Búsqueda por la Verdad
by S.W.A.T or Team Wild
Summary: Enjuiciado por actos de los cuales no recuerdo haber hecho, me he dado la tarea de escapar y limpiar mi nombre, aunque eso signifique tener que pelear contra mi propia raza.
1. Prologo

**Como sabrán, quienes leyeron esto en mi otra cuenta, volveré a subir los capítulos pasados pero modificados totalmente junto con el actual, así que tendrán doble ración.**

* * *

**Prologo**

Yo soy la Creadora del Cosmos y les he venido a contar una historia sobre un continente del cual desato una guerra por su dominio absoluto, esta esta tierra se llama Kerja y es una de las tres grandes tierras que hay en este planeta.

Kerja contiene una gran cantidad de criaturas mágicas, pero sobre todo tres de estas en particular, las cuales tienen pequeñas similitudes pero diferencias entre cada una de estas y de sus iguales, empezando con los Humanos cuya mentalidad tan creativa los han llevado por el camino de la invención, estos han inventado grandes e increíbles maquinas gracias a su creatividad, desde máquinas para el transporte sea más sencillo e incluso máquinas que permiten volar como las aves, el segundo se hacen llamar Arcanos, seres con la capacidad de usar la magia, los arcanos suelen ser bastante interactivos con la naturaleza, siempre viendo por esta y al igual que los Humanos, los Arcanos han avanzado en la invención de la magi-tecnologia y artefactos que logren la creación de magia artificial, pero la última raza igual de importante llamada Heron son una gente más que todo espiritual y sus leyes se basan en las tradiciones que estos han llevado desde el inicio, pero ahora los remontare al porqué de la guerra.

Corría el año 610 de la primera Era, las tensiones entre los tres pueblos estaban cada vez más peores y cada líder se mantenía firme ante su causa, los tres querían gobernar todo el continente sobre pasando a los otros dos y no fue hasta un invierno que sucedió, los tres pueblos se organizaron en pequeños batallones para conquistar las diferentes zonas que había en el continente, cada quien grupo conquistaba y perdían una u otra zona como los humanos que habían conquistado gran parte de la zona norte y sureste que sería conocida ahora como Hemleth y Rhodiatar, mientras que los Arcanos conquistarían parte del noreste que luego se llamaría Ethevius y seguirían compitiendo por zonas que luego serían conocidas como los reinos de Nidgar y Afrarnir, mientras que los Heron cada vez eran reducidos en números, los restantes batallones que sobrevivían se reagruparon para de alguna manera intentar acabar con los humanos.

El Comandante Heram del ejercito Heron ordeno el ataque para el inicio de la primavera, pero fue esa misma época donde decidí tomar cartas en el asunto, enviando a mis sirvientes a detener cada zona a que la dominaran y cesaran los enfrentamientos, mientras que a los Herons los exilie de estas tierra, los envié a la superficie del planeta donde ellos podrían estar en paz consigo mismo, terminado con esta guerra el verano del último año de la primera Era.

Ahora el continente se fraccionaba en los reinos que ahora se conocen y los Heron tenían sus propias tierras, antes de la guerra por el continente los Heron y los Humanos eran similares, la única diferencia que se les podía notar era por la piel, lo Heron siempre eran de piel blanca, pero con las últimas generaciones de estos les comenzaron a salir alas por mi voluntad para que les fuera más sencillo la comunicación entre sus tierras las cuales eran islas flotantes, ocho en total, siete islas alrededor de una mucho más grande.

Durante los siguientes años la paz reinaba en todo lados, y no fue hasta el año 820 de la segunda Era comenzó una revuelta en las tierras de los Heron's, el caos y el desorden estaban a la acción del día, los Heron's se habían dividido en diferentes bandos para conseguir el dominio de la isla madre, pero un hombre llamado Karrer junto a sus mejore aliados con sus tropas, Karrer fue alguien quien siempre tuvo la justicia en primer plano y con justicia acabo esa guerra civil en ese mismo año, acabo con cada enemigo que se le enfrentaba, sus compañeros lo habían bautizado con el título de "The Noble Justice", Karrer entro junto con su aliados al centro de la isla el cual era conocido como el Castillo de la Luz, en ese mismo lugar y día nacería el ejército Heron el cual se encargaría de llevar el orden de las demás islas por el bien de la paz y orden.

Cien años después los demonios controlados por el Soberano de las Sombras: Phantom Claw enviaba a sus seguidores demonios atormentar la superficie pero el descendiente de Karrer, el bisabuelo de nuestra actual Comandante Kevin III hiso un tratado de paz con el Soberano de las Sombras, creando el tratado YinYang y no fue hasta que nació el primer Nephlim dando por cerrado el tratado de paz y cerrando la segunda Era.

Esta tierra aún guarda muchos secretos, pero no será por mi parte quien les ayude a revelarlos, sino nuestros protagonistas.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola, si se que es algo tardado, pero aquí esta, un capitulo actualizado, no nuevo, actualizado, también cambiare el termino de Omni que se usaba para las escenas en tercera persona, a Mariel, para que sea la misma diosa quien nos esta contando otras escenas del mundo y no se pierda la "magia" ahora sino tengo nada más que comentar see ya.**

* * *

**Capitulo Uno: Buena Aventura da Inicio.**

**Mariel POV**

Nos encontrábamos en la Gran Corte Marcial, celebrando un juicio contra un prófugo de alto peligro, su nombre era John Evans, pero muchos lo conocían por el sobrenombre de "Jack", este personaje había cometido una gran cantidad de faltas graves a las leyes del Reino Heron, desde traición, asesinato a superiores, fuga y asesinato a civiles, el consejo de los Trece Serafines que está compuesto de Nueve sabios, los tres Generales de los Escuadrones de Elite y el Comandante actual que rige al reino, todos tienen un lugar el juzgado, el cual se encuentra en el punto más alto de la corte, mientras que el Comandante se encontraba al mismo nivel que el enjuiciado y los asistentes del juicio —Jack, te conozco de toda la vida, pero estos tres años que estuviste prófugo nos han sido muy difíciles y ahora que te hemos atrapado y las pruebas dictan tu culpa, no nos queda más remedio que sentenciarte a la quiebra de alas— dicto la sentencia y un gran murmullo de parte de los asistentes, —Tienes algo que decir antes de despedirte— le hablo al sentenciado, pero este no hablo, de hecho tenía la cabeza mirando hacia abajo, solo se podía ver su cabello gris platinado, —De acuerdo, ¡Soldados llévense al preso al área negra!— ordeno la líder y dos soldados vestidos con armaduras ornamentadas de color blanca y plata, tomaron al preso de los brazos y este fue escoltado a la torre de detención para que pasara sus últimos momento antes que le quebraran las alas y fuese echado por el precipicio de la isla flotante dando a su muerte.

Durante el transcurso del viaje, Evans intento charlar con sus opresores, pero estos al estar entrenados, ignoraron toda palabra posible del preso, justo cuando llegaron a la celda de contención especial, entraron los tres a la celda, en el momento en que removieron las esposas del preso, este tomo los brazos de uno de sus captores y con una patada alta golpeo el mentón del segundo y apoyándose de su pecho se dio un impulso para dar una voltereta y quedar detrás del soldado, a quien desequilibra para hacerlo caer, el segundo a quien había pateado se levanta e intenta atacar, pero el preso bloquea el golpe y le mete una segunda patada en el estómago, Evans toma una de las armas de los soldados y sale de la celda cerrando la puerta, dejando a los dos guardias adentro, el preso se movía por los niveles con extremo sigilo para no ser descubierto y en algunos de los casos noqueaba a los demás guardias si era necesario hacerlo, y hasta que llego a la salida, fue visto por una de las luces de búsqueda, sonando la alarma de emergencia, haciendo que todos se dieran cuenta de su escape, Evans corría lo que podía hasta llegar al pueblo que conectaba con el puente de salto, pero al llegar al centro de este una figura negra lo esperaba, esta tenía una guadaña de color negro y en la hoja ponía "Coloque la cabeza de la víctima aquí", ambos se miraban seriamente, —Bien, ¿No piensas hablar Gifka?— le cuestiono Evans a la figura negra, la cual no respondió y solo levanto su mano que brillaba en un tono morado, del suelo salieron varias cadenas de color rojo que se intentaban adherir a nuestro prófugo amigo, pero este con buena agilidad las evitaba, Gifka como le había dicho anteriormente, fue directamente al ataque con su guadaña, ella arremetía con furia mientras Evans se defendía como podía —Vaya, le haces honor a tu arma la "Ira ciega", al atacarme de esa manera Gifka— le seguía picando para hacerla enojar aún más y esta respondía con ataques y hechizos más fuertes, el prófugo de un salto se apartó de la explosión y comenzó a correr mientras evitaba los ataques de la figura negra, atravesándole toda clase de obstáculos, cuando estuvo a punto de saltar, la sombra lo atrapa y con su poder lo empieza ahorcar, avanzaba lentamente hasta llegar al acantilado, Evans miraba el vació y de la figura se logró escuchar un encantamiento —Pentagrama, Sello Maldito, Arte Prohibido, Cadena de Perdición— del cuerpo del convicto apareció una cadena de color morada la cual libero una energía roja que hiso que Evans se estremeciera y gritara de dolor, tanto que perdió la conciencia —Ahora muere desgraciado— susurro la figura misteriosa que dejo caer el cuerpo inconsciente.

Mientras tanto en un lugar alegre, se podían escuchar las voces de su pueblo feliz, todos y cada uno de ellos, muchos de estos eran los niños y niñas sin una familia que esperaban ser adoptados por una buena y aunque eran queridos en el orfanato donde la matriarca a la cual le decían "Abuela" todos los niños querían a la vieja señora y ella los quería también.

La Abuela junto con una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, vestía un vestido largo con un mandil y zapatos, ambas se encontraban en el lago que se hallaba a las afueras del pueblo, cerca de una tumba a la cual la Abuela le dejaba flores a veces, la señora se levantó y contemplo el lago antes de irse, cuando noto alguien que se encontraba por la orilla, ambas mujeres corrieron hasta el lago donde sacaron al joven, —Eliza ayúdame a llevarlo hasta el orfanato.

—Sí— respondió la joven mujer que cargo al hombre en su espalda, ambas regresaron hasta el orfanato donde colocaron al hombre en una de las camas de la habitación de los niños, aun habiendo barullo la señora y la mujer sacaron a todo los pequeños curiosos que se hallaban en el cuarto, para que lo dejaran dormir en paz.

**Jack POV**

Desperté en un lugar con decoración infantil, mi cuerpo estaba todo adolorido e intente levantarme pero el dolor era insoportable pero hice mi esfuerzo por soportarlo, —No deberías levantarte sabes— me dijo una voz femenina, voltee a ver y era una mujer que traía una bandeja la cual coloco en la mesa de noche que había a lado de la cama y la mujer se sentó a mi lado —Dime ¿Qué hacías en el lago?— me pregunto con curiosidad —La verdad no es algo que pueda recordar— le respondí con algo de dolor en la cabeza —De acuerdo, en aquella mesa de noche hay un poco de comida, de seguro debes tener hambre— me dijo para luego salir de la habitación, yo tome el plato y era una comida sencilla, comencé a comer mientras recordaba el rostro de aquella mujer; cuando termine entro otra mujer de mayor edad pues ya su cabello era plateado, casi como el mío pero yo si lo tenía gris opaco y con los ojos cerrados, junto con una pequeña de unos tal vez seis años, de cabello rubio, ojos ámbar, un vestido gris remachado y con un par de zapatos muy desgastados, caminaba muy cautelosa y detrás de la mujer de mayor edad quien me habló —Espero que te haya gustado la comida de Elizabeth muchacho— yo desvié la mirada, la mujer rio de manera leve —Entiendo, te da pena aceptar que eres un necesitado— fue lo que me dijo, mientras yo seguía esquivando su mirada —Sabes, desde hace días estoy buscando de un joven fuerte que se pueda encargar de la seguridad de este orfanato y tú te vez bastante apto para el trabajo, ¿No lo crees Rebeca?— le pregunto a la niña quien se quedó congelada y luego corrió del lugar, la mujer mayor la miro salir algo consternada, volteo a mirarme —Discúlpale, es muy temerosa a los desconocidos, solo le tiene confianza a unas pocas personas.

—Claro, no la juzgo, yo también escaparía ante mi presencia— le respondí con un rostro inexpresivo, para luego medio sonreír.

—Vaya, entonces si puedes hablar— dijo la mujer al escucharme —Bueno, descuida, puedes quedarte esta noche ya mañana me dices si quieres aceptar ser nuestro nuevo jefe de seguridad— me dijo para retirarse de la habitación, dejándome solo nuevamente, por un rato me quede recostado en la cama donde me encontraba, aburrido intente levantarme de la cama pero en verdad que el dolor era insufrible, tome mi ropa y me puse, busque mi espada pero no la podía encontrar, hasta que escuche varios gritos de afuera, me acerque a la ventana y mire que un niño tenía mi espada, de inmediato abrí la ventana y salte por está cayendo justamente enfrente de ambos niños, asustando al que portaba mi arma soltándola al instante, yo me levante aun con dolor en mis rodillas y camine hasta el infante que parecía estar petrificado ante mi presencia, tome mi espada que se hallaba a sus pies, la espada aún se encontraba en su vaina, así que simplemente amarre la correa a mi ropa, me arrodille y mire al niño a los ojos, este temeroso quiso hacerse el valiente contra mí, yo le dije de manera muy seria — ¿En qué rayos pensabas al portar eso?— el niño, no podía responderme ante el miedo que le genere —Nunca debes tomar lo que no te pertenece y menos si son armas reales— continúe regañándolo, el niño cabizbajo y sollozando se había quedado ante mis palabras, hasta que llego aquella mujer anciana se agacho y con sus manos tomo al niño de los hombros y sin moverlo ella le dijo de manera dulce —Joseph, por favor discúlpate con Stephan— el niño volteo la mirada, como queriendo no hacer caso, note que la mujer apretó con fuerza los hombros, hasta que el niño al que amenazaron lo acerque al otro, ambos parecían evitar mirarse demostrando un claro odio, con mi mano estruje la cabeza del mocoso y la mujer al otro, hasta el punto que ambos no soportaban el dolor, se apartaron de nosotros —Lo lamento— dijo Joseph entre dientes, Stefan simplemente lo acepto.

Después de ese incidente me encontraba caminando con la mujer anciana por el jardín donde todos los niños jugaban, charlando sobre mí estadía en el lugar —Entonces aceptas ser el nuevo guardián.

—A sí es, pero no creo que vaya a durar mucho aquí, quiero salir a recorrer estas tierras otra vez, para ver que tanto han cambiado desde mi última visita.

—Le entiendo, suele pasar, muchos de nuestro personal no suele durar más de un año aquí, espero que su estadía aquí en el orfanato Nueva Esperanza le sea de su agrado— me dijo de manera cálida la mujer, en ese momento una campana se escuchó y todos los niños dejaron sus juegos para entrar al edificio el cual había varios adultos guiándolos, todos los infantes entraban —Bueno, lo dejo solo señor Evans— marchándose la mujer con una sonrisa, quedándome completamente solo o eso se podía pensar, me acerque a un frondoso árbol el cual patee con fuerza haciendo que callera una pequeña personita a la cual atrape —Vaya, tenía razón Luna, los niños salen de los arboles— le dije con un evidente sarcasmo, la pequeña niña rubia me miraba temerosa, se bajó de mi de manera brusca y se volvió a esconder entre las ramas del árbol, pensando que era un juego me aleje del árbol y está bajo al pensar que ya no había peligro, fue en ese momento que la atrape con un abrazo, ella forcejeo y ambos caímos por la pequeña colina rodando, la niña quedo sobre mí, ambos nos levantamos y le sacudí la tierra de su vestido, ya una vez calmados le pregunte — ¿Por qué no estas dentro, como todos los niños?— ella desvió la mirada y su sonrisa desapareció —No me gusta estudiar, los demás alumnos me dicen que soy una inútil para eso— con su voz apagada me respondió, yo le revolví el cabello y le dije —Tú no eres una inútil, solo debes encontrar una forma para acomodarte con el resto.

—No es cierto, no sirvo para nada ni siquiera puedo hacer levitar una simple hoja— me dijo más deprimida la pequeña, yo me agache para estar a su altura, y la agarre de sus hombros —Créeme tú no eres una inútil, debes de seguir intentando hasta lograrlo, nadie nace sabiendo todo— le dije y le di un beso en su frente y acariciaba su mejilla —Gracias— me dijo, con una bella sonrisa a la cual le faltada un par de dientes, hasta que un adulto la tomo del brazo forzándola y colocándola en una posición para castigarla, en ese momento yo lo detuve su brazo que estuvo a punto de darle el primer azote, este me volteo a ver y yo con mi puño lo golpee en el rostro, tome a la niña quien me abrazo con fuerza, el maestro se levantó furioso e intento regresarme el golpe, pero yo le detuve el puño con mi mano y lo sometí con una llave a su brazo — ¿Qué derecho tiene usted de golpear a esta niña?— le pregunte enojado, este me respondió de igual manera —Soy su profesor y el responsable que esta mocosa inútil aprenda algo— intensifique la fuerza de la llave y el hombre grito de dolor, lo empuje hacia adelante donde el maestro dio pequeños saltos para no perder el equilibrio, la niña abrazo un poco más fuerte mi pierna yo le acaricie su cabello y le sonreí —Deberías hacerte un poco para atrás no princesa — le dije de manera dulce y ella me asintió, desprendiéndose de mí se movió unos cuando metros para alejarse de la pelea, volví a mirar al profesor quien estaba armado con una varilla de madera larga y flexible, por instinto tome el mango de mi espada, pero la deje no la iba a ocupar para poner en su lugar este sujeto —Prepárate imbécil— me dijo el maestro quien corría directamente hacia a mí, yo bloqueaba todos sus ataques para que no llegase a la niña, hasta que en un punto abierto contraataque tomándolo de la muñeca y con mi brazo libre le rompí el brazo de un movimiento, para luego con una patada le diera en las costillas para tumbarlo, para este punto ya teníamos espectadores, todos murmurando sobre nuestra pelea, el maestro se levantó con dificultad e iba a volver atacar pero se escuchó un disparo, todos voltearon y era aquella mujer que me trajo la comida en la mañana, tenía en su mano una arma de fuego apuntando al cielo, todos al estar asustados por el rostro que mostraba dijo —Profesor Arnol, vuelva a sus labores— el profesor asiente temeroso y la joven mujer camina hacia mí y me miro —Mira, tendré que explicarte las reglaras de este lugar si quieres llevar la fiesta tranquilo si, en primer lugar muchos del docente usan el correctivo físico para educar a los niños, si no te gusta es tu problema, pero no te metas con otros para imponer tus ideas, en segundo, esa niña es un problema, siempre suele escapar de clases y siempre desobedece, así que por eso usamos el castigo físico— explico su método para educar, cosa que no me agradaba en nada, —Ahora usted jovencita, le hemos dicho que haga lo que se le ordene, obedezca— le decía aquella mujer que pareció amable al principio, pero ahora veo que es una perra, aquella niña me miraba con temor, sus ojos parecían pedir ayuda, pero solo me quede ahí parado sin hacer nada; regrese al árbol y me recosté contra el tronco con mis manos soportando mi cabeza, di un largo y profundo suspiro, cerré mis ojos por un momento sin darme cuenta caí en sueño.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— pregunte, mi entorno era negro y solo una pequeña parte de mi alrededor podía ver, era pasto, camine unos cuantos pasos y llegue a donde parecía ser un par de siluetas de niños jugando — ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?— les pregunte, estos dejaron y me miraron o lo que pude percibir como mirar, un momento de silencio hubo y luego los las siluetas se levantaron para perderse entre el negro y la oscuridad —Ya viste aquel niño, es muy raro— escuche un eco que provenía de la nada —No sé cómo dejan a ese demonio suelto, dejando que interactúe con nuestros hijos— escuche otro murmullo que provenía de la nada, un dolor nació de mi pecho, era punzante y me hacía querer llorar, me tumbe en el suelo, sujete mis rodillas y comencé a llorar de manera muy lastimera —Oye ¿Por qué lloras?— escuche la voz de una persona, era aguda y algo chillona, levante la mirada y vi una silueta negra —Niño ¿Por qué estas llorando?— me volvió a preguntar la silueta, luego en ese momento otra silueta me abrazo y me susurro —Tienes un lindo cabello, me recuerda a las noches sin luna.

— ¿Cómo te llamas niño?— me pregunto la silueta que tenía enfrente mío —John— le respondí sin entre sollozos —John, me gusta tu nombre, pero tienes cara de Jack, ¿Gifka le podemos decir Jack a nuestro nuevo amigo?— le pregunto la sombra que me abrazaba y la que tenía enfrente se aclaró, era una niña que usaba un vestido celeste, su cabello castaño y era tan corto como el de un chico y sus ojos eran de color morado, —Claro Samanta, desde ahora Jack será nuestro amigo— le dijo la niña que tenía enfrente, voltee a ver a la silueta que me abrazaba y está también se aclaró, aunque solo vi su rostro sonriente, era rubia con el cabello recogido en, tenía una sonrisa muy bella, —Ven levántate y juega con nosotras— me dijo Gifka quien me tendía la mano, yo con un poco de miedo se la di, ella me levanto y Samanta con sus brazos rodeo mi cuello, en ese momento el poco campo visual que tenia se expandió dejándome ver más allá de mis temores de cuando era niño, lo que logre observar era un campo abierto, muchos niños estaban jugando, yo mire a mis dos nuevas amigas y sonreí.

Al despertar de aquel sueño note que el día terminaba y un hombre se encontraba a mi lado —Es un buen lugar para dormir— me comento sin dejar de leer su libro — ¿Quién eres?— le pregunte algo extrañado, su mirada concentrada en los párrafos de aquel libro continuaron y sin despegarlos a las palabras me contesto —Canas, instructor de magia.

—Jack Evans guardia de seguridad de este lugar.

—Es un placer en conocerlo señor Evans— me decía mientras me tendía la mano, yo le di el apretón de manos y le conteste —Lo mismo digo— me levante y estire un poco par, voltee a ver a Canas y note que la misma niña a la que regañaron estaba a su lado, como en un estado de meditación, Canas la movió un poco y le dijo que descansara un momento, ella asintió y al momento de verme desvió la mirada rápidamente, eso me desanimo, Canas también se levantó y se puso enfrente de la niña —Bien Rebeca, para la siguiente lección será la manipulación de los objetos o también llamado telequinesia, presta atención— la niña asintió y Canas comenzó tomando una hoja del árbol y esta se rodeó de un aura azul pálida y comenzó a flotar, alrededor de Canas varios objetos más comenzaron a flotar, incluso el mismo flotaba, al terminar volvió a ser normal —Comienza con esta hoja— colocándole la hoja que usó como ejemplo, la pequeña miro la hoja e intento concentrar su magia para hacerla levitar, aunque lo único que hacía era unas caras graciosas, intentaba no burlarle me la pequeña, pero de vez en cuando se me salía alguna carcajada, hasta que se dio por vencido —Es muy difícil maestro Canas— le hablo deprimida, yo me acerque y le dije —Hola de nuevo— ella solo tenía la mirada desviada y me saludo sin animo —Vamos, pequeña inténtalo nuevamente, solo relájate y concéntrate— le hable tranquilamente, ella se levantó y se alejó de mí, voltee a ver a Canas quien negaba con la cabeza, dio un suspiro y dijo —De acuerdo Rebeca, terminaron las clases por hoy, voy a ver algunos de los alumnos avanzados— se retiró aquel hombre, quedándome solo con aquella niña nuevamente, esta comenzó a sollozar y yo me sentí triste, tal vez fue el hecho que me burle de ella, me levante y la cargue, ella me abrazaba mientras yo acariciaba su espalda, podía escuchar cómo lloraba de manera ruidosa—Esta bien, está bien amor, siempre se puede volver a intentar, no tienes por qué llorar, esta comenzó a calmarse y yo no dejaba de frotar su espalda.

— ¿Por qué eres tan bueno con una inútil como yo?— me pregunto mientras tenia apoyada su cabeza contra mi hombro —Me recuerdas a alguien quien fue muy cercano a mí— le susurre, sin soltarla, ella murmuro algo que no entendí y le dije —Rebeca, no tienes por qué enojarte si no te sale algo a la primera, es normal, todo el mundo se equivoca, aprender de nuestros errores nos ayuda a entender y mejorar— le seguía hablando de manera amable y calmada, hasta que escuche un risa vieja, voltee a ver quién era, Rebeca también se alertó un poco, quien subía por la pequeña colina era aquella mujer de avanzada edad, sus ojos estaban abiertos, el cuales eran un par resplandeciente zafiros, muy extraños en verdad —Vaya, Rebeca suele ser alguien muy miedosa para hacer nuevos amigos, solamente soy yo de quien puede confiar confía— decía la mujer de avanzada edad —Ustedes parecen poder forjar un gran vínculo afectivo con la niña muchacho ¿Te gustaría adoptarla?— pregunto aquella señora con una sonrisa algo misteriosa. Yo coloque a la niña en el suelo y le conteste a la mujer —Eso me encantaría, pero tendría que pensarlo.

**Mariel POV**

Regresando con los Heron's, los líderes de cada División y escuadrón élite se encontraban reunidos en el salón General de la Primera División, el Comandante miraba a cada uno de sus líderes mientras se frotaba las cienes —Con un demonio ¿Cómo rayos dejaron que Evans escapara?— preguntaba furioso la Comandante, sus Capitanes no sabían que responder hasta que una mujer se acercó —Samanta, no te preocupes.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me preocupe si el criminal de guerra más buscado ha vuelto a ESCAPARSE GIFKA?— casi gritando las últimas palabras, la Comandante —Yo pelee contra Jack y lo deje inconsciente usando una de mis artes— le respondió sin miedo. Esta se acercó a su líder quien se veía completamente derrumbada —Tranquila, él debe estar muerto.

—No, estoy segura que sigue vivo, organizare una búsqueda para su captura.

—Entonces déjame liderarla Samanta.

—De acuerdo, pondremos en marcha "Operación Captura".


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo Dos

Hoy el día está bastante bien y era fin de semana así que la Abuela deja que los niños salgan del Orfanato para que jueguen en el pueblo, en el cual no es tan grande apenas llega a los mil habitantes y aun así era bastante tranquilo y las personas son bastante amables, de los niños que me toco cuidar eran Stefan y Joseph ambos niños que regañe, también nos acompañaba María una pequeña pelirroja y Rebeca quien desde hace tres días no se separa de mí y la verdad no me importa que me siga a todos lados, los cuidaba junto con Elizabeth una de las empleadas del orfanato la cual es asistente de cocina, se ofreció a ayudarme con los infantes pues ella tenía que hacer varias compras en el mercado local.

En la plaza central del pueblo me encontraba sentado en una de las bancas mientras los niños jugaban juntos cuando María comenzó a llorar, rodee los ojos sabiendo de quien se trataba, me levante y fui directo hay estaba Stefan con una cara de preocupación mientras María estaba tirada en el suelo agarrándose la rodilla y Rebeca a su lado para apoyarla, me agache y le quite las manos para ver el problema el cual solamente era una raspadura sonreí ligeramente y le hable tranquilamente —Descuida no es nada, ven vamos a limpiarte la herida— y ella asintió, la ayude a levantarse y la lleve a una toma de agua para limpiarla con un poco de agua y desinfectante del botiquín de emergencia que me había dado la abuela antes de salir al principio no lo creí necesario pero ella insistió así que simplemente lo guarde en la morral que traía, termine de lavar la herida y le coloque una bandita y ella en agradecimiento me dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió con los demás a jugar o eso creía porque estaban peleando Joseph y Stefan de costumbre di un bufido del cansancio ya que ellos dos nunca paraban de pelear parecían un par de perro peleando por un trozo de carne, pero no me imagine lo vi Joseph había esquivado el golpe de Stefan y este por accidente golpea a Rebeca en el rostro cayendo en el acto me apresure a llegar y lo que siguió fue a Stefan intentando solucionar las cosas de manera torpe y al sentir mi presencia este me miro con arrepentimiento e instantáneamente se apartó del lugar para que no lo regañara pero lo tome del brazo y lo acerque a mí y Rebeca a la fuerza y me dice con voz quebrada —P perdón— lo mire por un momento y coloque mi mano sobre su cabeza para frotarla —Debes tener más cuidado en tus acciones Stefan, para evitar este tipo de accidentes, eso también va para ti Joseph— le dije sabiendo que se escondía detrás del árbol donde María se encontraba, le pedí a Rebeca que se quitara las manos de la cara para poder atenderla y al hacerlo estas estaban llenas de sangre mientras que su nariz le salía a borbotones y ella al darse cuenta de esto su respiración comenzó agitarse por lo que la intente clamarla, primeramente tome su mentón par que mirara hacia arriba después tome un poco de papel, lo enrollé y lo coloque en la fosa sangrante y la cargue para recostarla en una banca cercana cuando llego Elizabeth con una cesta llena de comida y con otros tres niños mayores a los que yo cuidaba, ella se acercó deprisa a donde me encontraba —¿Qué paso? Jack— me pregunto asustada a lo que le respondo —Lo usual con Joseph y Stefan—.

—Otra vez pelearon—.

—Así es, por favor toma a Rebeca y a María y llévalas de regreso que tengo un asunto con dos "gladiadores"— Elizabeth tomo a Rebeca en brazos mientras María era llevada de la mano por uno de los niños que la acompañaban, viendo cómo se alejaban de nosotros, Stefan estaba a mi lado mirándome con temor, le coloque mi mano en su cabeza y le revolví el cabello y note como Joseph se movía lentamente para huir del lugar pero lo agarre del brazo e intento patearme pero lo bloque y lo sujete, le tenía de cabeza a Stefan le hacía gracia al ver a Joseph así, me decía mil cosas con un lenguaje bastante malsonante para su edad, me pregunto de donde lo habrá aprendido —Bájame idiota, estúpido, imbe…—.

—Si terminas esa palabra tendré que castigarte aquí mismo— lo interrumpí, y el en el acto comprendió lo que decía así que se calmó y yo lo baje, lleve a los dos y los senté debajo del árbol en el que nos encontrábamos, el árbol en si era un _**Ahuehuete**_, un árbol de tronco grande y frondoso sus ramas servían de juego para muchos de los niños del pueblo pero ahora sería testigo de cómo regañaría a un par de niños.

No sabía por dónde empezar con ellos dos, aunque era bastante claro quien comenzaba las peleas, caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en cómo iniciaría, digo he comenzado y terminado muchas peleas tanto mías como ajenas pero esto me era diferente —Ok empecemos por el principio ¿Por qué siempre están peleando?— les pregunte a ambos pero ninguno me dio respuesta directa más bien no sabían de que estaba hablando, al parecer sus peleas eran tan habituales que ya no sabían el por qué comenzaron, —Me gustaría saber la razón de sus peleas—.

—Por diversión— dijo Joseph.

— ¿Diversión?— Asintieron ambos niños de manera segura pero no me creía eso e intente presionar un poco más —Están seguros que es por diversión, porque lo que vi hace tres días no me pareció algo como divertido— y ambos niños se miraron entre si sabiendo a lo que me refería —Bueno la verdad peleamos por algo que comenzó hace cinco años— hablo repentinamente Stefan relatando lo que sucedió y se trataba de un pequeño juguete que tenía en ese entonces Joseph según el de su madre antes que lo dejaran a las puertas del Orfanato y aunque Stefan se disculpara mil veces el juguete no tenía reparación por más que se le intentara, mire a Joseph a los ojos y note esa chispa de odio que había sido revivida, así que lo tome de ambos hombros y le dije —Joseph yo entiendo lo que sientes pero no es modo de comportarse, además Stefan se siente arrepentido por ello—.

—Nunca lo perdonare pues el destruyo mi único recuerdo de mi mami— dijo con un poco de sentimiento.

—Sé que no puedes perdonarlo y demás, pero es hora de dejar el pasado y seguir adelante para que la herida pueda sanar pero si te quieres aferras a ese recuerdo solo te perjudicaras— le dije con voz paternal para ver si reaccionaria pero no solamente aparto la mirada, suspire y le dije de manera franca —Yo también perdí algo que me importaba, un amigo se llamaba Leaf y fue uno de mis compañeros de escuadrón en la Academia Ayaname— ambos niños me miraron con asombro al mencionar el nombre de la escuela de caballería que se encontraba en la capital del Imperio de Lenster — Y ¿Qué sucedió?— pregunto Joseph.

—Lo que sucedió con Leaf fue que durante nuestros días en la Academia. Éramos un equipo de cinco y estos eran Grey, Gifka, Leaf, Rex y yo, Leaf era el jefe de equipo pues a ninguno le gusto tomar la responsabilidad y éramos muy buenos más bien los mejores de toda la academia hasta que… (Suspire recordando aquel momento) Rex había llegado con una nota del tablón de Recompensas, la misión era una búsqueda en el Bosque del Lamento y Leaf se interesó al momento de escuchar el lugar por lado de Grey se veía intrigado al saber sobre la misión pues el Bosque del Lamento se suelen encontrar no solo bestias de gran poder sino que también sobrenaturales por eso el lugar estaba prohibido para cualquiera excepto aquellos quienes posean una carta de entrada la cual solo se le puede otorgar por el Alcalde del pueblo Fernex, por ello llevar acabo la misión seria tener que hacer un viaje de dos días en tren y en cuanto llegamos al pueblo el mismo Alcalde nos recibió en persona, bastante amable con nosotros pero con un terrible problema ya que el Bosque ha estado haciendo de la suyas con el del pueblo desde hace día, por eso envió el mensaje de ayuda a la Academia esperando que algún grupo de se interesara por él. En cuanto llegamos a la alcaldía el empezó a notarse extraño como preocupado, nos explicó sobre el problema que tenía y era que desde hace días que la gente desaparecía sin rastro alguno, le preguntamos por un modus operandi pero no nos dio alguno pues las victimas desaparecían de la nada. Aun con esa escasa información nos adentraríamos al Bosque…— No termine de contar mi historia pues el tiempo se había ido volando al ver que el ocaso se estaba acercando, me levante de mi lugar y les dije a ambos —De acuerdo niños terminaremos esta historia mañana— y estos me abuchearon yo les sonreí y ayude a levantarse —Bien regresemos—.

—No Jack, déjanos jugar un poco más— protesto Joseph

—Lo siento niños pero ya es tarde y luego se preocupan por ustedes— les dije con pena y ambos cabizbajos caminaban de regreso al orfanato.

Llegamos y entramos en silencio y fuimos recibido por Ferny otra de las empleadas, una joven de aproximadamente unos diecisiete y de muy buen ver traía una blusa de tirantes negra y un pantalón corto con una zapatillas deportivas, además de un mandil amarilla —Hola chicos llegan justo a tiempo para la cena, por favor lávense bien— nos dijo con dulzura y ambos niños fueron corriendo, en cambio yo fui directo al comedor, el cual se encontraba a su tope con todos los habitantes del orfanato, mirando a todos desde los más pequeños de entre uno a cinco años hasta los que van de salida de catorce años, al verlos a todos me hacía sentir bien y la abuela jugando con los pequeñines, me producía un calor en el pecho el cual me encantaba. Sentía que alguien me estiraba la camisa y voltee a verlo se trataba de Alexander un pequeño huracán pegajoso de tres años, lo miraba fijamente y el alzaba sus brazos como si quisiera algo de mí y el cual accedí, lo cargue y sostuve con mi mano derecha —Y bien pequeño ¿Quieres ir a dormir?— le pregunte y el me negó con la cabeza le sonreí brevemente y le volví a preguntar — ¿Quieres que te lleve con la abuela?— asintiendo esta vez lo lleve con la matriarca de todo este lugar, que no lo sabían, la abuela es la fundadora de este orfanato y eso fue hace más de sesenta años y creo que ella ronda por los ochenta y seis u ochenta ocho una edad bastante buena a comparación con la mortalidad promedia de los setenta y cinco.

Estando afuera de la casa en el jardín me encontraba sentando balanceándome en uno de los columpios que había, pensando que era hora de abandonar este lugar e ir en busca de algo que me ayude con mi problema, tal vez si les pido ayuda a los guardianes o tal vez podría ir a entregarme y aceptar algo que no hice, recordando el juicio tenia los cargos de uso de magia prohibida, asesinato de tres escuadrones menores completos, asesinato de un Guardián Maestro, robo de armas de alto poder, prófugo de nuevo incluso recordaba mi pelea contra Samanta y Gifka fue algo tan intenso.

Flashback *Omni Pov*

—Atrapen a ese perro— decía la Comandante quien era seguida por Gifka y un grupo de cazadores y cinco Capitanes, mientras Evans se encontraba con un grupo de civiles atormentándolos de horrible manera en sus ojos se podía ver que carecían de emoción alguna y tomo del cabello a una señora la cual gritaba del terror y este para callarla le coloco el filo de su espada en el cuello cortándoselo y tirándola al suelo, Evans se veía de una manera maniaca y paso su lengua sobre el filo lamiendo la sangre que tenía, mirando quien podría ser su nueva víctima hasta que de la nada se creó una cortina de humo el cual hiso que Evans se alejara del grupo y fuera escoltados por tres de los capitanes mientras se quedaron Samanta, Gifka, Marcus y Luna quienes miraban como Evans se recuperaba y este los miro de forma hueca, sin emoción alguna preparo su espada en posición de asesinato y todos miraban asombrados por la arma que portaba su enemigo la Okami, una espada de clase Fantasma de aspecto normal de doble filo y a una sola mano, su hoja era de color trasparente gracias a que fue hecha con un material especial el cual le da ese aspecto único, además tiene las propiedades de auto-regeneración, clarividencia, incremento en la habilidades naturales y la habilidad de copiar cualquier habilidad de un set de espadas mágicas y aunque nadie se dejó intimidar ante Evans, Samanta dio la orden de capturarlo y el grupo de cazadores guiados por Gifka saltaron hacia la acción pero Evans usando la clarividencia evadió a todos sus oponentes y con gran velocidad llego ante Samanta y la observo fijamente y ella a él notando la ausencia de razón alguna, Evans ataco con varios y veloces estocadas las cuales eran evadidas con gran dificultad ya que Evans atacaba a los puntos ciegos de Samanta pero de repente se aleja de ella con un salto hacia atrás y ella recibe un golpe de fuego por parte de Gifka, Evans retoma su posición de ataque y estampa su espada contra la de Marcus quien lo miraba con fiereza pero a la vez incrédulo ante lo que ha hecho, ambos forcejeaban por dominar a su contrincante pero Marcus cedía al igual que Evans hasta que se alejó de imprevisto ya que la capitana faltante lanzo un hechizo de luz —¡Capitana Luna por favor no se sobre esfuerce!— le grito Samanta quien fue directo a combatir contra Evans pero este mueve su mano hacia su cintura y levantando lentamente una arma de fuego se trataba de una pistola de percusión y le apunto directamente a la cabeza, la comandante se sentía con miedo al tener una arma de gran poder —Así que fuiste tú quien robo esa arma de prueba Evans— y el sin decir nada movió su pulgar al martillo para disparar, Samanta en un intento le enfrenta a Evans para que lo haga pero para su sorpresa Evans dispara a sus piernas tumbándola en el instante, instante que fue aprovechado por Marcus tacleando a Evans quien no lo pudo ver con la espada ya que la Capitana Luna le coloco un sello de bloqueo a la arma cuando lanzo su ataque de luz, negando así todos sus efectos, Marcus derribando a su teniente y Evans con una mortal hacia atrás se escapa de su capitán pero Gifka con su grupo de cazadores se abalanzan contra Evans pero con su arma de fuego les dispara a todos a quemarropa y asesinándolos, quedando solamente Gifka y Marcus en la pelea ya que Luna se encontraba auxiliando a la Comandante, Evans se lanzó contra Gifka y ella también teniendo una feroz pelea la cual se encontraba reñida entre ambos —Burnstorm— grito Gifka lanzando de su mano varias bolas de fuego las cuales explotaron de manera inmediata alcanzando un diámetro de cuatro metros hiriendo a Evans de grave manera, él se repuso como si no tuviera nada y Marcus blandió su espada contra el golpeándolo en el abdomen y lanzándolo lejos —¡Arte Prohibido, Punishment!— Grito Gifka y de Evans salieron unos sellos morados en sus muñecas y cuello los cuales se trasformaron en cadenas rojas que estaban unidas al suelo dejando en una posición indefensa Gifka se acercó lentamente a Jack, ella lo miraba con desprecio y odio —Evans porque, ¿Por qué asesinaste a mi padre?, ¿Por qué hiciste esto?, ¿Por qué?— Evans solamente la miraba fríamente mientras Gifka sollozaba —Sello maldito Arte Prohibido, Exilio— dijo con voz entrecortada y levantando su brazo derecho esta se creo una garra demoniaca de color morado, Gifka estaba a punto de desterrar el alma de Evans a la dimensión de Bazoo él come almas cuando es detenida por un grito, Gifka se voltea a ver que fue Samanta quien se encontraba en brazos del Capitán Marcus —Gifka no lo hagas— le ordeno Samanta y Gifka aun con odio le responde —No Samanta tenemos que terminar con el ahora mismo, es un criminal—.

—Ya lo sé pero no puedo dejar que lo asesines por venganza, tiene que ser llevado ante el consejo para que le den un juicio y luego te dejaremos hacerte con la sentencia— sentencio Samanta de manera autoritaria mientras Gifka volteaba a ver a Evans para quitar la vista de, el rápidamente.

Fin de flashback *Rebeca POV*

Desperté temprano para ir a saludar a Jack a su cuarto, ya que últimamente paso tiempo con él y algo me dice que él me podría adoptar si le agradó mucho y eso es algo que me encantaría el poder salir de este lugar aunque luego me pondría triste al recordar a los amigos que hice en este lugar. Entre a su cuarto pero estaba vacío lo cual me extraño, Salí de ahí y camine por el pasillo pensando donde podría estar, lo busque por todos lados de la casa pero no se encontraba en ningún lado y si él se fue dejándome sola de nuevo con todas esas malas personas, no podría resistirlo no mas aunque tengo a mi abuela la cual me sonríe aunque me sienta mal, pero luego lo encontré se encontraba en los columpios me acerque a él pero parecía preocupado por algo y no quería molestarlo pero quería estar con él.

*Jack POV*

Suspire al recordar ese pésimo momento, voltee al cielo y ya había amanecido me había quedado toda la noche en vela me levante para estirarme cuando note la presencia de Rebeca quien estaba hay quieta mirándome le sonreí y me acerque lentamente —Buenos días pequeña— le dije.

—Buenos días Jack.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mucho mejor, mi nariz ya no sangra.

—Me alegro, pero tu deberías estar dormida no es una hora para que estés aquí despierta, vamos a la cama, a dormir.

—No yo quiero estar contigo— me respondió y yo la miraba con un falso enojo hasta que sonreí y le respondí —Si no tienes sueño ¿Quieres acompañarme con una pequeña rutina de estiramientos?

—Sí.

—Bien entonces escúchame bien, primero abre tus piernas al nivel de tu hombro y coloca tus brazos entre tu cintura y tu ombligo así, ahora hazlo tú—le dije y ella hiso lo que le pedí aunque la postura está mal hecha la tuve que rectificar primeramente baje sus brazos un poco y señale a sus piernas para que las cerrara un poco más, ya estando lista yo tome otra vez la posición y volví hablar —Bien ahora que tenemos la posición básica respira lentamente por tu nariz inhala y exhala por ella, relaja todo tu cuerpo, si te siente como que tambaleas significa que lo estás haciendo bien ya que tu cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a esto— le enseñaba de manera lenta y clara haciendo movimientos también lentos y pausados para que pudiera copiarlos. Este estilo de meditación se le conoce como Tao Rho el cual sirve para hacer mover el mana de manera más fluida aunque también servía como un estilo de combate y el estilo que yo le enseñaba el estilo Yang el cual es además de fluir el mana por el cuerpo se enseñaba la autodefensa de manera inconsciente. Con la repetición de movimientos constante Rebeca parecía agarrar el ritmo del ejercicio haciéndolo más fluido, tenía en su rostro una gran sonrisa hasta que de su mano se desprendió un poco de magia la cual se asustó pero le anime a continuar, hasta lograr el control de esa esfera blanca que dominaba con su cuerpo entero, cuando Elizabeth nos llamó —Rebeca, Jack es hora de desayunar— Rebeca asintió y salió corriendo pero fue detenida por Elizabeth quien le dijo algo al oído eso hiso que cambiara completamente su humor y se retirara caminando, me acerque a Elizabeth y le pregunte —Disculpa Elizabeth pero ¿Que le ocurrió a Rebeca?— a lo que ella me responde —Cada fin de mes se hace algo que llamamos día de Adopción y es cuando algunas familias de ciudades vienen adoptar algún pequeño de aquí y eso es algo que Rebeca odia, el tener que ser separada de todos sus amigos.

—Pero ¿Por qué estaría triste? Eso significaría que una familia la va a cuidar y enseñar sus costumbres e historias.

—A ella simplemente no le gusta, se la pasa evadiendo a todas las familias que vienen a adoptar e incluso ha llegado a hacer cosas no tan adecuadas para su edad pero en esta ocasión no serán familias normales sino algunos nobles y burgueses— decía con tono de pena.

—Vaya no tenía que lo odiara tanto.

—Bueno Jacky prepárate porque eso comenzara dentro de dos horas— retirándose del jardín, por mi parte no sabía que ella no quería ser adoptada, seguí pensando si ella le gusta este lugar pero claro que le gusta aquí tiene a todos los que quiere y eso me incluye, pero yo tarde o temprano tendré que irme dejándola sola a menos que la adoptase pero no tengo dinero alguno. Pase de largo del comedor y fui directo hacia mi habitación el cual se encontraba en el piso superior al fondo un poco alejado de las habitaciones de los niños cuando escucho mi nombre —Evan escúchame— un escalofrió recorrió rápidamente mi cuerpo, mi mente se quedó en blanco en un instante y mi cuerpo casi colapsa pero seguía escuchando la conversación contra la pared —Por favor tu eres mi amigo de mayor confianza estoy segura que me dirás que es lo correcto… si lo se Jack es un gran hombre pero no estoy segura si él quisiera ser mi padre y eso es algo que me encantaría… claro que no Evan, Jack nunca me haría algo como eso eres un pervertido conejo loco— conejo loco ¿A caso ella habla con un conejo?, por suerte mía la puerta se encontraba entreabierta así que la abrí más sin hacer ruido y fue cuando la vi era Rebeca quien se encontraba hablándole a un peluche de conejo de color azul oscuro con ojos de botón se veía bastante tierna hablando con el peluche —Evan por favor no estoy de humor para tus bromas… si me disculpas tengo que pedir ayuda para que me pongan ese complicado vestido que odio… ¡NO ES PARA JACK!…— tomándolo de las orejas y lanzándolo lejos contra una pared.

Rebeca *POV*

Estaba harta de ese conejo estúpido aunque tenía razón y no lo quería admitir pero estoy enamorada de Jack pues él ha sido el único que me ha demostrado compasión y tolerancia con mi inexperiencia ante las cosas y no como otros empleados que simplemente nos regañan o golpean por hacer las cosas mal —Rebeca tienes que aceptar las cosas como son, Jack no puede verte como su hermana o hija simplemente tienes que aceptar que él no te va a adoptar, es más una vez lo escuche hablar con la señorita Elizabeth que le decía que él se iría de viaje dejando a todos en el olvido—.

—Eso es mentira Evan.

—No lo es Rebeca, soy tu amigo he estado contigo desde que tienes memoria por eso te digo las cosas como son.

—Pero si le digo que me lleve con él en su viaje ¿Crees que me acepte?

—No lo sé, tendrías que preguntárselo.

Jack *POV*

Mirando a Rebeca quien se encontraba en el suelo con el peluche en manos hasta que siento que alguien me toca el hombro causándome un susto y veo que es Elizabeth con una ceja arqueada y le pregunto — ¿Qué haces aquí Elizabeth?—

—Lo normal, le traigo un poco de comida a Rebeca ya que suele encerrarse aquí hablando con su conejo y para arreglarla para las familias que vendrán y tú que ¿Qué haces espiándola?— me pregunto de manera directa, intentando encontrar un pretexto hasta que —Sabes que no importa, con permiso por favor— quitándome del medio abre la puerta completamente y saluda con felicidad a Rebeca quien se acerca a ella, y cerrándome la puerta en la cara.

Durante la tarde se había preparado una pequeña fiesta al aire libre y las familias que venían a adoptar algún niño se encontraban jugando con ellos aunque otros simplemente parecían estar juzgando a los niños por su manera de actuar, mientras tanto yo me encontraba recostado en una rama de árbol observando a todas esas familias quienes se divertían hasta que se acerca la abuela a saludar —Jack querido por que no bajas a conocer a algunos de nuestros invitados.

—Me gustaría abuela pero no estoy de humor para tener que estar soportando a tanto hipócrita.

—De acuerdo querido no te obligare, pero al menos hazme el favor de estar vigilando a los niños pequeño y sobre todo a Stefan y Joseph que andan algo molestos.

—De acuerdo abuela.

Se regresó con tranquilidad a la fiesta mientras yo bajaba del árbol con un salto emprendiendo una ronda de vigilancia, los niños parecían que se divertían mucho con las familias y estas también se veían felices con ellos, cuando se acercan Stefan y Joseph con un malhumorado rostro — ¿Qué les pasa pequeños?— les pregunto con curiosidad y estos me responden —Queremos nuestra historia— bastante enojados a lo que sorprendido les digo —Aja, cierto no termine de contarles mi historia en el Bosque del Lamento, mmm ¿Dónde me quede?— pensando en que punto de la historia cuando Stefan me responde —En la entrada del bosque— le mire y le sonríe —Cierto gracias, ejem bien, oigan porque no le hablan a mas para que escuchen la historia.

—Si— asintieron ambos niños con emoción —Pues andén a buscar a mas amigos, yo estaré aquí debajo del roble esperando— le anime a que fueran a buscar lo cual salieron corriendo, mientras yo me quedaba sentado a los pies del roble dorado que había en la entrada del orfanato, mirando a las familias que vinieron a la adopción los había identificado fácilmente se trataban de familias burgueses y algunos de la nobleza baja, los veía con cierto desprecio pero creo que ellos me despreciaban más a mí —Tu también los odias verdad— comento Ferny quien se encontraba arriba en el árbol —Que va con simplemente los ignoro nada de ellos me interesa— y Ferny me miraba con curiosidad y me dice —No enserio solo míralos ni siquiera Canas se encuentra con ellos— y era cierto Canas se encontraba haciendo algunos trucos mágicos con su hielo creando diferentes estatuas que los niños le pedía —Hablando de Arcanos ¿Dónde está Rebeca?

—Ella se encuentra adentro evitando a todos, de nuevo— diciendo eso último llego un gran carruaje tirado por cuatro caballos blancos y en el lado de la puerta se encontraba el emblema familiar la cual eran rosas entrelazadas, se abrió la puerta de donde se bajaron dos hombres de buen vestir pero rápidamente di que eran simplemente mayordomos el primero tenía el cabello corto con un flequillo que tapa un tercio de su rostro pero daba suficiente espacio de visibilidad. Sus ojos son carmesí y como todo humilde mayordomo porta un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca y zapatos negros, con su respectiva corbata y guantes a la par, mientras el segundo tiene el cabello corto con corte irregular con un flequillo enmarcando la parte derecha del rostro, de ojos dorados y portando gafas, viste de forma elegante una camisa blanca sobre un esmoquin con un listón oscuro e igualmente zapatos negros y guantes blancos, ambos sirvientes ayudaron a bajar a una tercera persona la cual se trataba de una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes traía un vestido largo de color rojo vivo con guantes del mismo tono, su belleza era embriagante dejándome en un estado hipnótico cuando Ferny me saco del trance —Oye Jack deberías estar de guardia y no embobado con la Gran Duquesa Catlyna.

—Je, je perdón pero es que es tan bella que me recuerda a alguien.

—Si claro, será mejor que me vaya que tengo que empezar a servir la comida— dijo retirándose de mi lado, mientras por mi parte seguía mirando a la Duquesa junto con sus mayordomos se acercaban a la abuela, —Jack hemos vuelto— me hablo de sorpresa Joseph quien traía a muchos otros niños con el —Excelente, porque no se sientan a mi alrededor para que pueda contar la historia. El alcalde quería que investigáramos sobre las desapariciones y para ello tendríamos que entrar al bosque y lo primero que notamos fue una cerca rota con varios sellos de restricción quemados a lo que Gifka dice — La energía mágica de este lugar esta como loca y para que pueda estabilizarla necesitaría hacerle una purga por suerte tengo incienso de la orquídea lunar esto alejara a cualquier cosa extraña y mantendrá el mana bajo control— encendió el pequeño contenedor del cual salía humo amarillo oscuro, al entrar al bosque el incienso hacia efecto pues ningún animal o criatura se acercaba por el olor desagradable que desprendía el incienso, hasta que llegamos a una entrada de cueva muy grande la verdad, Leaf se adelantó y entro junto con Rex y Grey a quien le entregaron el incienso mientras tanto Gifka y yo estábamos en la entrada de la puerta conversando —Y ¿Qué tal te va con el Capitán Marcus?.

—Pues no he tenido contacto con él desde que entramos a esta academia de la cual no se permiten mujeres y estas vestida como hombre ya que tu apariencia de machorra* te da ventaja.

—Cierra el hocico idiota que si no fuera por mi padre tú seguirías en el tártaro.

—Toche Gifka toche.

— ¡CORRAN!— grito Leaf quien salía apresurado con Rex y Grey, nosotros no entendimos hasta que un potente rugido se escuchó, nosotros por instinto nos echamos a correr ya que una bestia nos perseguía hasta que logramos despistarle, arriba de unos árboles nos escondíamos — ¿Qué es eso?— pregunto Rex a lo que Gifka le respondió —Eso mi querido y desinformado amigo eso es un tigre kaher1 y esa cueva era su hogar.

—Pero ¿Tienen que ser así de gigante?

—Culpa a la naturaleza— le respondí hilarante —Pero al menos sabemos que esa cosa no es la culpable ya que no tiene necesidad de secuestrar simplemente se los comería— continúe hablando pero después de un rato bajamos y proseguimos con la investigación… Hasta que fui interrumpido por un alboroto en la fiesta voltee a ver y se trata de algún noble molestando a Ferny —Discúlpenme por un momento niños— le dije sonriente par luego desaparecer de su vista, mientras Ferny había bofeteado a un noble y este le agarra el brazo y la tumba al suelo para luego arremeter contra ella pero llegue del mismo modo asustando a los presente — ¿Ocurre algo?— pregunte seriamente a lo que noble dice —Claro que si perro y se trata de esta gata no me ha dado lo que le pedí.

—Y se ¿Puede saber qué fue lo que pidió?

—Una botella de Coñac— dijo el noble.

—Una disculpa pero no servimos alcohol antes de la comida además que esta es una fiesta con niños presentes— le dije luego para retirarme cuando me volteo rápidamente —Y tenemos nombres si gusta saberlos ella es Ferny jefa del personal y yo soy Jack guardia del orfanato.

—Ustedes seguirán siendo viles animales muertos de hambres para mí, así que tráiganme lo que les ordene o hare demoler todo este miserable lugar— amenazo el noble y lo mire con una ceja arqueada, a los cinco minutos saque a ese noble por la entrada principal y cerrando las rejas le dije —Puede irse mucho a la ***GA que aquí no lo necesitamos—de manera seria mientras tenía mi mano izquierda sobre la vaina de mi espada en una aparente pose de amenaza, el noble se fue totalmente corriendo. Regrese a la fiesta quien ahora todos me miraban con terror y para calmarlos les sonreí —Vamos no hay nada de que temer, que ya es hora de la comida— eso hiso efecto pues los invitados parecían más relajado, se sirvió dos clases de comida tanto infantil como para los nobles los cuales eran como entrada Crepa de flor de Calabaza para los nobles mientras los niños tenían como entrada nuggets de pollo con la guarnición de ensalada de manzana dorada con agua de uva, el segundo tiempo para los nobles fue un Pozole estilo Dragón rojo de carne de cerdo acompañado con lechuga, orégano y chile fantasma2 y vino tinto del año 84, con los infantes tenían el postre que era helado de frutas y como postre para los nobles era un Mousse de limón y tequila.

Era de noche Ferny se encontraba limpiando el desastre de la fiesta mientras Elizabeth estaba ayudándole junto con otros empleados, Canas él estaba leyendo un libro de tapa blanca con una letras incomprensible supongo que era rúnico y en cuanto de los niños algunos se habían quedado dormidos con mi historia y aunque éramos menos de cuando llegue aquí, el total de niños se redujo de cuarenta a veinticinco entre los cuales se encontraba María, Stefan y Rebeca, a Joseph lo adoptaron una familia de Vizcondes muy amigables a mi parecer, pero no dejaba de el porque la Gran duquesa Catlyna había ido directo con la abuela junto con sus mayordomos adentro de la casa y no hayan salido hasta que había terminado la fiesta eso me era extraño pero la abuela había salido con una gran sonrisa y eso significa que habían hecho algo importante para el lugar y eso me reconfortaba, y los niños que habían sobrevivido a mi historia empezaban también a caer uno por uno ya que tenía a James en mi regazo dormido mientras Rebeca tomaba un poco de jugo para no dormir pero estaba cabeceando, así que tome su vaso y lo deje en el suelo para llevarme a los dos a dormir, subiendo las escaleras y recorriendo el pasillo entre a la habitación de niños y deje acostado a James quien aún tenía puesto su trajecito de marinero lo miraba feliz sin preocupaciones cuando escuche una voz que decía —No te preocupes yo me encargo de ponerle su pijama— volteando a ver que se trataba de Kary otra de las empleadas, le sonreí y me aparte y fui al cuarto de niñas para dejar a Rebeca pero ella se aferra a mí con un abrazo y me dice en susurro —Por favor déjame dormir contigo— esa petición se me hiso más una súplica pero tenía que decirle que no —Lo siento princesita, no puedo dejar que duermas con migo sino Elizabeth lo podría malentender e intentaría asesinarme —Por favor me comporte bien en la fiesta— me volvió a suplicar a lo que le respondo —En verdad me gustaría pero no puedo dejarte hacer eso— dejándola recostada sin querer separarse de mi cuando Elizabeth entra y dice —Vamos Jaky se comportó bien en la fiesta casi no hiso escándalo, déjala que duerma contigo esta noche.

—De acuerdo pequeña tienes permiso, así que toma a tu muñeco— le dije cálidamente y ella asintiendo levemente tomo a su conejo Evan y Elizabeth me dio su pijama, entramos a mi habitación y la empecé a desvestir quitándole las zapatillas que tenía y luego el vestido rosa para colocarle otro vestido más simplón y que era en realidad el vestido que suele usar, por mi parte simplemente deje la espada junto a mi cama, me quite la camisa que tenía junto con la armadura y las botas, quite las ropas de cama y me recosté junto con Rebeca quien me miraba con los ojos entre cerrado, me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la frente —Duerme ya— la arrope y se quedó rápidamente dormida.

Desperté en mitad de la noche por un repentino aumento de calor cuando entra apresuradamente Kary con dos niños —Jack se quema el orfanato, ayúdame a sacar a los pequeños— asentí rápidamente, me coloque las botas, mi camisa y cargue con un brazo a Rebeca quien seguía dormida y con la otra me coloque la espada, el edificio en verdad estaba ardiendo, los empleados estaban sacando lo más pronto posible a los infantes mientras despejaban el área de no colapsar, bajando rápidamente y saliendo al patio se podía ver el hogar incendiándose, miraba a todos asustados pero no había visto por ningún lado a Ferny o Elizabeth así que volví a entrar a la construcción gritando el nombre de las chicas pero no respondían, mire hacia arriba y las escaleras se estaban derrumbando pero no me importo subí a la segunda planta y encontré a Elizabeth con un bebe, tumbada en el suelo con una viga de madera incandescente —Elizabeth deja te ayudo— le dije e intente mover el pedazo de madera pero este ya se estaba quemando así que tome mi espada y lo corte, ayude a levantarla y le pregunte — ¿Dónde está Ferny?

—Ella debe de seguir en la habitación de los pequeños— me dijo con desesperación —De acuerdo tu sal de aquí yo iré por ella ya tenemos a casi todos los niños afuera en el patio con Canas, Kelmer y la abuela cuidándolos— Elizabeth asintió y fue corriendo a la salida mientras yo seguía buscando a Ferny la encontré inconsciente junto con otra niña quien la estaba intentando despertar, me acercaba a ellas pero se desprendió una parte del techo se desprendió quebrando otra del suelo asustando a la pequeña, tome un pequeño impulso para saltar y llegue a donde se encontraban, la niña me miro asustada —Tranquila vine a sacarlas de aquí(otro pedazo de madera salto asustándola)y debe de ser ya, súbete a mi espalda y sujétate fuertemente— le hable y ella se subió a mi espalda se aferró a mi cuello con un abraso mientras yo cargaba a Ferny entre mis brazos —Muy bien pequeña no te sueltes por nada— le dije y ella asintió, salte el bache que había en el suelo y salí de la habitación, el humo y el calor se volvían insoportables, me estaba costando respirar al igual que la niña tanto que ella se suelta y cae desmayada complicándome más las cosas, pase a Ferny a mi hombro derecho y tome a la niña de cuello de su ropa la levante y coloque debajo de mi brazo izquierdo, regrese a las escaleras pero estas ya estaban colapsadas y mi única salida era por la pared desmoronada, volví a tomar impulso y salte desde el segundo piso cayendo de rodilla y dejando caer a las chicas, cuando escuche una bastarda risa y voltee a la dirección de esta, ahí estaba ese mal nacido noble que había echado de aquí, me levanta con apenas dificultad y me acercaba a él con un odio tremendo desenvainando mi espada para asesinarlo pero él se defendió con su propia espada, cosa que no tenía en la fiesta, el combate me resulto bastante sencillo ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que era la esgrima o el blandir una espada, de tres movimiento le arrebate su arma y la hice mía — ¡Arte de la espada. Estilo Doble!— le dije con furia y el noble asustado se echó a correr pero lo detuve con una técnica —Demon Fang— una técnica que crea una pequeña pero rápida ola de energía y me él acerque lentamente mientras él se levantaba —Encadenado— dije en susurro —¡Super Sonic Thrust!— grite y arremete con una estocada alcanzándolo —Sonic Sword Rain— dando numerosos y rapidos golpes al noble —Twin Tiger Blade— dos espadazos verticales bastante potentes que lo hicieron levantarse —Psi Tempest— salte haciendo un corte en espiral para seguir atacándolo llevándolo al suelo y yo en el aire —Rising Falcon— descendí con ambas espadas apuntándole hasta impactar creándose una pequeña cortina de humo. Me levante y deje su espada junto a él, estaba por retirarme cuando escuche su voz —No piensas matarme.

—El Tártaro no merece a una escoria como tú, así lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión Barón.

—Débil, estúpido, ignorante, imbe…— no lo deje terminar ya que le había asestado el golpe de gracia —El imbécil aquí eres tu— dije con la espada enterrada en su estómago, desenterré mi arma y de un blandir la limpie de la sangre que tenía, Canas se acercó y me hablo —Hiciste lo correcto— de manera seria a lo que le respondo —Si pero el Orfanato ahora está hecho ruinas y los niños no tienen ningún lugar donde habitar— a lo que Canas sonríe —De eso no tienes por qué preocuparte ellos pueden estar en mi mansión que está a las afueras del pueblo por el norte.

—Eso es un gran gesto de tu parte pero ¿No te estorbaran su compañía?

—Para nada yo pensaba hacer un viaje por algunos reinos.

—Necesitaras un compañero Canas.

—Dalo por hecho Jack.

En la mañana de esa misma noche Canas y había empacado sus cosas para irse del pueblo conmigo como compañero, despidiéndonos de todos los niños en la mansión de Canas cuando Rebeca se nos acerca con lágrimas en los ojos — ¿En serio se van a ir?— pregunto a lo que yo me arrodillo para esta a su altura —Así es pequeña, pero no te preocupes regresaremos debes en cuando para contarles nuevas historias.

—Quiero ir con ustedes— sentencio repentinamente a lo que le respondo —Perdón Rebeca pero este viaje será peligroso y no podremos estar cuidándote todo el tiempo— y ella comenzó a sollozar mientras abrazaba a su conejo en eso Elizabeth se nos acerca traía consigo una mochila de viaje y con un traje provocador de color café ajustado con dos correas con dos pistolas revolver calibre .50 y nos dice —Pero necesitaran a alguien como yo para esta aventura— ambos nos miramos con expectativas y asintiendo al mismo tiempo y Rebeca seguía insistiendo en acompañarnos cuando la abuela se acerca a mí entregándome un papel, lo abrí y era un documento de adopción en el cual decía que adoptaba como hermana a Rebeca a lo que le pregunto a la abuela — ¿Cómo?

—Simplemente ustedes dos se llevan también que decidimos hacerlo— manteniendo su singular sonrisa —No ¿Cómo se enteró que mi apellido es Evans?

—Eso lo vi en tu tarjeta de identificación— mire a Rebeca con ansiedad mientras ella mostraba una infinita felicidad aun cuando el documento era falso pues yo nunca autorice tal adopción pero como podía decirle no a esa niña —De acuerdo pequeña vendrás con nosotros. Y así fue como empezó esta gran aventura la cual estará llena de locura, misterio y mucha pero mucha acción.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bienvenidos sean a este cuarto capitulo de mi historia original. Yo soy Crimson White y como siempre dejare las notas al final del capitulo. Chao**

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro: Historia Revivida**

**Samanta POV**

Han pasado cinco días desde Evans escapo, lo cual me mantiene bastante preocupada, el no saber nada sobre su paradero me hacía sentir terriblemente mal, cada segundo en el que no tenía respuesta de él era como si mi alma se desasía en trozos, me levante de mi escritorio para recorrer un poco los pasillos de mi escuadrón de los cuales cada oficial que me miraba pasar me saludaba de forma militar pero yo los ignoraba a cada uno de ellos, recorrí mi escuadrón de pie a cabeza recordando varias historias que tuve con Evans y Gifka, como cuando mi padre nos estuvo persiguiendo por todo el escuadrón para regañarnos por haberle hecho una broma durante una reunión de Capitanes o cuando el Capitán Clayder nos dejaba probar sus nuevos inventos, también aquella vez que la Capitana Luna nos tenía en amenaza con inyectarnos algún virus mortal con tal de no meternos a su oficina o nuestras infinitas peleas para saber quién era el más fuerte de las cuales terminaban en empate… —Comandante Samanta ¿Qué la trae a mi escuadrón?— escuche la voz de Marcus la cual me hiso reaccionar y darme cuenta que ya no me encontraba en mi sector, sino en el Quinto Sector el cual era de Marcus —Yo no tengo idea Capitán, hace un momento me encontraba vagando por los pasillos de mi escuadrón…

—No importa Comandante, vayamos al pueblo a comer algo yo invito— me dijo Marcus siempre con su tono serio pero calmado. Llegamos a un restaurante que se encontraba por el centro del pueblo, y al entrar se nos dio la bienvenida, nos sirvieron un platillo de fideos y comenzamos a platicar del pasado —Marcus estuve pensando acerca de lo de Evans y no creo que él tenga la culpa.

—Como todos los capitanes— me replico.

—A ¿Qué te refieres?

—Que ninguno de nosotros cree que Jack tenga la culpa de todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente.

— ¡En serio!, pero ustedes parecían estar de acuerdo cuando se dictó la sentencia.

—Es porque nosotros no tenemos juicio en comparación a la Cámara de los Trece Serafines y tú simplemente eres la voceadora de estos.

—Es verdad ellos son quienes dictan las leyes, (levantándose) aquí tiene mi parte de la comida Capitán yo tengo que hacer algo más.

**Jack POV**

¿Qué puede ser peor que tener a una niña enferma? Tener a una niña intoxicada y estar rodeado de bandidos de las montañas, carajo — ¡Canas cúbreme!, Elizabeth toma a la pequeña, te ayudare a salir de este embrollo— le dije agresivamente a lo que me contesta —Sí Evans— al pasarle a la niña un bandido intento atacarnos pero fue detenido por el hielo de Canas, Elizabeth se abrió paso con su pistola, mientras yo atraía a los bandidos para que ella pudiera escapar con mayor facilidad, estar combatiendo contra ocho individuos al mismo tiempo es agotador, pero lo tienes que hacer a fin de cuentas si quieres salvar a tu pequeña hermana —Canas, dame apoyo de cobertura— le dije —Entendido (concentrándose) Niebla— dijo Canas creando una densa neblina lo cual me permitirá atacar de manera más sigilosa, —Arte Espiritual, Aura— mis ojos adquirieron la visión de emanación para poder ver a mis enemigos y aliados los cuales se mostraban siluetas con bordes de color rojo y azul respectivamente, eso me da ventaja de campo, y para poder terminar rápido use otra de mis técnicas —Arte de la Espada, Paso al Viento— concentre mi energía en mis hombros, espalda y piernas para poder adquirir mayor fuerza y velocidad, cuando se disipo la niebla tenía la espada totalmente llena de sangre, así que la limpie de un movimiento y la guarde, Elizabeth salió de su escondite junto con Rebeca quien respiraba muy agitadamente, me acerque lo más rápido a ellas y comencé a checar el pulso de Rebeca el cual era estable, pero tenía mucha fiebre, le pregunte a Elizabeth —¿Qué fue lo que paso?— a lo que ella me responde —No tengo idea, de lo que sucedió, ella tenía unos hongos en sus manos y consumió uno y a los pocos segundo estaba así— ella dijo que tenía unos hongos lo cual me despertó la intriga y le pregunte rápidamente — ¿Qué hongos?

—Estos hongos— me los mostro y eran pequeños de color blanco con manchas azules en su borde, lo tome y lo examine, di un gran suspiro —Llevemos a Rebeca a un rio cercano para bajar su fiebre.

Ya en el rio Elizabeth la estaba bañando para bajarle la temperatura, mientras Canas y yo preparábamos las tiendas de acampar, cuando Canas me pregunta —Jack ¿Qué fue lo que consumió Rebeca?— a lo que respondo tranquilamente —Psilocybe meridionalis también conocida como Zeta de la felicidad, es un hongo que causa fiebre alta, espasmos musculares, insomnio y… — ¡UNICORNIOS!— grito Rebeca, mostrando el síntoma más característico del hongo —Alucinaciones (mirando a la pequeña moviéndose de manera extraña y balbuceando cosas sin sentido) y de las interesantes al parecer— dije con una sonrisa, una vez que anocheció alguien tendría quedarse con la pequeña durante su estado psicodélico para evitar que algo le pasara, y me di el primer turno, estaba con ella sentada en mi regazo bebiendo un poco de chocolate que le prepare, ambos arropados con una manta, pareciese que los espasmos había terminado pero me equivoque pues había dado un golpe al mentón mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido —Rebeca ¿Me escuchas?— le pregunte a lo que ella asiente mostrando progreso —Quiero decirte que…—

—Yo también lo amo señor oso— me interrumpió diciendo tal disparate —Estas muy pacheca* niña— le dije resignadamente y esquivando un golpe de ella con la taza, le agarre el brazo en el aire y lo baje pues se había quedado inerte, la arrope un poco más con su manta, la abrace y le di un ligero beso en su cabeza.

Desperté en la intemperie Canas y Elizabeth estaban recogiendo el campamento y no había rastro de Rebeca a lo que les pregunto — ¿Y Rebeca?— a lo que Elizabeth me responde —En un pequeño claro— me levante y les respondí —La dejaron sola con en su estado.

—Cálmate Jack, ya está mejor, ya tiene el control de su cuerpo…

—Pero !Aun presenta alucinaciones¡— le reclame a Canas —Ya, ya si la quieres ir a ver se encuentra por esa dirección— señalándome por donde se encontraba, así que me dirigí a verla y la encontré sentada en una roca grande hablando sola, aún tenía las alucinaciones presentes y al notarme me saludo —Hola señor oso— me acerque a ella y le pregunte siguiéndole el juego —Y ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?— mientras le sonreía y acariciaba el cabello —Pues ellos son el señor y la señora bujin, con sus dos hijos pequeños, también están Alistar un minotauro y guardián del Bosque, Líber una libélula gigante y su amigo Absolem la Gran Mariposa Azul— me los presento y yo fingí saludarlos a cada uno de ellos —Bueno princesita despídete de ellos que ya tenemos que irnos— a lo que ella me reclama con un puchero —Aun no quiero irme a ser devorada señor oso.

—Vámonos, ya tenemos que irnos peque— le dije y la subí hasta mis hombros, ambos nos despedimos de las alucinaciones y nos reunimos con los otros para continua con nuestro viaje. Llegamos al pueblo y Rebeca despertó de sus alucinaciones con un poco de dolor — ¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?— pregunto como si no recordara nada de lo sucedido en el bosque y le respondo —En resumen digamos que te divertiste mucho en el bosque con hongos alucinógenos y golpeando al señor oso— Rebeca me miro extraño ante mi respuesta y quería decirle más, pero sentí su estómago gruñir y ella me sonrió apenada, y nos dirigimos a un pequeña fonda para poder almorzar, y al entrar nos topamos con soldados, varios soldado, todos ellos ebrios y los empleados se encontraban trabajando aprisa para poder satisfacer a sus comensales, cruzamos un poco hasta que encontramos una mesa vacía para poder sentarnos, pero en el momento que la encontramos, unos soldados se le insinuaron a Elizabeth para coquetearle y yo me le enfrente diciéndoles —Lo lamente señores, pero ella ya tiene esposo he hija— y la tome de la mano para acercarla a mí y ella se aferró de mi cintura, siguiéndome el juego, ambos soldados se retiraron algo molestos, por fin nos sentamos en nuestra mesa para poder ser atendidos hasta que Rebeca estira mi camisa y la volteo a ver — ¿Qué ocurre pequeña?— le pregunte calmadamente a lo que ella me responde confundida —Tu les dijiste que Elizabeth tenia esposo e hija y eso no es cierto, tu mentiste…

—Eso lo hice para protegerla Rebeca…

—Si pero comoquiera mentiste y eso está mal, además Elizabeth jamás ha tenido una cita o novio de verdad porque tenía que estarnos cuidando y siempre que traía algún hombre, este huía al saber dónde se me…— fue calla por la mano de Elizabeth quien se mostraba algo avergonzada ante las palabras de la niña —Rebeca hay que lavarnos las manos, así que acompáñame al tocador— le dijo de manera calmada y sin que ella opusiera fuerza, Elizabeth se la llevó al baño de mujeres, dejándonos solos —Si sabes que le va dar verdad.

—Lo sé Canas, pero yo no pienso entrar el baño de mujeres para salvarle el culo a esa niña, sus acciones tienen consecuencias y tiene que pagar por ellas— le dije a Canas de manera seria pero sonriente a lo que arcano bufo de manera alegre —Por cierto ¿De dónde eres?— me pregunto de manera esporádica y le respondo tranquilamente —Soy del sur casi llegando a la frontera con el Reino de Shurima o bueno de ahí era antes de ser secuestrado para ser mercenario bien me acuerdo— Canas me miro sorprendido ante mi "lugar de origen", llego la camarera a nuestra mesa para tomar nuestro pedido con su libreta de apuntes — ¿Qué van a querer caballeros?— nos preguntó de manera coqueta a lo que le respondo con una pregunta — ¿Cuál es el especial de la casa? Preciosa— ella soltó una risita y me responde de igual manera —Un asado de res acompañado con verduras, papi— dijo con suma picardía, cuando llego Elizabeth junto con Rebeca quien se sobaba atrás y Elizabeth hizo un quejido para darse a presenciar, yo mire y le dije —Bienvenida de vuelta querida— a lo que ella se sienta con cierto recelo y Rebeca se sienta junto a mí con una carita de cachorro regañado — ¿Qué paso princesita? A caso la bruja de Elizabeth te castigo— le dije en tono burlón y ella asiente con la cabeza —Vamos no pudo ser tan dura contigo, además tu tuviste la culpa, es mejor pensárselo dos veces antes de hablar— y Rebeca había asentido nuevamente —Entonces será el especial de la caza para cuatro personas, trabajando— dijo para retirarse, Rebeca me miraba triste, así que la levante y senté conmigo en lo que llegaba la comida, —Calma peque, no estés así, vamos anímate un poco, luego aremos algo que te guste— le dije para que se animara y daba resultado pues ella me miro y me dio una gran sonrisa.

**Gifka POV**

Desde que Evans esta de prófugo yo no hago más que entrenarme con mis camaradas Reapers*, para podérmelo enfrentar y asesinarlo por todo lo que nos ha hecho a Samanta, a mí y su escuadrón, ahora me arrepiento de haberle hablado ese día —Teniente ¿Se encuentra bien? la noto bastante tensa— me hablo Dimitry, uno de mis soldados más leales del Escuadrón*, quien sacándome de mi transe —No es nada soldado.

—Segura porque el saco dice otra cosa— refiriéndose al saco de boxeo que se encontraba casi hecho pedazos por mis golpes —Dimitry sea franco con migo, de acuerdo.

—Sí Teniente.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con usted durante el **NOCHE ROJA***?— le pregunte y él se quedó congelado ante mi pregunta, pasaron exactamente diez minutos para que me pudiera responder —Pues la verdad Teniente, no sabría cómo explicarle sobre ese trágico día, como sabe yo no tengo familia, pero comoquiera perdí a muchos amigos durante el genocidio de Evans, jamás había visto a alguien masacrar a todo un Cuerpo Militar* solo y sobre todo verlo hay tranquilo mirando la luna negra sobre un mar de sangre…— intento seguir hablando pero el hacerlo recordar le era doloroso —Lo entiendo Sargento pero usted sabe ¿Cómo ocurrió esa fatídica noche?

—No Teniente.

—Pues la verdad no Teniente.

—Todo comenzó por el atardecer, éramos Evans, Gahel, Erika, Marcus y yo, Marcus nos estaba dirigiendo para un golpe sincronizado contra unos demonios que se infiltraron en uno los pueblos, teníamos que asesinarlos antes que se dieran cuenta los habitantes, así que esperamos a que oscureciera para el ataque y así fue como comenzó todo, lo que debió ser una misión de rango* B se convirtió en lo que llamamos ahora la NOCHE ROJA.

—Luego de eso ¿Qué ocurrió?— Dimitry me miraba ansioso y yo continúe hablando —Lo hicimos nos lanzamos al ataque, pero algo ocurrió y se pudo escuchar un chirrido abrumado y lamentoso del tipo que solo un demonio podría hacer, corrí hacia dónde provino el grito y lo vi era Evans quien tenía la apariencia negra, su cabello era negro como la oscuridad, sus ojos rojos carmesí, sus alas no eran las normales sino de murciélago y además de eso poseía una cola roja y delgada, el me miro directamente mientras sostenía un cuerpo muerto, el Capitán Marcus intento acercarse a él pero salió volando a una impresionante velocidad dejando hay el cuerpo, me acerque a este y note que se encontraba en un hexagrama mágico con dos velas a sus lados…

—El Ritual de Transferencia de Espíritu.

—Correcto, pero el ritual pareciese que no tuvo efecto y Marcus me ordeno seguirlo junto con Gahel y Erika, intentamos seguir a Evans pero su velocidad era tremenda pasaron al menos una hora y llegamos al cuartel donde se podían observar a todos los capitanes y mi padre combatir contra Jack— cerré los ojos y suspire. El simple hecho de recordarlo me era difícil, esa masacre, nos afectó mucho, no solamente a Samanta y a mí también a quienes le tenían afecto a Evans, tome una botella con agua y me la derrame en la cabeza, para poder quitarme esos funestos recuerdos, pero estos se mantenían tan vivos como si siempre los viviera todo el tiempo, tome mis cosas y salí del gimnasio dejando solo a Dimitry, entre a las duchas para refrescarme un poco, pero una sombra me ataco y yo respondí con un hechizo de castigo para aniquilar lo, —Buen trabajo Gif— escuche una voz femenina bastante familiar, voltee a la dirección de dónde provenía y resulto que era Samanta, en el acto hice un saludo militar y Samanta me miro aburrida —Déjate de formalidades Gif, que nosotras tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos.

—Lo lamento— le dije a lo que simplemente rueda los ojos —Como sea, quiero hacer algo contigo— me dijo en un tono misterioso — ¿De qué se trata?— le pregunte curiosamente —Te invito a tomar una misión de rango S— me respondió con una sonrisa — ¿En serio? Pero no estarías abandonando tu posición de Comandante vacía.

—Para nada, Clayder acepto ser Comandante interino, en lo que nosotras cazamos a Evans— el hecho que el Capitán Clayder aceptara era obvio que él estaba de acuerdo para nuestra búsqueda — ¿Qué dices Gifka? ¿Estás de acuerdo o no?

—De acuerdo Samanta, pero no podremos hacerlo nosotras solas, así que llevare algunos de mi unidad— le dije felizmente —Ahora que Comience Operación: Caza de Nephlim.

**Rebeca POV**

El pueblo donde nos encontrábamos era mucho más pequeño al mío y estaba lleno de soldados, pero aun así no me deje intimidar, pues tenía a mi hermano mayor para que me protegiera contra todos, excepto con Elizabeth que me pego, yo creo que mi hermano no puede tocar a Elizabeth de tal manera y por cuestiones que no entiendo y creo que jamás entenderé, pero va así es el mundo, un completo misterio del cual se espera ser encontrado. En el pueblo se podía observar a muchos soldados, los cuales respondían a la voz de su superior, quien tenía portando una armadura de oro que parecía muy pesada, con una espada muy gruesa y una capa roja bordada, yo lo miraba fascinada y le pregunto — ¿Qué hace?— a lo que el gran soldado me mira y sonríe —Lo que hacemos pequeñita, son ejercicios de comando, para luego ser trasladados al Fuerte Nighod— me respondió con una sonrisa, muchos en mi pueblo dicen que los soldados son unos seres sin alma, pero este pareciera ser alguien muy amable — ¡Rebeca! te hemos dicho que no te acerques…— callo Canas al ver al soldado con quien estaba hablando y él se asombró al ver a Canas, es como si se conocieran desde antes, yo los miraba embobados uno al otro —Por favor cárgame— le hable a Canas a modo de capricho y el con gusto me levanta —Vaya no sabía que ahora eras padre— dijo bastante sorprendido el soldado —No es mi hija, es mi aprendiz— le responde Canas de manera fría —En serio, vaya no sabía hermano— le dijo el soldad, para luego sacar uno de esos tubitos de papel que parecen palitos de paleta pero que estos los prenden para sacar un maloliente humo gris, lo más curioso es que no uso un cerrillo si no que uso su propio pulgar para hacer fuego, el cual luego apago y se quitó el tubito y exhalo —Por favor Isaac no enfrente de la niña.

—Perdón— dijo el soldado, muchos de los suyos estaban murmurando cosas que no lograba escuchar, hasta uno se acercó y Canas lo miro, el soldado le hiso un saludo militar para luego hablar —M…Mayor Canas— ¿Escuche bien? Mayor Canas le dijo ese soldado y el simplemente suspiro —Lo siento soldado, deserte de la milicia hace tiempo, ya no soy…

—Pero usted, El Demonio de Hielo, La Escarcha Oscura— le interrumpió y Canas con paciencia le dijo —Deje de practicar la magia negra hace mucho tiempo soldado, ahora retírese de mi vista— haciendo énfasis en "retírese" Canas había mostrado como pocas veces sus emociones, pero lo que había notado más que todo, fueron sus ojos bicolor que se alumbraban en los puntos de color azul que poseía, eso me asusto y al soldado quien se retiró —Me retiro Isaac, fue un gusto volver hablar contigo (alejándonos del grupo de soldados) y usted señorita le dijimos que no debía acercarse a nadie que sea del ejército.

—Pero tú eras del ejército y pareciese que eras alguien importante.

—Eso fue hace tiempo, tiempo que quisiera olvidar Rebeca— me hablo con cansancio, de verdad pareciese que no quisiera hablar de eso, así que decidí no molestarlo más, llegamos a la posada y subimos hasta nuestro cuarto y Canas inserto la copia de la llave en la cerradura pero la puerta no se movía, pareciese que estuviera atrancada desde dentro y se podían escuchar palabras sucias de mi hermano y Elizabeth, Canas me bajo bruscamente y me tapo los oídos para no escuchar más y me saco de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, pero aun así me invadió la curiosidad de lo que había dicho Elizabeth y le pregunto a Canas — ¿Qué significa "Empótrame como yegua descarriada"?— a lo que Canas con un intenso rubor en su cara me dio una palmada por detrás y me dijo —Eso no se pregunta, tonta— me sobe un poco y pensé "Si eso que dijo Elizabeth es algo tan malo como para que Canas me haya regañado, nunca lo tendré que decir nunca enfrente de alguien". Bajamos a recepción, para luego entrar a la pequeña tienda que tenían, Canas me ofreció cómprame el helado más grande, siempre y cuando no hablase de eso con mi hermano y Elizabeth, y simplemente asentí gustosa por el helado, cuando salimos de la tienda nos topamos con mi hermano y Elizabeth se encontraban jadeando ambos y parecían haber sudado sin razón aparente, me acerque a ambos y les presumí el helado que me compro Canas, hasta que resbale y caí y el helado se cayó encima de mí, al verme cubierta tenía ganas de llorar, cuando Elizabeth se acercó a mi —Shhh calma bebe, ya paso, te comprare otro, pero si te calmas— me dijo con su voz melodiosa que utilizaba con nosotros para hacer lo que nos pedía —Ven vamos al cuarto para limpiarte y cambiarte de ropa— le obedecí y subimos hasta la habitación alquilada.

**Samanta POV**

Me encontraba algo abrumada ante la misión que haría con Gifka, pues ambas teníamos al mismo objetivo Jack Evans. La causa de todos nuestros problemas, y la verdad no era algo muy agradable que digamos, por un lado yo quería volverlo a ver y estar a su lado, mientras Gifka quería asesinarlo en venganza por su padre y sus camaradas caídos en la Noche Roja, aunque también quería algo de esa venganza por mis subordinados, pero no podía dejar pasar que Evans también había perdido alguien especial para él, su hermana menor Alice, quien murió a costa de una de esas sombras cuando nos hablan— ¿Lo tienen todo preparado?— nos preguntó Clayder, uno de los Capitanes más veteranos de nuestro ejército, teniendo consigo cinco generaciones de mi familia al poder en el cargo de Capitán —Si Clayder lo llevamos todo— le respondí seriamente —De acuerdo Samanta, pero debo advertir que no sé dónde está Evans, así que este portal los enviara a un lugar próximo— nos dijo de manera tajante, con su brazo creo un portal en el suelo para ser enviados a las tierras bajas, una vez hay todos se encontraban ansiosos por la cacería —De acuerdo muchachos, esto no es ninguna misión de práctica, esta es una auténtica búsqueda como el nuevo Escuadrón Reaper— dijo Gifka con autoridad a lo que muchos le secundaron con su grito, Mariel protege a Evans por favor, te lo ruego.

* * *

**Pacheca: Es el estado de una persona cuando esta bajo la influencia de drogas alucinogenas, niños no usen drogas son malas.**

**Reaper: Traducido al español seria la Muerte, pero en esta historia cuentan como un grupo Elite de Búsqueda y Caza para todos aquellos que sean un problema para los Heron's.**

**Escuadron: No tengo la necesidad de explicar que es, pero lo haré por cuestiones técnicas. Son un grupo formado entre ocho a trece individuos, que tienen prioridad de Elite, que a su vez también se menciona Cuerpo Militar o de Ejercito: que son unidades que cuentan dentro de sus filas de 20,000 hasta 50,000 individuos P.D: esto puede variar dependiendo del pais, estas cifras fueron sacadas de wikipedia para darse una idea.**

**Rango: Son la escala en la que se clasifican las misiones siendo el Rango E la mas baja y sencilla hasta la S que serian las mas peligrosas y dificiles, pero segun cuentan hay un rango especial el cual se denomina "SS"**

**Noche Roja: Es el evento mas desastroso que desencadeno toda nuestra historia.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos soy Crimson White trayéndoles el quinto capitulo de mi historia, ya saben todas las notas a las palabras se encuentran al final del fic. Disfruntenlo**

* * *

**Capitulo Cinco: Historias del Pasado**

**Gifka POV**

Nos encontrábamos dentro de la ciudad capital de Lenster, en el campanario de la catedral, buscando al traidor de Evans, cuando llega Dimitri con un rostro penoso se arrodillo ante nosotras —Lo lamento mis señoras pero Evans no se encuentra aquí— nos dijo con igual tono —No te preocupes soldado, aún tenemos otras cinco ciudades y siete pueblos para buscar además de cuatro reinos— le respondí de una manera seria y desalentadora, salte de ese lugar para bajar a un tejado, me lleve mi mano derecha hasta mi oreja y toque la parte trasera del lóbulo y hable de forma autoritaria —Reapers reúnanse— y mis palabras fueron escuchadas por que el escuadrón de ocho personas llegaron en menos de cinco segundo en modo de espera para escuchar mi orden —Hemos estado aquí, en estas tierras ajenas buscando a un convicto, dando todo por encontrarlo, así por hoy tienen permiso para descansar y visitar la ciudad hasta que llegue el ocaso, de ahí nos reuniremos en este mismo punto y saldremos de aquí hacia la siguiente ciudad, pueden retirarse— y todos el escuadro salto dejándonos solamente a mí, Samanta y Dimitri, ambos bajaron —y bien Gif, ya que acabas de dar el resto del día libre ¿Por qué no vamos a ver algunas tiendas?— me pregunto Samanta de una alegre y emocionada forma que no pude decir no. Recorrimos la ciudad a pie por la zona comercial, observando toda clase de objeto y baratijas en las vitrinas, cuando una mujer bastante hermosa junto con dos sirvientes, (los mismos de la fiesta) salieron de una florería con un ramo pequeño de claveles, subieron al carruaje y este comenzó a moverse, ambas nos miramos curiosas acerca de lo que acaba de pasar — ¿Quieres investigar?— me pregunto Samanta con su típica sonrisa pícara a lo que le respondo con un rotundo no, pero por su insistencia no me queda más remedio que acompañarla, a veces me pregunto si está capacitada para dirigir a todo un ejército. Seguimos al carruaje desde las alturas evitando ser descubiertas, hasta la entrada de un cementerio, ahí la mujer con sus sirvientes bajaron y avanzaron hasta llegar a lo más profundo de este, un sector reservado para la nobleza, entraron a este dicho lugar y caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una lápida con una epitafio "Aquí yace una amada hija, que ahora servirá como ángel a nuestra diosa Mariel" 1 de Julio del año 1608 – 30 de Julio del año 1608, decía la fecha de vida por debajo de la inscripción, nosotras nos encontrábamos escondidas detrás de escuchando la conversación —Mi señora hoy se cumplen siete años desde que su pequeña falleció no es así.

—Claro que si Sebastián, hoy es el séptimo cumpleaños de mi hija Irina, y como cada año vendré a dejarle un clavel por cada cumpleaños— le respondió la mujer con un tono melancólico y deprimente, esas palabras me hicieron sentir pesimista y saque de mí bolsillo un libro pequeño con la tapa negra y unas letras de color dorado que decían "Death Book"* y comencé a checar y Samanta me habla en voz baja —Sera mejor irnos de aquí, no debí pedirte que la siguiéramos.

—No te preocupes, pero hay algo que no entiendo.

— ¿Qué?

—Es sobre esa tal Irina, buscando su fecha de nacimiento, efectivamente es el primero de Julio del año 1608 como dice el epitafio pero su fecha de muerte es el 20 de Enero del año 1680.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con esto Gifka?

—Que alguien ha engañado esta pobre mujer.

**Samanta POV**

Salimos del cementerio sin ser vistas, volviendo al campanario, ahí se encontraba Dimitry quien parecía haber terminado una conversación telepática, le pregunte — ¿Con quién estabas hablando Dimitry?— a lo que el aludido me responde —Solamente con Grant— me respondió algo nervioso, como si estuviera escondiendo algo de nosotras, estaba por preguntarle… —Así que eran ustedes quienes se encontraban sobre mi iglesia— se escuchó la voz de una mujer joven, voltee a verla y era una monja con su sotana negra y el cabello cubierto completamente, la hermana se acercó a mí y Gifka, abrasándonos —Samanta, Gifka, me da gusto verlas aquí— nos habló con emoción —Hola Heather— le saludo Gif desanimadamente —Heather, querida no te había visto desde que regañe a Junted por su incompetencia.

—Ja, ja es cierto a veces Junted puede ser un idiota.

—Tranquila querida, solo por que seas Capitana no quiera decir que no cometas errores.

—Tienes razón Sam, pero al menos no cometo errores tan tontos como ese, apropósito ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?, saben que no importa, vengan adentro les preparare un poco de té.

Entramos al recinto y era de esperarse de la Catedral dedicada a nuestra diosa Mariel, una espléndida decoración, con algunos de los cuadros pintados decorando el salón principal, los cuales mostraban fragmentos de la historia, columnas de marfil adornadas con oro, bancas de hechas de fino roble, sin duda alguna un lugar hermoso, —Comandante Samanta ¿Qué le trae a nuestro distrito?— me pregunto un sacerdote de manera amable, algo que sorprendió mucho a Gifka — ¿Cómo qué distrito?, Sam ¿Cómo es que te conoce? y ¿Por qué te habla como si supiera que somos…?

—Tranquila Gif, primeramente este lugar también es parte del Ejército, conocido como la Segunda División a cargo de Heather y él es su teniente Kevin…

—Pero… (Pensando por un momento) eso explica por qué nunca, pude encontrar la Segunda División haya arriba, puesto que esa división es la encargada de asuntos terrenales, tiene sentido que el sector este aquí, pero ¿Tenían que fachearlo como catedral?— pregunto eso ultimo Gifka como si aún no entendiera —Bueno Gifka, nuestra misión no es como el resto de las otras divisiones, la nuestra se trata de los asunto terrenales, nosotros nos encargamos de escuchar los problemas del pueblo y ayudarles a superarlos, también predicamos la palabra de Mariel, la creadora del cosmos…

—Ósea que son una división inútil— interrumpió Gifka, de manera tajante, algo que no le gusto a Heather —Disculpa— dijo Heather a modo de ofendida —Lo que escuchaste señorita monja— siguió retando Gif —Soldados prepárense— ordeno Heather y todas las personas que se encontraban aquí nos estaban apuntando con magia —Reapers aparezcan— ordeno Gifka y su escuadrón nos rodeó de un parpadeo para protegernos —Uhmm, así que trajiste a tus soldados…— me había hartado de esta situación y decidí ponerle un alto —Arte Prohibido, Cadenas de castigo* — recite el hechizo y seis cadenas se ataron con Heather y Gifka dejándolas inmóviles, aparte ambos grupos y golpee en la cabeza a las dos ante su comportamiento —Las dos dejen de pelear, parecen niñas de cinco años— las regañe de manera severa, pero parece que ninguna parece que se disculparía, además de seguirse insultando, haciéndome golpearlas de nuevo —Como ninguna quiere ceder, estarán mirando frente a la pared hasta que se disculpen, vamos como niñas pequeñas— le regañe aún más fuerte y las envié a mirar la pared como dos niñas peleoneras, para calmarlas —El resto regrese a sus labores— les ordene a todos los presentes —Gracias a que es lunes— dijo de manera aliviada Kevin — ¿Por qué te alegras que sea lunes?, es el peor día de todos— le pregunte extrañada ante su alivio —Porque hoy es el día con menos trabajo Comandante.

—Ya veo, no he visto a ningún civil, desde que entramos a la iglesia— afirme a las palabras de Kevin, efectivamente no había ningún civil merodeando por el lugar, así que nadie que fuese ajeno a este lugar se preguntaría por lo ocurrido, recibí un mensaje por telepatía — ¡QUE RAYOS TE PASA SAMANTA!— era la voz de Marcus quien se oía muy molesto — ¿De qué hablas?— le pregunte muy extrañada ente su comportamiento —De largarte con Gifka y otras Reapers en busca de Evans.

—De eso se queja Capitán, que fui a buscar a Jack para saber más de la verdad.

—Samanta, no puede irse y dejar sola la Comandancia.

—No la deje sola, puse a cargo a Clayder.

—Ese es el problema, Clayder es muy viejo como para asumirla, (suspira) dame tu ubicación y mandare una escolta para traerlas de vuelta— me ordeno Marcus, creyendo que no podría con esta misión, así que hice lo mejor que creí en ese momento —Lo siento Capitán, pero esa orden es invalida, cambio y fuera— termine con la comunicación y cerré mi canal para no ser localizada y le ordene al resto que lo hiciera.

**Marcus POV**

Esa niña berrinchuda hace lo que se le dé la gana y para colmo desobedece a nuestra ley, la cual fue impuesta por su ancestro Karrer, pero me preocupa aún más que dirán los otros capitanes que la comandante ha dejado su puesto para ir en busca de Evans —Tienes que dejarte de preocupar Marcus, Samanta ya no es ninguna niña pequeña, ya tiene veintitrés— me sermoneo Luna mientras me servía una taza de té —Lo se Luna, y no es que me preocupe Samanta, sino Gifka quien esta ciega de venganza por lo de su padre Arwing* quien pereció en la batalla de la Noche Roja.

—Lo entiendo capitán pero debe entender que ambas quieren saber la verdad que hay detrás de todo esto, sabemos que Evans es inocente pues le debe todo al ejército, desde que fue traído del tártaro para que viviera con su madre…

…Y viste lo que paso, su madre lo rechazo por ser mitad demonio y su padrastro lo maltrato hasta que se hartó de ese lugar y se fuera a vivir a la residencial de la Academia Militar— interrumpí a Luna bruscamente y ella simplemente se retrocedió afligida —Lo siento Luna no fue mi intención— intente disculparme —No te preocupes Marcus, es verdad lo que dijo, Evans nunca tuvo una infancia feliz pues todos le tenían miedo hasta que llegaron ellas y sus familias lo acogieron como uno más de la suya— Me respondió con su singular sonrisa —Si tienes razón Luna, todo esto saldrá bien.

—No se acuerda cuando Evans tenía diez años y salvo a ese cachorro de aquella pandilla.

—Cómo olvidarlo dejo a esos chicos traumatizados de por vida.

—Así es nuestro Evans, un chico hibrido con el corazón más noble…

—Y oscuro que pueda existir— termine la frase por Luna la cual se rio.

Jack POV

Nos encontrábamos junto con la compañía de Isaac, la cual él se ofreció a escoltarnos hasta llegar a las Ruinas del Este, pues se encontraba cerca del Fuerte Nidhog, aunque era de noche y tendríamos al menos tres días de viaje más hasta llegar a nuestro destino, Elizabeth y Canas se encontraban en la tienda de Isaac y por alguna razón Canas se encontraba molesto conmigo por haber hecho este trato, caminaba por las tiendas de campaña hasta que vi a Rebeca jugando con tres soldados, me acerque un poco y note que jugaban póker — ¿Con que jugando póker?— le dije en fingido enojo lo cual asusto un poco a la niña y antes que pudiera hablar le digo —Déjalos en la quiebra princesita— animándola al juego y uno de los soldados abre su mano mostrando una tercia de reinas, otro mostro una escalera y el ultimo mostro una escalera de color, el cual ya se sentía victorioso, Rebeca asustada ante poder perder contra ellos uno le dice —Vamos pequeña, no importa lo que sea que tengas al cabo que el ya gano— en un intento de animarla, ella me mira y yo asiento con toda seguridad, y al bajar su mano mostrando sus cinco cartas las cuales eran As de picas, Rey de picas, Reina de picas, Jota de picas y el Diez de picas, en resumen tenía la mejor mano de póker la escalera imperial ganando así la partida y emocionada al haber ganado —Ja, ja chúpense esa estúpidos— dijo Rebeca de manera victoriosa mientras tomaba el botín de la partida, ante mi reacción a sus palabras moví mi palma hacia su boca pegándole levemente, eso hiso que se tapara inmediatamente, tome el dinero y lo guarde en una pequeña bolsa que tenía para este, agarre la muñeca de Rebeca jalándola bruscamente hasta alejarnos de los soldados, para ir directo a nuestra tienda.

Abrí la entrada de este y entre junto con Rebeca quien estaba atemorizada por mi forma de actuar, la senté en el suelo y le pregunte seriamente — ¿Por qué dijiste eso Rebeca?— a lo que ella sin decirme nada excepto unos ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar, volví a preguntarle — ¿Por qué dijiste esas palabras princesita?— ahora de una manera más calmada, pero ella seguía sin decirme nada excepto por unos jadeos que salían de ella, me acerque y la tome de la espalda para acércame a ella abrasándola mientras ella lloraba en mi pecho —Ya paso bebe, cálmate si, no es algo tan grave como para llorar, fui yo, exagere en mi reacción— le hablaba dulcemente para que se tranquilice pero ella seguía llorando y diciendo entre cortado que se portó mal, me separe un poco para poderla ver bien, tenía su carita toda roja y brillosa pero ya no lloraba —Rebeca si piensas que voy a pegarte por haber dicho algunas groserías estas mal, cuando dijiste eso hay reaccione instintivamente y sobre reaccione, mira te lo pasare como advertencia si— y ella asintió, le volví abrasar y le pregunte —Pero dime una cosa ¿Dónde aprendiste esas palabras?

—Con Joseph y Stefan y algunos otros cuidadores del orfanato que siempre nos insultaban— me respondió sinceramente, la abrase de nuevo —Es hora de dormir princesita, ya es tarde.

—Cuéntame una historia por favor.

—De acuerdo princesa, ¿Conoces al Devorador de sueños?— le pregunte y ella con un gesto de intriga me dice —No nunca había escuchado de él ¿Quién es?— me pregunto con mucha curiosidad —Veras el Devorador de sueños es una criatura que habita en otro plano al nuestro, del cual se encarga de comerse todos aquellos sueños que no nos gustan o nos atemorizan.

— ¿Y tú lo conoces?

—Je no claro que no lo conozco, porque él puede cambiar su propia apariencia y es difícil saber, pero cuando él trabaja suele tomar la apariencia de un joven muy bien vestido el cual se ofrecerá a ayudarle con tu sueños para que siempre puedas dormir feliz— termine de contar y ella aún se mantenía despierta con los ojos adormilados, le di un beso en la frente y la arrope, me levante del suelo y apague la lámpara, salí de la tienda y tenía enfrente a Elizabeth —Jack sígueme— me dijo de manera seria, le seguí hasta llegar a la tienda de Isaac la cual era un mucho más grande que la del resto, en el interior se encontraba Isaac, Canas y otro soldado con armadura más decorada mostrando que era un oficial todos alrededor de una mesa con varios planos —Adelante Jack y lamento el tener que pedirles esto pero es necesario— se disculpó Isaac, intrigado por lo que podría pasar me acerque a la mesa la cual mostraba un mapa de la zona donde nos dirigíamos — ¿Qué ocurre Isaac?— le pregunte seriamente a lo que él me responde —Discúlpame por involucrarlos en esto pero ahora mismo tenemos una rebelión en el reino por parte de un grupo que se hace llamar Garra Negra, y nos están haciendo la cosa más difícil.

— ¿Qué podremos hacer nosotros?

—Ayudarnos a exterminarlos, Canas me conto que fuiste mercenario ¿De qué grupo?

—Crisis Carmesí— había dicho el primer grupo de mercenarios que se me vino a la mente y al parecer me creyeron pues los cuatro me miraban simplemente estupefactos — ¿En serio?— me pregunto Elizabeth saliendo del trance —Si, ¿Por qué?— pregunte tontamente —Crisis Carmesí, es el grupo más conflictivo que pueda existir, entre sus delitos se encuentran el asesinato a sangre fría, secuestro, soborno, contrabando y trata de persona, no puedo creer que un joven como tu haya estado con esos salvajes— me explico Isaac.

—Lo ¿Lamento?— me disculpe al mismo tiempo que pregunte —No lo necesitas Jack, ahora mismo agradecemos con tu cooperación para esta misión—. Isaac nos explicó el terreno de batalla, sin duda alguna era extensa, tendríamos al menos treinta kilómetros a la redonda del fuerte para combatir, desgraciadamente el terreno jugaba en nuestra contra pues se encontraba en un valle hundido del cual al oeste del fuerte se encontraba un bosque y al norte de este un acantilado, no sabríamos como lo atacarían y nosotros nos encontrábamos a tres días del lugar, así que tendríamos que apresurarnos para llegar a tiempo.

Era las cuatro de la mañana, aun no salía el sol y yo no había dormido nada, caminaba como un zombi junto con Isaac al frente del grupo y en mis brazos a Rebeca quien seguía durmiendo, hacíamos esto para apresurar el paso y llegar lo antes posible, al Fuerte Nidhog —Jack ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por su puesto Isaac.

— ¿En serio estuviste en Crisis Carmesí?

—Claro.

—No lo creo.

—Y ¿Cuál es su razón para no creer?— le pregunte curioso

—Tus ojos, no me dan la impresión que sean los de un despiadado inhumano, además que ellos también solían asesinar niños que no les sirviera.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Veras ellos solían vender centenas de gente; mujeres, hombres, niños y niñas como si de mercancía se tratase, a las mujeres las vendían como prostitutas y a los hombres como esclavos al igual que los niños, aunque a ellos se les hacían pruebas para ver qué tan aptos eran para poder entrar al Cartel*.

— ¿Qué clase de pruebas?— pregunte.

—Pruebas inhumanas, ya sabes desde torturar a otros niños hasta hacerlos pedir clemencia o el ser obligados a tener que asesinar a su propia familia— me respondió con un poco de dolor en su voz, tal vez era el hecho de saberlo y habérmelo contado —Y usted ¿Qué relación tienes con Canas?— le pregunte, pues él no solía separarse de el en ningún momento hasta ahora —Bueno esa es otra historia y nos es tan dolorosa, tal vez pienses que a Canas le digo hermano porque antes éramos compañeros en armas, pero es solo es verdad a medias— me dijo con una ligera sonrisa y continuo —Canas es mi hermano menor y ambos somos hijos de un viejo General del ejército de este reino, pero él se comprometió con una Arcana y tú sabes lo que pasa, los hijos de ese matrimonio solo podrán ejercer una minúscula parte de su poder mágico— me explico mientras hacía leves insinuaciones de magia con su mano, a lo que le pregunto rápidamente —Y ¿Cómo es posible que Canas logre ese control mágico?

—Bueno eso ocurrió cuando éramos niños, yo tenía doce años y Canas siete, vivíamos en un viejo pueblo que se encontraba cerca de unas ruinas, solían contarnos historias acerca de ese lugar y a nosotros siempre nos gustaron esas historias, así que un día entramos junto con otros cinco niños más a explorarla, logramos entrar hasta la parte más profunda cuando nos topamos con una área bloqueada excepto por un pequeña abertura, animamos a Canas entrar y que nos abriera el paso pero al hacerlo, dejo de escucharse la voz de mi hermano, pasaron alrededor de ocho o diez minutos y nos empezábamos a preocupar, pensamos que al haberlo enviado había sido una mala idea hasta que escuchamos que había gritado Canas y luego hubo una explosión…— Suspiro Isaac por un momento sin decir nada hasta que prosiguió —La explosión acabo con la pared derrumbada que nos bloqueaba el paso y lo que veíamos era algo que no podíamos creer, pero era verdad, Canas se encontraba levitando a unos pocos centímetros del suelo rodeado de una aura azul pálido y sus ojos como son ahora luego de un momento cayo inconsciente, salimos de esas ruinas y mi padre junto con otros adultos se encontraban afuera de esta y fueron a socorrernos, mi padre tomo a Canas y lo sintió frio como si de un muerto se tratase pero él seguía respirando y al tomarle la temperatura esta era normal, no había manera de explicar ese frio que salía de su cuerpo, así que mi padre lo llevo con una pareja de Arcanos que se encontraban lejos del pueblo y le dijeron que su magia estaba comenzando a florecer y así fue durante los primeros años, su magia de hielo era fuerte, solía desatarse con sus emociones negativas, así que solíamos mantenerlo feliz todo el tiempo, hasta que entramos al ejercito por recomendación de mi padre, yo con veintiséis años y el con veintiuno, en el ejército nos dieron el entrenamiento más duro que podrías imaginar…— "Enserio porque me acuerdo que Marcus me hacía correr en ropa interior cargando sobre mi espalda dos cubetas llenas de agua cuando tenía ocho años" pensé mientras Isaac continuaba hablando —…Su magia se había vuelto tan poderosa que con un simple movimiento congelaba, hasta que un día el empezó a manejar magia negra por recomendación del Alto Mando, ya había escuchado que teníamos magos negros en nuestras filas pero no en nuestra base, Canas sería el primero en serlo, y al parecer lo dominaba perfectamente pues para el solo era otro elemento, a decir verdad lo era, y decidí también entrenar mi propia magia y este es fue el resultado de mi entrenamiento— mostrando su poder mágico y en verdad que era fuerte, no como Canas o Rebeca quien si es una auténtica Arcana, —Y bien Jack ¿De dónde eres realmente?— me pregunto con confianza a lo que simplemente le respondo —Yo soy de Divine.

* * *

**Death Book: Es un libro exclusivo del líder de las Reapers, el cual te da la información de vida de cualquier persona siendo el nombre, fecha de nacimiento y fecha de muerte.**

**Arwing: Nave espacial del grupo Star Fox.**

**Cartel: Termino con el que se identifica a una gran organización ilícita que establecen acuerdos de autoproteccion, colaboracion y reparto de territorio para llevar acabo sus actividades criminales.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola soy su anfitrión Crimson trayéndoles un nuevo Capitulo de esta intrigante historia y penúltimo antes del final de SAGA, Disfruten del espectáculo.**

* * *

**Capitulo Seis: Revelacion**

**Rebeca POV**

Desperté de golpe y jadeante, en una cama de un lugar desconocido, no tenía a nadie, entrándome una sensación de miedo e inseguridad, me tape con las sabanas de la cama y abrase mis rodillas llorando, cuando escuche que golpeaban la puerta asustada de quien podría ser —Reb, bebe soy yo Elizabeth— era la voz de ella le conteste que pasara y ella entro con una bandeja con comida y con otras dos mujeres con armadura quienes al verme suspiraron de amor —Es una lindura— dijo la mujer de cabello castaño —Es hermosa Elizabeth— le dijo otra que poseía el casco —Gracias, es mi pequeña hija Rebeca— me tenía confundida sus palabras pero el hambre que tenía me ganaba las preguntas, Elizabeth dejo en mi regazo la bandeja con comida y se despidió de sus amigas, tome un bocado del sándwich de atún —De acuerdo Rebeca sé que te estas preguntando que rayos está pasando— asentí de inmediato mientras comía —Fue por Isaac el creyó que tú eras mi hija y Evans mi esposo, por lo visto algunos de esos soldados que nos topamos en la fonda le dijeron sobre nosotros, solo es cuestión de actuar Rebeca.

—Y ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

—Él se encuentra ahora mismo en la cámara de estrategia, ideando un plan con Canas e Isaac y otros soldados.

—Entonces mi hermano estará en la batalla.

—Así parece mi amor— me abrazo afectuosamente, —Y ¿Dónde estamos?— le pregunte pues no acordaba el haber llegado aquí —Es el Fuerte Nidhog y si Isaac está muy bruto con la relación tiempo/distancia, él dijo que era un camino de tres días y llegamos a medio día, del campamento al fuerte, bueno princesa termina de desayunar y te enseñare los alrededores— se sentó en la cama y me abrazo —No te da olor ¿Cómo a humedad?— me pregunto mientras seguía oliendo cuando me quito las sabanas de mi cama, mostrando una gran mancha, yo con la cara totalmente roja, Elizabeth me miro extrañada ante lo sucedido —Rebeca te orinaste, esto no se sucedía cuando cumpliste cuatro años ¿Qué ocurrió?— me pregunto angustiada ante mi reciente accidente, yo solo quería llorar por lo que va a ocurrir, mis lágrimas me traicionaron —Reb, princesa está bien, no tienes la culpa, tuviste una horrible pesadilla para haber tenido este accidente…

…No quiero— musite levemente — ¿Qué dices?— me pregunto Elizabeth — ¡NO quiero que mi hermano vaya a esa pelea!— le grite a Elizabeth y me aleje de ella —No quiero, volver a estar sola, no quiero— decía entre sollozos, la idea de volver a estar yo sola me aterraba y fue cuando Elizabeth me abrazo con mayor fuerza y acariciándome me decía gentilmente —Rebeca te entiendo y pero Evans no estará en el combate.

— ¿A no?

—No mi amor, Isaac contrato a Canas y tu hermano como estrategas no como soldados, ellos se quedaran en el Fuerte observando y si en remoto caso tuvieran que pelear, Evans les ganaría sin duda alguna— seguía consolándome mientras me acariciaba la espalda, eso me gustaba pero odiaba el hecho de tener la idea que volver a estar sola —Ya Rebeca, Jack no va a combatir; vamos a bañarte y luego hablaremos con tu hermano sí.

—De acuerdo.

**Jack POV**

En la cámara de guerra nos encontrábamos Isaac, Canas, yo y otros tres soldados más discutiendo la estrategia de defensa, lo difícil aquí es hacerse una idea sobre el número de efectivos del enemigo y encima con las que contábamos, solo un milagro nos salvaría —Evans ¿En qué piensas?— me pregunto Isaac sacándome de mis pensamientos —Eh que, oh si yo digo que coloquemos réplicas de ballestas para reducir el número del enemigo, además de colocar trampas en el bosque, a pesar que este sea tupido les da ventaja de terreno.

—Ya veo, con la unidad de arqueros más las réplicas nos desharemos del mayor número posible para luego entrar al combate con igualdad— razono Isaac, mientras los soldados se miraban angustiados ante la estrategia —Hermano, te dejaremos la unidades mágicas para que las comandes— le dijo y Canas asintió —"_Oye, sácame a relucir_"— escuche una voz familiar, pero nadie había hablado, seguían viendo el mapa del terreno —Jack— me hablo Isaac firmemente y yo lo mire pero tenía un dolor de cabeza intenso —Muchos de nuestros soldados son apenas unos novatos y creemos que tú y yo deberías estar al frente de la línea…— salí de ahí rápidamente mientras me agarraba la cabeza, corrí sin dirección alguna hasta llegar a una terraza despejada, no había nadie hay —"_Ja, ja, ja, ¿Qué pasa Evans? Tienes miedo_"— escuchaba esa voz idéntica a la mía, pero no veía de dónde provenía —Umbra, temía que fueras tú— le dije a la nada y esta seguía riéndose de mi de manera siniestra —"_Aww Evans no te sientas mal, solo quiero tomar aire fresco, úsame en el campo de batalla y acabare con todos ellos y podremos seguir con nuestra pequeña alegría_"— me hablo con razón pero yo no quería estar involucrado más allá de este conflicto, más como un simple asesor de guerra, si de algo me puedo arrepentir fue de haber estallado durante la noche roja y haber liberado a Umbra completamente —"_Oye, a mí también me duele el haber perdido a Alice sí, pero ahora es ahora, y del porque estamos donde estamos, nuestra misión principal es pedir la clemencia de los siervos y luego encarar a quienes nos traicionaron_"— me hablo con fiereza y aunque sea un espíritu este era igual a mí solo que con el cabello negro y ojos rojos —Ya se pero no quiero que Rebeca este preocupada por mí.

—"_Pero tienes que ir haya hacer justicia_"— me reclamo.

—En realidad, esto no es nuestro problema— le respondí.

—"_Ah pero lo aremos porque es el hermano de Canas_".

—Sabes Umbra, esto me está dando miedo y tenemos a Isaac mirándonos desde hace diez minutos— me dije a mi mismo, e Isaac salió de su escondite junto con Canas, Elizabeth y Rebeca quienes me miraban asustadas ante mi acto de locura, Rebeca se acercó a mi temerosa —Hermano ¿Estas bien?— me pregunto angustiada, no sabía que le podía responder, no podía mentir después de haberles mostrado mi numerito demencial, tenía que serles honesto con mis compañeros, levante a la peque y le dije —si princesa, me encuentro bien, pero tengo que mostrarles algo— la baje al suelo de nuevo y retrocedí un poco, extendí mi brazo derecho y a mi alrededor apareció un sello mágico, coloque mi mano derecha en mi frente —Dominus Umbra— el sello se tornó rojo y mi cabello se volvió negro y mis ojos rojos —Hola mis amados — le dije con una ligera sonrisa, me acerque a Rebeca quien me miraba muy sorprendida ante mi apariencia y al querer levantarla me dio un puñetazo en la cara soltándola — ¡Tú no eres mi hermano idiota!— me dijo y se echó a correr, sin dirección, Elizabeth la miro como corría y luego volteo a verme —Déjala— le hable —Pero— me respondió preocupada ante el acto de la niña —Yo hablare con ella, no te preocupes Elizabeth— me encamine hacia ella, pero la había perdido de vista "Bien la perdimos" pensé angustiado ante cualquier pensamiento que ella tuviera ahora de mi "_Cálmate compañero la encontraremos, no debe de estar lejos_"

—"¿Tú crees?".

—"_Por supuesto o me dejare de llamar Umbra Evans"._

—"Te he dicho que estas bien pendejo".

—"_Somos unos pendejos, aceptémoslo"._

Llegamos a mi habitación la cual se encontraba bloqueada por alguna razón, toque la puerta y escuche a Rebeca correrme —Princesa soy yo Jack, abre por favor— le pedí amablemente, pero ella estaba obstinada a no abrirme —Al menos me puedes escuchar.

—De acuerdo, habla— me respondió amargamente, su voz se escuchaba entre cortada, como si de llorar quisiera —Primero que nada perdón, sí bebe, no se a que se deba tu comportamiento de hace unos minutos, pero si es por mi culpa lo lamento, segundo lo que escuchaste o viste ahí, se trata de otra personalidad mía, se llama Umbra y me tiene molestando desde que tengo memoria, pero hace unos cuantos meses lo había puesto a dormir junto con esta maldición que llevo, pero hoy despertó, justo en la reunión, es mas de hecho no soy un humano soy un heron— le dije contándole mi verdad, espere unos cuantos minutos para saber su respuesta, pero no había escuchado nada, volví a intentar abrir la puerta y esta se abrió, entre para abrazarla pero no había nadie excepto una cuerda hecha con las sabanas de la cama colgando de la ventana, me acerque a esta y ella se encontraba corriendo hacia la salida del Fuerte, corrí hacia la puerta, donde tropecé con Elizabeth y me pregunto — ¿Arreglaste el problema con ella?

—No puedo hablar contigo por el momento, Rebeca se escapó, tengo que encontrarla— le dije mientras corría.

Corría hacia la puerta principal del Fuerte, y divise a Rebeca corriendo hacia el precipicio, la seguía de cerca pero de alguna manera ella inconscientemente usaba su magia para evitar que la atrapara dificultándome llegar hasta ella, hasta que se detuvo al ver el acantilado se volteo a verme asustada — ¡Aléjate, no quiero nada que ver contigo monstruo!— me grito, ella esa última palabra en verdad me había dolido, recordándome mi negra infancia donde solamente me tenía a mí mismo, pero no era el momento de estar recordando el pasado —Princesa, cálmate si, y quédate quieta hay te puedes caer al precipicio— le decía, pero su miedo era más grande y entre más avanzaba, ella retrocedía hasta esta al filo de la quebrada, mi miedo a que ella cayera cada vez se hacía mayor —¡Rebeca, quédate hay o ya verás cuando te agarre!— le dije enojadamente y ella dio un paso hacia atrás cayendo al abismo, mi impresión al verla me hiso correr y lanzarme para atraparla pero ella caía rápidamente e intente tomar más velocidad reduciendo la fricción del aire, hasta llegar a ella abrazándola, ella lloraba fuertemente —Tranquila, estoy contigo si— le dije para tranquilizarla pero el viento era lo bastante fuerte para no haberme escuchado, mi problema era ahora el salir vivos de esta, queriendo abrir mis alas estas no parecían querer salir, estábamos llegando a las rocas que quebraban con la marea, y mis intento de poder volar cada vez eran menos, hasta que mi desesperación me hizo gritar —¡LIBERACION!— haciendo lo que creía imposible, nos encontrábamos volando por encima de la marea y Rebeca quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados le hable lenta y dulcemente —Rebeca, princesa abra los ojos y contempla la vista— y al hacerlo mi miro confundida y volteo al suelo y se asombró al ver que nos encontrábamos suspendidos en el aire, baje un poco hasta el nivel del agua y la sujete fuertemente en de su torso para que pudiera tocar el agua, su emoción de alegría había explotado con esta acción —Te encanta esto princesa— le grite para que pudiera oírme pero su emoción no la había dejado escuchar, el mirarla tan llena de alegría me hacía feliz, me eleve un poco más hasta llegar a unos islotes no muy lejos de Fuerte, dejándola en la orilla del mar, yo baje hasta estar al en tierra firme sin guardar mis alas negras como la noche, y ella me contemplaba con asombro y emoción — ¿Confías en mí?— le pregunte mientras me agachaba para estar a su altura, ella se quedó mirándome avergonzada, supongo que fue por su actitud, la tome de la mano y le di un abrazo en volviéndola con mis alas y ella me correspondió el abrazo soltándose a llorar —Ya bebe, no tienes que llorar de esa manera, vamos no hiciste nada malo, solo te dejaste llevar por tus miedos— la tenía mimándola, hasta que callo su llorar, me separe de ella sin deshacer el abrazo y podía observar su carita brillosa y sus ojos rojos —Hermano— me hablo entre sollozos —Si mi princesa— le respondí tranquilamente, mientras limpiaba su carita —Discúlpame por comportarme de esa manera.

—Te la acepto, pero nunca vuelvas a huir de mi de esa manera o de cualquier otra, me escuchaste— le hable de manera firme para que entendiera que no iba a tolerar ese tipo de conducta —Oye ¿Tú crees que Elizabeth y los otros nos hayan dado por muertos?— me pregunto ante nuestra desaparición a lo que le respondo —Mejor juguemos en el agua y luego yo me encargo de explicarles.

Samanta POV

Sentí un brusco poder que apareció de la nada por el oeste de nuestra ubicación, mire a Gifka quien también lo había sentido — ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?— me pregunto temerosa, a lo que yo asentí, tenía una mano en mi pecho, sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba y mis miedos me dominaban, Gifka se levantó de la mesa, llamo a sus hombres, se estaba preparando para salir —Así que Evans por fin revelo su ubicación— murmuro Heather —Sera mejor que lo encuentren, les prepare monturas para que vayan más rápido— continuo hablando, mientras salía de la habitación hasta un establo que se encontraba detrás de la catedral hay se encontraba tres hombres trabajando —Chicos necesito que preparen siete monturas especiales para nuestras invitadas— les ordeno Heather a lo que Gifka respondió —Gracias Heather, pero unos caballos solo nos ahorraran como tres o cuatro días de camino.

— ¿Quién dice que son caballos?— le pregunta con intriga a Gifka, cuando de aquel simple establo salía tranquilamente cabalgando a un wyvern de gran tamaño y complexión algo delgada sus alas tenían una membrana delgada y transparente —Este amiguito se llama Kael y es un Wyvern Ventus, la subespecie de dragón más rápida que existe, con ellos podrán acortar su viaje a tan solo tres días— nos explicó sobre la especie, nos enseñaron a montarlos y a correr con ellos, una vez listos y con provisiones partimos hacia donde se encontraba Evans para de una vez por todas lo capturemos.

**Omni POV**

En el Skyland se encontraba caos por la reciente noticia de la Comandante había abandonado su puesto, eso ocasiono que el pánico en el ejército llegara hasta las localidades cercanas, se tomaron las medidas preventivas para mantener el poco orden existente y para eso se decidió organizar una reunión de capitanes con sus sub-alternos para que tomaran el control temporal hasta que se encontrase a la Comandante en cuestión —Muy bien ¿Se encuentran todos presentes?— pregunto Marcus quien se encontraba de pie a la mesa redonda donde se hallaban todos los capitanes con sus tenientes —Falta mi teniente Soleous y la Segunda División— dijo uno de los capitanes este era algo joven color de piel moreno claro, su cabello era de color blanco y lizo, sus ojos son de color celeste claro, vestía con la camisa del uniforme básico del ejército con algunos toques personales como las mangas estaban recortadas hasta el codo y estaban bordados con un canto rúnico y su capa era de color verde esmeralda con insignia de la División en rojo —De acuerdo esperaremos un poco más a su teniente Gernot, mientras la Capitana Heather no vendrá a esta reunión por cuestiones desconocidas en su lugar tendremos a su Teniente Kevin— respondió Marcus, cuando entro un hombre un poco más joven que el Capitán Gernot de complexión mediana, cabello rubio y ojos zafiro, vestía el uniforme de oficial superior del ejército con la insignia de la Segunda División con una línea abajo en su brazo derecho —Me disculpo por mi demora, pero no podía dejar el dominio sin terminar el trabajo que solicito Capitán— se disculpó el teniente mientras tomaba su lugar correspondiente —Bien ya estamos todos, así que iré al grano con esto, por medio de votación se designará a un nuevo Comandante, quiero oír a su candidato— dijo seria y firmemente el Capitán Marcus cuando se levantó uno de los Capitanes este tenía la apariencia senil con un ojo perdido con una gran cicatriz que le atravesaba de piel morena y con algunas manchas de vejez, su cabello era plateado, su uniforme constataba de un taje de una pieza de color café con un cinturón lleno de herramientas mecánicas y su brazo derecho era mecánico y su capa insignia era más una gran camisa sin mangas —Yo te nomino Capitán Marcus— dijo el senil capitán y otros hablaran entre sí, cuando se levantó el Teniente Kevin —Yo nomino a la Capitana Luna— eso hiso que los otros también hablaran, la Capitana Luna se levantó de su lugar y hablo —Gracias pero yo no creo que ser apta para el puesto— se excusó la Capitana y Gernot le dice —Capitana usted como Marcus son lo bastante aptos para llevar la Comandancia en conjunto— animo el Capitán y Luna miro fijamente a Marcus —Pues yo no tengo problema con ello ¿Y usted Capitán?— le pregunto la Capitana y el volteo a ver a sus iguales — ¿Quién está de acuerdo por una Comandancia compartida?— pregunto y todos levantaron su mano a favor de la comandancia compartida —De acuerdo, desde hoy la Capitana Luna de la Cuarta División y yo el Capitán de la Quinta División estaremos de manera temporal a cargo del Primera División y del ejército respectivamente, pueden retirarse— dio la orden el nuevo Comandante haciendo que todos los presentes se retiraran del lugar a sus respectivos cuarteles —De acuerdo Marcus, regresare a mi División para hablar de algunas cosas con mi teniente Eleonor.

—De acuerdo Luna— acepto el Capitán y ella se retiró con su teniente a su cuartel para conserveras acerca de las cosas que se llevaran a cabo durante su administración, en cambión con Marcus él se quedó en la Primera División observando el campo de entrenamiento, para después pasar al despacho de Samanta, se quedó un rato en la puerta observando la habitación la cual se veía igual a como la tenía el padre de ella excepto por la pared que estaba al frente de él, en su lugar había una pequeña barda que daba a un campo abierto con wyvern's de varios colores y un manantial —Wow no sabía que esto se encontraba detrás del edificio— hablo extrañado Marcus al ver el lugar, camino un poco y se sentó en el lugar de Samanta y comenzó a revisar el trabajo que ella había dejado, pero como esperaría de ella y su organización estaba fuera de trabajo pendiente, justo en ese momento entra Luna, contempla de igual manera el lugar y se acerca a Marcus —Y ¿Tiene algún pendiente Comandante?— bromea la capitana con su colega asiendo que ambos se rían, Marcus volteo a ver el recinto que daba a la oficina y le dijo a su compañera —Sabes Luna nunca creí que estaría en esta posición y menos por de esta forma.

—Le entiendo Marcus, yo tampoco creería que pudiera ser verdad, pero mírenos ahora somos Comandantes del ejército.

—Sí y tenemos que manejar esto como lo llevaría Samanta o el Comándate Levin.

—Que en paz descanse, y a propósito con Samanta ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podría estar?

—Desgraciadamente no, ninguno de los que la acompañan tiene el canal abierto, aunque hace poco sentí una fuerza familiar, (se levanta de la silla y camina hacia la barda) Umbra acaba de despertar y con él las alas de Evans.

—Quieres decir que Evans despertó a su demonio interno.

—Sí y Gifka tendrá que cuidarse de Evans si lo quiere enfrentar— le dijo mientras la miraba a ver fijamente.

—Pero yo aún tengo una duda y es sobre cuando lo capturamos la primera vez, él se veía distante, su mirada no tenía relación con ninguna de las tres entes que tiene Evans, tampoco hablo al vernos, no había dado ninguna respuesta emocional…

…Como si estuviera bajo algún hechizo de control— termino Marcus instintivamente a lo que Luna asintió —Entonces si Evans se encuentra bajo un hechizo de control, podría el volver a entrar en ese estado de inconsciencia si llegase a ver a Samanta o Gifka— razonaron los Capitanes creyendo en tal teoría. Mientras en otra parte del campo militar se encontraban unas pequeñas cúpulas vacías y el Teniente Soleous miro hacia todos los lugares posibles para estar seguro que nadie lo observaba, recito un hechizo y una trampa en el suelo se abrió y el teniente entro, la puerta se cerró mágicamente, Soleous camino por un delgado pasillo hasta llegar a una cámara en la que se encontraban trece siluetas ennegrecidas, Soleous hiso una reverencia ante ellos y uno le pregunto —Teniente Grant ¿Cómo va nuestro plan?

—De maravilla mis señores, de hecho la situación esta tan caótica que se podría decir que el responsable haya sido el mismísimo dios del Caos— le respondió con una sonrisa maligna y las siluetas se echaron a reír por la lamentable situación por la que pasaban —Pero los Capitanes hicieron una reunión para designar a un nuevo Comandante, del cual terminamos con la Capitana Luna y el Capitán Marcus como nuestros Comandantes— respondió el teniente haciendo que los demás callaran de inmediato, se miraron entre si dudosos ante lo ocurrido, cuando uno se levanta y golpea la mesa para hacer callar a sus compañeros —No importa lo que hayan decidido, el plan está en marcha y tenemos las siete armas fantasmas en nuestro poder, Grant llama a Dimitry y dile que ejecute el segundo paso de nuestro plan maestro para dominar Skyland y luego las Tierras inferiores, Soleous capto la orden y se comunicó con Dimitry para informarle con el siguiente paso del plan.

**Elizabeth POV**

Estaba totalmente devastada, Canas e Isaac también por haber perdido a Jack y Rebeca en un mismo día, nuestra moral se encontraba por los suelos, no teníamos nada que hacer con el viaje sin ellos dos ya, mi lamento se había llevado todas mis lágrimas ya no tenía nada más por llorar, pero el recordar sus tonterías me alegraban y entristecían al mismo tiempo, salí del fuerte y me dirigí hacia la quebrada a contemplar el ocaso mientras los recordaba, ese par de tarados eran mi felicidad, la inocencia de Rebeca me hacía tan reír con sus preguntas y las tonterías de Evans eran de lo más divertidas al igual que su fogosidad, él fue el primero con quien descubrí el verdadero significado del amor y no solo en el tema del sexo en el cual era todo un demonio, acariciaba todo mi cuerpo al recordar aquellas noches donde Evans me hacía suya y tomaba mi feminidad de una manera tan salvaje, mientras masajeaba mis pechos y nos dábamos un apasionado beso, en mi lujuria había imaginado a Evans con alas negras junto con Rebeca quien me miraba de una manera extraña mientras me saludaban —Hola Elizabeth— me dijeron ambos ilusiones —Ahora no, que no ven que estoy recordando…— voltee a verlos y efectivamente eran ellos dos estaban vivos o tal vez eran espíritus para molestarme…(cae desmayada).


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola Soy Crimson trayéndoles el ultimo Capitulo de esta historia, antes que me tome un descanso de esta y prosiga a trabajar con alguna otra, pero ya les avisare por MP a quienes me sigan, sin nada mas que decir ****Bon Appétit**

* * *

**Capitulo Siete: Cuando El Pasado Retorna.**

**Canas POV**

Anoche fue un completo misterio para nosotros, pues nos encontrábamos en la habitación de mí hermano hablando sobre la muerte de Evans y Rebeca, cuando a Elizabeth decidió salir a dar una vuelta y con quien regreso fue aún más extraño ya que Eliza se encontraba inconsciente en brazos de Evans quien aún tenía su cabello negro y ¿alas negras? Junto con Rebeca, ambos estaban vivos y con sus estúpidas sonrisas, pero vivos a fin de cuentas, Evans nos explicó que el proviene de la raza que nosotros habíamos dado por extinta y que además era según sus recuerdo parte de un tratado de igualdad de esa raza con los demonios —Es por eso que puedes transformarte y hablar con ese tal Umbra.

—Así es Canas, (voltea a ver a Elizabeth y luego a Rebeca quien se encontraba sentada en su regazo) pero quiero que sepan que nunca fue mi intención engañarlos, de hecho quería esperar a tener la suficiente confianza con ustedes para poderles enseñar esto— se explica Evans con culpa por lo ocurrido de la tarde, —De hecho, cuando estaba regresando con Rebeca notamos al ejercito de Garra Negra.

—Y ¿Cuántos son?— pregunto mi hermano ansiosa mente.

—Alrededor de unas mil unidades— le respondió con nervios al ver el tamaño de nuestro oponente, era normal el temer antes de una batalla, pero nuestra adrenalina siempre se encargaba de eliminar rastro de esta —Y eso no es todo— continuo hablando —Tenían cañones de asedio, arietes, wyvern's e hipogrifos, están buscando una batalla sin cuartel— decía Evans mientras Rebeca asentía con entusiasmó, tal vez esta batalla sea algo más por lo que estén buscando —Demonios, esto nos costara más de lo que pensábamos— maldecía Isaac, sabiendo ahora con el numero a combatir y las unidades que contábamos —Calma Isaac, lograremos salir de esta vivos, solamente tenemos que reajustar el plan a los nuevos datos…

…Eso no será necesario— me interrumpió Evans quien se veía muy serio —Ellos están a solo unas horas de aquí, para atacarnos con la guardia baja— continuo revelando que ya no teníamos tiempo para prepararse, Isaac llamo a dos de sus oficiales y les ordeno que llamasen al resto para que se preparen para el combate —Jack, Canas ahora más que nunca necesitare de su ayuda— nos dijo necesitadamente —Isaac más quisiera poder evitarme estar en esta tonta guerra, pero no puedo ignorar a un camarada y más si es mi propia familia— le respondí con una inusual sonrisa mía y él se alegró ínfimamente al aceptar, volteamos a ver a Evans quien se encontraba arrullando a Rebeca para que durmiera, y este noto que lo observábamos y nos sonrió —Solo denme una nueva espada y veré que puedo hacer— dijo con mucha seguridad ante nuestro posible final.

**Soleous POV**

Caminaba por los pasillos de mi división ignorando a todo quien se me cruzase, mi único objetivo era ahora derrocar a mi capitán y para esto contaba con la ayuda de unos cuantos ases bajo mi manga, entre a su despacho del cual se encontraba ocupado firmando algunos permisos para futuros proyectos, me acerque lentamente pero como era de esperar de mi superior este me noto —Grant, que bien que llegas amigo, necesito que lleves este paquete a la Séptima División, son algunos cuarzos que me dio Clayder para un trabajo secreto suyo— me pidió el favor de llevarlos con el Creador, lo cual aria pero sin antes decirle —De acuerdo Capitán, pero si no esta tan ocupado, podría verlo en la bodega número ocho, pues hay algunas cosas que no identifico bien.

—De acuerdo Grant.

—Genial, lo veré halla al medio día— le sonreí al haber aceptado mi petición, tome la caja y me dirigí hacia la Séptima División, cruzando las barricadas que se encontraban cerca de la Academia para los estudiantes, en el camino recibí un mensaje telepático era Dimitry el cual conteste — ¿Qué paso Dimitry?— le pregunte algo fastidiado a lo que él me responde —Oye viejo, no sé si esto en verdad sea ya una buena idea, digo ya hicimos enojar a Evans haciendo que el mismo asesinara a su único familiar, también a mi líder al asesinar a su padre del cual me arrepiento…

…Oye tranquilo, si, además son órdenes directas de ellos y recuerda que cuando te topes con Evans usas el hechizo de descontrol, que le colocamos hace tiempo, cambio y fuera— termine la comunicación con el pues estaba a punto de entrar en territorio del Creador, el cual se encontraban sus investigadores trabajando con algunas cosas hechas por los seres de las tierras inferiores, por alguna razón le eran fascinantes en todo aspecto, para mi simplemente eran basura, seguía caminando por los corredores del lugar pero me era difícil ubicarme en un área que no conocía bien, hasta toparme con la Teniente de la División —Teniente Grant, que extraña su visita a este sector— me hablo impresionada por mi presencia y ciertamente no suelo , salir de mis terrenos, pero como la cuestión lo ameritaba tuve que hacer la excepción —Je Nagá, solo he venido a entregar los cuarzos que le pidió encantar el Capitán Clayder a mi Capitán Gernot.

— ¿Eh?, oh claro, los cristales de alma (tomando la caja), dime ¿Te gustaría ver nuestra nueva última creación?— me pregunto con emoción, a lo que le responde afirmativamente y me guio hacia un laboratorio donde se encontraba, el Creador trabajando con una armadura rúnica mientras otro manejaba varios cristales parecidos a los que transportaba —Capitán, The Wicked ya termino con los cristales que le mando— le dijo mientras dejaba la caja sobre una mesa llena de planos —Gracias preciosa— agradeció el Capitán mientras tomaba un de los cristales, los cuales brillaban con un color blanco intenso y lo junto con otros dos que tenían un resplandor morado y rojo, los deposito en aquella armadura rúnica de color azul con inscritos de hechizos dorados, el morado se depositó en el casco mientras los otros dos giraban en el pecho de este —Teniente Nagá, le gustaría hacerme el favor— le ofreció el Capitán terminar esa escultura, la Teniente acepto y coloco sus manos en los hombros de la armadura, concentro su magia dentro de esta —Sello Bendito, Arte Puro, Vida Solemne— conjuro Nagá y la armadura se empezó a llenar con una luz blanca espectral que sobresalía de algunos agujeros de la armadura, el Capitán Clayder le entrego una espada a la armadura y esta se colocó en formación de ataque, —Teniente Grant, podría hacer el favor de atacar a esta armadura.

—Por supuesto.

—Solo un simple hechizo.

Asentí a la petición del Creador y levante mi mano derecha —Arte de Fuego, Llamarada— lance el hechizo y la armadura se defendió cortando el fuego resultando ileso, sonreí ante el nuevo juguete de la División —Veamos cómo se defiende contra esto Arte Eléctrico, Bola Voltio— conjure y le lance una potente bola eléctrica la cual se defendió atacándola con una estocada, haciendo que su arma absorbiera el hechizo y canalizara la energía eléctrica en la hoja — ¿Qué tal? No es una genialidad este bebe, su armadura es de clase runa nivel dos y están equipados con espadas Howling, espadas con la capacidad de absorber magia y usarla— explicaba brevemente el Capitán Clayder y yo hice un gesto de asombro mientras su Teniente estaba rebosante de felicidad ante la última creación —Este amigo es solo uno de tres modelos que tengo fabricados— dijo el Capitán mostrando a otras dos armaduras, estas eran del mismo color y con el mismo encriptado mágico en ellos pero su apariencia era distinta al que estaba vivo —Primeramente, el que está junto a ustedes es el de clase Infante y estos dos son el de clase Titán y clase Soporte— los presento a las otras dos marionetas, por llamarlas de alguna manera, la verdad si estaba sorprendido ante las armaduras, —La clase Titán es una armadura para bloqueo, tiene inscrito hechizos de movilidad para hacerlos más efectivos, sus hechizos no son más que murallas y barreras y están equipados con Tomahawks, hachas con la capacidad de ser arrojadas como bumerangs y para terminar los de clase Soporte, esta armadura como podrán ver tiene partes vendadas, esta servirá como apoyo a sus hechizos son de sanación o protección y están equipados con báculos de sanación y arcos meteoro— continuo explicando, mientras hacía cuentas de los gastos para este proyecto, quede petrificado ante la inversión final, lo cual fue notado por el Capitán Clayder —Teniente Grant, ¿Se encuentra bien? lo noto pálido.

—Yo, sé me encuentro bien Capitán, pero no cree que es demasiado costoso este proyecto suyo.

—No lo creo, digo hacer uno me costó treinta mil kirlias*, en total me gaste noventa mil— decía entre carcajadas el Creador, y claro le entiendo al ser un noble, pues tiene dinero para gastar y aunque el ser teniente tampoco era un trabajo mal pagado la verdad, para que quejarme —Por cierto Grant, he escuchado algunos rumores acerca de algo— esas últimas palabras me había puesto exaltado, recé que no se hubiera descubierto nada de la conspiración que se estaba planeando —Rumores ¿De qué clase Capitán?— le pregunte con cierto nervioso, esperando a que no se supiera nada —Me han contado que en las tierras inferiores, abundan un animal creado artificialmente por arcanos, que es un tipo de felino de gran tamaño, con habilidades mágicas— suspire aliviado, de que no se sospechaba nada del golpe, fue tanta mi alegría que no se descubriera nada del motín que le conteste francamente —Disculpe Capitán, pero no estoy para nada informado sobre su supuesta bestia, pero tal vez la Segunda División tenga algo de información al respecto, podría enviar un mensaje al Teniente Kevin para que nos traiga algún informe.

—Nah, no será necesaria, solo quería saber si me apoyarías con esto, algunos de mis científicos creen que estoy loco por pensar algo así, pero yo les digo que es real— me decía con entera fe ante el animal ese, y bueno nadie sabe lo que en verdad pudo haber ocurrido antes de la Guerra de Casta*, me retiraba del laboratorio pero me detuve en la puerta y voltee —Por cierto Capitán Clayder, en la bodega número ocho, se registró artefactos arcanos de antes de la guerra, por si gustaría en analizarlas— le dije de último minuto antes irme, sabiendo de la gran curiosidad sobre esa clase de artefactos sin duda alguna el capitán ira sin preocupación; al salir del sector pensaba un rato en lo que podría pasar así que reorganizaba mis planes pues ya tenía a cinco de los siete capitanes en donde los quería, pero sabía que Marcus y Luna sospecharían, suspire y me dije a mi mismo —Calma Grant, aunque ellos dos no vayan a caer en la trampa aun tienes a los Arcontes* para que hagan el trabajo sucio por ti, no tienes de que preocuparte de nada.

**Jack POV**

Era la hora, habíamos atrapado a varios asesinos de Garra Negra que se habían infiltrado en el Fuerte, pero gracias a que los habíamos visto antes, logramos crear una contra estrategia para repelerlos, de los diez infiltrados dejamos a cinco libres mientras que los otros los teníamos en nuestro poder, Garra Negra gusta de jugar sucio nosotros también podemos hacer lo mismo. Nos preparábamos para el combate, me habían preparado una nueva armadura y una nueva espada, para poder combatir pues la que tenía ya no le quedaba mucho para romperse, Rebeca se encontraba conmigo mirándome como me alistaba —Snif… hermano ¿De verdad tendrás que ir a combatir?— me pregunto solloza, la mire por un momento y me acerque a ella —Me temo que si princesa, pero no te preocupes, porque antes de que te des cuenta yo estaré contigo jugando— le dije con un tono compasivo mientras acariciaba su mejilla y le daba un beso en su frente, ella se aferró a mi cuello y me dijo con lágrimas —Por favor no vallas— esa suplica en verdad me hacía querer dejarlos morir a todos e irme lejos de aquí con ella pero luego recuerdo que eso me sería imposible, pues la guerra nos atraparía incluso si uso el vuelo para ello, así que simplemente me resigne y le dije —En serio que me encantaría no tener que pelear bebe, pero quisiera decirte esto antes que vaya— le dije, la recosté en la cama y comenzó a cantarle

El mundo visto en tus ojos abiertos tiene un tono descubierto  
apenas listo en estos días de luz y sol que me deslumbran  
que me iluminan y alumbran y me conceden la dicha de tus ojos  
cuando se han posado y yo los quiero tanto como quiero ser tu preso,  
como quiero darte un beso y contagiarte toda mi felicidad  
y qué me importa si ya no te dejo de mirar.  
Ten mi voz, mis hojas de noviembre que mi canción no perseguía otro fin  
que comenzar diciendo que hoy he venido a verte a ver si podía hacerte sonreír,  
a ver si podía hacerte sonreír.

Eso la alegro tanto que me dio un beso en la mejilla, aun con sus ojos rojizo y su hermosa sonrisa, se sacó del cuello un collar de cuero que tenía colgando una piedra y me la dio —Toma hermano, este es un cuarzo de protección, lo tengo desde que tengo cuatro años, me lo dio la abuela en mi cumpleaños y me ha servido para protegerme de mis miedos— mire la piedra por un momento, esta estaba adornada en plata refinada, casi podría jurar que era uno de los colmillos Saark pero no le di importancia, iba a continuar cuando escuche un quejido, volteamos los dos y miramos que se encontraban Isaac y Canas fuera de la habitación —Evans es la hora— me dijo fríamente Canas, yo suspire por el momento en cuestión, le di otro beso en la frente a Rebeca y me aparte de ella —Cuídate bebe y no abras por nada en el mundo, hasta que te digamos que somos nosotros con nuestra clave ¿Te acuerdas cuál es?— le pregunte y ella asintió —Claro que si hermano es golpe, pausa, golpe, golpe, pausa golpe— la recito correctamente, le sonreí y procedí a cerrar la puerta, Canas levanto su brazo derecho y recito un conjuro —Luz bendita que conjuro ahora, protege esta habitación de cualquier invasión, oramos por tu divino poder y rogamos que protejas su contenido Sello Bendito, Arte Puro: Solemne Protección— conjuro el hechizo y de la puerta apareció un circulo con un hexagrama con runas en ella, sin duda Canas era todo un experto en esto de la magia, en cambio yo me aparte un poco y recite —Dominus Umbra.

El campo de batalla se templa en sangre y acero, el bien y el mal se disputan esta danza nuevamente revolviéndose en una mescla gris de sufrimiento y continuo pesar, Isaac tenía su hacha de combate resguardándolo junto con sus camaradas y Canas comandaba la fuerzas mágicas, sin duda esta era una batalla ganada mas no la guerra, mire mi arma una espada de plata de muy buena calidad y luego sentí el amuleto que me regalo Rebeca, también era muy bueno así que me lo coloque y lo guarde dentro de mi armadura, salí al campo de batalla para regar la sangre de nuestros iguales con dolor y pesar —Arte de la Espada, Paso al viento— dije y mi energía se concentraba en mis hombros, espalda y piernas, me movía a gran velocidad y con mucha soltura, dando tajadas a diestra y siniestra logrando hacerme un lugar en la batalla Isaac miraba miro mi habilidad y uso una de sus técnicas —Arte del Combate, Howling chain— de él salió un resplandor azul y los enemigos que se encontraban cerca de él se les obligaba de alguna manera a combatirlo, mientras Canas con su grupo se las arreglaba de manera sencilla —Arte de Agua, Paso dos Hielo, Vaho Gélido— conjuro su hechizo y de su aliento salía una potente ráfaga de viento helado que congelaba una buena parte del campo, mientras yo combatía con varios guerreros aliados, todos ellos con el sueño de que esto termine de una vez —"_Vamos Evans, ágamos nuestras técnicas y demostremos quien manda aquí_"— me repetía Umbra en todas las ocasiones que peleaba, yo no quería emplear alguna de ellas, pues eran para mí de alguna manera dolosa y cuando las uso siempre es bajo el instinto de la ira y el rencor, pero tal vez Umbra tenga razón y deba terminar con esto de una vez, por primera vez deje que Umbra tomara posesión completa de mí; —De acuerdo señoritas, si son tan amables de formarse en una sola línea para que los pueda asesinar ja, ja— le decía de forma burlona, asesinando a sangre fría, sin remordimiento alguno y sin pena alguna era las características de un ser sin escrúpulos, le arrebate la arma a uno de mis atacantes y Umbra dijo graciosamente — ¿Quién quiere jugar a morirse?— esa pregunta les molesto bastante, y quienes atacaban a sus provocaciones no eran más que estúpidos armados, a uno de ellos le arranque su arma, listo para poder comenzar con el festín de sangre.

**Gifka POV**

Avanzábamos a pasos agigantado gracias a los wyvern's ofrecidos por Heather, sin duda encontraríamos a Evans antes de lo que esperábamos, nos encontrábamos acampando cerca de donde podría encontrarse Evans, hasta que recibimos un mensaje de un combate armado, cerca del Fuerte, nuestros compañeros nos describieron la situación, era como un tipo de asalto, nos quedamos al margen del conflicto pues no era nuestro problema, hasta que nos reportan que Evans estaba en tal conflicto, mi corazón acelero y mi euforia incremento, mi adrenalina esperaba estallar en el tango del combate donde Evans seria mi pareja, desenvaine mi espada la cual reclamaba la sangre del traidor, Samanta me puso su mano en mi hombro y la voltee a ver —Gifka sé que quieres acabar con esto pero te pido que te controles por mí— me rogó que no intentara seducirme por el dulce sabor de la venganza, seguiríamos el protocolo de captura — ¡Dimitry!— llame a mi oficial, el cual parecía haberse desaparecido, así que lo volví a llamar en un tono más furiosa y esta vez apareció parecía agitado por algo —Dígame mi señora— me espeto de manera seria y nerviosa —Alista al grupo a que se preparen a mi orden y convoca a un dragón para alejar a los fisgones— le ordene y este acato mi petición, se retiró junto con la demás Reaper dejándome a solas con Samanta —Gif, hagamos esto como debe de ser— me dijo compasiva —Lo intentare Sam, pero si el vuelve a comportarse como un salvaje animal lo decapitare con mi guadaña— le dije severamente a lo que ella simplemente rio levemente —De acuerdo segadora, solo no te pases de lanza* si— me pidió y claro que no iba hacer, pues tiene que ser juzgado, pero aun yo quisiera matarlo con mis propias manos.

**Isaac POV**

Nuestra batalla era larga, nuestro sufrimiento ante el enemigo no era más que simple estorbo, teníamos la posibilidad de perder, hasta que vi como Evans había enloqueció por completo, sus movimientos más que erráticos eran certeros y atronadores, pues asesinaba como un maestro quien ha visto a la muerte como un amigo que como un enemigo, miraba sus movimientos y en como los ejecutaba, hace poco había tomado el arma de un caído para seguir asestando más golpes, pero en algún momento la dejo y tomo lo que era una arma de fuego, ahora combinaba ataques cuerpo a cuerpo con largo alcance, este estilo nunca lo había visto antes y tampoco había visto quien con tales ligeros movimientos acabase con una gran cantidad de vidas —Isaac, no te distraigas— me hiso reaccionar Canas quien se encontraba a mi espalda cubriéndome —Lo siento hermano, pero me preguntaba si ese es el estilo de combate de tu amigo Jack.

—No lo creo, Evans suele ser más metódico y menos violento, además su expresión parece como se degustara por el sufrimiento ajeno.

—Y no crees que sea por esa doble personalidad suya.

— ¿Umbra? Yo creo que sí, será mejor exorcizarlo cuando esto acabe— me respondió con seguridad, el sol se podía ver asomándose por el oriente y Evans se había quedado inmóvil mirando al infinito; de alguna manera inexplicable el enemigo se retiraba y Evans los perseguía para asesinarlos y antes de que alcanzara a uno una inmensa llamarada lo sorprendió y el por instinto se alejó, y dio paso a un inmenso dragón negro del cual parecía llevar a tres sombras en su espalda las cuales desaparecieron.

**Rebeca POV**

El día estaba comenzando y Elizabeth despertando, ella me miro desconcertada, aun no se creía que estuviera viva —Buenos días Elizabeth— le dije y ella rápidamente se acercó a mi manoseándome como un objeto de gran valor —Elizabeth ¿Te encuentras bien?— le pregunte pues ella aún no se podía explicar es existir —Estas viva, pero yo vi como Evans se lanzó por ti al acantilado…

—Sé que esto puede sonar extraño pero mi hermano es un ángel y me rescato de aquel problemaaa— me tomo del brazo y me acomodo en su regazo boca abajo, me levanto mi vestido —Ustedes dos me hicieron esta broma de mal gusto y te castigare, sabes que no debes hacerme este tipo de bromas Rebeca— me decía mientras me pegaba fuertemente en mi trasero con su mano —Pero (golpe) no (golpe) es (golpe) una (golpe) broma (golpe) Eliza (golpe)— intentaba hablar pero me ella estaba tan enojada que no iba a escuchar razones, el dolor en mi trasero y el picor que comenzaba a sentir me hacían sentir mal, mis lágrimas brotaron aunque no quisiera y el daño que le causamos a Elizabeth era un malentendido, pero en su pensar creía que era una de nuestras bromas de siempre, pasaron como veinte minutos y Elizabeth se había cansado de pegarme y yo aún seguía llorando, Elizabeth comenzó acariciarme la espalda y yo seguía llorando —Ya bebe, me entristece verte llorar y más cuando yo soy la causa de tu llanto, pero bien sabes que no me gustan esas bromas pesadas y desde que llego Evans simplemente te dio alas para hacerlas con libertad.

—Pero no era una broma, en realidad mi hermano si tiene alas, él es un heron— le espete y me volvió a dar otro azote —Tampoco el decir mentiras está bien Rebeca y lo sabes— me regaño nuevamente, mi enojo por no creerme se hiso forcejear con ella haciéndome caer y me repuse rápidamente e irme de la habitación, abriendo bruscamente la puerta corrí por el pasillo sin detenerme y sin mirar hacia donde iba, cuando abrí los ojos estaba fuera del Fuerte y lo mire todo, cadáveres, sangre, y un intenso olor desagradable me invadió, me tape la nariz pero el aroma era intenso y penetrante, pero lo que me dejo helada era ver a mi hermano combatir contra una mujer de cabello morado con una guadaña, era una pelea intensa, podía sentir el vibrar de la pelea — ¡HERMANO!— grite y Canas e Isaac me miraron sorprendidos —Rebeca ¿Qué haces aquí?— me preguntaron mientras corrían hacia mi e hice lo mismo pero fui tomada del cuerpo por alguien desconocido y me coloco una daga en mi cuello —Un paso más que den y la niña muere— les ordeno el hombre desconocido y tuvieron que hacerle caso quedándose inmóviles, yo me encontraba totalmente asustada ante la situación y rece a Mariel que me ayudara y creo que me escucho pues mi hermano apareció enfrente mío y le dio una potente patada en el rostro al sujeto soltándome en el acto, pero mi hermano en lugar de atenderme fue a seguir combatiendo contra él y fueron Canas, Isaac y Elizabeth quienes se preocuparon por mí — ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano?— les pregunte preocupadamente y ninguno supo darme una respuesta —Princesa— comenzó Canas, pero callo en el acto — ¿Qué ocurre?— volví a preguntar con angustia hasta que alguien me explico —Tu "hermano" ha enloquecido niña, no sabemos él porque he ello, lo lamento— me dijo una mujer muy hermosa de cabellera dorada y ojos blancos, Isaac la sometió en el momento que se encontraba distraída y Canas conjuro un hechizo para que no intentara escapar, Elizabeth le coloco una de sus armas en su cabeza y le pregunto — ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que mierda hacen aquí?

—Nosotros somos heron's y estamos en una misión en búsqueda de un prófugo y casualmente ese prófugo es ese demente que está peleando contra nuestro…

La interrumpí dándole una bofetada — ¡MI HERMANO NO ES UN DEMENTE!, él es la mejor persona que he conocido, el me educa, juega conmigo y me protege de todos mis miedos— le espete con ira y lágrimas cayendo de mí y ella simplemente me dijo —Niña tonta, él es Jack Evans un prófugo al que hemos estado buscando desde hace tres años por el genocidio a nuestra raza— me dijo con furia, yo me desplome y comencé a golpearla repetidamente en el pecho diciéndole que mentía, hasta que sentí que alguien me abrazo y era esa misma persona a la que había estado golpeando —Ya, tranquila, terroncito yo también creo que es mentira pero necesitamos a tu hermano para que nos dé su versión de la historia— me hablaba compasivamente e incluso cuando le estuve golpeando —Yo conozco a Evans desde que era una niña— continuo hablando —Éramos los mejores amigos el, Gifka y yo.

— Y ¿Por qué están peleando?

—Esa es una larga historia princesa y no hay tiempo para contarla— me dijo, deshizo el abraso y se levantó liberándose del hechizo de Canas como si nunca se lo hubieran puesto —Me llamo Samanta, pero mis subordinados me llama Comandante y los amigos La Protectora— se presentó y extendió un par de alas blancas brillante, eran hermosas y salió volando hacia donde se encontraba mi hermano peleando, mire a Elizabeth esperando una disculpa pero ella se hiso la despistada y me dijo —No estaba prestando atención.

**Gifka POV**

Evans atacaba de manera errática y muy veloz, me costaba seguirle el paso para poder contraatacarlo, Dimitry se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente por haber combatido contra Evans en ese estado de locura, —Evans ahora no hay escape, este duelo será a muerte desgraciado— le dije seriamente, pero en su inconciencia pareció no haberme escuchado y continuo peleando de la misma manera con ataques directos y veloces, me había dado algunas rasgadas en mi cuerpo pero eran superficiales, el seguía atacando sin darme tiempo a reponerme lo único que pude hacer para ganar algo de tiempo fue un hechizo —Arte Oscuro, Muralla de sombra— le lance mi magia creando una barrera, pero fue inútil ya que Evans la atravesó de un tajo, en verdad me encontraba en problemas, cuando cae de manera abrupta al suelo y note que tenía un collar con un cadena y a Samanta con un sello en su palma, ambas nos acercamos con cuidado y miramos a Evans como forcejeaba con el hechizo —Gifka, lo hemos conseguido, capturamos a Evans— me dijo con alivio pero yo no estaba tan segura —Aun no Samanta, tenemos que ponerlo bajo trance si queremos llevarlo de nuevo a Skyland— le respondí sin dejar de mirar a Evans quien ya había dejado de retorcerse y note una ligera y burlona sonrisa —Divide el alma— nos dijo y yo empuje a Samanta e intente rematar a Evans pero este se había dividido en dos librándose del hechizo, ahora teníamos a dos Evans para combatir uno era Umbra y el otro era Jack, ambos con una sonrisa demencial y maniaca, nos comenzaron atacarnos de cerca con movimientos cuerpo a cuerpo pues la espada que poseía no se dividió, sin duda era una pelea complicada para nosotras, Samanta bloqueaba todos los ataques de Umbra pues no deseaba hacerle daño mientras yo contraatacaba siempre que tenía la oportunidad, Evans se movió con un salto dejándome el impacto de una bola de fuego el cual me dio de lleno tumbándome al suelo, en el momento en que lo toque me intente levantar pero mis brazos y piernas tenían quemaduras graves y solo podía ver como Samanta y Dimitry combatían contra él hasta que Samanta cae por lo exhausta, quedando solamente Dimitry, Evans volvió a unirse y comenzó de nuevo la pelea contra Dimitry, Samanta se acercó lentamente a mí y comenzó a curarme pero se lo negué —No me ayudes, ayuda a Dimitry es el quien está en problemas— le dije pero ella seguía sin hacerme caso —TE dije que ayudaras a Dimitry— le repetí que lo ayudara pero ella me responde —No tiene caso el ayudarle a estas alturas Gifka, él es hombre muerto— de manera fría y seria me hablo, yo no podía creerlo la Protectora hablando de esa manera, intente levantarme pero mis músculos gritaban de dolor y las quemaduras solo lo empeoraban, cuando vi a Dimitry ejecutar un hechizo que nunca había visto, era una especie de campo mágico de color morado con toques de rojo Samanta lo miro y le grito —NO LO HAGAS DIMITRY, ESA ES UNA MAGIA MALDITA— pero era demasiado tarde mi subordinado la había ejecutado, se transformó en una bestia horrible, su cuerpo se llenó de escamas negras, le salió una cola negra y escamosa, otro par de brazos brotaron de él y se transformaron en garras, sus alas eran esqueléticas, como si de las de un murciélago fuesen pero estas en lugar de tener esa membrana delgada tenía un fuego morado y era mucho más grande, de aquí podría decir que media ahora cuatro metros de altura, los amigos de Evans fueron a socorrerlo, pero con un ligero movimiento los alejo a todos menos a Evans quien parecía querer acabar con él, Samanta había terminado de vendarme la áreas quemada y me levanto y se usó como soporte para que pudiera caminara, regresamos a donde se encontraban nuestros camaradas y estos al vernos fueron a socorrernos pero los aleje y Samanta les dio la orden de retirada, estos al oírla parecieran no querer obedecerla pero yo les reitere —Obedezcan a la Comandante, sus órdenes son absolutas— y estos desaparecieron con pesar, Samanta me deposito a los pies de un árbol me dijo con pena —Lo lamento Gifka, esto no era lo que yo esperaba de esta misión.

—Calma Sam, nadie está siempre seguro de lo que pueda pasar, lo mejor será llamar a Marcus, que nos regañe y reagruparnos— le respondí tranquilamente y ella sonrió levemente y contacto al Capitán Marcus, pero su rostro cambio rápidamente de felicidad a preocupación y al terminar la comunicación le pregunte — ¿Qué ocurrió Samanta?

—El Ejército se ha amotinado y Grant tiene a todos los capitanes capturado menos a Marcus y Luna quienes muy apenas lograron escapar— me respondió en shock y yo estaba temblando por nuestro bien.

**Fin del Primer Arco**.

* * *

**Kirlia: Es la moneda que se usa en la historia, no confundirla con el pokemón, y si se preguntan cuanto equivaldría seria al peso mexicano en otras palabras si convertimos ese peso al euro equivaldría a 0,06 euros (tamos bien pobres).**

**Pasarse de lanza: Es la expresión Mexicana a la cual se refiere a la exageración.**

**Arconte: Miembros de mas alto poder entre los Heron's,****solo superados por los Serafines,**** ellos habitan en un espacio propio y solo aparecen en esta dimensión cuando son llamados.**

**P.D: Quisiera dejarles los link de dos canciones que yo di como el opening watch?v=TDqS9YCriCY y el ending watch?v=op2XTE3pNkg**


	8. Chapter 7

**Segundo Arco: Tras la Luz**

**Capitulo Ocho: Un Nuevo Amanecer**

**Rebeca POV**

Han pasado más de dos meses y el verano está por acabarse, la situación en la que nos entrabamos era algo complicada, pues esas dos chicas hicieron algo que no creía y eso fue hacer que mi hermano se alejara de nosotros, no lo malinterpreten el sigue conmigo, pero lejos de mí emocionalmente, al verlo visto actuar de esa manera tan errática y si que fue algo impactante cuando lo queríamos volver en si fue muy duro.

**Flashback**

Después que el hombre extraño se transformara en aquella criatura horrible, mi hermano quería seguir combatiendo contra él, pero la diferencia de fuerza era abrumadora, tanta era que al final el monstruo salió volando de aquí y mi hermano comenzó atacarnos sin control y aunque nunca lo había visto pelear de esa manera y con tales técnicas, su habilidad no era la que había visto anteriormente, y Canas e Isaac querían detenerlo, pero él les superaba, ya en el último momento en que creía que mi hermano iba a acabar con ellos dos un disparo apareció en la frente de mi hermano y al voltear a ver que fue Elizabeth quien le había disparado con una arma muy larga, para que callera al suelo dormido, en ese mismo lugar Canas inicio un ritual de exorcismo para intentar liberar el espíritu de oscuro de mi hermano, pero no dio resultado en todos los intentos, hasta despertó y lo primero que hiso fue disculparse por su actitud y aunque lo perdonamos todos el parecía ahora más callado.

**Fin del Flashback**

Llegamos a un pueblo para nuestra suerte pues los hechos acontecidos no han sido de los más agradables; entramos al motel a registrarnos y que nos dieran la llave de nuestras habitaciones, subimos a revisarlas y se encontraban estupenda, cuando salieron todos yo me quede con mi hermano porque me preocupara su fría expresión y que ya no me quisiera —Hermano ¿Te encuentras bien? porque ya no me hablas de la misma manera— le hable pero el parecía estar en trance con sus pensamiento —De acuerdo, si no quieres hablar está bien, estaré con Canas y Isaac practicando un poco— le conteste y me dirigí hacia la puerta cuando él me habla —Rebeca, ven aquí por favor— yo voltee y me dirigí hace él, se sentó en el borde de la cama, me levanto y sentó en su regazo —Bebe, esto que voy a decir es muy difícil de explicar, pero hare lo mejor que pueda para que lo puedas entender— me dijo y yo asentí —De acuerdo, por donde comenzar…

…Ese mujer me dijo que tu cometiste un g, geno, genosio— le continúe, él se rio a lo que dije y me corrigió —Genocidio y eso es el acto más atroz, que alguien pueda cometer.

— ¿Por qué es el acto más atroz?

—Porque es el arrebatar la vida a miles personas inocentes, además de haber perdido algo tan significativo para mí es misma noche.

—Pero tú no eres así verdad.

—No, no lo soy pero a veces me gustaría, nunca haber hecho tal cosa y por favor Rebeca, cuando te pidamos que te queden en cierto lugar es para protegerte…

…Pero Elizabeth— me callo colando su dedo en mi boca —Yo sé lo que hiso Elizabeth le explique y mostré lo ocurrido, pero es terca como mula y sigue sin creer que los Heron aún existen, aun así si ella vuelve hacerte eso sin justificación avísame y yo me encargare de ella de acuerdo, hermanita— me dijo con una de sus cálidas sonrisas mientras me abrasaba ligeramente —Ahora que arreglamos esto, ve con Canas— me dijo y yo me baje de su regazo y salí de corriendo de la habitación, para ir a practicar mi magia con mi maestro Canas; al llegar a recepción él se encontraba leyendo su novela y me acerque lentamente y al estar detrás de el para asustarlo —Ni lo intentes— me dijo con su usual seriedad, desistiendo en intentar hacerle cualquier tipo de travesura — ¿Podemos comenzar ya Maestro?— le pregunte y el cerro su libro y lo guardo, me tomo de la mano y salimos del motel, hacia las afueras del pueblo, llegamos a la pradera y Canas tomo una roca y la coloco en mi mano —Levántala con tu magia.

—Por favor Canas esto es muy sencillo, dame algo más complicado— le suplique para que me diera un ejercicio más complicado.

—No, hasta que no vea que tienes control perfecto de tu magia— me negó de manera seria y yo con una mueca le demostré que podía levantar el guijarro fácilmente con mi magia, este envuelto en un aura azul pálida flotaba en mi mano y se la lance en disgusto por no querer enseñarme nuevos movimientos, Canas atrapo la piedra con su mano y me devolvió con el doble de velocidad golpeándome en la frente y haciéndome caer —Te faltan reflejos— se burló de mi mientras me sobaba el golpe, se acercó y me tendió la mano para poderme levantar, —Bueno dejando las tonterías de lado y viendo que puedes controlar ahora tu magia, te enseñare hechizos básicos— me dijo sacando de su morral un libro rojo con el emblema de los elementales de fuego.

**Isaac POV**

Me encontraba el bar junto con dos hermosas desconocidas conversando y tomando mí décima cerveza por mi parte, pero las preciosas estaban rojas y muy alegres con su tercer tarro de cerveza ambas apoyaban su cabeza contra mi pecho y se reían sin razón aparente —Ho señor Isaac usted debe ser el mejor guerrero que deba existir en Kerja— me dijo una de las mujeres y la otra secundo.

—Vamos chicas, no sean tan modestas, solo era un capitán de los Caballeros de Plata— les respondí ante su alago pero la pelirroja se acercó hasta mi cara y me beso con tal pasión o ebriedad sé cuál sea la situación y su compañera la aparto de mi boca y ambas se miraban con lujuria y las dos muchachas comenzaron a besuquearse en frente de mi mientras se manoseaban los pecho, yo con toda la excitación del mundo le pedí al cantinero una habitación privada para los tres y el me entrego una llave con el número cuatro, me lleve a ambas mujeres a la habitación donde volvieron a besarse mientras se desvestían yo por mi parte hacia lo mismo, mientras veía a ambas besarse y masturbaban, lentamente me les unía en su amorío, los tres llenos de pasión y lujuria hasta que tocan a la puerta — ¡Estamos ocupados vuelva más tarde!— le grite pero, el idiota seguía tocando con más fuerza, cada golpeteo me molestaba cada vez más, entonces me levante mientras me sujetaba los pantalones, abrí la puerta y hay estaban Jack y Elizabeth, ambos mirándome de manera reprochable cuando Jack responde —Te dije que estaría aquí, ahora me debes doscientas kirlias— con su cara burlona y ambos se fueron, una furiosa y otro alegre, volví a cerrar la puerta y me voltee a ver como seguían mis lindas amiguitas y las note que se encontraban dormidas, algo decepcionado pero no me iba a quedar con las ganas así que decidí aprovechar ahora que estaban dormidas.

**Gifka POV**

Después de tanto tiempo ya pude recuperarme como es debido gracias a los conocimientos básicos de primeros auxilios que teníamos gracias a la Capitana Luna, quien nos los enseño durante nuestros cursos en la academia, Samanta y mi grupo de seguidores ahora guiados por Naurir, quien es una Sargento de segundo grado, inferior a mi ex-amigo Dimitry pero su lealtad idéntica a la ideología de las Reaper y a mí, todos nos encontrábamos en una cabaña de un poblado medianamente grande donde tuvieron hace poco un incendio el cual devasto una pequeña parte del pueblo y con este un orfanato pero al parecer ninguno de los que residían hay había fallecido por el incendio, pero el pueblo aún se sentía amenazado por la llegada de varias bandas criminales como lo son Black Fang, Necromonsters y Demons, todos esos desalmados intimidando a los pobres pueblerinos, esos tres grupos eran liderados por un mismo sujeto llamado Ramon y se encontraba en la alcaldía del pueblo, tenia de rehenes a varias mujeres sirviendo como esclavas sexuales y niños como juguetes para maltratarlos y nos propusimos en liberar al pueblo de aquellos sujetos.

**Samanta POV**

Nuestros días eran cada vez malos, ahora teníamos que combatir contra unos idiotas que estaban aterrando el pueblo donde nos refugiamos, Gifka aunque recuperada aun no era recomendable que combatiera pero con lo terca que suele ser me ignoro y tomo su guadaña y junto con varias Reapers más salimos a salvar este pueblo, de noche era el mejor momento para hacerlo ya que podríamos entrar a la alcaldía y salvar a los rehenes sin ser descubiertos, moviéndonos entre las sombras había algunos bandidos haciendo guardia, a mi señal mande a dos para que los detuvieran y poder proseguir, la alcaldía era muy amplia así que nos dividimos en dos grupos uno para rescatar a los rehenes y el otro para detenerlos; junto con Gifka nos pusimos a buscar a esos desgraciados que se atrevieron aterrorizar este pueblo, entre tanto pasillo y habitación era tedioso el estar revisando uno por uno mientras se escondían los cuerpo inconscientes de estos miserables, —Oye Gifka.

—Sí, Samanta— me respondió algo incomoda.

— ¿Aun buscas venganza contra Evans?— le pregunte algo nerviosa.

—No, por el momento no, ya que estos días en los que estuve incapacitada estuve reflexionando acerca de la Noche Roja y la verdad es algo que quiero descifrar, pues nuestro amigo quien pudimos llamarlo como un hermano nos traicionaría de esa manera me parece algo extraño, no entiendo que fue lo que le ocurrió para entrar en ese estado, pero sea cual sea la causa quisiera saber para poder entenderlo, mi padre siempre decía, "Si juzgas algo sin conocerlo primero nunca entenderás sus razones", esa frase siempre la tuve en mi cabeza aun hoy en día la sigo recordando pue… ¿Escuchas eso?— interrumpió y me pregunto a lo que le respondo —Si, es como un débil sollozo y viene de adelante— corrimos hasta donde se escuchaba el llanto y vimos que había una puerta entre abierta, nos asomamos para ver lo que pasaba y lo que vimos nos enfureció de la peor manera, ya que en esa habitación habían dos personas y uno de ellos era Ramon el líder de los tres grupos y estaba violando a una joven de aproximadamente dieciocho años, la tenía tendida sobre un escritorio y amarrada de los brazos y con una mordaza en la boca para que no pudiera hablar, Gifka empezó a respirar de fuerte manera y de una patada abrió toda asustando a los dos —Pentagrama, Sello Demoniaco, Arte Maldito, Morte Multandum — y varios agujeros aparecieron alrededor del violador a lo que yo le dije —Saca tu sucia cosa de la chica y no morirás— el agresor se alejaba mientras más nos acercábamos, cuando por fin estábamos cerca de la joven él nos amenazó —Puede que sean más fuertes, pero mis superiores son aún peores que yo y son los líderes de Crisis Carmesí y cuando se enteren de eso vendrán y destruirán este mísero pue— no pudo terminar ya que una estaca le atravesaba el corazón —Ups, mi culpa, lo siento se me durmió la mano que controlaba el hechizo, aunque tu hora está bastante cerca lo único que hice fue adelantarla un poco— dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa siniestra, caminaba hacia el cuerpo y con su mano derecha toco el cadáver y una luz negra, la miro con pena y luego con su guadaña la toco —Directo al infierno desgraciado— dijo y el espíritu fue entregado por un ente negro —Llévalo directamente al quinto circulo, no necesita ser juzgada, sus pecados son merecedores de tal sentencia— el espíritu negro era conocido como Banshee y son entes sin rostro que están a la total disposición de la líder Reaper para buscar a las próximas almas en fallecer, por mi parte ayudaba a la joven a liberarla y cuando termine de desamarrarla esta me abrazo llorando desconsolada, yo le acariciaba la espalda para calmarla, Gifka se nos acercó y le ofreció su pañuelo a la chica, ella lo acepto y se limpió las lágrimas — ¿Cómo te llamas amiga?— le pregunto Gifka y la joven le respondió —Ferny— entre sollozos pero ya calmada, Gifka se sentó a su lado y le pregunto lo que había ocurrido —Bueno, verán ese desgraciado junto con sus imbéciles amigos me atraparon a mi junto con un grupo de mis pequeños y nos metieron aquí a la fuerza, todo el pueblo les tiene miedo porque esos tres grupos son parte de Crisis Carmesí, estuvimos aquí con miedo y sirviendo como esclavas a esos asquerosos mientras que los infantes eran su espectáculo para que se rieran…

Interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta, volteamos a ver y era Naurir —Mis señoras, hemos exterminado a todos los enemigos y rescatado a las víctimas, las enviaremos a sus hogares.

—Buen trabajo Naurir— felicito Gifka a su subordinada, esta noche había terminado para ellos.

En la mañana siguiente estábamos en la entrada de una mansión a la afueras del pueblo centrado en un denso bosque, estábamos todo el grupo y enfrente de nosotros se encontraba la administradora, una mujer de avanzada edad, junto con su personal que eran alrededor de varias mujeres jóvenes y entre estas Ferny —Gracias por rescatar a mis pequeños y a mis ayudantes— nos agradecía de todo corazón a lo que le respondo —No es nada, solo estábamos de paso— con algo de pena, hasta que uno de los niños dice —Tenían que haberlo visto, esa chica peleaba con una gran destreza en el combate, igual que Jack cuando se enfrentó a ese oso— asombrada por el nombre que había dicho el niño, intente ocultarlo para no levantar alguna sospecha, cuando la señora de mayor edad nos dijo —Espero que puedan encontrarlo, Evans fue un buen guardia de seguridad, Samanta, Gifka que Mariel las acompañe en su travesía— nos dijo antes que nos fuéramos, ya en la salida nos recorrió un escalofrió — ¿Cómo supo nuestros nombres?— le pregunte a Gifka y esta me respondió —No tengo idea, pero ¿Escuchaste uno de los niños que rescatamos y la señora?

—Sí, mencionó el nombre de Evans, supongo que él estuvo aquí antes de nosotras.

Continuamos nuestro camino hacia el siguiente pueblo, ahora no para encontrar a Evans y su grupo sino para encontrarnos a nosotras misma.

**Jack POV**

El amanecer me encontraba y estaba despierto mirando a mi dulce niña dormir como el ángel que es "Es tan tierna" dijo mi lado oscuro, a lo que sonreí levemente y me acerque a acariciar su mejilla, para luego dirigirme hacia la salida de la habitación, una vez fuera de la posada, me encontré con un viejo conocido —Evans, tiempo sin verte viejo amigo— era Nagá la teniente de la Séptima División, de cabello azul claro, ojos de color avellana, no portaba su uniforme en lugar de eso vestía con una chaqueta blanca con la imagen de un gran dragón rojo en esta, debajo una blusa negra con un buen escote, una falda por arriba de las rodillas y unos botines negros, —Nagá, también tiempo sin verte ¿Cuánto habrá pasado desde la última vez?— me pregunte sin poderme acordar de la respuesta cuando ella me la dio —Desde la Noche Roja.

—Vaya, eso es mucho tiempo— le conteste.

—Si pero ahora no tengo el tiempo suficiente para quedarme a charla contigo Evans, te contacte por algo muy serio— cambiando su mirada por una más seria, en verdad se miraba cautelosa, como si alguien la siguiera —De acuerdo pero si quieres estar más segura, acompáñame adentro de la posada tienen una taberna— haciéndole una seña para que me siguiera hacia adentro, pasamos la recepción y entramos a la taberna, nos sentamos en una mesa al fondo para estar seguros que nadie nos escuchara —Y bien ¿Qué es lo querías decirme?— le pregunte con intriga pues se veía nerviosa en todos los sentidos —De acuerdo Evans, no sabría a quién más decirle, pues Samanta y Gifka no han dado señales de vida, al igual que las demás Reapers, pero se trata de Grant el junto con el resto de la Cámara de los 13 Serafines, amotinaron todo el ejército tienen cautivos a todos los Capitanes solo yo logre escapar a duras penas hace unos días— me dijo son dejar de mirar su tarro de cerveza, preocupado ante la gran locura que ocurrió, "Wow, eso es una locura pero ¿Qué paso con el Capitán Marcus y la Capitana Luna?" me pregunto Umbra y no sabría que responderle — ¿Qué le paso al Capitán Marcus y a la Capitana Luna?— le pregunte a Nagá y esta me volteo a ver, se podía observar su tristeza —No lo sé Evans, ellos escaparon antes que ocurriera el motín y sin ellos todo fue un arrase para nosotros nos derrocaron gracias que robaron el Cetro del Gobernador, un artefacto que desarrollo Clayder para controlar a los Heavenly Knight.

—No te preocupes Nagá, solucionaremos todo esto, cree en mi— le di mi consuelo y ella me sonrió levemente.

**Rebeca POV**

Nos encontrábamos en la puerta principal de la posada despidiendo a una amiga de mi hermano mayor con una caballero pegaso de armadura blanca con oro y una capa roja con remaches de plata —Bien Evans, solo porque te debemos un favor ayudaremos a tu amiga a esconderla— le dijo la mujer de pocos amigos y subió a la amiga de mi hermano al pegaso, para luego despegar, nosotros salimos del pueblo para ir directamente a nuestro primer gran objetivo "El bosque Negro o de los Lamentos" llamado así por sus innumerables casos extraños de desaparecidos y que además se pueden escuchar el lamento de los espíritus durante todo el tiempo.

**Omni POV**

En la capital del reino un joven de apenas doce años cabello marrón, ojos violeta, viste con una playera de manga larga de color café con unos pantalones oscuros y con botas también oscuras, se movía con sigilo mientras seguía a un noble desprevenido y de un rápido movimiento le robo su bolsa donde se encontraba el capital del noble y desapareció sin haber sido visto; apareciendo en otro punto de la ciudad miro a un grupo de niños pequeños que se divertían con otros dos de la posible edad del joven ladrón, hiso un llamado a los infantes y les mostro varias bolsas de color café, estos fueron de inmediato con el joven —Esperen pequeños, a cada uno se le dará lo que quiera— decía el joven mayor mientras le entregaba a cada infante una pieza de pan dulce, al terminar de repartirlo todo los dos mayores se le acercaron — Ahora ¿De donde conseguiste ese dinero Joshua?— le pregunto una joven de cabello color castaño hasta la espalda superior, ojos amarillo claro, con dos piercings en la oreja izquierda, viste una blusa café claro con un collar de un murciélago en pleno vuelo, falda escocesa azul con verde oscuro, calcetones con zapatilla deportivas de color blanco con amarillo, además de varias pulseras con escritos en rúnico en su brazo izquierdo —Vamos Danna, ¿En serio me creerías capas de robar para alimentar a unos pobres niños huérfanos?— le pregunto el muchacho a la joven.

—Si te creo capas— le respondió de manera seca, soltando una risa del tercero de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, ojos dorados, viste una camisa azul rey, con una playera de color verde con una imagen de un par de engranajes, pantalones negros con unos convers negros con azul cielo —Acéptalo Josh, es demasiado obvio que robaste el dinero y luego compraste el pan para borrar toda evidencia.

—Está bien, si pero no me arrepiento de hacerlo— se defendió el chico de cabello marrón.

—Tampoco te juzgamos Josh— le respondió la chica.

—Bueno se nos hace tarde y las clases empiezan en dos horas y estamos a cinco para llegar a tiempo a la Academia— les advertía el muchacho rubio.

—Demonios no lograremos llegar a tiempo ni siquiera con la excusa que estábamos haciendo un trabajo de campo para tu abuelo Danna— dijo Josh mientras tomaba su mochila.

Inicio del Segundo Acto.

**En Próximos Capítulos**

—Dime niña, ¿Por qué pelear con tu hermano?

—Porque es un idiota que me considera una débil y buena para nada.

—Y si lo único que busca es que estés a salvo de cualquier peligro.

* * *

—Eres fuerte muchacho, nadie me había superado antes, a mí Aguns el Guardián de este bosque, por eso te he de entregar tu merecido.

* * *

— ¡Yo soy el GRAN DUQUE ROUSER! y me obedecerán a mis órdenes y digo que exterminen a esa niña.

—Debemos evitar que esa pequeña sea asesinada, ¿Alguna idea Aestuo?

—Desgraciadamente no, mi título de Márquez poco puede hacer contra un Duque, pero tal vez tu abuelo pueda Danna al fin y al cabo también es el Duque Blade y más conocido como "Jackal la Tormenta Negra".

* * *

—Tenemos que ir directamente al hospital o esta niña morirá.

— ¡PUTA MIERDA! esto está muy mal.

* * *

—Capitán Marcus, necesitamos de su ayuda.

—Te entiendo Evans, con gusto ayudare, formaremos al antiguo Divine nuevamente contigo, Gifka, Samanta, yo y tus nuevos amigos.

* * *

**Hola a todos nuevamente, soy Crimson trayéndoles nuevamente esta historia que tanto anhelaban. Bueno no tengo mucho que decir por el momento solo que intentare traerle de a dos capítulos por mes, pero si para el ultimo dia del mes no ven un nuevo capitulo significa que nos gano la hueva.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo Nueve: El Bosque Primera Parte**

**Rebeca POV**

Corriendo por un bosque en plena noche y llorando no creo que haya sido mi mejor idea, pero lo estaba haciendo por mi propia idiotez, me había peleado con mi hermano y Elizabeth y ahora estaba huyendo de ellos cual cachorro abandonado y herido y sin darme cuenta tropecé con algo que me hiso caer —Esto es todo, aquí termino yo como la idiota que siempre fui— decía mientras me volteaba a ver el firmamento nocturno hasta quedarme dormida.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una cueva con una fogata encendida y enfrente mío una gigantesca pantera negra durmiendo, con todo el sigilo del mundo intente salir de la cueva gateando pero un estruendoso rayo me hiso cambiar de opinión y escuche la profunda y clara voz del felino —Yo que tu no saldría por nada, la tormenta durara toda la noche y no es recomendable que una cría como tu salga en estos momentos— el escucharla hablar un hormigueo me recorrió todo el cuerpo y cuando me levante para caminar caí repentinamente y mire que mi tobillo tenía una larga hoja verde cubriéndola —Supongo que me lo torcí cuando tropecé por ahí— suspire por mi propia idiotez nuevamente y mis lagrima comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, me sentía en verdad muy mal por haberle hecho eso a mi hermano, fui una completa idiota que no merecía estar a su lado, sin darme cuenta el gato gigante se me acerco y comenzó a lamerme, su lengua me raspaba pero era reconfortante —Gracias— le dije aun en melancolía y el me pregunto — ¿Qué hace una cría de humano por este bosque?

—Simplemente ser una idiota.

—Tu familia no te enseño a no decir tales soeces— me regañaba de forma recta y calmada.

—Cual familia, solo soy yo y nadie más— le respondí con cierta indiferencia.

—No tienes familia, acaso te peleaste con ella.

—Solo somos mi hermano y yo.

—Dime niña, ¿Por qué pelearte con tu único familiar?

—Porque es un idiota que me considera una débil y buena para nada.

—Y si lo único que busca es que estés a salvo de cualquier peligro.

—Él nunca me toma en cuenta para algo.

—Y ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Quisiera saber, para comprender.

Le explique la situación y me entendió además me respondió con pesadez, intrigada por que le me dijo le pregunte — ¿Tú tienes algún familiar?— a lo que me negó con la cabeza y me dijo —La última vez que pude llamar familia fue hace más de setecientos años— ¡Tanto Tiempo! Me había quedado sorprendida al enterarme de la edad de este felino, este levanto el rostro y me miro con sus ojos esmeraldas — ¿Por qué no quieres tienes familia pequeña?— me pregunto con curiosidad y yo no quise responderle, el hecho de recordar lo que le hice a mi hermano me hacía sentir muy mal —De acuerdo no molestare si no quieres— me dijo, volvimos a un silencio incomodo donde solo mis sollozos eran escuchados hasta que caí dormida nuevamente.

Al día siguiente me levante y mire que ya no estaba lloviendo y tampoco estaba ese gran felino, ¿Habría sido parte de mi imaginación aquella pantera? O es que acaso la soledad me afecto, me levante de una cama de hojas que inexplicablemente había ahí y note que mi tobillo si estaba vendado, caminando con esfuerzo y algo de dolor salí de la cueva y recorrí un poco más del bosque hasta que llegue a un ojo de agua al acercarme note mi aspecto desastroso, esteba toda sucia mi cabello se encontraba enredado y lleno de hojas, no tenía puestas mis viejas botas que me había dado mi abuela para el viaje, mi aspecto me daba asco, pero no tenía a Elizabeth para que me ayudara arreglarme, me encontraba sola en este lugar y me levante del suelo y decidí que ya no sería tan débil —Desde ahora ya no seré más esa niña débil a la que deben proteger, me entrenare duramente… AH— había grito al final de mi discurso al escuchar como alguien se acercaba, en mi mente tenía todo tipo de ideas desde animales feroces o hasta caníbales, mi miedo me tenía paralizada contra un árbol, desesperada tome una varilla larga y grite — ¡NO TE ACERQUES!— pero él o la cosa me ignoro por completo y yo asustada cerré los ojos a esperar mi final el cual nunca encontré y al abrir un ojo estaba enfrente mío aquel gato gigante de anoche con una gran cantidad de pescado levitando alrededor suyo, pero ahora que había luz note que no era negro sino azul profundo y sus ojos eran blancos en lugar de verdes como eran anoche — ¿Puedes hacer magia?— le pregunte anonadada a lo que me responde —Claro que puedo, mi raza es conocida como "**Elementarium gigas cat**" o también llamados Gatos Elementales o Rainbow Cat's, mis poderes se basan en la naturaleza y puedo controlar esta con mi propio mana, si quiero usar todo mi poder me transformo a base del elemento que usar y si no solo cambia el color de mis ojos…

Me explicaba sobre su naturaleza mágica, mi mente no comprendía como era posible tales logros pero estaba fascinada ante su explicación cuando mi estómago gruño interrumpiéndolo, me agarre la panza y le sonreí apenada pero él sonrió —Bien pequeña cría si queremos que crezcas de manera sana, tienes que comer bien— dijo él acercándome parte del pescado el comenzó a comer pero yo me le quede mirando, cuando noto que no comía me pregunto — ¿Por qué no comes? ¿No te gusta el pescado?

—Que no, no es eso, es que esta crudo y no puedo comerlo de esta manera ya que me causaría malestar— le explique que mi cuerpo no soporta este tipo de cosas.

—Entiendo si quieres puedo cocinarlos por ti con mi magia— me dijo y sus ojos blancos pasaron a ser dos penetrantes rubíes, mire hacia el pescado y de este comenzó a salir humo, literalmente los estaba cocinando con pirokinesia, una habilidad muy avanzada para quienes han estado entrenando un elemento en concreto, como mi maestro Canas que puede controlar el hielo a su voluntad, el pescado comenzaba a tener un tono dorado por ambos lados, cuando por fin estaba listo comencé a probarlo y estaba excelente, después de comer el gato me dejo montarlo y recorrimos más del bosque, hasta llegar a un punto muy alto donde descubrí que este bosque era inmenso —Es gigantesco este lugar— decía asombrada ante el espacio que abarcaba este bosque —El Bosque negro es uno de los más grandes que existen en el continente, solo siendo superado por el reino de Ethevius que es completamente un bosque y el Bosque de los Espíritus situado en el reino de Afrarnir— me decía y me maravillaba con los relatos que me contaba —Pero ¿Por qué se llama Bosque de los Lamentos?— le pregunte al respecto del nombre si era todo lo contrario —Buena pregunta, puedes observar aquel árbol inmenso.

—Si, como no verlo es enorme.

—Bueno ese es el corazón de este lugar y es donde descansa el guardián de este lugar, Aguns quien con sus seguidores salvajes hacen sacrificios con cada intruso con quien quiera destruir este lugar.

—Eso me parece horrible, por eso es llamado el Bosque de los Lamentos.

—Así es, y él porque es conocido como Bosque Negro es por su absoluto control en la noche con la densa niebla que aparece.

Rondando por el bosque llegamos a lo que es un claro, una área despejada de árboles y este era muy diferente al resto del mismo, su suelo estaba limpio de y los rayos del sol lo tocaban con más facilidad que otra sección —Nunca había estado aquí antes, este lugar es nuevo para mí— dijo el gato, continuamos caminando y miramos que había un arco grande y un carcaj durmiendo sobre una cruz enfrente de un montículo de tierra, sin duda era una tumba, el saber de quién podría ser me intrigaba y nos acercamos, la cruz estaba formada de manera muy simple y en la base de esta tenía un escrito "Leaf, por ser un gran líder y un gran amigo" un lindo epitafio, pero el nombre por alguna razón me sonaba familiar, rece por él y me disculpe por tomar su arma, volvimos a la cueva donde observaba el hermoso arco con un grabado de hojas, con una empuñadura de piel de zorro de las nieve, el metal donde se colocaban las flechas estaba muy opaco, mientras el carcaj era de piel de toro con bordado a mano una serie de imágenes de dos dragones danzando.

Han pasado dos semanas y yo seguía aquí junto con mi compañero gato quien ahora era mi amigo, como me había hecho la ilusión de estar aquí decidí deshacerme de mis viejas ropas y hacerme una nuevas con lo que podía encontrar y como contaba con la ayuda de mi nuevo amigo me ayudó mucho a crearme un traje para mí de dos piezas el cual era un tipo de sujetador para mi pecho y un taparrabo, además con unas pocas maderas, pieles y lianas de los arboles me arme una pequeña armadura para cubrirme como hombreras y espinilleras, además de unos zapatos y coderas para estar más protegida, con un cuchillo que también arme me corte mi larga cabellera, dejándomela a la altura de mis hombros y arreglada con una coleta, también el arco se modificó para que fuese a mi uso al igual que el carcaj se recortó para que lo pudiera usar, ahora estaba lista y en sintonía para este bosque, nos aventuramos más adentro de este para conocer el corazón de este bosque.

**Jack POV**

Dos semanas desde que Rebeca escapo, mi mente y corazón se encontraban despedazados y desesperados por encontrarla, el bosque era de más de doscientas hectáreas, así que lo dividimos en cinco áreas las cuales eran norte, sur, este, oeste y el corazón el cual era el punto más alto de todo el bosque, ocupábamos todo el tiempo que podíamos buscándola pero no podíamos seguir la búsqueda en la noche por la densa niebla que se forma dentro de esta, en una cabaña que nos cedieron para alojarnos durante nuestra estancia en el pueblo mientras les resolvíamos un problema, mismo problema fue el que ocasiono nuestra pelea Elizabeth y yo estábamos regañando a Rebeca por haberse involucrado en este complejo, sabíamos que lo hacía por querer ayudarnos pero esto era algo que debía estar fuera, sigo teniendo este remordimiento al haberle dicho eso "Oye, ella no volverá por su cuenta, mueve tu trasero y salgamos a buscarla" me decía Umbra seguidamente, pero no se nos tenía permitido entrar al bosque de noche por los sucesos que han estado ocurriendo, pero esto para mí ya era la desesperación, salí de la cabaña hacia la entrada del bosque donde se encontraba mi hermana y ya había tomado mi decisión de protegerla de todo y si era posible hasta de mí mismo, para que no volviera a ocurrir la tragedia que me cegó, la muerte de Alice me trastorno demasiado como para tener el mismo sueño cada noche, —Evans ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?— una voz me pregunto, voltee a verla y era Elizabeth, vestía de manera simple con un pantalón para dormir y una blusa de tirantes —Me siento mal por ella, lo que le dijimos estuvo fuera de lugar— me dijo con mucho pesar

—Lo sé, pero ahora no tenemos que resignarnos, ahora más que nunca debemos buscarla y encontrarla— le respondí.

—Entonces que estamos esperando por encontrar a nuestra niña— dijo Canas mientras se acercaba a nosotros con un par de faroles de mano, el cual nos entregó uno a ambos —Hay que separarnos los tres, los animales de este bosque no son peligrosos, pero hay que tener cuidado con los seguidores del Guardián son implacables en su terreno— nos advertía sobre el peligro de explorar el bosque de noche, pero era el riesgo por ella.

Dentro de este nos separamos Canas se fue tomando su propio rumbo mientras yo me quede con Elizabeth para cuidarla, siguiendo el camino hasta llegar a un riachuelo el cual corría de manera tranquila, seguimos hacia el norte encontrando todo tipo de cosas extrañas desde grabados extraños hasta mensajes de advertencia escritos en runas, todo era muy diferente que en el día pero no podía descansar hasta poderla encontrar era lo único que tenía en mente por ahora.

Recorrimos toda el área sur y entramos al llamado corazón donde se encontraba Canas con su propio fuego en su mano — ¿Encontraron algo?— nos preguntó con fatiga a lo que le negamos con la cabeza, después de esa breve charla volvimos a tomar diferentes caminos, ahora habíamos entrado Elizabeth y yo al área oeste mientras Canas entraba a la este, siguiendo un camino marcado por las hojas secas de la estación, siguiendo un camino de un laberinto del cual tal vez nunca le encontraríamos solución pero nos importaba poco, la niebla se volvía más densa pues la noche cada vez era más oscura y la luna se hallaba a nuestras espaldas y fue cuando notamos algo que ondeaba y alumbramos con los faroles, en unas ramas se encontraban las ropas de Rebeca, al notarlas fuimos corriendo directamente hacia ellas, Elizabeth las tomo y las abraso con tristeza, yo la rodee con mi brazo para consolarla —Calma, la encontraremos— ella me miro con sus ojos vidriosos —Vamos no debe estar lejos— le dije pero de alguna manera comencé a sentirme mareado, mi caminar se volvió tambaleante y descoordinado, agarrándome de lo que fuese para no caer mire como un sujeto con mascara se me acercaba y me golpeaba para caer inconsciente.

Cuando desperté estaba atado a un poste a mis lados se encontraba Elizabeth de la misma manera pero seguía dormida y Canas seguía intentando liberarse, en frente de mi había una hoguera rodeada de esos sujetos vestidos con máscaras de madera y taparrabo, con muñequeras y tobilleras también, parecían estar haciendo una danza extraña como queriendo invocar a alguien en específico, otro más de esos sujetos apareció pero el parecía ser el líder por el hecho de tener los ornamentos mas grandes y tener el cuerpo con más pinturas tribales, este supuesto líder comenzó a hablar en una lengua extraña, incomprensible para nosotros, pero de alguna manera de las brasas de la hoguera se unieron dando la forma de un gigantesco ciervo rojo con líneas míticas en todo su cuerpo y astas, sus ojos brillan con la luz del fuego de manera espectral, su presencia nos era atemorizante pero no por eso íbamos a dejarnos vencer tan fácilmente —Canas, ¿Puedes liberarte?— le pregunte a mi compañero el cual intentaba zafarse de las cuerdas —Si, pero me tomara un poco de tiempo sin usar mi magia.

—No importa, intentare crear una oportunidad para salir de esta.

—Muy bien Evans, confió en ti.

El ciervo se materializaba a nuestro plano terrenal y cuando termino, su tamaño era igual de inmenso al árbol que estaba a nuestras espaldas, nos miraba con seriedad, la incomodidad del silencio era abrumadora hasta que el llamado líder de los seguidores hablo —Amado señor Agnus, le hemos traído estas ofrendas a usted, estos desalmados entraron al bosque a buscar su tesoro sagrado— seguía hablando mentiras sobre nosotros, cuando la ciervo dio un pisotón para hacerlo callar —Intrusos, todo lo que me ha contado mi seguidor ¿Es cierto?— nos preguntó manteniendo esa seriedad, como solo estábamos consientes Canas y yo le negamos —Por supuesto que no mi guardián, entramos a este bosque porque queremos encontrar a alguien más, una pequeña niña se llama Rebeca y es la hermana menor de mi amigo— Canas le describía el físico de mi hermanita al guardián y este con toda la atención escuchaba, hasta que volvió a dar otro pisotón —Ninguno de mis seguidores me había dicho de ninguna niña en este bosque y el bosque no me confirma la existencia de tal niña, además tú, el de cabello plateado, ya habíamos tenido anteriormente un enfrentamiento del cual ambos casi perecimos, pero ahora las cosas serán muy diferentes— me dijo y con su magia me libero de las ataduras —Enfréntame nuevamente, uno a uno y veremos quién es el mejor— preparándose para atacar, yo lo miraba atentamente a sus movimientos y a la mínima burla que le mostré se soltó a embestirme con sus poderosas astas, usando el asta donde estaba atado para esquivarlo y estar en ventaja aérea, usando una rama para impulsarme y colocarme en su lomo —Bueno Agnus, recuerdo nuestro anterior conflicto pero esa época era solo un muchacho estúpido y ahora soy todo un hombre, pero no busco pelear con usted ahora, solo quiero encontrarla y largarme de esta bosque, así que le pido en nombre de mis dos acompañantes que nos deje continuar con nuestra búsqueda y no le causaremos más conflictos su señor.

Le decía pero al parecer estaba en terquedad con acabar conmigo, me maniobraba entre las ramas manteniéndome fuera del alcance de Agnus, pero seguía intentando atacarme, desplegué mis alas mostrando mi verdad — ¿Qué? La última vez que te enfrente no tenías eso— se preguntó así mismo a lo que le respondí —Bueno, la última vez que me enfrentaste tenía que esconder esto de mis compañeros, pero ahora es diferente y si no me deja seguir con mi búsqueda tendré que tomar medidas drásticas contigo— le amenazaba, pero en un descuido mío Agnus aprovecho para golpear el árbol donde me encontraba y hacerme caer de la rama, cuando caía al suelo, Agnus volvió a taclearme golpeándome y estampándome contra el robusto tronco y cayendo abruptamente al suelo, Agnus estaba muy cerca de mi levanto su casco y con fuerza comenzó a golpearme el cuerpo entero con sus dos cascos delanteros, sus golpes eran muy potentes y su fuerza superaba la mía con mucha facilidad, la última vez que me enfrente a este carbón, tenía el apoyo de Gifka y de mis camaradas, pero ahora estaba yo solo contra el amanecer se acercaba pero mi vista se oscurecía, no me quedaba más fuerzas, era mi final y lo único que quise fue decirle a mi princesita que la amo…

O eso fue lo que pensé antes ver una pequeña ráfaga oscura y a Canas liberarse antes de caer inconsciente.


	10. Chapter 9

**Buenas a todos les traigo el ultimo capitulo del mes sobre esta historia que a todos encanta, sin más que decir Bon Apetit**

* * *

**Capitulo Diez: El Bosque Segunda Parte**

**Pantera POV**

Otro día más que ha terminado en este condenado bosque, aburrido de mi propia existencia, atrapado sin salida alguna de este espiral, dispuesto a terminar con mi propia vida gracias a una lanza que tenía en mi posesión, hasta que escucho un llanto molesto, haciéndome salir de mi cueva para seguirla y hacer callar ese intolerable lloriqueo pero cuando llegue y mire a una cría humana que yacía dormida en el frio suelo —Sera mejor que me la lleve de aquí antes que los seguidores de Aguns la vuelvan una de ellos o su libertad e independencia habrán terminado— me dije a mi mismo mientras la veía dormir, con un poco de esfuerzo la cargue hasta mi cueva, pero la lluvia nos atrapo así que me apure a llevarla hasta mi cueva, la deje en mi cama de hojas pero la cría estaba tiritando y no podía dejarla en esas condiciones, así que arme una fogata cerca de ella me acosté a su lado para darle mayor calor, mirándola dormir hizo que olvidara mis pensamientos suicidas, creo que había encontrado a alguien para darle mis cinco vidas restantes, por fin había caído dormido cuando la pequeña se empieza a mover y veo que intenta salir pero un rayo la detiene y le hablo calmadamente —Yo que tú no saldría por nada, la tormenta durara toda la noche y no es recomendable que una cría como tu salga en estos momentos— la niña se queda paralizada por un momento y se levanta con dificultad, mira su herida y se maldice a sí misma y se vuelve a sentar pegada a la pared de la cueva, por mi parte me levanto y lamo su rostro agradeciéndome el gesto, a lo que le pregunto — ¿Qué hace una cría humana en este bosque?

—Simplemente ser una idiota.

—Tu familia no te enseño a no decir tales soeces.

—Cual familia, solo soy yo y nadie más.

—No tienes familia, acaso te peleaste con ella.

—Solo somos mi hermano y yo.

—Dime niña, ¿Por qué pelearte con tu único familiar?

—Porque es un idiota que me considera una débil y buena para nada.

—Y si lo único que busca es que estés a salvo de cualquier peligro.

—Él nunca me toma en cuenta para algo.

—Y ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Quisiera saber, para comprenderte.

La pequeña me explico que había tenido una pelea con su hermano mayor y su cuidadora ya que se había metido en un sitio que no era apto para ella y había terminado en un enfrentamiento dentro del establecimiento y fue su hermano y sus amigos quienes la rescataron, así que cuando regreso a donde se hospedaban se peleó con ellos gritándoles varias cosas y huyendo del lugar hasta terminar conmigo, pienso que fue un arranque de ira lo tuvo, pero por el momento será mejor que me encargo de ella hasta que encuentre a su familia —Creo que no deberías hablarle de esa manera a quienes te quieren, después de todo ellos velan por tu seguridad— le respondí a modo de lección por cómo me había contado las cosas, voltee a ver el fuego que se hacía más pequeño y fue cuando me pregunto con la guarda baja — ¿Tú tienes familia?— mirando su expresión de intriga le negué rotundamente con mi cabeza y le dije —La última vez que pude llamar a alguien familia, fue hace más de setecientos años— se quedó sorprendida por saber mi edad la mire por un momento ya que estaba observando al suelo y con mi pata le levante un poco el rostro para observarla mejor — ¿Por qué no quieres tener familia pequeña?— le pregunte de manera tajante a lo que me esquivo la mirada y se había quedado callada por un momento —De acuerdo no molestare si no quieres— le dije y el incómodo silencio se mantuvo por un momento, solo el arrullo de la lluvia y el sollozar de la pequeña se podía escuchar, hasta que se quedó dormida.

En la mañana siguiente me levante antes que ella y mire que estaba apoyada contra la pared así que la moví para que durmiera en las hojas, salí de mi cueva para buscar algo para que desayunara la pequeña y encontré el rio que corría tranquilamente, por suerte esta época del año era de apareamiento de los peces que se encontraban en este, así que me limite a usar mi telekinesia, cambiando mis ojos de verdes a blanco levite a una gran cantidad de peces y me los lleve conmigo para darle de comer a la cría, caminando a orillas del rio encontré a la pequeña en el ojo donde desemboca el rio, caminando lentamente sin ser detectado, pero una mísera rama me delato asustando a la cría e interrumpiendo su discurso de auto superación me mostré con el desayuno y ella se encontraba asustada, hasta que abrió un ojo y me miro extrañada — ¿Tu puedes hacer magia?— me pregunto curiosa a lo que le respondo —Claro que puedo, mi raza es conocida como "**Elementarium gigas cat**" o también llamados Gatos Elementales o Rainbow Cat's, mis poderes se basan en la naturaleza y puedo controlar esta con mi propio mana, si quiero usar todo mi poder me transformo a base del elemento que usar y si no solo cambia el color de mis ojo— creo que no había entendido bien mi habilidad así que decidí darle una explicación más amplia de lo que soy yo —Escucha, soy un ser mágico que puede usar el mana del lugar a su favor, mis poderes pueden ir desde lo más básico a como el control de la energía sobre mi cuerpo, hasta lo más complicado que podría ser el uso absoluto de la energía con mi mente lo cual es llamado telekinesis, el poder cambiar de elemento a otro lo llamo afinidad y cada afinidad esta enlazada con los seis elementos básicos, de estos puedo desarrollar los demás como el rayo, magma, sombras, ya sabes, para no darte más rollo y confundirte soy como un arcano pero sin la necesidad de hechizos— continuaba diciéndole hasta que su estómago gruño, me dio una sonrisa apenada —Bien pequeña cría si queremos que crezcas de manera sana, tienes que comer bien— le dije mientras le acercaba la mitad de los pescados, yo comencé a desayunar pero ella no había tocado nada de lo que le traje — ¿Por qué no comes? ¿No te gusta el pescado?— le pregunte directamente a lo que me responde —Que, no, no es eso, es que yo no puedo comerlo de esta manera me causaría malestar— al parecer no soporta las carnes crudas.

—Entiendo, si gustas puedo cocinarlos— le dije y con mi poder comencé a calentar el pescado hasta que estuviera perfecto para la pequeña, cuando lo estuvo lo probo y al parecer le encanto, después de comer la invite a conocer más el bosque, la pequeña se montó sobre mi lomo y comencé a correr entre los árboles, pasando por diferentes zonas hasta llegar a un barranco donde se podía observar una porción del bosque —Este lugar es gigantesco— dijo con asombro la pequeña a lo que le explico —El Bosque negro es uno de los más grandes que existen en el continente, solo siendo superado por el reino de Ethevius que es completamente un bosque y el Bosque de los Espíritus situado en el reino de Afrarnir— esta con maravilla en su expresión cuando me pregunto — ¿Por qué se llama Bosque de los Lamentos?— a lo que procedí a explicarle nuevamente —Buena pregunta, ves aquel árbol gigante del centro.

—Si, como no verlo es enorme.

—Bueno ese es el corazón de este lugar y es donde descansa el guardián de este lugar, Aguns quien con sus seguidores salvajes hacen sacrificios con cada intruso con quien quiera destruir este lugar.

—Eso suena horrible y esa es la razón por la cual lo llaman el Bosque de los Lamentos.

—Así es, y él porque es conocido como Bosque Negro es por su absoluto control en la noche con la densa niebla que aparece.

Seguimos explorando el bosque cruzando varios ríos y explorando algunas cuevas que se encontraban fuera de mi territorio, ahora nos encontrábamos cerca del corazón del bosque, pasando un poco de largo para llegar a las zonas más bajas del bosque, entramos a un claro, una zona donde los arboles no se amontonaban, además de sentir una extraña fuerza, algo en mi interior me advertía y mire con cautela notando a los siervos de Aguns que nos observaban con esas máscaras, —Nunca había estado aquí antes, este lugar es nuevo para mí— le dije y avance un poco más hasta llegar a una cruz clavada en el suelo junto con un arco y un carcaj y sobre el suelo un pequeño letreo que la pequeña leyó, se bajó de mi lomo y se colocó sobre sus rodillas y junto sus manos, mire su comportamiento y luego se levantó tomo el arco y el carcaj, se los coloco en la espalda y se volvió a subir a mi lomo — ¿Quieres regresar?— le pregunte a lo que responde afirmativamente, con la misma velocidad regresamos hasta la cueva, donde se quedó mirando muy atentamente aquella arma de largo alcance, no entendía por qué la fascinación con tal arma, solo era una arco con un grabado de hojas, metal opaco y piel sucia, el carcaj era lo mismo, piel curtida de algún bovino con bordado de dos dragones danzando era todo, pero para esta cría era lo más fascinante del mundo, la miraba el cómo hallarle el uso de ese arco pero era muy grande para ella, aun así lo intento, tomo una flecha y la coloco entre el metal opaco y me apunto, pero apenas la flecha salió disparada, ambos miramos la flecha en el suelo —Wow, en verdad te hace falta la practica— le dije de manera seria, a lo que me mira enojada mientras inflaba las mejillas, se veía graciosa —Vamos afuera y veremos cómo arreglamos esto para que lo puedas usar— le dije mientras me dirigía directamente a la salida esta me siguió.

Miramos un poco el arco, este tenía detalles muy buenos y la madera parecía haberse podrido un poco, pues ya tenía algunos hongos saliendo de este, con mis garras comencé a refinarlo, eliminando las partes podridas de esta, luego sumergimos el arco en el rio y al sacarlo la pequeña uso su ropa para pulirlo, reviviendo el metal nuevamente, el pelaje que tenía lo tuvimos que sacar y dejarla sin tal cosa, con la cuerda la tuvimos que recortar ya que el arco era más pequeño, esta también debía serlo, cuando terminamos con el arco pasamos al carcaj, este no tenía grandes problemas así que lo que hicimos fue reducir un poco los bordes eliminando buena parte del bordado, excepto los dragones que danzaban, aunque la correa de esta era muy grande y también la tuvimos que reducir, las flechas de igual manera las acortamos un poco, ahora el equipo estaba listo para que lo usara, la pequeña lo empuño y tomo una flecha y la coloco entre el metal recién pulido, tenso la cuerda y se concentró en apuntar, me moví un poco para mirar a que le estaba apuntando y note que era una ardilla sobre una rama, la pequeña espero un poco hasta estar completamente relajada, cuando soltó la flecha, la cuerda regreso a su posición y la flecha salió disparada y durante el transcurso del viaje esta se comenzó a incendiar y le traspaso el cuello al roedor llevándoselo hasta clavarse en un tronco, sorprendidos ante el suceso, la niña se montó sobre mí y salimos corriendo hacia donde se quedó clavada la ardilla, pero al llegar esta se había incinerado por completo, ella tomo la flecha clavada y la observo, estaba intacta, ambos nos miramos y sacamos todas las flechas que había en el carcaj, las miramos todas y cada flecha tenía un grabado en la base y cada grabado representaba a un elemento en específico, la flecha que tomo tenía el grabado de fuego por eso se incendió la flecha, nos volvimos a mirar y hablamos al mismo tiempo —Tenemos que hacer un nuevo lote de flechas.

El día terminaba y la pequeña había terminado de crear un lote de treinta flechas, todas las guardo en el carcaj que ahora tenía un compartimiento múltiple para tener separadas las flechas por tipo elemental, contemplaba las suyas que eran totalmente diferentes a las demás, sin algún tipo de encantamiento y la cola de estas tenían las plumas de un azulejo, estaba feliz por su nuevo juguete cuando esta me mira —Sabes, he estado contigo desde hace dos días y la verdad no conozco tu nombre— me dijo con tranquilidad y algo emotiva, a lo que le respondo —Bueno, yo… No tengo algún nombre con cual referirme, aunque siempre me llamaban alimaña súper crecida y terror nocturno.

— Pero esos no son tus nombres verdad.

—No y por el momento no me importa tener uno.

—Sherrys.

—Disculpa— le dije pues casi en susurro dijo la palabra y esta lo vuelve a repetir —Sherrys, ¿Te gusta ese nombre?— me pregunto, no sabía que responderle, pero algo sabia sobre estas costumbres de amo/mascota y eran que si un humano te ponía un nombre ahora eras su mascota, pero ella me pregunto si me gustaba aquella palabra como mi nueva identidad —Me gusta, me encanta— le dije y ella se presentó —Genial, yo soy Rebeca espero que podamos ser los mejores amigos.

Amigos, hace tiempo que no tenía amigos de verdad y esta sería la primera vez con una humana —Sera un placer ser su amigo señorita Rebeca— le dije y ella se acercó a abrazarme y yo hice lo mismo con una pata.

A la mañana de tercer día me levanta y mire a Rebeca despierta, se veía muy decidida por alguna manera, antes de poderle preguntar por tal energía ella se quitó lo que le cubría aventándomelos a la cara y al quitarme tales telas ella se encontraba totalmente descubierta —Vamos Sherrys hay que prepararme un nuevo atuendo para esta nueva vida aquí en el bosque— le asentí y la cargue, juntos recorrimos el bosque buscando materiales para crearle su nuevo atuendo y cuando por fin estaba listo se lo probo —Y bien ¿Cómo me veo?— me pregunto feliz.

—Como una pequeña salvaje— le respondí.

Durante dos semanas estuve enseñándole a cómo sobrevivir en ambientes hostiles, desde que cosas son las que se debe alejar, que alimentos son silvestres son comestibles para ella y como cazar y rastrear, cuando por fin aprendió todo eso le obsequie un cuchillo hecho de obsidiana, ella lo miro y tomo su cabello cortándolo con el cuchillo que recién le entregue, sorprendido por ello le pregunte — ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque esto era lo que me faltaba para terminar con mi cambio, y ahora que soy una persona, ya no necesito verme de esta manera para ser alguien— mientras se recogía el poco cabello que tenía en una coleta y con sus dedos comenzó a pintarse el rostro y algunas zonas de su cuerpo que estaban sin cubrirse, este fue el inicio de una nueva etapa para ella y vaya que no estaba equivocado.

**Rebeca POV**

No podíamos creer lo que ocurría, pero mi hermano estaba siendo masacrado por un gigantesco venado místico, tome una de mis flechas mire que era una de fuego y la coloque en el arco —Cuidado, apunta bien Rebeca y dispara sin remordimiento— me decía Sherrys, intente calmarme y controlar mi respiración, apunte directamente al rostro y dispare, rápidamente Sherrys me levanto y corrimos directamente a salvar a mi hermano, colocándome enfrente de mi hermano apuntando al guardián del bosque con este nos miró y dijo seriamente — ¡Como se atreven atacarme!— con tal enojo nos hablaba pero nos mantuvimos firmes ante su poder, este con sus ojos brillantes nos miraba — ¡Gato, te atreves a revelarte contra mí, a Agnus!— le gritaba a Sherrys cuando mi flecha comenzó a desprender una brisa helada —Por favor, deje en paz a mi hermano, el solo quería encontrarme, deje que nos marchemos ahora mismo— le pedía de manera amable pero firme el podernos retirar, el ciervo gigante estaba por atacar con sus casco delanteros pero una onda de frio lo congelo evitando así el golpe, voltee a ver a Canas como le costaba mantener el hechizo cuando tenía que estar combatiendo contra los seguidores, mientras que Elizabeth seguía inconsciente —Gracias maestro— le agradecí a Canas el apoyo —Igualmente— me respondió pero lo que no espere fue que el hechizo se halla roto tan rápido golpeándome y mandándome lejos, Sherrys fue a ayudarme a poderme levantar, al intentar hacerlo caigo al suelo —Calma, siento que algo feo ocurrirá…

**Jack POV**

Al ver como mi hermanita había sido golpeada por un estúpido guardián, me hiso enfurecer de increíble manera, aun con mis heridas me levante con mucho dolor, pero no me iba a rendir —Tu, idiota animal, te puedo dejar pasar el secuestrarnos, te puedo pasar el asesinarnos, pero nadie golpea a mi ¡HERMANA!— le dije y Umbra me posesiono por completo, mis ojos volvieron a ser rojos, mi cabello negro y una ira me invadía, Agnus me miro con seriedad y resoplo en forma de reto, yo con todo el enojo que traía en ese momento, avanzaba lentamente y el guardián corrió a embestirme pero ahora fue diferente pues detuve sus poderosas astas con mis manos desnudas, desplegué mis alas negras y me levante del suelo intentando cargar al guardián pero su peso era demasiado para mi así que lo que hice fue levantarlo todo lo que pude y lo deje caer a pocos metros del suelo, me eleve mucho más alto y con un poco de impulso bajo a todo lo que podía para arremeterle un potente puñetazo en el costado, este soltó todo el aire que tenía pero no deje de seguirle golpeándolo sin piedad, hasta dejarle literalmente hecho polvo, pero cuando estaba por darle el golpe de gracia sus seguidores se colocaron enfrente de mí para proteger a su líder —Les dije claramente que no quería problemas, solo buscaba a mi hermana, ahora sufrirán ustedes también— le dije y con gran velocidad comencé a propinar golpes a cada uno de los siervos del guardián, todos estos intentando usar su magia para detenerme le fuera inútil pues mi rencor contra estos era superior, hasta que Agnus hablo —De acuerdo, te pido disculpas heron, pero por favor no derrames más sangre, has terminado con la vida de cinco de mis seguidores, entre estas mi líder de culto— me pedía piedad para no terminar con el resto de los que se encontraban aquí presentes, lo mire con rabia y solté a quien tenía a mi merced y me acerque al guardián, volví a mi forma habitual y le dije de manera fría —Si vuelvo a verte ahora no tendré piedad— le dije y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba mi hermana junto con Canas y un gato súper desarrollado.

—Muchacho, reconozco mi error, por eso quiero recompensarte con mi tesoro personal— me dijo mientras yo seguía caminando hacia mi familia, el árbol que representaba el corazón de este lugar revelo un hueco, la luz del medio día mostraba su interior, mi hermana se acercó a mi montada en aquel felino —Hola hermano— me dijo tristemente, yo le levante la carita y le limpie su mejilla —Hola mi princesa salvaje, luego hablamos— le dije y me adentre en aquel secreto, cuando salí tenía en mi posesión un par de sables cortos uno de color blanco y otro negro —Son las Phantom Twins, fueron dejadas hace tiempo por un desconocido al igual que el arco que posee la niña…

—Leaf Storm, era de un amigo, conozco el arco, no hace falta que me digas lo que ya se.

Después de volver todos a la cabaña, deje a Elizabeth recostada en su habitación y pase a la mía donde estaba Rebeca sentada a la orilla de la cama, cerré la puerta con seguro para no ser interrumpido, me pare justo enfrente de ella, la miraba seriamente y esta miraba al suelo, aún tenía su disfraz de salvaje junto con el arco y carcaj que había encontrado en el bosque —Mírame Rebeca— le dije seriamente, pero ella no quiso verme —Rebeca, te estoy pidiendo que me mires— seguía esquivando mi mirada, así que intente otra táctica —Ese arco es hermoso, ¿Lo encontraste en el bosque?— le pregunte para comenzar una conversación, pero no quiso responderme, así que me senté a su lado y ella se recorrió, su ley de hielo me dolía —Rebeca— la nombre de manera tranquila pero ella se levanta directa a la salida pero la tomo de la muñeca —Rebeca, no te comportes así conmigo, que quiero hablar.

—Entonces habla contigo mismo— me dijo fríamente y de manera brusca se soltó de mi agarre, para ir directamente a la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla, esta se cerró de golpe, ella miro a un clon exacto mío excepto por sus ojos y su cabello, con miedo retrocedió y yo la atrape en un abrazo y la senté en mis piernas sin dejarla de abrazar —REBECA, ¿Eres consciente de la angustia que nos hiciste pasar?— le hablaba Umbra con enojo, Rebeca estaba forcejeando para que la dejara ir —Pequeña por favor entiende, primeramente entraste a un bar, comenzaste una pelea hay dentro, después de sacarte de aquel lugar nos insultas y te castigamos de manera leve, tu huyes apenas oscurece, pasamos por mucho buscándote todos los días, te encontramos y aun así te pones en tal plan, niña creo que debes replantearte tus ideas— le regañaba Umbra de la manera que yo nunca podría hacerlo, Rebeca en todo este tiempo se quedó tranquila, podía escuchar su llorar, podía sentir su lagrimas caer y estamparse contra mis brazos —Perdón— dijo en susurro, Umbra ya no le dijo nada, fue en ese momento le susurre en el oído —Te perdono princesa— liberándola del abraso, ella se levanta y me mira con mucha tristeza —Ven aquí bebe— le dije y de inmediato me abrazo llorando, con una sonrisa le acariciaba su corto cabello y voltee a ver a Umbra quien estaba mirándonos y sonríe junto antes de desaparecer, no quedamos un rato más abrazados hasta que mi princesa dejo de llorar, se despegó de mí y su cara se reflejaba el miedo —Princesa, bien sabes que no debes alejarte de nosotros y mucho menos escaparte— le dije tranquilamente y esta asentía —Ya te había dicho antes que si te volvías a escapar, habría consecuencias— le dije y ella ya se esperaba lo peor, pero por esta ocasión se la volvería a pasar —De acuerdo princesa solo esta vez te la paso, pero si vuelves a desobedecerme o huir de esa manera te juro que ahora no tendré piedad con tu trasero— le dije y esta me asintió.

Rebeca quiso cambiar de atuendo nuevamente y yo le lleve nueva ropa que habíamos comprado para ella, ya no usaría ese viejo vestido gris, ahora que se cambio de atuendo vestía una blusa de manga corta de color rosa con una chaqueta azul de manga larga, una falda de mezclilla y sus botas, ademas que le compre un equipo básico para arqueria y le mande a mejorar el cuchillo que traía.

Nos preparamos para salir del pueblo para ir directamente al siguiente pueblo, cuando salgo estaba enfrente de nosotros aquel felino que acompañaba a mi hermana —Sherrys, hola— le dijo Rebeca sorprendiéndonos, el gato se nos acercó y nos miró a cada uno de nosotros —Por favor, déjenme unirme a ustedes— nos dijo la fiera.

—No lo sé Jack, se ve muy atemorizante— me dijo Elizabeth.

—A mí me parece buena idea— dijo Isaac alegremente.

—Tu Canas ¿Qué piensas?— le pregunte.

—No lo sé.

—Por fa hermano, deja que nos acompañe— me decía Rebeca con ojitos de cachorro.

Mire al gato quien parecía estar muy al pendiente de nuestra respuesta — ¿Rebeca fue quien te puso el nombre?— le pregunte a este y asintió, yo le sonreí y le dije —De acuerdo Sherrys ahora eres parte de nuestro grupo, este sonrió cargo a mi hermana sobre su lomo, —Bueno Evans ahora hacia dónde vamos— me dijo Isaac a lo que le respondo —Bueno mi amigo que se quedó dormido en esta aventura, ahora iremos directamente a la capital— le dije y tomamos rumbo en el ferrocarril que nos llevaría directamente a la capital.


	11. Chapter 10 (No canon)

Experimentos fuimos, nuestro propósito fue el de ser armas de guerra, guerra que estallo antes de lo previsto y nosotros aprovechamos para escapar.

La guerra puede ser un mártir, ser un refugiado que escapa constantemente del conflicto. Inocentes que huyen de sus hogares para no ser atrapados por el fuego cruzado, escondiéndote de aquellos cazadores para no ser asesinados.

Mi madre y yo teníamos que evitar toda clase de peligros e incluso teníamos que evitar a otros refugiados que nos atacasen. Tenía que defenderla aun siendo yo tan joven e inexperto, ella no podía usar su magia y yo no sabía controlaba la mía.

Días difíciles, y al parecer algún ser superior nos sonrió pues encontramos un hombre amable que nos recibió, pero más que una bendición fue una broma del destino. Pues aquel hombre murió por protegernos de aquellos cazadores. Mi madre uso su magia, pero esos cazadores eran mucho más hábiles y yo en la desesperación por querer protegerla estalle en llamas, una espiral incandescente arraso con la cabaña que se encontraba en medio del bosque. Todos muertos solo yo y mi madre vivos.

Continuamos con nuestro viaje y por descuido fui atrapado por una trampa de los cazadores, mi madre se asustó y eso los alerto. Miedo, terror, una corta y triste vida, cerré mis ojos a esperar mi final, final que nunca llego —Oye— alguien me llamo, abrí un ojo y me tope que era una zorra de siete colas. La primera que conocí y mi primera maestra que me enseñó a usar mi poder de fuego.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos que leen mi obra literaria, soy su anfitrion Crimson White quien les desea Bond Apetit**

* * *

**Capitulo Once: Nuevos Prospectos**

**Omni POV**

La capital del reino de Hemleth, se encuentra situada la Gran Academia de Jóvenes Caballeros y Magos Artistas, el mejor instituto para quienes desean adquirir los conocimientos de la magia y la batalla, aunque el día había terminado y los estudiantes de todas las edades salían del gran campus, tres de ellos platicaban en las puertas principales, —Michael, ¿Vienes con nosotros a la guarida?— le pregunto su amiga de cabello castaño —No me siento de humor Danna, si gustan vayan ustedes, la llave extra esta debajo de una roca falsa— le dijo a su amiga algo desganado y deprimido —Como quieras Aestuo— le respondió su amiga algo extrañada, el chico tomo rumbo al lado opuesto a donde se dirigen sus amigos perdiéndose entre la multitud.

**Michael POV**

Talvez no lo sepan pero yo soy un Heron que se disfraza como Arcano, mis padres dicen que no es conveniente que revele mi identidad a nadie ni siquiera a mis mejores amigo, pero no me gusta esconderles nada, pero no podía decirles que mi bisabuelo estaba como prisionero por su propio ejército, y aunque para mi edad era lo bastante fuerte no tenía la formación que tienen los soldados Heron's, ni siquiera había cursado la academia militar, esa situación me hacía rabiar de coraje, el saber que mi abuelo tenía en contra a sus propios camaradas, le pedí a mi padre que fuéramos ayudar junto con la Segunda División, pero él se negó argumentando, que el apoyo que teníamos aquí solamente en el reino eran alrededor de 4'000 efectivos contra los posibles 70'000 que había haya arriba, sin duda era una desventaja muy grande, sin mencionar que tenían a los Heavenly Knigth, un proyecto que desarrollo mi bisabuelo durante dos años, armaduras andantes con capacidad de razonamiento especifico a lo que dicta el encantamiento y el Cetro del Gobernador, el cual le da control absoluto de los Heavenly Knight — ¡Como rayos voy a combatir contra todo eso!— grite fuertemente esperando a que alguien bajara a darme la respuesta, mire a la luna, hoy se encontraba en su punto más grande, se veía hermosa, saque mi reloj de bolsillo y eran las doce en punto debí de haber llegado a casa hace tres horas papa me castigara, continúe mi lenta caminata por los callejones cuando escuche un ruido que venía de la esquina de la callejuela, seguí caminando ignorando lo que fuese que sea, hasta que sentí un empujón que me hiso estrellar contra el muro, voltee a ver quién había sido y era una criatura realmente fea un Espectro Dragón —Valla amigo, parece que tu hambre te cegó, porque te acabas de meter con el menos indicado— le dije a la criatura con enojo, deje mi maletín de la academia en el piso y mi saco —Sello Bendecido, Arte Divino, Lanza de Luz— junte mis manos y unos rayos aparecieron dentro de estos, al separarlos una lanza se había formado, la tome con mi mano derecha y la hice girar con energía, moví un poco mi cabeza a ambos lados para tronar mi cuello y me coloque en posición de ataque —Ven a mí muerto de hambre— decía para provocarlo, la bestia corrió a toda velocidad, pero con agilidad salte entre los muros del estrecho callejón hasta estar en una altura considerable — Arte Eléctrico, Shocking— cayendo con fuerza mientras cargaba de electricidad mi lanza clavándolo en el cráneo de la criatura explotando en sombras, mire los restos de la criatura y deshice mi arma y tome mis cosas, dos policías se acercaron a mí, vestían con uniformes azules, zapatos negros, gorros algo grandes y capas chicas —Niño, no deberías estar aquí a estas horas, alguna criatura de la noche—

—Como un Espectro Dragón— le interrumpí al oficial.

— ¿Viste uno?— pregunto el otro uniformado.

—Así es y lo elimine— le dije sin rodeo.

— ¿Eres parte de la Academia?— pregunto el oficial, que observaba el emblema de mi saco el cual me colocaba nuevamente —Si, voy en octavo grado.

—Viendo las circunstancias y el hecho que es un joven con experiencia, creo que no hay problema alguno, si gustas te llevamos a tu casa— me dijo el oficial, acepte la invitación, me llevaron hasta el vehículo que era de color negro con una estrella dorada con la silgas L.P.D que significaba Lenster Police Departamente, subí a la parte trasera del coche y el oficial conductor me pregunto — ¿Dónde vives amigo?— a lo que le respondo tranquilamente —En la avenida Halito de los Vientos, cerca de la gran plaza "La Gloria", el número de mi hogar es el 408.

—De aquí solo son cinco calles, de acuerdo muchacho.

El trayecto fue bastante tranquilo y silencioso, cuando llegamos, baje del coche y los oficiales conmigo, cuando abrió mi padre, los oficiales se sorprendieron —Michael— dijo extrañado ante el hecho que tenía a dos oficiales detrás de mí, uno de los oficiales hablo —S Sargento, no tiene por qué preocuparse, encontramos a su hijo en una callejuela combatiendo con un Espectro Dragón, no está en problemas ni nada.

—De acuerdo, gracias Erik, Cartman por traer a mi hijo, los veo mañana en el trabajo.

Se despidieron de mi padre y se alejaron de la puerta, mi padre cerro y me tomo del brazo para llevarme al salón principal donde me sentó en el sofá —Y bien ¿Qué tienes que responder a tu favor?— me pregunto con firmeza y enojo, yo baje la mirada al suelo, en verdad no sabía que decirle —Sigo esperando tu respuesta— me hablo con enojo, tenía que decirle hasta que Joshua se interpuso —Lo siento señor, fue mi culpa, le pedí a Mike que me ayudara con algunas investigaciones para un proyecto que nos pidió el Rector de la Academia— termino de hablar y mi padre se sentó en la silla que había a lado a pensar en la mentira de mi amigo —De acuerdo, te creo Josh— ambos felices de que mi padre se haya tragado la mentira subimos por las escaleras y mi padre nos detuvo —Por cierto mañana tengo un trabajo para ustedes dos.

— ¿De qué trata papa?— le pregunte algo desconfiado.

—Mañana ustedes dos junto con Danna serán las escoltas de la Duquesa Catlyn y su hijo Rafael, así que los quiero presentables a los dos— nos dijo y nosotros asentimos, llegamos a nuestra habitación y me recosté en mi cama de la litera —Gracias por salvarme de mi padre, te debo una.

—No importa hermano, eso es poco a comparación lo que hicieron conmigo.

—Je, je ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

—Claro, fue difícil, la seguridad de ese laboratorio es bueno, pero no lo suficiente para el mejor— me dijo mientras me lanzaba una pequeña bolsa, la pesque en el aire y la abrí, deje caer el contenido en la mesa eran varios cristales mágicos —Cristales elementales, lo que me faltaba para terminar mi invento.

—Si no es mucho preguntar ¿Para qué sigues con esos maniquíes móviles?, ya tienes tres en el sótano y debo decir que me dan miedo— me preguntaba Josh con curiosidad, mientras sacaba de una caja a una ave del tamaño de un cuervo, esta era metálica, donde se supone que deberían estar los ojos eran un par de huecos negros, lo tome con una mano y de destape una tapa que había en su pecho, su interior era un sencillo juego de engranajes y poleas, deje a mi pequeña creación y me concentre en las piedras que me trajo mi compañero de habitación y hermano de aventuras, junte algunas de están y las coloque en un círculo de runas de piedra —Sabes, bien pudimos haberla recogido cerca de la cueva que está a las afueras de la ciudad— me hablo Joshua quien lazaba una pelota al techo, a lo que le respondo —Si usábamos esas, tendríamos que pulirlas antes y pues su estado bruto tienen muchas imperfecciones, por eso te pedí que las robaras del laboratorio de la Academia— regrese a mi pequeño proyecto y con mi magia comencé un pequeño ritual, las runas comenzaron a brillar en diferentes tonos y varias chispas salían, las piedras comenzaron a levitar y brillar, hasta fusionarse de las cuatro piedras solamente quedaron dos, las tome y se las coloque en las cuencas vacías, luego con una navaja me corte mi pulgar y las restante las bañe con mi sangre, procedí a volver hacer el ritual y ahora las piedras se fusionaron todas dejando un pequeño rubí el cual inserte en el hueco del pecho, tape el hueco y vestí a mi pequeña creación en un traje de cuervo común y corriente —Esta listo, mi tercera creación esta lista— dije con alegría, Josh se acercó y lo miro —Así que tu pequeño invento funciona.

—Sí— le dije con orgullo.

—Bien, ahora la prueba de campo— tomando a la ave mecánica y abrió la ventana de la habitación.

—Muy bien pequeñín, es hora de tu momento— le dijo para luego soltarlo fuera de la habitación, este cayo como peso muerto, mientras lo veía caer, hasta que desplego sus alas para levantarse, ambos miramos el cuervo que por su propia cuenta estaba volando, con una seña se posó en la ventana y lo tome dejándolo en mi escritorio —No vuelvas a hacer eso, casi me da un infarto— le dije muy enojado a lo que el simplemente se ríe —Ja, ja, ja, Aestuo, siempre con tus ideas, mejor vamos a dormir porque seguro que tu padre nos va querer temprano.

**Joshua POV**

Madrugamos temprano para empezar el trabajo del padre Michael, nos vestimos con lo mejor que teníamos y el Sargento nos dio algunas armas para proteger a nuestro objetivo en este caso la Duquesa Catlyn y su hijo, llegamos en el auto del padre de Mike y bajamos los tres Danna, Michael y yo, dos de las sirvientas nos guiaron por el gigante jardín hasta llegar a la mansión y la verdad era inmensamente grande como la de Danna —Danna, ¿Tu abuelo es el Duque Blade no?— le pregunte, a lo que ella me contesta —Sí, ¿Por qué?

—Solo preguntaba.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta principal, las sirvientas abrieron las puertas para nosotros, al entrar el recibidor era inmenso y frente a nosotros unas escaleras de donde bajaba la Duquesa Catlyn y su hijo quien la tomaba de la mano, los tres no reverenciamos ante ella —Por favor chicos, no es necesario, al cabo que ustedes son parte de la nobleza, Danna eres la próxima en heredar el título y tu Michael, eres el hijo de un Márquez y tu Joshua, hijo de la familia más poderosa entre las mafias, conmigo no es necesaria tanta formalidad, prefiero que me tuteen— su voz era como la de un bello ángel y su amabilidad era reconfortante, la Duquesa nos dio un pequeño recorrido mientras nos contaba el por qué necesitaba de una escolta persona, —Mi marido Homero salió al reino de Nidgar y no volverá hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses y pues yo he tenido mal presentimiento desde su partida, su trabajo en la política como la mano derecha del Rey es de suma importancia, y con ello se llevó a quienes normalmente son los mayordomos del hogar y guardias, por eso le pedí a tu padre que si me podría brindar una compañía durante este tiempo…

—Pero, nosotros tenemos que ir a la Academia y no regresamos hasta la tarde— le dijo Mike algo preocupado, a lo que la Duquesa nos respondió.

—Lo sé, pero este es un trabajo y saben del sistema de misiones por equipo que tiene la Academia, recuerden que el Rector está al tanto de esto y se les concedió este trabajo como una misión de rango A— éste trabajo termino siendo una misión de alto rango, normalmente a nuestra edad se nos da misiones sencillas, como lo son búsquedas de objetos perdidos y algunas veces como guardias de algunos comerciantes, pero hoy éramos la guardia personal de un noble, eso significa una muy buena suma de dinero y de puntos para nuestras notas —Nos permite un momento— dijo Mike para reunirnos en círculo —De acuerdo, esta es una misión importante y nos beneficiaria en referencia para próximas misiones— dijo Mike.

—Si pero qué tal si a la Duquesa la están siguiendo un grupo criminal muy buscado como Black Fang— hablaba algo preocupada Danna.

—No hay problema, recuerden que tengo contacto con todo el bajo mundo, ellos me conocen y le deben mucho a mi familia— les dije con confianza.

—Joshua tiene razón, no solo tenemos a la policía y la guardia real, también a todos los matones del bajo mundo, esto será fácil— respondió Mike aceptando la idea, regresamos con la Duquesa y le dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo —Aceptamos el trabajo Duquesa Catlyn.

**Extraño POV**

Las calles de la capital suelen guardar secretos, algunos secretos son de inocencia pero otros son oscuros que nunca deberían de salir a la luz, el medio día, observando toda la ciudad desde mi guarida, cuando llego mi amada —Querido, ¿Qué planes tienes para nosotros?— me pregunto una voz femenina, voltee a ver y era una mujer que portaba un traje ajustado de color blanco, con una capa azul y una máscara de dragón que no le dejaba ver el rostro —Ah mi querida Dragona, hoy solo deseo pasar contigo el día entero, ya mañana pondremos en acción el plan.

—Gran Dragón— dijo mi nombre como si fuese un gemido, la tome de la cintura y la levante, bajamos por las escaleras que había en el pequeño observatorio de la fábrica abandonada, cargando a mi amada, bajamos por estas, donde nos esperaban los demás miembros de nuestro grupo criminal, el cuales eran Rata, Perro, Tigre, Cerdo, Caballo, Serpiente, Gallo, Toro, Cabra, Mono y Conejo, todos ellos usaban mascaras de dichos animales, Toro y Serpiente se acercaron a mí y mi amada —Mis Señores, hemos confirmado la ausencia del Rey y su mano derecha, el Duque Rouser.

—Excelente, movilicen la primera fase del plan, no queremos errores, es hora de traer a nuestro señor de las sombras.

**Michael POV**

El día acababa y ya me encontraba muerto de aburrimiento, esa rutina que lleva la Duquesa debe de ser exasperante todo el día, todos los días, en el papeleo, leyes que deben juzgarse en el parlamento, cuales se entraran en vigor, cuales son rechazadas, ¿Por qué decidí quedarme a cuidar de ella? Apuesto que Joshua se la pasa genial recorriendo toda la mansión y Danna ha de estar encantada cuidando al niño, el ver todas las hojas llenas de formatos para leyes y propuestas me agobiaban hasta que escuche que tocaban la puerta, Catlyn le dio permiso a que entrara y era una mucama que traía una bandeja con la merienda, una tetera y dos tazas de té, la sirvienta los dejo a lado del escritorio, en una pequeña mesita redonda, la Duquesa, dejo un momento el trabajo y tomo la taza para darle un sorbo — ¿No vas a comer?— me pregunto la señora, yo que quede mudo ante tal pregunta —Sé que debes estar aburriéndote sin hacer nada más que esta hay parado, por eso pedí que trajeran comida para ti también y otra taza de té— a comparación con otras personas a la que conocido en esto de las misiones y por experiencias que cuentan algunos otros compañeros de la Academia, las personas a quienes protegen o guían suelen ser narcisistas prepotentes, en cambio Catlyn era otra, amable, compasiva, cariñosa y más adjetivos que la describen como la mejor persona que he conocido, almorzamos brevemente donde además charlamos para conocernos mejor, hasta que entro alguien, un hombre de avanzada edad, vestía muy elegante y se apoyaba con un bastón de madera, ambos nos levantamos a saludar —Buenas tardes suegro, ¿Cómo le va hoy?— le pregunto Catlyn de manera tranquila y alegre, a lo que le responde el viejo hombro —Muy bien Catlyn, gracias por preguntar, veo que tienes aún mucho trabajo por delante, porque no te un descanso, para que estés un tiempo con tu hijo, ya mañana terminaras— le decía el anciano hombre con esmero para alejarla del escritorio, yo simplemente la seguí, los tres quedamos afuera de la habitación y el hombre senil me pidió que lo acompañara, lo seguí un poco más lento que el caminar del hombre senil, llegamos hasta el patio trasero que era de igualmente inmenso como el de enfrente, el hombre dejo caer su bastón y se quitó su camisa revelando una marcada musculatura a pesar de sus edad, por mi mente rondaron ciertos pensamientos raros hasta que hablo —Quiero enfrentarme a tu muchacho, hace tiempo que no tengo un combate decente y siendo amigo de la nieta de "El Chacal de Tormenta Negra" quiero comprobar que sucias artimañas les habrá enseñado a sus alumnos— sonaba bastante seguro de sí mismo, por mi parte acepte el duelo, quitándome la correa que sujetaba mi arma la cual era una espada, la deje reposando en la pared y me acerque al viejo pero manteniendo mi distancia con él, tome mi posición de guardia y sin notarlo él se encontraba detrás de mí, golpeo mi cuello con su mano abierta y con su pierna se deshizo de mi equilibrio, dando pequeños saltos hacia enfrente para no caerme note que se acercaba a mí con paso firme, yo me aleje con varios saltos hacia atrás hasta, el viejo parecía no hacer nada hasta que tropecé de espalda y note que tenía una enredadera sujetando mi tobillo, el senil dijo —Disculpa a mi jardín, le gusta ser juguetón— riendo se su propio chiste, seguía acercándose —Arte de fuego, Ascuas— dije y de mi dedo salió una pequeña llama que incendio la enredadera, me levante pero el viejo ya estaba haciendo un nuevo hechizo —Arte de la Rosas, Hiedra de Espinas— de pronto del suelo salían gigantescas raíces llenas de espinas que me atacaban sin piedad, tales tallos gigantes no me daba descanso para evadir, sin duda ese vejestorio tuvo que ser un gran luchador, y sabía que tenía prohibido por mi padre y la Segunda División el usar esta clase de artes con quienes no son de los nuestros, pero él estaba usando un arte que desconocía, así que lo vi prudente pelear de la misma manera —¡Sello Bendecido, Arte Divino, Solemne Justicia!— grite y de mis puños un aura verde se desprendía, golpe el suelo y los tallos habían desaparecido el anciano me miraba feliz y desafiante ante mi propuesta y me dijo —Tienes un muy buen nivel, debo de felicitarte muchacho, pero ahora quiero las cosas en serio, levántate Rosa Negra— del suelo broto una gigantesca rosa de color negro del cual saco una espada delgada, la blandió ágilmente, la arma era fina, la base era como un botón de una flor de color negro, la empuñadura tenía como tallos llenos de espinas para proteger la mano que la blandía, el senil hombre la poso frente a él y dijo nuevamente —Libérate Rosa Negra— la base de esta se abrió y la hoja se volvió mucho más gruesa, por mi parte decidí también hacer lo mismo —Sello Bendecido, Arte Divino, Lanza de Luz— volviendo a crear mi arma de luz, la cual tome y me volví a colocar en posición de guardia, el dio el primer movimiento de ataque, mientras que yo me defendía de todos, sus ataques eran fuertes, me hacía retroceder, hasta que decidí atacar, pero apenas me balance contra él, una enredadera me sujeto el tobillo haciéndome caer y al querer levantarme me coloco la hoja en mi rostro —Perdí ante usted.

—Je, je, je, sabía que no ganarías, nadie puede vencer mi arte de la rosas.

—Solo una pregunta.

—Adelante, muchacho.

— ¿Qué es el Arte de las Rosas?

—Bueno, este arte mágico, es una variante fusión de entre la tierra y la naturaleza, pues como viste, tiene la manipulación de vegetales y la fuerza de los hechizos de tierra, es un arte que se enseña de generación en generación a la rama principal de esta familia.

—Ya veo, en verdad es poderosa, pero ¿Esa arma también es parte de esa rama artística?

—Así es, la Rosa Negra es parte de un conjunto de ocho rosas, las cuales todas tiene nombre de rosa, pero es el color lo que dependerá del arma, por ejemplo, la negra es una espada, la blanca es un bastón mágico, la roja es un arco, la morada es una espada látigo, la azul es una armadura, la amarilla es una hacha, anaranjada en un mazo y la ultima es un secreto—

Me explico el anciano sobre las armas que poseía la familia Rouser, todas estas eran poderosas si se sabían usar adecuadamente, sobre todo en sus formas liberadas las cuales adquirían aun mayor fuerza, mire al cielo que ahora tenía un color rojizo, está por terminar nuestro primer día como guardaespaldas de la Duquesa.

**Jack POV**

El tren se detenía en la estación, bajamos Elizabeth, mi hermanita y yo por un poco de comida para el viaje ya nos quedaba una estación más para llegar a nuestro destino, —Jack acompañare a Rebeca al baño— me avisaba Elizabeth, yo asentí despreocupado, fui al puesto de comida para pedir un poco para nosotros, ya que Canas e Isaac estaban completamente dormidos y mejor para mí, Isaac parece tener un agujero negro en lugar de estómago, la dependienta me dio lo que le ordene e iba de regreso al tren a tomar mi lugar, cuando enfrente de mi estaba el, se veía totalmente destrozado, sus ropas más raídas de lo normal su rostro se notaba un profundo arrepentimiento —Dimitry— murmure levemente el nombre de quien tenía enfrente —Ayúdame por favor— me dijo mientras caía de rodillas enfrente mío.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos amigos, ya saben que su dragón de tres cabezas los consiente con un nuevo capitulo, Bond Apetit**

* * *

**Capitulo Doce: Elegía de Dolor**

**Jack POV**

Dimitry estaba enfrente a mí, el tiempo pareció haberse congelado, ambos nos mirábamos sin articular alguna palabra, pero nuestras miradas parecían decir todo lo que queríamos, no fue que reaccione hasta que uno de los encargados grito —DOS MINUTOS, PARA QUE EL TREN SALGA DE LA ESTACIÓN— seguí avanzando hacia el transporte de vapor, pero Dimitry me tomo del brazo y por instinto reaccione soltando la bolsa de papel, tomando el brazo de Dimitry con mi mano libre, de un movimiento lo tenía sujeto con su brazo en la espalda y el cuchillo de Rebeca en su cuello, — ¿Para qué has venido sucia rata?— le pregunte con cierta sarna mientras aprisionaba su brazo contra su espalda y tenía el cuchillo en su garganta, un guardia de la estación se acercó a preguntar — ¿Algún problema caballeros?— con un tono algo tosco, solté a Dimitry y recogí las cosas, este volvió acercarse —Evans, por favor escúchame lo que podría decirte es en verdad muy importante par…

— ¡Sherrys ataca!— lo interrumpí llamando al gato para que atacara, este salió de las sombras, sorprendiendo a Dimitry quien fue derribado por tal animal, voltee a ver que el gato poseía otra apariencia, de figura esbelta, pelaje morado oscuro, su cola terminaba como en una garra, Elizabeth y Rebeca llegaron en el momento y vieron la escena, —Eliza mete a Rebeca adentro del tren— le hable de manera seria y esta asintió, — ¿Qué hago con esta basura Evans?— me pregunto el gato que tenía su garra en el cuello de idiota, estaba por responder pero el encargado grito — ¡UN MINUTO PARA SALIR DE LA ESTACIÓN— maldije para mí mismo —Déjalo hay, tenemos que apresurarnos a subir— le dije mientras sacaba mi pasaje, Sherrys entro nuevamente a mi sombra, aborde el tren y fui directamente a mi sección entre y me senté alado de Elizabeth.

**Danna POV**

Esta misión nos iba a resultar bastante sencilla, pues lo único que teníamos que hacer era rondar cada cierto tiempo la mansión y sus alrededores, Catlyn es muy amable con nosotros, al igual que su hijo y su suegro que se llamaba Homero Rouser también conocido como "La Rosa Silvestre", según tengo entendido por mi abuelo, ambos fueron los mejores amigos durante su época estudiantil, al igual que yo y Michael, somos los mejores amigos, Joshua también es un gran amigos y fueron sus habilidades lo que nos dio el ingrediente para perfeccionar nuestras combinaciones, —Sedodita Danna, mide— la voz del pequeño Rafael me distrajo de mis pensamientos, el chiquillo se encontraba en la ventana y me acerque a ella, afuera estaba Michael en plena noche entrenando con su lanza de luz —Si Rafa, es Michael y está entrenando.

—Misael entenando.

—Ji, ji, ji, es Michael, ¿Puedes decir Mi-cha-el?

—Micael.

— ¿Puedes decir Mike?

—Mike.

—Que niño tan listo— le dije y lo abrase, lo lleve hasta su cama, lo desvestí y le coloque su pijama, en ese momento entro la Duquesa Catlyn —Buenas noches Señora Catlyn.

—Hola mami.

—Buenas noches Danna, hola hijito lindo, Danna si quieres retirarte, quiero acostar a mi hijo.

—Por supuesto Señora Catlyn—

Me retire del cuarto dejando a la madre con su hijo a solas, vague por un rato por los rincones de la mansión, hasta que me topé con Joshua quien salía de una habitación de manera sospechosa, me acerque a el de manera sigilosa pero me sorprendió tomándome del cuello — ¿Qué haces Danna?— me pregunto desconfiado, a lo que le respondí —Solo te vi y quise asustarte— al escuchar mis palabras me soltó y me volvió a preguntar — ¿Has visto a Mike?

—Sí, debe estar en el patio trasero.

—De acuerdo, gracias— agradeció y se alejó, yo continúe caminando hasta que entre a una de las habitaciones que me otorgaron, entre y cerré la puerta para no ser molestada, me quite la armadura dejándome solamente en ropa interior, me acosté y arrope para poder dormir.

**Gran Dragón POV**

La noche, tranquila, hermosa con su luna blanca, igual de bella como mi Dragona Blanca quien tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi regazo mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera, ambos mirábamos el infinito océano de estrellas y los astros nos observaban a nosotros —Mi señor, hemos recolectado todos los ingredientes para el ritual— decía uno de mis compañeros de grupo, me coloque mi mascara y me levante dejando a mi amada, voltee a ver y era Rata, me acerque a ella lentamente y le dije —Perfecto, ahora solo nos faltara la inocencia de un infante— le dije y Rata me pregunto —Gran Dragón, ¿Cuándo será la luna nueva?

—Según el calendario lunar será el veinte de este mes.

—Muy bien mi señor.

—Puedes retirarte amiga.

Le dije con una sonrisa aunque no pudiera verla, Rata se retiró dejándome a solas con mi querida Dragona Blanca.

**Rata POV**

Deje a nuestro líder está a solas con esa arpía que se hacía llamar la amada de Gran Dragón, estúpida zorra, seguí caminando hasta que llegue a una puerta, la abrí y ahí se encontraba Conejo ella me recibió con un abraso el cual le correspondí — ¿Quieres cenar ahora hermana?

—Claro María, sírveme un poco por favor— le dije mientras me quitaba la máscara, María me sirvió un poco de lo que había preparado — ¿Qué te dijo líder acerca del ritual hermana?— me pregunto con intriga, se podía ver en su rostro, normalmente entre nosotros nunca nos hemos visto sin las máscaras pero María era mi amiga de la infancia, era como mi hermana y nos gustaba llamarnos de tal manera por eso nos teníamos la confianza de no tener nuestras mascaras puestas, ambas vivimos en las calles por mucho tiempo y no fue hasta que éramos adolecentes nos encontró Dragón rojo junto con su amada, aceptamos porque nos prometió una familia y eso fue lo que obtuvimos, cuando llegamos aquí, Gran Dragón nos entregó estas máscaras y nos dijo que nunca nos las quitaríamos delante de otro de los nuestros, que era para mantener el juego, pero he visto algunos sin usarla —Hermana, buenas noche— me dijo María y yo también le di las buenas noches.

**Rebeca POV**

Cuando desperté me encontraba en la cabina junto con Elizabeth, mi hermano y Sherrys, todos seguían dormidos, saque mi cabeza por la ventanilla y mire la hermosa ciudad que estaba por delante de nosotros, mi alegría me hiso saltar encima de mi hermano y Elizabeth —Despierten, despierten, despierten, ya llegamos, ya llegamos— en uno de mis saltos había apoyado mal y me caí encima de Elizabeth y me levante rápidamente —No puedes estar quieta por un momento niña— me dijo Eliza algo amargada —Je, je, je ya comenzamos con el pie izquierdo— se burló mi hermano, se levantó y se puso su camisa, su chaqueta y sus botas, salió de la cabina y yo lo seguí, toco la puerta de alado donde estaban Isaac y Canas, abrió la puerta y noto que los dos seguían dormidos, volvió a cerrar la puerta y regresamos al nuestro.

Después de salir de la estación, Isaac consiguió un transporte al cual nos llevó a nuestro próximo destino el cual era un hogar muy grande y el lugar parecía muy fino, cuando llego Canas digo algo de manera deprimente —La casa de papa, hace mucho tiempo que no he estado aquí— se quedó a mi lado contemplando dicha casa y Isaac se le acercó y le golpeo la espalda —Mira el lado positivo, papa murió hace tres años, te ahorras la charla emocional.

—Gracias, pero no ayuda mucho.

Le respondió algo desanimado, del lugar salió una persona adulta quien le entrego la llave a Isaac, supongo que era el cuidador de este lugar; cuando entramos a la casa el interior era muy grande, subimos a la segunda planta y las habitaciones también eran muy espaciosas — ¿Te gusta esta habitación?— me pregunto mi hermano quien traiga mi mochila —Si, me encanta.

—Qué bueno, pues esta será tu habitación.

—Genial.

Le dije y lo abrace, mi hermano me cargo y salimos del cuarto, bajamos las escaleras y fuimos directo a una especie de estudio personal donde estaban todos reunidos —Bien, que bueno que llegaron los dos, estábamos discutiendo lo que haríamos durante esta temporada que estaremos aquí en la capital, tenemos que conseguir algún empleo y por fortuna, tenemos un buen contacto para que nos ayude con eso— hablo Isaac de manera seria, mi hermano dijo —Muy bien, avísame sobre las novedades que hay de eso, de momento iré con Rebeca a explorar los alrededores, creo que vi una gran plaza para que se divierta un rato— le respondió y salimos de la casa, caminamos tomados de las manos, al llegar al parque me pregunte como no lo había visto al llegar, el lugar es inmenso — ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?

—Esta plaza se llama "La Gloria", estaré por haya observándote.

Me dijo mi hermano y se apartó de mí, seguí caminando cuando me cayó a mis pies una pelota blanca y uno muchacho grande se acercó a mí — ¡Disculpa, podrías pasarme el balón!— me dijo el muchacho que vestía pantalón negro, con una playera café, unos hermosos ojos color violeta, un cabellos tan negro y brillante, era simplemente perfecto —Niña, ¿Esta bien?— que hermoso era, simplemente bello, era lo…

**Jack POV**

Me aparte de mi hermana para sentarme en una de las bancas, a mi lado había una mujer muy hermosa y de alguna manera su rostro se me hacía familiar, de vestido largo sencillo de color rojo —Buenas tardes— me dijo con amabilidad y yo replique su saludo de igual manera —No te había visto antes.

—Bueno, me acabo de mudar con mi esposa e hija y con dos amigos, esta mañana.

—En serio, que bien soy Catlyn Rouser y ¿Usted?

—Evans, Jack Evans.

—Un gusto conocerlos, señor Evans.

—igualmente señorita Catlyn.

—No, soy casada— me mostró su anillo de compromiso —Y tengo un hijo.

—Disculpe, no quise…

Estaba disculpándome cuando escuche a Rebeca llorar, fui de inmediato y junto a ella estaba un chico de cabello rubio tratando de consolar a mi niña, me acerque de manera tranquila y pregunte — ¿Qué paso?— el muchacho al verme pareció a verse asustado, Rebeca se pegó a mí en un abrazo, le acaricie su cabeza y el joven rubio se disculpó —Lo lamento señor, había pateado con fuerza el balón y se no fue.

—No te preocupes, los accidentes pasan— le dije al joven con un ligera sonrisa, cargue a Rebeca quien seguía llorando, volví con Catlyn y senté a Rebeca en mi regazo, la mece un poco para que se calmara y con un pañuelo que traía se lo di para que limpiara, me lo entrego pero parecía distraída por algo, Catlyn me observaba y me dijo — ¿Es tu niña?

—Sí.

—Hola pequeña, ¿Qué edad tiene?

—7 años.

—El mío tiene 5, de hecho esta haya jugado en el tobogán junto con mi guarda espaldas.

Me señalo donde estaba su hijo quien era un pequeño varón, de cabello rubio y vestido de marinero junto con una chica que vestía una camisa blanca con una corbata roja, falda y calceta larga negra y botas negras, me fije de reojo a Rebeca que ya se había tranquilizado por completo y le dije —Porque no vas a jugar haya donde hay más niños de tu edad— le dije y ella se bajó de mí y corrió hacia los juegos, se trepo a un pasamanos y los dos miramos como nuestros niños comenzaron a jugar juntos, hasta que Elizabeth llego junto con Sherrys —Aquí estabas Evans— me dijo Eliza quien estaba junto con el gato, que de alguna manera otra vez era normal, Rebeca vino corriendo junto con el niño de Catlyn y la joven chica los seguía, Rebeca quiso acercar al infante al animal, pero el niño se alejó para abrazar las piernas de su madre y mi princesa quiso insistir —Señorita Rebeca no creo que sea prudente que acerque al niño a mi espacio viendo que el infante atemorizado— sorprendiendo a los presentes la joven hablo —Un gigantesco gato que habla con rectitud, de acuerdo esto para mi es el suceso más raro de hoy— dijo la joven, el gato le respondió —Disculpe si le parezco aterrador, pero no puedo encoger este cuerpo— le respondió el gato, Catlyn y su niño asombrados ante el gato, este se acercó lentamente y el niño con mucho miedo le puso su mano en el rostro y Sherrys comenzó a lamer, el niño con más confianza se acercó para acariciar la cabeza de este, Rebeca tomo al niño y lo trepo encima del gato y ella también se subió —Agárrense bien niños— les dijo el gato quien comenzó a trotar alrededor nuestro, todos reíamos de manera alegre pasando el tiempo de manera veloz y el sol comenzó a ocultarse, de esa manera nos despedimos todos, pero antes pude notar que Rebeca miraba fijamente al muchacho de cabello negro, al volver a nuestro nuevo hogar Canas puso a Rebeca a estudiar pues ya tenía tiempo que no se ponía al corriente con sus estudios salvo la practicas de magia, por mi parte fui a la cocina donde Elizabeth comenzaba a preparar la cena yo me le acerque y le pregunte — ¿Quieres ayuda?

—Aja, puedes ayudarme rebanando los vegetales porque haré un estofado de puerco.

—Bien— tome varias zanahorias las cuales comencé a picar de manera rápida —Veo que tienes experiencia con los cuchillos— me alago Eliza —Pues sí que la tengo, ya que el cuchillo es para mí como una espada corta.

—De acuerdo, ¿Y qué, te agrada la Duquesa Catlyn?

—La mujer del parque, si es toda una… ¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!

Mi asombro hiso que me cortara el dedo de manera superficial haciendo que soltara una palabrota —Por favor Evans, ahora el estofado va a saber a tarado— me reprocho porque había manchado con algunas gotas de sangre las verduras que ya había cortado, tomo mi mano y la manipulo para ver la cortada —Que nena eres por quejarte de esto, si bien casi te mata el guardián del bosque y ni te quejaste por eso— me seguía insultando mientras me aplicaba una curación casera, una vez que tenía el dedo vendado continúe ayudando en la cocina y nuestra charla — ¿Cómo que la mujer del parque es la Duquesa Catlyn?

—Acaso no te acuerdas, ella misma fue a la fiesta en el orfanato— me dijo con cierto enojo, pero rápidamente su tono cambio a uno de angustia —Y él porque se quedó tanto tiempo con la señora Blood fue porque quería adoptar a Rebeca ya que según ella, la niña es su hija, claro la mujer nunca los supo, pero la anciana tiene la regla que tanto el niño como sus tutores deben de desarrollar un vínculo aunque fuese el más pequeño, je, je, tal vez pienses que sea una regla absurda, pero es la regla principal del orfanato y de alguna manera la anciana puede ver a través de nuestros corazones y juzgarnos de la manera más justa para saber si lo logramos o no— fue su explicación, al hablar se sentía triste.

—Es por eso que la abuela me dio el título de tutor legar de Rebeca.

—Así es, ella miro dentro de ti, te juzgo y comprobó que desarrollaste compasión por la niña.

—Mirándolo de esa manera da algo de miedo, pero es cierto, esa niña me recuerda a alguien fue parte de mi vida— le respondí y Umbra susurro por mi mente "Alice".

"Cállate idiota" le dije al cabrón, —Bien casi está listo el estofado, porque no vas por los demás en lo que yo y Sherrys me ayuda a poner la mesa— me pidió Elizabeth y yo le asentí, salí de la cocina y fui directo al estudio, donde se encontraba Rebeca estudiando y Canas estaba leyendo su librito, antes de siquiera hablar me asalto el recuerdo, el peor recuerdo de todos, ver la muerte de Alice por mi propia arma, caí contra la pared y me repuse instantáneamente, me fui de ahí, salí de inmediato de la casa y me subí hasta el techo y contemple la luna, luna la Capitana Luna quien me ayudo a encerrar a mi lado oscuro, me puse a recordar el ritual, y aunque no tenía los materiales para realizarlo, tal vez pueda hacerlo con solo el encantamiento pero necesito de alguien que me pueda ayudar —Hermano la cena ya está lista, ¿Qué haces haya arriba?— me pregunto rebeca, baje de un salto y le puse una mano en su cabeza para acariciarla —Nada de importancia, mejor vamos para adentro— la levante y entramos los dos.

**Catlyn POV**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¿Por qué? ese estúpido hombre tiene a mi hija, mi adorada Irina, mi niña, mi vida, ¿Por qué? Esa estúpida anciana le dio la custodia a ese hombre y no a mí, le ofrecí todo fortuna, poder, títulos mobiliarios pero nada, nada de eso le importo y su único justificante era "Tu y esa niña no son compatibles lo lamento", lo lamenta, lo lamenta, lo lamento yo al enviar a ese estúpido barón a que quemara todo el lugar, también es una lástima que ese idiota haya muerto y no haya asesinado a esa vejestorio, que se le puede hacer ahora está muerto, voltee a todos lados y mi habitación era un desastre, todo estaba destruido, menos una cajita de música, la tome entre mis manos y me recosté en mi cama y abrí la cajita de música, la melodía que tocaba me ayudaba adormilar mi sufrimiento y calmar mi mente hasta quedar dormida, pero esta vez no fue, me levante rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Joshua, abrí la puerta de un golpe asustando al muchacho —Señorita Catlyn ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Calma querido solo quiero pedirte un favor— le dije pero el chico seguía dormido, así que le deje la nota de lo que debía hacer, regrese a mi habitación y volví a levantar la tapa de la caja de música para que la música me durmiera.

**Grant POV**

Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso, sin la estúpida Comandante y con los Capitanes encerrados en los calabozos… Bueno la mayoría de los Capitanes pues esos dos lograron escapar, en cuanto a Dimitry ya no he tenido contacto con él, supongo que Gifka lo asesino o ese sucio Nephlim da igual solo era un peón en este juego de ajedrez, caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la primera División entre al despacho de Samanta y quien se encontraba en el lugar de ella era su hermano mayor Kevin IV y enfrente de él su gemelo idéntico Shon II —Mis líderes, por fin hemos conseguido nuestro Imperio Militar— les hable con emoción pero Shon me callo —Cierra el hocico Grant que esto solo es el comienzo, ahora que tenemos lo que nos correspondía desde el principio, ya solo falta deshacernos de nuestra ridícula hermanita para siempre y luego someteremos a ese Nephlim a una ilusión eterna para que nos ayude a exterminar al resto de nuestro opositores restantes— Kevin por su parte no dijo nada, solo se levantó y salió al balcón que se encontraba detrás de él, Shon y yo lo seguimos, donde una vez fue un bello paisaje de dragones domésticos, ahora solo había soldados y jinetes dragón, todos vestían una versión oscura de nuestras armaduras, Kevin hablo —Les presento a los nuevos Saints of Black Feathers— desde el cielo salieron seis nuevos soldados, pero aquellos en lugar de poseer alas blancas, eran negras y eso era gracias a un hechizo de apariencia —Gran extiende tus alas que serás parte de los nuevos Capitanes— me dijo Shon y yo acepte, extendí mis alas y Kevin recito un encantamiento en rúnico, sentí que mi poder crecía, cuando termino de recitar el hechizo me sentía imponente y no era por menos, pues ahora yo poseía cuatro alas negras y me alce al vuelo con mis nuevos compañeros, — ¡El RESURGIR DE NUESTRO IMPERIO A LLEGADO!— grito Kevin IV y todos lo alabaron.


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo Trece: Luz y Oscuridad**

**Jack POV**

Desperté un poco más tarde de lo que acostumbro, salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras donde me tope a Elizabeth regañando a Rebeca mientras le pegaba "Nuevo record de haber sacado de quicio a Elizabeth" me dijo Umbra y yo me reí, fui directo a la cocina donde me serví una taza de café, la cual me despertó por lo caliente que estaba el líquido, quemándome la lengua, Isaac se encontraba leyendo el periódico mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, me senté a lado de el en la mesa a terminarme mi café, Rebeca vino corriendo hacia mí a esconderse y Eliza detrás de ella —No eh terminado usted jovencita.

—Yo digo que fue suficiente castigo para la niña— le respondí dándole otro sorbo a la taza.

—Claro te usa como escudo porque tú nunca le dices nada— contradijo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste esta vez amor?— le pregunte a Rebeca quien se estaba limpiando sus mocos con sus manos.

—Le dije bruja maligna— me respondió entre sollozos.

—Oh vamos Eliza, no puedes regañarla por decir lo que es cierto.

—EVANS— dijo casi gritando, asustando hasta a Isaac quien se escondió en el periódico.

—Está bien, ahora hablo con ella— le dije y se pareció calmar, se retiró de la habitación, yo voltee a ver a Rebeca, le pase una servilleta para que se sonara, la hice bola y la lance a la basura, suspire y le hable —Rebeca Alejandra Evans, ya te había dicho que no me gusta que insultes a los demás.

—Nunca habías dicho mi nombre completo.

—No me cambies el tema.

—Perdón.

—Está bien, Elizabeth ya te reprendió, vete a jugar arriba— le dije mientras le daba una leve nalgada como un cariño, ella se retiró hacia su cuarto, después de eso el desayuno fue bastante tranquilo, hasta que llego Sherrys por la puerta que había en la cocina que daba al patio trasero, el gato sangraba en su pata derecha y cojeaba — Gato, ¿Qué rayos paso?— le pregunte mientras él se limitó a lamerse —Un desgraciado perro me mordió, condenado animal se me vino bien bravo, ah pero de un golpe contundente y lo deje hay tumbado al carbón— conto el gato mientras le limpiaba la herida y le ponía una venda —Espero que no hayas asesinado al perro Sherrys— le comente mientras le ajustaba el vendaje —Pues no sé, pero no es la primera vez que me enfrento a un perro, bueno, estaré con la señorita Rebeca— se alejó el después de ajustarle el vendaje, Isaac salió a fumar, lo acompañe a la salida por un poco de tabaco.

**Sherrys POV**

Ese maldito perro me ataco de sorpresa, pero claro no era nadie para mí, de un golpe lo deje noqueado, entre en la habitación de la niña quien estaba hablando con su conejo de peluche, mientras fingía estar tomando algo, nunca entendí esa conducta de usar su imaginación pero tampoco me era relevante saber que me gustaba jugar con ella —Me puede servir un poco señorita— Rebeca volteo y sonrió —Pero claro señor Sherrys, aquí tiene su taza, disfrute— je, je esta niña es muy divertida, me agradaba estar con ella, Evans es interesante tiene una cierta aura doble, sin decir que es un heron, pensé que habían sido exiliados de aquí —¿Sherrys qué le paso a su pata?

—No es nada señorita, solo fue un altercado con un perro.

Continuamos jugando a lo que sea que jugáramos, pero aquel chico que me embosco en realidad es un peligro para mi nueva familia, tendré que estar más atento si quiero protegerla.

**Samanta POV**

Nuestro viaje nos condujo hasta otro país del continente precisamente a Ethevius donde decidimos descansar un momento en uno de los tantos bosques que posee el reino arcano —Sam, tienes que venir hemos encontrado algo muy bueno, un castillo de lo más genial— me dijo Gifka quien la acompañaba Naurir y otros dos soldados reaper —Y esa es razón para dejar a su líder aquí sola— le respondí en un tono fingido de enojo, Gifka se ruborizo y tartamudeo para contestarme —Vamos mujer, que era una broma, enséñenme ese castillo del que están emocionadas— me reía de las caras que habían puesto con mi pequeña trampa y desde que separamos la compañía en pequeños grupos de cinco para explorar más el continente sin llamar tanto la atención y he podido conocer mejor a mis compañeras de grupo.

—Aquí está el castillo— comento Naurir, al mirar la edificación pude notar que era completamente blanco y negro, el camino tenía una gemas de iguales colores al castillo que se alternaban entre si consecutivamente, las puertas también eran blanca y negra e inmensas como del tamaño de un dragón adulto, buscamos una entrada alterna o un hueco para poder entrar, pero no logramos encontrar alguna entrada, a pesar de lo descuidado que se veía el exterior, seguí buscando una entrada cuando una explosión se escuchó, corrí hacia la explosión y encontré a las chicas enfrente de un agujero, la pared tenía una capa negra en los bordes y Gifka dijo —Primero las damas— con un gesto de burla, entre al gigantesco castillo —Es inmensamente gigante— escuche decir a Naurir, cosa que asentí con asombro, el castillo parecía haberse construido en proporciones para un dragón adulto, pues todo aquí es muy grande —Hay que separarnos para explorar ambos lados del castillo, Naurir tu iras con los dos soldados al lado blanco, mientras Sam y yo iremos al lado negro— ordeno Gifka y los tres hicieron un saludo militar para luego marcharse al lado izquierdo, mientras nosotras iríamos al lado derecho, el pasillo era inmenso y yo me sentía como una diminuta insignificancia para tal complejo —Y ¿Qué esperas encontrar Sam?— me pregunto Gifka mientras andábamos caminando por el lugar —Si te soy sincera no tengo la menor idea de lo que pueda encontrar aquí.

—Y si encontramos a una bestia épica o un inimaginable botín con armas, oro, accesorios súper geniales, por Mariel eso sería genial.

—Sera mejor avanzar volando, recorreremos más rápido este lugar.

—Muy bien Samanta.

Extendimos nuestras alas ambas y recorríamos el lugar volando para poder alcanzar mejor vista de este lugar y en verdad era largo esto, pero de alguna forma logramos llegar al final, donde se encontraban unas escaleras hacia abajo, bajamos a la planta inferior y para nuestra desagradable sorpresa había un laberinto, comenzamos a recorrerlo y en este había criaturas oscuras como orcos, ciclopes, algunos demonios, esqueletos de bestias, drieders, unas cabezas con un ojo llamados contemplador, entes elementales, jinetes pesadilla, sin duda todas aquellas seres nos dieron batalla, eran muchos y no podríamos hacerles frente — ¿Alguna idea Gifka?

—Patear culos es mi idea.

—Hay que usar la ascensión.

— ¿Estas segura de eso? Es peligroso si la usamos aquí.

—Momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

Le conteste ya algo nerviosa, pero me sonrió —De acuerdo, ascendamos— me respondió, ambas nos relajamos y dejábamos de defendernos para concentrar nuestro poder, extendimos nuestras alas y comenzamos a brillar, nuestras alas se multiplicaron hasta tener dos pares de estas, ahora éramos más fuertes pues nuestros poderes se expandieron, derrotamos a todas las criaturas que nos atacaron y regresamos a nuestro estado normal para seguir avanzando, en algún punto del laberinto terminamos perdidas —Genial, otro callejón sin salida, tendremos que volver— dijo Gifka ya algo desesperada, continuamos vagando sin orientación hasta que llegamos a un punto en concreto donde nos encontramos en una especia de sala central —De acuerdo, no tengo ni la más mínima idea si estamos por buen camino o no— comente al ver la gigantesca sala —Yo digo que andamos por buen camino, mira en el centro— me dijo Gifka que mirara al suelo y encontramos un circulo gigantesco con la forma del Yin Yang —Que coincidencia encontrarlas aquí— escuchamos, volteamos y era Naurir junto con los otros dos soldados, los tres se encontraban en verdad lastimados —Se nota que tuvieron algunos problemas con los que habitan aquí— les comento Gifka —Vengan descansen un poco y recupérense— haciendo caso a su líder, Naurir y los otros se recostaron en la pared para descansar, seguía investigando el yin yang y note que los círculos más pequeños eran huecos como si se necesitasen de algo que las rellenen —Por cierto Comandante, encontramos estas dos esferas cuando recorríamos el pasillo blanco— dijo Naurir quien tenía un par de esferas grandes, Gifka y yo las tomamos y las colocamos en sus respectivos lugares, después de eso no ocurrió absolutamente nada —Bueno, ¿Ahora qué?— pregunto Gifka algo incrédula —No lo sé, tal vez se necesite algún conjuro— le respondí sin saber bien que significaba esto, mirando fijamente el símbolo, me era simplemente familiar, pues la Capitana Luna suele usarlo durante su meditación con dos inciensos, ¿Incienso? —Gif, ¿Tendrás de casualidad incienso lunar y solar?

—Claro, siempre cargo un poco de incienso de cualquier tipo.

—Genial, puedes darme un poco.

—Si claro, toma— me dio un poco de ambos incienso que eran una especie de polvo, de color plateado y dorado y en un pequeño plato convine ambos polvos, le agregue además pétalos de orquídeas rojas y azules, pulverice y encerré el nuevo incensó lo encendí y el aroma que desprendía te llenaba de una tranquilidad relajante, cuando en ese momento dos puertas aparecieron y con la misma apariencia, blanca y negra pero ahora tenían un punto de contraste, nos reagrupamos y las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un inmenso cuarto de color gris, con dos estatuas de dragones que media al menos veinte metros de largo, ambos dragones eran de color blanco y negro como toda la construcción, ambas estatuas no permitían ver el fondo de la habitación —Pero que locura de estatuas, deben de ser las representaciones de los dragones heraldos Night y Light— dijo sorprendida Naurir quien miraba las gigantescas estatuas hasta que estas se levantaron — ¿Quién osa entrar a nuestro castillo?— preguntaron dos voces de imponente grosor y profundidad, nosotros quedamos petrificados ante tales voces — ¡Lárguense de una vez si no quieren morir!— nos advirtieron, pero nosotros estábamos preparados para la confrontación —¡Queremos su ayuda guardianes del equilibrio!— les grite y el eco del cuarto se hiso resonar, luego de un momento las voces profundas dejaron de hablar, ese momento de calma nos pareció inquietante hasta dos luces aparecieron se acercaban a nosotros con velocidad, nos alejamos lo más que pudimos pero el impacto de los rayos nos alcanzaron, las estatuas se levantaron y rugieron —Heraldo de la oscuridad: Night.

—Heraldo de la luz: Light.

Dijeron ambos dragones, que ahora estaban parados eran mucho más altos y aun no llegaban al tope de la habitación, sin duda son un par de colosos, temíamos que nuestros poderes no les llegara afectar, pero teníamos que intentar —Volvemos a usar la ascensión Sam— dijo Gifka —Si Gifka, tendremos que usar la ascensión pero de manera completa— le dije a lo que Naurir nos apoyó —Bien, eso tomara algo de tiempo, Pentagrama, Sello Maldito, Arte Prohibido: Escudo de huesos— invoco una barrera alta de huesos para defendernos al menos de los ataques —Bien, comencemos con esto, Hexagrama, Sello Maestro, Arte Celestia: Ascensión Suprema— un hexagrama apareció debajo de nosotros y todas comenzamos envolvernos de un resplandor aunque fuese oscuro para todos nosotros, cuando este término ahora poseía un aura oscura, mis alas eran seis y soltaban un polvo brillante oscuro, Gifka por su parte ahora su armadura brillaba con intensidad, sus ojos eran blancos, sus alas a pesar de ser solo un par eran de hueso, se ocultó su rosto con una capucha que lleva con su armadura, Naurir adquirió una apariencia similar a la mía pero con solo dos pares de alas negras, mientras que el par de soldados también pero sin el polvo oscuro, mire a mi amiga por un momento y en lugar de sacar su guadaña que portaba en la espalda, la tiro al suelo, saco una pequeña llave negra con el símbolo de la muerte y le susurro, esta se quemó en un fuego verde del cual apareció una guadaña mucho más grande de color blanco, la hoja era negra con una inscripción en runas —La arma predilecta del antiguo líder Reaper, "La Glotona"— fue lo dijeron los soldados, yo levante mi arma y dije —Acabaremos con esos dragones, Naurir a la cuenta de tres bajas la barrera y atacaremos— nos preparamos para el ataque.

—1.

—2.

—3, ¡AHORA!

Naurir bajo la barrera y nos alzamos al combate, pero los dragones habían desaparecido, ¿Cómo era posible? La habitación no tenía ningún objeto para esconder — ¿Qué ha pasado?— pregunto Naurir, no tenía explicación lógica que un dos dragones de más de un kilómetro de altura hayan desaparecido así de la nada, en ese momento sentí un golpe, un tremendo golpe que me estampo contra el muro…

Cuando volví a despertar me encontraba en la misma sala con solo a Gifka a mí lado— ¿Qué paso?

—Bueno, el bastante breve, te golpearon, estampaste contra el muro y caíste desde una altura de aproximadamente treinta metros— me respondió Gifka algo preocupada —Estoy muerta— le dije a lo que ella cambio su rostro, ella me dio un golpe en la boca del estómago sacándome todo el aire, cruce mis brazos en mi abdomen mientras sentía el dolor — ¿Por qué rayos haces eso Gifka?

—Bueno, me preguntaste si estabas muerta y yo te respondí.

—Pero no era necesario el que golpearas.

—Un espíritu no podría sentir una emoción fisiológica como el dolor y tu si lo hiciste.

—Gracias, Capitana Obviedad— le respondí con enojo, me levante para recostarme en la pared que tenía cerca, al apoyarme contra la pared la recamara había cambiado por completo ahora era un campo abierto con un lago enfrente de nosotras, el muro donde me encontraba ahora era un gigante y frondoso árbol y Gifka no era la mujer de cabello morado con un corte masculino y ojos del mismo color, era una niña de cabello castaño largo y ojos morados, vestía una blusa blanca y una falda celeste que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y se encontraba descalza —Gifka, ¿Por qué eres una niña?— le pregunte a lo que ella me respondió con otra pregunta — ¿Por qué eres una niña también?— sin alguna lógica, ante su pregunta, lo único que logro fue confundirme aún más.

El aire se sentía fresco y puro, podía sentir el césped debajo de mis pies descalzos, yo también era una niña — ¿Dónde crees que estemos amiga?

—Bueno, esto podría ser una ilusión del subconsciente.

— ¿Subconsciente?

—Aparentemente, estamos reviviendo un recuerdo con esta ilusión, mi pregunta es ¿Cuál recuerdo?

—No será aquella vez que peleamos los tres en aquel lago, el cual hicimos explotar.

—Podría ser ¿Por qué lo dices?

Pregunto algo confundida y yo levanto mi mano señalando el lago donde había una sombra que estaba encima del lago, Gifka volteo a ver y la persona comenzó a caminar sobre el agua directo hacia nosotras, me levante lo más rápido que pude —Prepárate amiga, esto estará feo— le advertí, ella se colocó en guardia, la sombra que caminaba hacia nosotras cada vez se hacía más pequeño, más pequeño cuando llego a la orilla del lago era…

Evans, no lo podría creer en verdad era Jack, si es idéntico a cuando éramos más jóvenes, pelo negro, ojos azules, una playera verde con rayas azules, pantalón corto negro y como nosotras estaba descalzo, corrí para abrazarlo pero Gifka me detuvo —Espera, no podemos confiar en él, recuerda esto es una ilusión— ella tenía razón, pero Evans es mi amigo y solo quería estar con el nuevamente, se nos acercaba lentamente mientras abría los brazos y justo cuando estaba por darnos el abrazo Gifka le dio una patada en el pecho que lo manda a volar, — ¿¡PERO QUÉ HACES!?— le pregunte con ira —No lo sé, solo sentí que debí de hacerlo— susurro, yo fui por mi amigo a quien ayude a levantarse — ¿Estas bien Jack?— le pregunte, pero no respondió — ¡OTRA VES IGUAL!— grito Gifka, este recuerdo nos tenía que decir algo, pero no sabía con exactitud que, de hecho no recordaba mucho lo que ocurrió cuando estuvimos ahí en verdad, un ligero gemido escuchaba, mira a mi amigo quien lloraba, —Por favor Jack, no llores— le pedí amablemente que parase, pero el levanto su cara y lo que veía era raro, sus ojos eran azul y rojo, extendió sus alas y de un momento a otro la escena cambio, volvía a ser la adulta, los tres éramos adultos pero lo que me sorprendió era un cuerpo al cual no podía reconocer y Evans llorando por él, Gifka se acercó con su arma en sus manos, levanto su espada y yo la detuve tumbándola al suelo, forceje con ella, esto era igual a hace tres años, detrás de nosotros llegaron más soldados que nos traspasaron como su fuésemos fantasmas —Gifka cálmate, recuerda esto es una ilusión, tu misma lo dijiste.

—Sí, perdón, no sé, el mirar esto nuevamente me traen recuerdo amargos— me dijo con pena.

La escena revivida fue brutal, Evans terminaba con la vida de cada soldado, pareciera que quería proteger el cuerpo, este era pequeño, no podía reconocer más que eso, pero Evans empleo todo su poder para protegerlo de alguna manera, cuando llego Arwing, el padre de Gifka, portaba su armadura y su arma "La Glotona", se acercó lentamente a Evans quien lucía muy triste —Mi padre, no puedo ver— dijo Gifka quien oculto su rostro contra mi hombro, yo tampoco pude ver el combate, era demasiado para mí, —Despierten— escuche ambas voces profundas, —Hemos terminado de juzgarlas— abrimos los ojos y volvimos a la normalidad y los dos dragones estaban en la misma posición —Hemos visto a través de sus cuerpo, mentes y espíritus, ustedes dos han tenido un pasado abrupto, pero son las acciones de la vida han llevado hasta aquí y nosotros hijos de Mariel, tenemos la misión de proteger el balance, como ustedes Heron's tiene la misión de cuidar los cielos, velar por los suyos— dijeron ambos dragones, nos dejaron en el suelo y nos transportaron hasta la salida en eso Gifka dijo —Naurir si vuelvo a decir que entremos a un lugar interesante, golpéame, golpéame con toda tu fuerza.

—Si mi señora.

La noche, hoy la luna muestra un tercio creciente, continuamos nuestro camino para seguir explorando el continente.

**Sherrys POV**

La noche, mi turno de guardia, el velador que cuida a la familia, me encontraba mirando por la ventada de la habitación de la señorita Rebeca y no podía dejar de mirar a un fisgón, baje a la planta inferior y salí por una de las entradas secretas que tenía esta construcción, con sigilo me acerque al mirón, prepare mi ataque y salte, el pobre idiota no se percató de presencia y ahora lo tenía contra mis garras y mi mandíbula —Escucha fisgón, es la segunda vez que te encuentro cabrón, la primera tú me lastimaste la pata y yo también te haré lo mismo— de una mordida le dañe el brazo derecho y me retire —La próxima vez, nuestro enfrentamiento será a muerte muchacho— le di esa advertencia, última advertencia, entre y subí hasta la habitación de Rebeca, trepe a su cama y me acosté junto con ella.

* * *

**Quiero decirles que el próximo 11 de enero esta historia cumplirá un año, en serio que me alegra que ya tenga un año y que les guste esta historia, así seran ustedes los que decidirán el especial, que sera entre estas tres opciones.**

**Opción A: Especial de Preguntas.**

**Opción B: Un capitulo especial (Super largo).**

**Opción C: Las dos anteriores combinadas.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sean bienvenidos a esta primera parte de un capitulo especial, ya me conocen como Crimson White y les desea una feliz navidad atrasada y año nuevo.**

* * *

**Capitulo Catorce: Slice of Life Primera Parte.**

**Joshua POV**

Ese estúpido gato es más astuto de lo que pensé, tengo que idear un mejor plan o ese gato me matara… La verdad no estoy seguro de quien sea peor si ese animalejo o la señora Catlyn al pedirme que secuestre a esa niña, bueno, no tengo de otra, debo capturar a esa niña o iré a la correccional y no es bonita (suspiro) tome la botella de alcohol y la verte en algodón, limpie la herida y comencé a vendar hasta cubrir todo el antebrazo y la cubrí con mi chaqueta, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y entro Michael — ¿Cómo estas viejo?

—Bien, el brazo un poco adolorido pero bien a fin de cuentas.

—Me alegro amigo, ¿Tienes hambre porque yo sí?

—Vamos, a desayunar Mike que muero de hambre.

Salimos los dos de mi habitación rumbo al comedor, al llegar ahí se encontraba Danna a lado derecho, Catlyn junto a su hijo Rafael y varios meseros sirviendo diferentes platillos, los dos nos sentamos a ambos lados de Danna para desayunar juntos los tres, el cual fue tranquilo, con una conversación amena y sobretodo sin sospechas, después de desayunar Michael y yo acompañamos a la señora Catlyn en sus actividades mientras Danna se queda con Rafael.

Era una rutina de todos los días estar en el congreso, discutir varios puntos, aprobar algunas declaraciones menores, algunas comidas con otros nobles entre ellos el abuelo de Danna, Andrea Blade quien es el Rector principal de la Academia para Jóvenes Caballeros y Magos Artistas donde los tres estudiamos el segundo año de educación media y Sylvia Crow quien estaba de compañía con su hijo Robín Crow que era un año mayor que nosotros —Aestuo y Ninja ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?— nos preguntó Robín curioso.

—Somos la guarida personal de la Duquesa Catlyn— le respondió Mike con un rostro de conformismo, Robín nos miraba como si nos examinara —Y ¿Dónde está su tercer mosquetero?

—Danna se quedó en la mansión cuidando del hijo de Catlyn, Rafael.

—Entiendo, bueno, en verdad me iba a morir de aburrimiento pero me alegra encontrarlos a ustedes dos.

Robín nos comentaba lo que había sucedido en la Academia en lo que nosotros estábamos de misión, fue una locura, hicieron toda una búsqueda por unos cristales elementales que robaron del laboratorio de ciencias elementales de la Academia, el escuchar eso nos pusimos en pánico y nos miramos de reojo —Nadie sabe qué fue lo que le paso a esos cristales y como no salió culpable el Profesor se encabrono por el robo ya que esos cristales se usarían para el ritual de síntesis y sin el material no pudo dar la clase— continuaba contándonos lo tranquilo que estaba la Academia sin nosotros tres y nuestras constantes bromas, después de ese almuerzo nos trasladamos a la cámara alta del congreso a continuar con las nuevas leyes y reformas que se proponían, cerca de este lugar a unas ocho calles se encontraba la Catedral de la Pureza, así que en lo que la Duquesa se entretenía con la política nosotros fuimos a la iglesia a pasar el rato, al entrar nos recibió el Padre Kevin de manera amable — ¿Cómo están par de mequetrefes? ¿Vienen a confesar sus fechorías a la Diosa Mariel?

—Nos ofende su pregunta Padre Kevin, nosotros somos un par de angelitos— le dijo Michael exagerando.

—De hecho si le contamos acabaríamos hasta el año que viene— le comente y el Padre se rio ante mi honestidad y nos preguntó — ¿Vienen a ver a Heather?— ambos asentimos y nos dijo que estaba en su estudio conversando con otra persona pero que la podíamos esperar en lo que ella terminaba, le agradecimos y corrimos hasta el final del pasillo y subimos las escaleras que daban a la parte trasera del vestíbulo principal, estábamos sentados esperando a que se desocupara la Madre Superiora Heather, la cual Mike parece tenerle cierto afecto, cuando se abrió la puerta salió un hombre de cabello gris, ojos también de color gris, vestía una camisa blanca con un chaleco café y pantalón negro —Muchas gracias por recibirme Heather, en serio que necesitaba de alguien que pudiera escuchar mis problemas.

—No hay problema Evans, recuerda que en este lugar como en cualquier otra casa de Mariel son territorios neutrales y siempre estaré para ayudarte amigo— le respondió la Madre Superiora y ambos se despidieron, ella nos miró y nos dio su típica sonrisa alegre, nos invitó a pasar.

**Danna POV**

Después de que se fueran los chicos con Catlyn, yo me quede con el pequeño Rafael, el cual era un pequeño travieso, apenas le perdía de vista el niño ya hacia alguna travesura, nunca podía estar quieto y cuando lo atrapaba para regañarle me ponía una carita de inocencia que hacía que se me derritiera el corazón y se lo pasara por alto, el pequeñín es de lo más lindo y lo quiero, salimos de la mansión para ir al parque nuevamente en la área de juegos infantiles, cuando llegamos hay se encontraba la misma mujer de la otra ves junto con el gato y la niña, me saludaron de manera amable y les correspondí, me senté en la misma banca que la mujer que estaba de compañía con el gigante felino, — ¿Es tu hermano?— me pregunto la mujer, yo le sonreí de manera penosa y le respondo —No, es solamente el niño que cuido, por el momento soy niñera en lo que su madre no se encuentra.

—Vaya y yo que pensé que eran hermanos, bueno tal vez te pueda dejarte a Rebeca alguna vez, por cierto me llamo Elizabeth Morrean y este gato holgazán es Sherrys— se presentó la mujer con el gato y la niña hiso un saludo un poco más tradicional —Soy Rebeca Evans y es un gusto conocerla.

—El gusto es mío pequeña— le dije mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

Ambos niños fueron a jugar en lo que nosotras las mirábamos, pero se me vino a la mente el apellido de la niña el cual era Evans —Disculpe, pero note que el apellido de la niña no concuerda con el suyo.

—Eso es porque la hija de mi amante, la historia es un poco interesante— me comenzó a contar que ella trabajaba en un orfanato donde también estaba la niña y el hombre fue traído por uno de los hombres del pueblo, ellas dos conocieron poco a poco al hombre quien les comenzó agradar y una noche después de una fiesta donde un barón quemo el lugar y aunque los niños se salvaron, el hombre lo asesino a sangre fría, luego de eso los tres junto con el profesor de magia emprendieron un viaje al cual han llegado hasta aquí, voltee a mirar como los niños jugaban y logre notar algunas similitudes ocultas, y aunque parecieran que dos hermanos están jugando, no llegaban a tener mucha igualdad, ya que la niña era rubia y la cabellera del niño oscura, los ojos de la pequeña eran azules y los de Rafael de color avellana, muy diferentes pero con actitudes un tanto similares y mi mayor sorpresa fue que la pequeña corría hasta que se tropezó haciendo que su vestido se levantara revelando una marca con forma de dos rosas entrelazadas, Elizabeth fue de inmediato a levantarla, mientras que la pequeña se esforzaba por no llorar de la raspadura que tenía su rodilla, el cual el gato comenzó a lamer causándole que se riera, pero la verdad me impresiono que la niña tuviera tal marca, marca que solo poseen los herederos al título, como lo es la espada que se encuentra en mi pierna izquierda o el cuervo que se haya en el pecho de Robín, la niña tenía en su espalda las rosas entrelazadas, el Emblema de la Familia Rouser, eso era imposible a menos que…

**Canas POV**

El recordar mi vieja, muy vieja infancia aquí en la Academia me hacía sentir viejo y eso que curse hace más de veintiún años aquí, los pasillos eran como los recordaba, algunos profesores eran nuevos y yo sería parte de esos profesores y quien era el Rector de tal institución era mi antiguo profesor de magia oscura, "Chacal de la Tormenta Negra" quien en sus tiempos de gloria era uno de los campeones del circulo de leyendas del combate, viejas glorias, el recordar el pasado me llevo sin que lo notara hasta el oficina principal, me tranquilice un poco y abrí la puerta y ahí estaba sentado leyendo unos papeles, el hombre senil de cabellos plateados y barba plateada, conservaba aun su imagen galante y al verme me reconoció al instante —Canas ¿Ahora en qué líos te has metido niño?— me pregunto en broma, pues ya no era un estudiante y él no era un prefecto que vigilaba los pasillos en sus ratos libres, —Profesor Blade, tiempo sin verlo.

—Lo mismo digo Demonio del Hielo— respondió con picardía.

—Profesor, he venido para pedirle…

—Quieres el empleo vacante como maestro de magia oscura— término de decir mi línea.

—Sí— le respondí rápidamente.

—Sabes, tengo alrededor de cien prospectos para ser maestros para esta clase y sabes que, los mandare a la mierda, porque tu mi antiguo alumno favorito, no solo fuiste el mejor de la clase también fuiste la pesadilla de muchos de los profesores, será un gusto tenerte aquí con nosotros— me dijo muy feliz el tener la idea que su antiguo alumno sea ahora un profesor —Otra cosa quisiera pedirle profesor.

—Sí, ¿De qué se trata Canas?

—Tengo una niña de tal vez seis o siete años, la cual le enseño magia básica y quisiera inscribirla en la Academia.

—De acuerdo, tráela mañana para hacerle la entrevista, le haremos un examen de aptitud y conocimiento a su capacidad.

—Muchas Profesor— le agradecí feliz.

—No me agradezcas, además de ahora solo llámame Blade.

Nos dimos un apretón de manos para cerrar el trato y salimos los dos de la oficina para acompañarme a la salida del instituto, charlando, recordando viejas anécdotas y riendo de los recuerdos, es grato el ver el pasado con ojos nostálgicos, ya una vez en la puerta principal nos despedimos con un abraso y partí de ahí tomando una vieja ruta, era medio día y el mercado estaba abierto, mirando los diferentes puestos que había y por accidente choco con una mujer —Discúlpeme, no me fije por donde iba— me disculpaba con la mujer a la cual le tendí mi mano para ayudarla, pero cuando volteo a verme ambos nos quedamos sorprendidos — ¿Amelia?

— ¿Canas?

Enmudecimos al reencontrarnos después de mucho tiempo —Pero mírate, eres todo un hombre Canas.

—Y si yo soy un hombre tu eres una muy bella mujer— le devolví el alago.

Este día ha sido para recordar el pasado aparentemente y el en encontrarme con Amelia mi viejo amor del instituto me parecía una gran coincidencia, ambos salimos del mercado con varias compras, lo mío era más que todo libros de geografía e historia básica para la niña y comida para el gato, Amelia en cambio casi todas sus compras eran ingredientes para pociones —Hace mucho que no nos veíamos Canas— me dijo ella un poco apenada.

—Sí, la última vez que te vi fue durante la ceremonia de graduación, esa fue mi última oportunidad para decirte que te amaba.

— ¿Me amabas?— pregunto sorprendida.

—Bueno, sí, te amaba, pero ya he superado ese amorío adolescente.

—Vaya, tengo que confesar que yo también pude estar enamorada de ti hace tiempo, pero ahora estoy con alguien más.

—Pues que hombre tan afortunado en tener a alguien como tu Amelia.

—Gracias Canas, pero ya debo de irme, mi querido dragoncito me espera— se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla, a lo que yo simplemente digo —Claro, adiós Amelia, espero volvernos a encontrar— tomando diferentes caminos regrese a mi hogar donde ya estaba cansado y eso que apenas eran las dos en punto de la tarde, salude a mi hermano que estaba por salir y a Rebeca quien estaba dibujando algo en el suelo y el gato que estaba durmiendo a lado de Rebeca, fui hasta el estudio personal y me senté en ese sillón de cuero al que mi padre adoraba y con mi magia tome un libro de la estantería y lo traje hasta mi para leer.

**Marcus POV**

Meses han pasado y junto con la Capitana Luna hemos llegado hasta aquí solos y aunque el templo a Mariel es hermoso debemos continuar al norte donde se encuentra nuestro objetivo —Puedes dejar de ser tan serio querido, estamos en la Catedral de las Colas que está en medio de un santuario natural, ¿Qué más puedes pedir?— me reprochaba Luna ante mi narra… —Luna ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que estoy narrando al público?

—Es un secreto— me respondió con picardía.

—Sera todo lo genial que quieras Luna, pero este lugar está abandonado.

Luna me abrazo desde atrás rodeando mi cuello y me susurro —Es una mina de maná— para luego alejarse de mi a jugar con los espíritus que se encontraban vagando aquí, me sentía muy impotente, perder mi puesto, mis tierras, todo — Luna, ¿Ya localizaste a Evans?— le pregunte esperando a una respuesta positiva —Desde que llegamos aquí querido— me respondió secamente, dejándome perplejo — Si ya sabias donde estaba ¿¡POR QUÉ RAYOS NO ME DIJISTE ANTES!?

—Porque quería revisar esta Catedral antes de ir a la que Heather protege.

—Preparare el terreno para el teletrasnporte— le dije bastante furioso, saliendo del recinto y mire la fachada, esta estaba llena de enredaderas pero las siete estatuas que adornaban la entrada aún se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, cada dragón tenia escrito su nombre en runa comenzando desde la izquierda se podía leer Drako, Hub, Scarlet, Abbys, Light y Night, mientras que la figura que se encontraba en medio de los dragones era la diosa Mariel —Bueno enojón, ya me divertí aquí, ahora a ver a nuestra camarada Heather y a mi lindo híbrido— dijo Luna mientras salía del recinto, comenzó a recitar el hechizo y un circulo de color celeste apareció y comenzó a brillar —Solo me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo nuestro niño?— pregunto mi compañera y yo le contesto —Conociéndolo, golpeando a alguien.

**Jack POV**

En una arena circular y amurallada por rejas de alambre me encontraba combatiendo contra un hombre de al menos el doble de mi complexión, lo tenía en el suelo golpeándole el rostro con mis manos vendadas, el hombre ya tenía la nariz rota, con otro golpe que le daría en el rostro me lo bloquea y sujeta el brazo para derrumbarme, me levanto rápidamente y el sujeto también, toma su posición de combate y se lanza contra mí, yo me espero a que conecte su golpe para tomarlo del puño y pasarme rápidamente a su espalda con su brazo, con mi mano libre tomo su cuello y lo llevo hasta estamparlo contra el muro de alambre, lo golpeo un par de veces más contra el muro y luego le aplico una llave para derrumbarlo nuevamente, me retire hasta topar con el muro y tomar carilla para saltar encima y caerle con las rodillas en su estómago dejándolo sin aire, me levanto y el sujeto que yacía en el suelo moribundo lo tomo del rostro para estamparlo en el suelo de concreto, dejándolo inconsciente, ganando el combate, abrieron la puerta y yo salí con un par de heridas menores y sangre en mis nudillos, fui hasta los vestidores y tome mi camisa, mis zapatos y sombrero para arreglarme, me deshice de los vendajes y pase a la oficina del promotor de la arena ilegal a recoger mi ganancia por las victorias de la noche, el promotor que fumaba un puro me dijo —Gran espectáculo chico, tiene talento para esto, si te interesa habrá otra función dentro de cuatro días— yo asentí y guarde el fajo de billetes en mi bolsillo de mi chaleco, pase a retirarme de la arena y camine por las calles del bajo mundo de la ciudad mientas sostenía mi sombrero para no dejar ver mi rostro; cuando llegue a la calle donde vivía note a Sherrys que se encontraba afuera observando algo, me acerque con naturalidad y este mi vio —Evans, ¿Dónde ha estado en toda la tarde?— me pregunto y yo le ignore, el gato me acompaño hacia adentro y note que Rebeca estaba dormida en uno de los sillones arropada con una manta —La señorita Rebeca quiso esperarlo a su llegada— me informo el gato, yo sonreí y deje mi sombrero en el perchero, tome a Rebeca ente mi manos y la lleve hasta su cama, el gato se subió a esta y me despedí de ella con un beso en su frente me retire y cerré su puerta, pase a mi habitación que compartía con Elizabeth, me acosté a lado de ella y cerré los ojos para poder dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me levante algo cansado y con dolor en los huesos por el combate de anoche, baje las escaleras para desayunar, entre a la cocina y ahí se encontraba Canas y Isaac charlando, me serví mi taza de café y me senté, en eso Canas hablo —Evans, no te ves muy bien que digamos.

—Sí, parece que te hubieras peleado anoche— secundo Isaac sin saber de cuanta verdad tenia, —Perdón, pero me intentaron asaltar unos pandilleros que terminaron perdiendo— les comente y le di un sorbo a mi café —Pobres idiotas, se metieron con el que menos debían— dijo Isaac y yo me reí levemente —Por cierto Jack, ayer fui a la Academia de Jóvenes Caballeros y Magos Artistas.

—Aja, tuve buenos recuerdos de ese lugar— le respondí sin tanta emoción.

—Bien, fui a pedir empleo y además de inscribir a Rebeca a la Academia— esa última noticia me tomo de sorpresa escupiendo el líquido en el rostro de Isaac —Perdón viejo— me disculpe con Isaac quien si limpiaba con trapo —No te preocupes.

—Jack, míralo como algo bueno, podrá aprender mejores cosas en un mejor ambiente que aquí, además conocerá a nuevos niños— me insistía Canas, la idea sonaba tentadora, además que la niña tenía que hacer algo además de solo estar aquí con el gato cuidándola —Me convenciste Canas, ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar hay para el examen de admisión?— le pregunte ya emocionado.

—Dentro de dos horas— me respondió mirando el reloj de pared que teníamos.

—Bien, iré a despertarla para que se prepare— le dije a Canas para ir directamente a la habitación de Rebeca, subí las escaleras y toque su puerta, no tuve respuesta, volví a tocar y tampoco me contesto, abrí y entre a su habitación y ahí se encontraba dormida, me acerque lentamente y le acaricie su cabecita, ella comenzó abrir los ojos pero los volvió a cerrar de golpe, por mi parte tome las ropas de cama y las levante — ¡LEVANTESE HOLGAZANA!— le grite haciendo que se cayera al piso, se comenzó a sobar la espalda y me dijo en puchero —Hermano, que cruel al despertarme de esa manera.

—Arréglate pronto y baja a desayunar, que tú, Canas y yo iremos a un lado— le comente y salí de su habitación, volví a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

**Rebeca POV**

Esa no es manera de levantarme y aunque quisiera seguir durmiendo, Canas me dijo que hoy en la mañana me pondrían a prueba, supongo que lo que dijo mi hermano tenga algo que ver con esa prueba, me dirigí hacia el baño de donde salía Elizabeth recién aseada —El baño ya está listo mi amor — me dijo con una sonrisa y le agradecí, entre y cerré la puerta, me desvestí y entre, durante el baño no podía pensar qué clase de prueba me pondría Canas, supongo que sea una de magia, aunque mi hermano también sabe de eso ¿Y si él también quiere examinarme? Pues Jack también me enseña combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el cuchillo que me regalo, pero que aún no puedo usar sin su super visión y también me enseñaba como usar el arco, tenía tantas dudas que mejor decidí sumergirme en el agua y salí de esta instantáneamente, tome el jabón y lo frote contra mi cuerpo para limpiarlo, al terminar salí de la bañera y me envolví en una toalla y pase a mi habitación donde Elizabeth ya había escogido mi ropa, me vestí con lo que me dejaron, el cual era una blusa blanca, falda larga y mis botas y mi protector de muñeca, me mire por el espejo notando mi cabello corto, me gustaba mi imagen y a mi hermano también, pero muchas personas me miran de mala manera, juzgándome —Señorita Rebeca, su desayuno está listo y su hermano desesperándose— me dijo Sherrys al cual le agradecí, baje junto con él y comencé a comer.

Después de salir, me tenía de la mano mi hermano mientras Canas nos guiaba por la ciudad, la cual era inmensa y tengo entendido que en donde vivíamos era la clase alta, no la noble pero si se veía elitista el lugar, cruzamos muchas calles y mientras me explicaban como moverme por estos lugares si algún día quisiera ir a tal parte sola, las grandes avenidas tenían tanto carruajes tirados por caballos como carruajes que se movían solos, eso era muy fascinante, me pregunto qué clase de magia se ocuparía para eso.

Llegamos a un lugar súper gigante y hermoso, todos lo que estaban aquí eran niños más grandes y también de mi edad, todos estaban uniformados, pero a la vez eran diferentes, algunos usaban capas cortas, otros tenían piezas de armaduras, y yo tenía un extraño sentimiento en el estómago por no saber qué era lo que me esperaba, entramos a un salón de clases que se encontraba lleno de pupitres y con tres adultos dos hombre y una mujer, el más anciano se acercó y saludo —Buenos días Canas, señor Evans ¿Tiempo sin verlo?— le pregunto a mi hermano, conocía a mi hermano, este me miro y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa — ¿Ella es la examinante?— pregunto a Canas.

—Sí, es ella, la foto que le presente ayer es un poco vieja.

—No importa, amigo, pero viendo la procedencia de linaje de esta pequeña sin duda hará un excelente trabajo— elogio mi apellido pero mi hermano le respondió —Para serle sincero, no tengo idea de su árbol genealógico, pues a esta princesa la adopte.

—Vaya, no tenía ni idea, bueno, aun creo que hará un buen trabajo.

Empezaron con algunas preguntas sobre mí, respondí a todas con honestidad, luego el examen comenzó con las cosas que me había ya enseñado Canas, desde concentración del maná hasta manipulación de objetos con magia, todos los aprobé de manera exitosa, hasta que uno de los examinadores me pregunto —Bien, hasta ahora has demostrado ser una gran prospecto para esta institución y aquí dice que también sabes combate armado y arquería.

—Sí señor, mi hermano me enseña ambas disciplinas.

—Correcto, si gusta seguirnos al campo de prueba para proseguir con su examen.

Todos salimos al campo donde había una diana, me colocaron a una distancia de cien metros de esta, mi hermano me dio mi arco y mi carcaj con mis flechas, —Tranquilízate princesa, solo concéntrate en el punto rojo y todo saldrá bien— me animaba —Bien princesa tu puedes— me dijo y se retiró de mi lado para estar con Canas, tome una de mis flechas y la coloque en el arco, por suerte no había viento, tense mi arco y apunte, mis manos temblaban un poco, trate de tranquilizar mi respiración y solté la flecha, desgraciadamente no acertó en el blanco, en su lugar a una línea blanca que rodeaba al círculo rojo, Canas y mi hermano se acercaron —No te preocupes, aun es una buena puntuación— me animo Canas quien me revolvía el cabello, regresamos al edificio y los tres adultos que me juzgaban entraron al salón, después de un tiempo después salieron los tres y la mujer hablo —Después de debatirlo por un momento, solo nos queda hacer sacar una ultimas tallas.

— ¿Tallas?— pregunto mi hermano.

—Sí, para el uniforme de la niña, ha sido aceptada en la Academia de Jóvenes Caballeros y Magos Artistas.

Emocionados ante la noticia, mi hermano me levanto para abrazarme y felicitarme por haber entrado a una escuela… ¿Escuela? El examen era para ver si entraba a esta Academia, rayos ahora tendré que venir a este lugar —Muy bien, ya tomamos tu medida pequeña, puedes descansar— me dijo la costurera, regrese con mi hermano y Canas y nos despedimos del anciano —Bien Canas, te espero mañana a primera hora te daré tus horarios de clase— le dijo y mi maestro asintió, durante la ruta de regreso pasamos por una heladería y me compraron un helado, de ahí recorrimos más de la ciudad donde me enseñaron más lugares, hasta que por fin llegamos a casa, entramos algo cansados los tres por la caminata, Eliza nos recibió con algunos bocadillos el cual aceptamos gustosos, mi hermano le dio la noticia y ella me abrazo muy feliz por haber entrado en aquella prestigiosa institución —Mi niña será una gran hechicera, no lo puedo creer, iras a la Academia para Jóvenes Guerreros— me abrazaba y mimaba al igual que mi hermano me festejaba, todos decían lo orgullos que estaban de mí por haber entrado yo también me sentía feliz por entrar y como esa escuela estuvo Canas, Isaac e incluso mi hermano estuvo en aquel lugar, —Gracias pero me gustaría estar sola por un momento— les dije y me retire de inmediato a mi habitación la cual cerré con el pestillo de la puerta.

**Sherrys POV**

Desde la mañana me encontraba en el techo de esta casa podía ver toda la manzana desde aquí, pero si quería proteger a mi familia tenía que ir a investigar todo el barrio y aunque fuese de alta sociedad, tenía que estar seguro de proteger a todos en especial a Rebeca, baje de un salo al patio trasero y Evans me ordeno —Sherrys, dile a Rebeca que su desayuno se está enfriando— asentí y camine hacia las escaleras, las subí y la habitación se encontraba abierta, encontré a mi dueña mirándose al espejo —Señorita Rebeca, su desayuno está listo y su hermano desesperándose— ella me agradeció y me acompaño a la cocina, yo volví a salir y lo que me encontré fue una inesperada sorpresa, una gata de mi especie que se acicalaba en la barda que dividían nuestros territorios, también era de mi color de pelaje azul profundo, sus ojos eran morados, tenía un listón verde en su cola y un collar, era un poco más pequeña pero era de mi misma especie, tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a alguien de mi raza, me acerque lentamente y le hable —Buenos días, soy Sherrys, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de conversar?— le pregunte de manera cortes y ella me nota y dice —Me llamo Sapphire— salto a mi lado del territorio y se acercó de manera coqueta —Así que Sapphire ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

—Bueno, me entere que había otro gato de mi especie y que era mi vecino.

—Je, je pues aquí estoy para servirle— le dije y Sapphire me lamió la mejilla y salto hacia la barda —Sígueme amigo y te mostrare el lugar— la seguí hasta la avenida que conectaba esta calle, entrando por las callejuelas del barrio hasta que terminamos en una sin salida, Sapphire movió un contenedor de basura revelando una entrada secreta y con su pata me hiso la señal de acercarme, ambos entramos y lo que vi era otra cosa, era un refugio de gatos elementales, te diferentes colores, todos eran pequeños — ¿Qué significa este lugar?— pregunte impresionado —Es un refugio de cazadores, muchos de estos niños perdieron a sus padres y cuando los encontré están asustados, los traje a este lugar y de vez en cuando les traigo alimentos— me siguió contando que muchos de ellos fueron cazados por lo valiosa que son nuestras pieles cuando somos jóvenes o como mascotas, todos ellos perdieron a sus familiar y viven aquí para evitar morir —Bien, ahora que sabes esto ¿Qué traes tú con aquella familia?— me pregunto a modo de enfrentamiento, yo le respondo de manera honesta —Me encariñe con la niña, eso es todo.

—Eso es todo, ¿Tú? Un gato adulto, viviendo como un casero— siguió retándome —No soy un casero, soy un guardia nocturno, Y tú que ¿También tienes una familia o no?

-Sí, pero ellos solo son una pantalla, solo los uso para poder caminar libremente en esta ciudad, (suspira) mira necesito de tu ayuda para sacar a estos infantes de esta ciudad y por tu apariencia eres de clase guerrera.

—A tanto mocoso, no lo sé…

—Por favor, no pueden seguir viviendo aquí, tiene que ser libres, poder explorar y controlar sus poderes con naturalidad, no ser suprimidos con rituales oscuros— me insistía en ayudarle.

—De acuerdo, te ayudare pero no hoy.

—Gracias, muchas gracias.

Fuimos hasta la zona del mercado y robamos una gran cantidad de comida, la cual les llevamos a los pequeños para que se pudieran alimentar, al regresar me despedí de Sapphire y al entrar por la cocina, mi dueña pidió estar a solas en su habitación, el tono con el que pidió está a solas fue de preocupación, así que con sigilo entre a su recamara por la ventana, ella al cerrar la puerta tomo a su conejo y hablo con el —Vaya Evan, todos me felicitaron por haber ingresado a ese lugar, Canas, Isaac incluso mi hermano han estado ahí, los tres fueron alumnos destacados, Canas y Isaac estuvieron en el cuadro de Honor, ¿Cómo puedo lograr eso yo?— se discutía con su propio muñeco, cuando intervengo —Tal vez no estén esperando a que entres a tal cuadro, ellos estarán orgullosos de usted si da lo que usted pude dar— miro hacia la ventana y hay estaba yo, sentado al filo de este, —Sherrys, gracias, pero no me siento capaz de poder hacerlo en aquel lugar— seguía lamentándose, yo me acerque hasta estar frente a ella —Señorita, no debe lamentarse, recuerde lo que prometió en el bosque.

—Que ya no sería niña débil a la que deben proteger.

—Exacto, todos creen es usted y yo estaré con a su lado, aunque no me vea.

— ¿Cómo?— me pregunto y yo usando mis poderes, me transforme, a mi afinidad oscura, Rebeca me miraba intrigada y yo me sumergí en su sombra y esta se transformó en mí imagen para luego volver a la normalidad — ¿Esta es una de tus habilidades completas?— pregunto yo ahora estaba conectado con su mente "Así es señorita, con esta forma yo puedo estar a su lado y nadie se daría cuenta, ahora si usted me llama al combate yo saldré a su defensa y volveré a su sombra cuando ya no me necesite más— le explique de una manera sencilla para que entendiera —Ahora si usted desea hacer un contrato de sangre con migo, accederá a un mayor poder y nuestra sincronización aumentara.

—No sé, eso suena peligroso, mejor dejémoslo así con eso de las sombra.

—Me parece bien, solo recuerde que estaremos apoyándola en todo momento— le dije y la abrase con mi pata.

—Gracias Sherrys, eres mi mejor amigo.

**Gifka POV**

Después de ese castillo, seguimos avanzando por el bosque hasta que encontramos un pueblo destruido, todo estaba en ruinas, podía percibir el aura de este lugar, una completa masacre ocurrió aquí, cada construcción eran simples escombros y restos de armas, juguetes, ropa, pero ya eran cosas del pasado, de un momento inesperado una lluvia nos asaltó y para no ser alcanzados por este corrimos hasta llegar a un edificio que se encontraba medianamente en buen estado, entramos cansadas y algo mojadas por la lluvia, el lugar parecía también abandonado, pero en mejor estado que el resto del pueblo, —Bueno, aunque este lugar parece escalofriante, no creo que encontremos dragones que nos juzguen— dijo samanta en tono de broma, aumentando el ánimo del grupo y aunque exploramos el primer piso para saber del lugar, no parecía tener nada raro, solo era un antiguo centro de investigación rúnica, sin ninguna emoción revisaba cajones y archivos, hasta que encontré una nota que decía.

_**"Lo conseguimos, hemos creado a la criatura de combate perfecta, un animal con alto razonamiento, poder destructivo y larga longevidad, pero desgraciadamente muchos de los sujetos de prueba están muriendo al año de vida, tendremos que rehacer la formula"**_

¿Sujetos de prueba? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Aun quedaran algunos por aquí o estarán ya todos muertos? Fueron las primeras preguntas que se me vinieron a la mente, tenía que seguir investigando sin que se enteraran mis compañeras, así que seguí con esta búsqueda en toda la primera planta, buscando pistas que me llevaran a la verdad, pero nada, sin duda, aquí tenían un buen secreto y no fue hasta que leyendo unos viejos libros de magia rúnica encontré otra nota que procedí a leer.

_**"No estoy del todo seguro que esas cosas deban servir para la guerra, muchos de los sujetos nos odian y las hadas que capturamos prefieren suicidarse antes que ser parte de estos experimentos, tengo que encontrar una forma de liberarlos"**_

No entendía nada, las dos notas hablan del experimento pero no parecían estar de acuerdo, decidí tomar medidas drásticas y use mi forma astral para encontrar algún escondite secreto, buscando en todos lados, atravesando las paredes para encontrar algún secreto, hasta que lo localice, una trampa debajo de una sala de reuniones, regrese a mi cuerpo físico y regrese a ese lugar, la trampilla esta descubierta pero cerrada, la puerta era una aleación de titanio con Wolframio, sin duda era súper resistente a mis ataques tanto físicos como mágicos pues tenía colocado un sello rúnico de cinco variables, me decidí mejor remover parte del concreto que se encontraba alrededor de la trampa y una vez abierta la puerta secreta tenían unas escaleras que llevaban a una puerta de acero —Supongo que gastaron buena parte de los recursos en la puerta-trampa que en esta otra— destruyéndola de un golpe y entre, el lugar se veía bastante tecnológico para la actualidad en la que estamos, pues tenían un sistema de aire y seguridad mágica, había celdas de contención y tubos de embrión, sin duda este lugar debía costar una fortuna, aunque ahora todo estaba destruido, pero aun funcionaban ciertos mecanismo de emergencia, buscando más pistas llegue a un laboratorio lleno de sangre con cadáveres uniformados o con batas, entre a explorarlo y encontré un diario el cual abrí para leer.

**09 de Agosto del año 614**

**Por fin se acabó toda esta locura, no saben lo bien que me siento por destruir todo este lugar, desgraciadamente la guerra está en proceso y hace cuatro años que escaparon los sujetos de pruebas, todos y cada uno de ellos escaparon junto con las hadas que teníamos para experimentar y la verdad no me siento tan mal por haberlos liberado de este infierno, solo espero que puedan prosperar en el continente.**

** Aaro Igens.**

Sin duda este tuvo que ser un experimento muy peligroso… ¡DEL AÑO 614! Eso es durante la Gran Guerra, un experimento que se utilizaría en la guerra, si esas cosas siguen aquí de manera salvaje habrá que tener extremo cuidado con ellos, pues no sabemos qué clase de habilidades podrían tener o si podrían ser peligrosas, estaba por irme hasta que Samanta me encontró —Gifka ¿Qué este lugar?— me pregunto muy asombrada —Bueno, será mejor que leas esto— le entregue el diario y comenzó a hojearlo, su mirada denotaba asombro por las palabras que estaban escritas en ese libro, hasta que lo cerro —Vaya, no puedo creer que hayan hecho tal cosa.

—Sí— afirme sus preocupaciones.

—No puedo imaginarme las cosas horribles que han de haber sufrido tales almas.

—Lo peor de todo es que no sabemos si aún quedan esas cosas con vida o ya habrán muerto.

—Lo mejor será salir de aquí y no hablar de esto con nadie amiga.

—Sera lo mejor, pero por si acaso será mejor llevarnos algunos informes para estudiarlos.

Con la información importante salimos de aquel lúgubre lugar y la lluvia había cesado, a buena hora para proseguir con nuestro viaje por el continente.

**Michael POV**

El día de hoy fue de lo más aburrido pues pasamos todo el día con la señorita Catlyn y la verdad el poco tiempo que estuvimos Joshua y yo con Heather se nos fue muy rápido, pero al menos regresamos a la mansión Rouser, para poder al fin descansar de tan aburrido que me encontraba, estando en mi habitación cedida, tocaron a la puerta, di el permiso y quien entro fue Danna —Mike, tengo algo que pedirte.

—Sí, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Te ves muy preocupada— le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano para que se sentara en mi cama —Bueno, tengo entendido que eres amigo del personal de la Catedral.

—Sí, la Madre Superiora Heather y el Padre Kevin son amigos de la familia.

—Bueno, como sabrás ellos controlan todo al respecto sobre la natalidad de la ciudad y también la mortalidad.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto Danna?— le pregunto ahora con curiosidad.

—Bueno, es solo una paranoia mía pero tal vez el caso de "La Rosa Marchita" deba ser reabierto— me dijo tal locura como si fuera cierta, el caso de "La Rosa Marchita" fue un evento que conmociono a muchos y se trataba que la primer hijo de la señorita Catlyn había muerto de manera extraña, muchos sacaron sus dudas en el momento y los periódicos se volvieron locos, pero a final de cuentas quedo en el pasado por seguridad, pues mi padre dio por cerrado el caso por falta de pruebas y los archivos fueron transferidos a la secretaria de asistencia natal de la Catedral, —Por favor Mike, tengo que saber acerca de esto o me volveré loca.

—Ya estás loca por pensar tal disparate, pero está bien te ayudare con tu paranoia— acepte ayudarle, pues no teníamos nada que perder.


	16. Chapter 14:2

**Capitulo Catorce: Slice of Life Segunda Parte**

**Rebeca POV**

Me levante con mucho pesar, a lado mío se encontraba Sherrys dormido aun, era mí primer día de clases en aquella nueva escuela, tenía miedo, mucho miedo aun, mire por un momento a mi gato y le acaricie detrás de sus orejas que es donde más le gusta, tocaron a la puerta y entro mi hermano —Oh, ya despertaste amor, venía a levantarte pero como ya estas despierta, te digo que bajes a desayunar— me dijo para retirarse, pero lo detuve —Espera hermano.

—Sí.

— ¿Puedo decirte algo?— le pregunte y el arqueo una ceja, entro a mi habitación y se sentó a un lado mío de la cama — ¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿Dudas de cómo será tu primer día?— me pregunto mientras me abrazaba con un brazo, yo asentí temerosa, pero él me apretó contra su cuerpo sonriendo —Esta bien tener miedo corazón, todos tenemos miedo a lo desconocido, como tú al principio que me tenía miedo, pero nos terminamos conociendo y míranos ahora somos una gran familia, ¿Verdad Sherrys?

—Efectivamente Evans, Elizabeth, Canas y su hermano Isaac, usted señorita Rebeca y yo por supuesto, somos una familia, no lo dude.

Ambas respuestas me alegraron, la mañana y mi hermano me consiente que me llevo de caballito hasta la cocina —Vaya, hoy andamos algo animados, no mi amor— me hablo Elizabeth quien me servía el desayuno y me daba un beso en la frente, miraba alrededor y solo nos encontrábamos nosotros cuatro, no estaba ni mi maestro ni Isaac, pregunte donde se encontraban y mi hermano respondió —Canas se fue más temprano para recoger sus horarios donde daría clases y Isaac no tengo idea, pero no te preocupes hoy te acompañare también para que no te sientas sola— me sonreía mientras yo desayunaba, al terminar subí a mi cuarto para vestirme con el uniforme, el cual era una falda plisada de color café, con una camisa blanca, un saco café con el emblema, moño rojo en el cuello y una boina, aunque me habían dicho que en los grados superiores ya podría personalizar mi uniforme de la manera que más me agradara, pero siempre mostrando el emblema de la Academia, Sherrys estaba a mi lado mirándome —Esta bien amigo, es hora de ser mi sombra— le dije y Sherrys se fundió en mi sombra transformándose y volviendo a ser la misma, tome mi cartera, al bajar las escaleras se encontraba mi hermano preparado con sus espadas y Elizabeth también se había arreglado aunque de manera simple.

Cuando llegamos, había muchos más niños que los que vi ayer, llegamos a la administración del edificio central, el cual la asistente nos recibió amablemente —Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?— nos preguntó la señorita con una sonrisa y mi hermano le dijo —Buenos días amiga, lo que pasa es que es el primer día de mi pequeña y no sabemos a cuál de los tres edificios tendríamos que ir, además que tampoco tenemos sus libros— la mujer asintió y se levantó —Acompáñenme por favor— nos dijo —Yo les puedo proporcionar los materiales de estudio, estos son gratuitos para los estudiantes, las asignaturas que están presente para son las obligatorias por el gobierno y como opcionales algunas artísticas como lo es baile de salón, canto o artes plásticas durante la educación básica, en la educación media tenemos paquetes que puede elegir el alumno a su gusto— seguía explicándonos el sistema que manejaba la Academia, me entrego varios libros que eran desde literatura, ciencias, matemáticas, hasta teoría básica sobre la magia.

Después de tanto mi hermano y Elizabeth se despidieron de mí, la señora me dio además me entrego una llave con un numero —Y esto será la llave de tu casillero, en el cual podrás guardar los libros que no ocupes en el momento— una vez que entre al edificio espere lo mejor.

**Catlyn POV**

Me encontraba a solas con el joven Joshua charlando sobre los progresos del espionaje — ¿Cómo se encuentra mi pequeña niña? Josh.

—De momento está bien, sus padres la han inscrito a la Academia para Jóvenes Caballeros y tienen un animal guardián que me dificulta el espionaje.

—De acuerdo, tendremos que dejarlo por el momento o levantaremos sospechas— le dije al muchacho quien parecía versé algo preocupado por la misión que le propuse —Puedes retirarte querido, te hablare cuando requiera de tus habilidades nuevamente— este agradeció y se retiró de mi oficina tranquilamente, tome mi taza de té y le di un sorbo, lo deje en su plato y me dije —Tengo que encontrar una manera de acercarme a mí niña nuevamente— sentada detrás de un escritorio, me levante y camine por la habitación por varios minutos sin idea aparente, regrese y le di otro sorbo a mi té, en ese momento entro mi hijito Rafael en brazos de su abuelo —Mami— dijo mi pequeñín al verme —Buenas Catlyn, pase al estudio para ver como seguías.

—Bastante bien diría yo, he terminado con todo el papeleo que dejo mi esposo— le respondí mientras le hacía mimos a mi niño, mi suegro me miro con unos ojos amenazadores, en ese momento llame a una de las sirvientas para que se levaran a mi niño fuera de la habitación dejándome sola con mi suegro — ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?— me pregunto muy serio —Sí, lo tengo confirmado por Joshua, esa niña es mi hija, tiene la marca de sucesión.

—Nuera, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero lo que le vas a hacerle a esa familia simplemente no tiene nombre…

— ¡Pero su hijo me hiso algo horrible también!— le interrumpí casi a romper en llanto, pero Homero me abrazo para que me calmara —Lo sé, lo se querida y por eso te apoyo con esto, pero no me gustaría que aquella otra familia sufriera la perdida de aquella niña.

—Pero quiero tener a mi niña conmigo otra vez.

—Está bien, déjame arreglar algo con ellos, dame su dirección e iré directamente con ellos— le escribí en una nota la dirección de donde vivían y se la entregue —Halito de los Vientos número 409, bien— fue lo que leyó, para salir directamente hacia allá.

**Michael POV**

Junto con Danna nos encontrábamos en los archivos de nacimiento buscando lo que nacieron en el año de 1608, —Sabes, el hecho que tengamos el año, aun hace muy difícil esta búsqueda, ¿Sabes cuantos niños nacieron en ese año?— le pregunte algo fastidiado a Danna por el involucrarme en esto, ella respondió —Si como quinientos niños y qué más da, tenemos que encontrar alguna pista, me alegra que seas amigo de estos monjes aburridos.

—Primeramente Danna, no son aburridos ellos también saben cómo divertirse, segundo son amigos de la familia— le respondí aún más fastidiado por su actitud —Y el que hayas querido ser monaguillo de pequeño no tiene nada que ver.

—Esos fueron otros tiempos… ¡OH! Aquí está el archivo Rouser.

—A ver, a ver— dijo maravillada mi amiga cuando por fin encontramos el archivo del primer hijo de Catlyn, mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, puede que lo que estuviéramos haciendo era lo más indebido del mundo pero ahora queríamos ver la verdad, cuando alguien entro y era Heather "Mierda" pensé para mí mismo, no podía ser peor el momento de nuestras vidas, estando en un muy incómodo silencio, pues la Capitana Heather nos había descubierto como niños que buscaban dulces después de la cena, ella con toda la tranquilidad tomo el archivo y lo guardo nuevamente, —Niños, vengan a mi despacho ahora— nos dijo de manera muy seria y tranquila, ambos le hicimos casi y la seguimos a su oficina, nos pidió que tomáramos asiento mientras ella se colocaba detrás de un par de cortinas — ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre buscar los archivos de los Rouser?!— nos preguntó con saña, —Cuando me dijeron que estaban haciendo una investigación, no pensé que se meterían a buscar lo que paso en el incidente Rosa Marchita, Michael, tu padre clausuro y elimino toda rastro de esos archivos por petición del Duque Homero, por seguridad y ahora su hijo y la nieta del Duque Blade están de metiches con cosas que no deben saber— continuo regañándonos hasta que abrió las cortinas, vistiendo de manera muy diferente a como normalmente la vemos, usando una camisa de manga corta blanca, con unos pantalones azules oscuros rasgados de las rodillas, el cabello muy corto y de color azul con morado, con un piercing en la ceja derecha, con los brazos tatuados y zapatos negros —Nunca en mi vida la había visto de esa manera Madre Superiora Heather— le dijo impresionada Danna al ver a Heather vestida de tal manera, yo la había visto así que recuerde dos veces en mi vida —Cuando no esté usando ese jodido habito, no soy ninguna madre religiosa para ti mocosa, solo soy Heather y ahora los dos me acompañaran porque ocupo de sus habilidades— nos dijo enojada tomo una chaqueta de cuero negro y se la coloco, los tres salimos del cuarto y fuimos hasta donde se encontraban los establos de los Wyvern's, Heather salió en una motocicleta con asiento para pasajero, —Suban— nos ordenó, Danna subió al asiento de pasajeros y yo detrás de Heather a quien rodee su torso con mis brazos, nos entregó cascos para protegernos — ¿A dónde vamos Heather?— le pregunte algo temeroso —Ya lo verán niños— fue lo único que nos respondió.

**Luna POV**

Caminábamos por un denso bosque, buscando algún lugar adecuado para poder descansar pues hemos avanzado mucho sin parar, —Luna ¿Estas segura que es aquí?— me pregunto Marcus, quien tenía ya un rostro de frustración por no llegar a la civilización y para acabar el día ya estaba terminando, pero eso no nos detendría; seguíamos abriéndonos paso por la maleza del bosque, hasta que Marcus, me movió bruscamente — ¿Por qué has hecho eso?— le pregunte enojada, el me miro y con una rama que lanzo a mi posición se activó una trampa —Cazadores— murmure, Marcus me advirtió con sellas y yo también le respondí con sellas, nos movíamos con precaución de no activar las trampas y desactivarlas si las veíamos pero eran difíciles de ver en plena oscuridad de la noche, ambos llegamos a una fogata que se encontraba encendida y con ella tiendas para acampar improvisadas, con sigilo nos acercamos pero por desgracia fuimos atrapados por trampas que nos elevaron y nos dejaron de cabeza, en eso salió una figura femenina que nos reconoció — ¿Capitana Luna? ¿Capitán Marcus?

—Sí, somos nosotros, identifíquese— le ordene a la figura femenina, esta se mostró con el fuego ser Gifka —Sharon, ¿En verdad eres tú?— le pregunto Marcus haciendo que se ruborizara Gifka —Si Marcus, soy yo Gifka.

—Y ¿Samanta se encuentra contigo?— le pregunto mi compañero a Gifka.

—Se encuentra dormida, tome la primera guardia de la noche— le respondió con tranquilidad, mientras desataba las cuerdas de las trampas, ya que nos libero nos reunimos en el fuego para charlar de lo que ha sucedido en el Skyland, el cual nos había tomado por sorpresa —Entonces, habido un motín contra de ustedes— fue lo que nos dijo Gifka al escuchar las historia, nosotros estábamos apenados por haber dejado a nuestro camaradas allá, aunque parecía tranquila, note que apretaba el puño como sinónimo de rabia —No puedo creer que Grant haya hecho tal cosa, juro que lo…— Callo por un momento al tener tanta rabia, pero luego se tranquilizó —Al menos ustedes están bien— hablo con alivio, —Oye Gifka, ¿Tuvieron suerte en encontrar a Evans?— le pregunto Marcus y la aludida, volteo la mirada —Si hemos tenido suerte de encontrarlo, pero cuando lo hicimos, el comenzó a comportarse de una manera errática, muy errática, en verdad que le quedamos cortas al Nephlim, cuando usa su técnica de división de alma.

—Pero, ¿Saben algo de su paradero?— le pregunte a Gifka, quien lo negó con la cabeza —No, solo sé que estaba acompañado por unos sujetos— al menos viaja acompañado, significa que aún no ha perdido su cordura, después de un momento, Gifka tomo unos documentos, mi curiosidad hiso acercarme y preguntar —Que son todos esos papeles?

—Es la información de un viejo experimento alquimista, fue realizado durante la Gran Guerra, el proyecto estaba bautizado como "Bestia Indomable" al parecer se trata de una variante de fusión de los gatos elementales, como sabrás además de las tres razas humano, arcano y heron, estas tres razas junto con todo el ecosistema se clasifica en dos clases, elemental y no elemental y aunque nosotros como los arcanos podemos usar diferentes elementos, normalmente solemos tener una afiliación con un elemento en concreto, los cuales pueden ser tierra, agua, aire, fuego, luz, oscuridad, espiritual o sacro y estos a su vez pueden ser elemento puro o impuro, cuando son seres elementales puros significa que están hechos de tal elemento pero esa clase solo se puede encontrar en el Ether, mientras que los impuros seriamos todos los que habitamos el plano físico y ninguno podría llegar al plano contrario por voluntad, pero creo que toda esta explicación no le interesa, así que iré al grano, fusionaron la esencia de los gatos elementales otorgándoles mejores habilidades para la batalla, supongo que iban a usarse en la guerra, las hada al perecer eran usadas como contendores para tales poderes, pues los gatos solo podían desatar su auténtico poder con alguien a quien puedan llamar familiar, pero hay otras notas que encontramos dicen que estos al ser bastante agresivos atacaron las instalaciones y huyeron gracias a uno de los científicos, los que lograron capturar fueron sacrificados, pero sobre todo dos los cuales tenían como nombre código 00Alpha el cual huyo, al igual que 00Omega, estos dos eran las piezas clave, pues estos resultaron ser perfectas máquinas para asesinar, pero huyeron junto con sus hadas y el resto, ahora no se sabe nada de su paradero— seguía leyendo sobre aquel experimento, el cual parecía ser muy peligroso, supongo que en la antigüedad el crear tales monstruosidades eran la locura de quienes quisieron conquistar el continente.

**(Les advierto que el siguiente párrafo esta muy subido de tono, leerlo queda bajo su responsabilidad)**

**Dragona Blanca POV**

Con mi querido Gran Dragón, en nuestro lecho de miel, descargando nuestros deseos carnales, con pasión y amor, lo hacíamos con mucho vigor, el sentir su cuerpo desnudo, sus manos acariciaban mi curvas mientras sentía su obelisco en mi pubis, saliendo y entrando con fuerza, nuestro sudor se combinaba con la lujuria, nuestros besos se fundían con nuestra calentura, seguíamos y continuábamos haciéndolo, mi amado Dragón golpeo y agarro con fuerza mi glúteo, haciéndome gemir aprovechando a morder mi cuello de manera juguetona, empujando mi vagina con fuerza contra su pene es delicioso, galopando la verga de mi amante con más entusiasmo y vigor, lo tenía contra la cama sujetando su cuello para ahórcalo levemente él tenía sus manos en mis caderas golpeándome embistiéndome fuertemente, al liberar su cuello él se levantó y con fuerza invertimos la posición al misionero, donde él ahora era quien dominaba, de manera tranquila y rítmica, hasta que salió por completo su pene, lo llevo hasta mis tetas y comenzó a cogérselas, le hacia el amor a mis tetas, ambos los disfrutábamos hasta que llego al punto del éxtasis, disparando su leche a mi rostro y boca, la cual trague con capricho, con su mano me limpio sus fluidos y los llevo a mi flor, el cual son dos de sus dedos ensarto con violencia y amor, el continuo masturbar a mi entrepierna y besándonos sin parar hiso que llegara también al éxtasis, cansados y sudorosos, habíamos consumado nuestro danzar amoroso —Eres excelente Amelia— me dijo mi amado entre respiros —Tu también mi lindo dragón— también alabe su forma de hacerlo.

**(Aquí termina la zona calenturienta, pueden continuar con la historia)**

Ya después de asearnos y arreglarnos, regresamos a la bodega abandonada donde se encontraba el resto de nuestros camaradas, todos y cada uno de ellos con sus máscaras, se acercó Toro, quien entrego el informe junto con una botella de vidrio con un líquido celeste que brillaba —Mis señores, hemos reunido lo que nos pidió la inocencia infantil, el último elemento para invocar a Phantom Claw.

—Excelente Toro, la inocencia es uno de los elementos más difíciles de obtener de un adulto, pero con un niño es mucho más sencillo pues su espíritu está conformado casi en su totalidad de inocencia, pero extraer tal apreciada esencia es muy difícil sin tener que matarlo, pero es mucho mejor— fue lo que respondió mientras miraba el frasco, aunque estábamos todos, sentía que había alguien observándonos, era un presentimiento que nunca fallaba, podía detectar hasta la más pequeña cucaracha de todo el complejo de la bodega, tome una de mis dagas y la lance entre Conejo y Serpiente, dando a una caja que se encontraba al fondo — ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Hay alguien aquí?— me pregunto mi lindo Gran Dragón, pero no le respondí solo avance hacia donde lance mi daga, inspeccione el lugar pero no halle nada importante solo un ratoncito asustado, tome mi arma y la guarde, falsa alarma era solamente o tal vez unas ratas más inteligentes fueron las que percibí.

**Danna POV**

Salimos Michael y yo de ahí con miedo, casi éramos descubiertos, pero gracias a mi hechizo para ser sombras nos ocultamos perfectamente, regresamos con Heather quien fumaba un cigarrillo sin filtro —Bien ¿Qué saben sobre el plan de esos idiotas?— nos preguntó seriamente —Planean liberar a Phantom Claw, "El Señor del mundo de Sombras"— le respondió un poco temerosa al saber de quién tratan de liberar —Demonios, Phantom Claw es lo peor que pueden hacer, ese cabrón lo único que traerá será la desgracias, a menos que…

Se calló a para pensar por un buen rato, hasta que tomo su casco y dijo —Suban, tenemos que regresar de inmediato.

Regresamos a la ciudad y entramos por la puerta trasera, hay se encontraba el padre Kevin vistiendo de manera más elegante a lo que acostumbra con la sotana, llevando una camisa, saco, pantalón, sombrero y zapatos, nos miró y pregunto — ¿Descubrieron lo que tramaba?

—Sí y necesitaremos de Evans para ello.

¿Quién era ese tal Evans? El padre Kevin se quedó algo consternado ante la respuesta de Heather, pero aun así dijo —Debe ser algo serio si necesitamos de ese Nephlim, hablare con él para ver qué podemos hacer.

—De acuerdo Kevin, por el momento alertare a toda la Catedral para que estén atentos ante cualquier otro movimiento extraño.

Tan grave es este asunto, nos miramos Mike y yo algo desconcertados, Heather nos habló —Ahora, ustedes regresen con Catlyn, ya pagaron su estúpido error, no los ocupare para nada más— nos habló ya tranquila, parece que no nos ocupara nada más por el momento, así que salimos de la Catedral tranquilamente, bajando las escaleras Heather nos detuvo —Niños, antes que se marchen tengo que decirle algo con respecto al caso de la Rosa Marchita y es que el niño aún vive y viendo tu cara Danna sabes quién es verdad.

—Sí, yo sé de quién se trata.

—Ahora váyanse y mantengan este secreto, no se lo digan a nadie.

Regresamos a la Mansión Rouser donde fuimos recibidos por el Señor Homero —Buenas noches, ¿Encontraron lo que buscaban en la Catedral?

—No, ni el Padre Kevin ni la Madre Superiora Heather nos dieron información que ocupábamos.

—Que mal, vengan a cenar que estamos por comenzar.

Los tres fuimos al comedor principal para cenar y una vez que terminamos nos dirigimos hacia nuestras habitaciones, caminando por el pasillo escuche una conversación de Joshua y Mike, me acerque para escuchar mejor —Secuestrar, ¿Estás seguro Joshua?— le pregunto Michael.

—Sí, aquí tienes la hoja que me dejo, he estado investigando durante toda la semana— le respondió Josh.

—No sé qué pensar, digo, solo hay que mirarla parece ser una gran persona y cariñosa madre con su hijo, pero el hecho de secuestra a una inocente niña quien no sabe nada al respecto de lo ocurrido.

—Es lo peor de todo, he hecho cosas desagradables, he robado, asesinado a otros adultos, por peticiones de mi familia, pero nunca le haría nada a un niño, ve en contra de mi filosofía criminal, no sé qué hacer Mike.

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir el juego, sigue investigando, aprende los patrones de rutina de la familia y avísame con ahora que está listo para el vuelo, te lo daré y con él me enviaras mensajes escritos en esa lengua extraña* que encontramos hace tiempo en las cavernas de azufre.

La charla terminaba y yo corrí de ahí para no ser atrapada, llegue a mi habitación lo más rápido, cerré la puerta y me coloque contra ella, ¿En serio que la señorita Catlyn haría algo tan despreciable como secuestrar a una pobre niña? Me lo quería negar, la señorita Catlyn es una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida.

**Jack POV**

Después de regresar a nuestro hogar nos topamos con Isaac en el jardín entrenando, estaba solamente con un pantalón holgado, su cuerpo mostraba una musculatura muy marcada y una variada cantidad de cicatrices en todo el torso, golpeaba un saco de boxeo con empeño —Es mejor tener un compañero que estar solo— le dije y el me responde —Cierto, ¿Quieres entrenar un rato amigo?

—Claro Isaac— le respondí para desabotonarme el chaleco y la camisa, me deshice de mi sombrero y zapatos, dejando mi torso al descubierto y como el mi musculatura también estaba marcada, no tanto como la de él pero si podía presumir mi cuerpo —Prepárate Isaac— le comente y el tomo su postura de combate, yo también, Elizabeth había entrado a la casa al no estar interesada en nuestro enfrentamiento, Isaac ataco con velocidad, mientras yo me limite a defenderme, bloqueando y esquivando cada golpe y patada que recibía, Isaac lanzo un gancho que bloque y contrarreste pateándolo en su torso, pero él me sujeto la pierna y con su codo golpeo el cartílago paralizando mi miembro, me levante y corrí hacia el gigante de Isaac el cual me esperaba con una posición abierta y antes de acercarme me barrí por debajo de él y aprovechando su descuido trepo el árbol que se encontraba cerca para saltar y pescarme de su cuello y tumbarlo, ya en el suelo me levanto y alejo para que retome un poco el aliento, —Eres muy buen peleador— me alabo y volvió a correr hacia a mí, esperando a que llegara, me sorprendió que él ahora se haya barrido tumbándome de un solo golpe, intente levantarme pero Isaac de un pisotón me estampo contra el suelo y con su mano me sujeto el brazo y con la otra la cabeza, dejándome sin posibilidad de moverme, en ese momento llego Elizabeth con una jarra y dos vasos llenos de agua —Tomen un poco, que luego se deshidratan por tanto golpearse como gorilas— nos ofreció, después de descansar la segunda ronda comenzaría o eso pensamos hasta que un señor de mayor edad apareció, se veía muy bien vestido y de actitud tranquila —Buenas tardes, espero no interrumpir nada importante— se disculpó por la intromisión a lo que le respondo —Descuide, solo entrenábamos para matar el tiempo.

—Ya veo, pero ¿Quién de ustedes es el señor Evans?— pregunto el viejo, extrañado ante su interés hacia mi persona me presente —Ese soy yo John Evans, pero suelen decirme Jack por comodidad.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo Señor Evans, mi nombre es Homero Rouser quisiera hablar con usted de algo importante.

—Bien, si gusta pasar a nuestro hogar, Elizabeth lo guiara hasta el estudio para que podamos hablar en privado en lo que yo me arreglo.

—De acuerdo.

Después de arreglarme, fui hacia el estudio donde me esperaba ese hombre llamado Homero Rouser, cuando entre lo vi sirviéndose una copa de brandy —Veo que tiene un buen gusto por el trago— me dio esa observación ante el alcohol que se encontraba en el escritorio, aunque yo no suelo tomar más que cerveza y en contadas ocasiones, yo sonreí y también me serví una copa para acompañarlo, me senté en el sillón que suele usar Canas para leer y mi invitado en el que se encontraba al frente mío —Ahora que estamos los dos aquí solos, ¿De qué quiere hablarme?— le pregunte interesado por lo que venía a hablar, el hombre se quitó su sombrero y dijo —Usted es el tutor legal de mi nieta Irina a la cual han bautizado como Rebeca ¿No es así?— esa frase me hiso callar por un momento, mi cuerpo se tensó y quise expulsarlo con una patada, pero me contuve pues si él decía la verdad, entonces habría encontrado a la familia biológica de mi niña —Sí, es correcto, soy el tutor legal de Rebeca, de quien me he encariñado.

—Le creo amigo, mire, tal vez usted no lo sepa y de preferencia es mejor que nadie sepa de esto, pero mi hijo Maximilian Rouser abandono a la niña por ser eso mismo una niña, le hiso creer a su mujer que había muerto a la semana que había nacido, mi nuera devastada por tal evento fue llevado hecho público, del cual no llego a publicarse pues con las influencias que poseemos hicimos callar a toda la prensa, hasta hace apenas unos meses que encontramos a una posible candidata de ser la auténtica primogénita de mi familia, la sucesora del título "Ducal", no vine hasta aquí a pedirle por ningún medio a que nos entregue a la niña, pero si le pediré que ella conozca a su verdadera madre, pues ella desea tener a su niña de vuelta, pero si no me creé la niña debe tener en algún lado de su cuerpo la marca de las rosas, esa es la prueba máxima que indica que es la sucesora— deshacerse de un bebe solo por ser algo que no quiso, el escuchar tales palabras del hombre hizo que mi sangre hierva, tenía literalmente a Umbra echando fuego por la boca, me deje domina por el por un breve momento pero volví en mí, buscaba las palabras para responder pero simplemente no me salían —Puedo ver que le sorprendió lo que le acabo de decir— sorprender no, impactar si, anonadar mucho diría yo, tome mi copa y le di un trago largo, la baje hasta el portavaso y dije —No puedo, simplemente no puedo dejar que mi niña se encuentre con un desgraciado como su hijo señor, perdóneme por la expresión pero es un maldito desgraciado por hacerle eso a su hija, su propia hija la abandono en un orfanato…

—Y tiene toda la razón mi amigo, mi hijo es un ser sin escrúpulos que solo busca mantener una idea idiota— se levanta el hombre y se coloca su sombrero nuevamente —Mire, mi hijo no volverá hasta el final del mes, tiene tres semanas para pensar acerca de lo que le propongo, le dejo mi dirección y este emblema, si lo muestra a nuestro hombres de seguridad le dejaran pasar para que nos visite junto con su familia, solo será una visita, deje que la niña conozca a su madre, pero no le diga nada de lo que paso y nosotros también callaremos el hecho, hasta que tenga la edad para comprenderlo claro está, sin otro asunto que tratar con usted me retiro, gracias por su hospitalidad— dijo el hombre para retirarse de la habitación, yo me quede enmudecido por enterarme de tal verdad, ¿Sera cierto lo que dijo ese hombre o solo es un chantaje? Mi cabeza giraba alrededor de esas palabras, hasta que —Es cierto todo lo que dijo Evans— voltee y era Elizabeth quien se encontraba en la entrada del estudio — ¿Qué quieres decir con que es cierto lo que dijo?— le pregunto extrañado ante sus palabras —Yo fui contratada para deshacerme de la niña cuando era una bebe, pero el lugar de regresar, decidí quedarme en aquel orfanato para cuidar de cada niño abandonado, cuidar y amar a cada uno de los pequeños niños, sobre todo Rebeca, a quien adoro como mi hija, discúlpame por haber sido parte de este terrible mal, pero el Duque Maximilian es un hombre necio que si llega a enterarse que la niña sigue viva, mandara a matarla, para deshacerse de ella de una vez.

—Elizabeth no te culpo ni te juzgo, de hecho yo también he cometido actos sin nombre, son actos de los cuales no me siento cómodo y vivo en el tormento de ellos, pero el único acto del cual me arrepiento fue uno de hace tres años.

—Esto que me vas a contar ¿Tiene que ver con esos ángeles o lo que sean?

—Sí, lo que ocurrió fue lo más lamentable que haya hecho— le decía con mucha melancolía —Yo asesine a un infante y no era cualquier niño, era mi hermana menor Alice— le dije con una sonrisa triste y ojos llorosos, ella se tapó su boca con una mano —Eso que me dices Jack ¿Es en serio?— me pregunto sorprendida, yo asentí lentamente —Fue hace tres años, estaba de misión con otros camaradas, teníamos que eliminar un grupo de espectros que habían entrado al pueblo, el cual era el mismo donde yo vivía con mi hermana, la sombras que asesinaba me hacía sentir lleno de poder, enloquecía con cada una que exterminaba, de la misma manera que enloquecí en aquella batalla, hasta que llegue a la última, le atravesé el cuerpo con mi arma, pero en lugar de escuchar el grito, algo paso en mí que reaccione pero lo que vi fue muy doloroso, mi hermana menor con hilo de sangre desprendido de su boca y mi espada atravesaba su estómago— el recordar tal evento me hiso derramar una lagrima, recordar el rostro alegre de aquella pequeña a quien rescate de mi horrible padrastro, había muerto en mis manos —Evans, eso que me cuentas debe ser horrible, pero ¿Ya estas curado de aquella locura, no?

—Eso bien me gustaría, pero no tengo idea.

—Y esa tal Alice ¿Cómo era?— me pregunto mientras me abrazaba por la espalda —Bueno, Alice se podría decir que es como Rebeca, alegre, caprichosa, mimada, juguetona y con una habilidad para contagiar la risa a quien fuese, sin duda la amaba, del mismo modo que amo a Rebeca, como una pequeña hermana a quien deseo proteger de todo el mal— le respondí sin ocultar mis sentimientos, Eliza me abraso con más fuerza —Oh Evans, por favor, hay que ir, a Rebeca le encantara conocer a su madre.

—No lo sé Elizabeth, no creo que sea buena idea llevarla con aquella familia.

—Vamos, Jackie es por la niña, a ella le gustara conocerlos— seguía insistiéndome —De acuerdo iremos este fin de semana— dije algo resignado pero feliz.

Elizabeth salió del estudio, mientras yo me quede para analizar todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento, tome mi copa de brandy y le di el último trago, reflexionando lo que dijo ese hombre, las palabras de Eliza, la verdad solo vi una vez a mi princesa en paños menores y si tenía esa marca, pero no la tome en cuenta, solo pensé que era una marca de nacimiento normal y corriente; caminando por la casa pase a lado del reloj de péndulo el cual marcaba las seis con treinta en punto "Nuestra señorita no tarda en regresar de su primer día de escuela" me hablo Umbra —Oye deja cambiamos un poco, estoy algo cansado y además que hoy tenemos que volver a la arena clandestina esta noche— le respondí y el con gusto cambio de lugar conmigo, en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y entro Rebeca corriendo hacia mí quien salto para pescarse de nosotros — ¿Cómo le fue a mi princesa en su primer día?— le pregunto Umbra con una sonrisa, mi niña callo por un momento, estaba pensando en su respuesta —Muy bien, hice dos amigos en mi aula de clases— nos dijo con una sonrisa de las suyas, pero seguimos insistiéndole —Pero, le pensaste ¿Qué ocurrió?— le volvimos a preguntar, ella desvió la mirada de nosotros, hasta que Canas nos contestó —Lo que ocurrió, fue que el saco de pulgas ataco a dos estudiantes que estaban amenazando a la niña con golpearla y robarle el dinero del almuerzo— lo dijo señalando al gato que se encontraba tumbado en el tapete de la sala —Eso ocurrió, pues se lo merecen esos tontos por meterse con mi princesa— le contesto Umbra mientras le hacía cosquillas en un costado a Rebeca, —Oye Jack ¿Desde cuándo tu cabello es negro y tus ojos son rojos?— nos preguntó Canas, Umbra bajo a la niña y acaricio su cabeza respondió —Desde que no soy Jack, soy Umbra— son una sonrisa le contestamos, Canas se puso en guardia y Umbra se acercó —Tranquilo hombre, que no estoy para combates esta vez— le dijimos con completa tranquilidad, mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles del salón, Canas mantenía a la niña lejos de nosotros pero el gato se encontraba a nuestro lado —Ya decía yo que había algo raro con usted, una segunda personalidad, ¿Cómo es que se apodero de la mente del hermano mayor de la señorita Rebeca?— nos preguntó el gato, con una sonrisa le contesto —El tarado de Jack, quiso descansar un momento y tome su lugar, así sí soy quien está a cargo de este cuerpo nene— dijo con cierto sarcasmo y tono burlón mi yo oscuro, Rebeca se acercó de igual manera a nosotros — ¿Pero sigue siendo mi hermano verdad?— nos preguntó de manera inocente, Umbra sonrió, levanto un poco a la pequeña para sentarla en nuestro regazo —Así es princesa, sigo siendo tu hermano con trastorno de identidad disociativo o personalidad múltiple para que entiendas más fácil— le respondió mientras la acariciaba de la cabeza, en ese momento sentí una extraña felicidad que brotaba desde dentro de mí, me hacía sentir bien, algo raro cuando Umbra tiene el control, pero no nos importó a ningún el tener tal sentimiento, hasta que sonó el reloj marcando las siete en punto, Umbra bajo a la niña y se levantó para ir directamente a la puerta principal, tomo el sombrero y gabardina que había en el perchero y nos despedimos de la familia, comenzamos a caminar a paso acelerado, cruzando las calles y avenidas principales para llegar a las callejuelas.

De estas entramos al sector más pobre de la ciudad, una de sus calles había una taberna, entre al lugar y nos acercamos al tabernero y Umbra le ordeno —El Club es hoy—, este mira a su alrededor y nos hace una seña para seguirlo, pasamos a la parte trasera de la taberna y bajamos unas escalera, el tabernero abrió la puerta y entramos, podíamos ver a una gran cantidad de gente rodeando tres círculos de arena circular, otro hombre se acercó, lo mire de reojo y el asintió, baje y entre a una compuerta que daba a los vestidores, todos los que se encontraban hay éramos amigos y rivales al mismo tiempo, lo que haríamos esta noche sería un espectáculo para la reducida masa que se hallaba en las gradas, nos paramos en frente de nuestro casillero y lo abrimos, deje mi gabardina, camisa, sombrero y zapatos, pase al área de espera donde se encontraba otros combatientes más, esta noche tendría tres combates, el anunciante grito los tres primeros combates para las arenas, mientras me limite a observar — ¿Es tu primera vez aquí?— nos preguntó un sujeto que se encontraba a nuestro lado —Mi segunda noche, el promotor me anoto para esta función— le contesto Umbra de manera amable —Vaya el promotor, entonces eres uno de los favoritos.

—Se podría decirle— le sonrió levemente.

—Soy Marcos, un gusto en conocerlo.

—También un gusto en conocerte Marco, soy John aunque me dicen Jack.

Nos estrechamos las manos como compañeros de trabajo, las peleas comenzaron y los oponente se atacaron, cada uno de ellos daba lo mejor de sí para entretener al público, las apuestas que se hacían eran un bono para nosotros, el ganador del combate se le entregaba el ochenta del porcentaje de las apuestas, un quince para el promotor de la arena y un cinco para el perdedor, aparte de eso se movía otro dinero para los apostantes que acertaban en la apuesta.

Las tres arenas se encontraban se encontraban con dos combatientes cada uno y estos se golpeaban salvajemente para conseguir la victoria, todos aquí son delincuentes del bajo mundo y quien maneja esta arena es parte de una de las familias mafiosas más poderosas del reino, la cual aunque con trabajos ilegales tenían su propio código de honor, cosa que los hacia mejores que las bandas criminales como lo son Crisis Carmesí, aunque volviendo el combate, ya casi era mi turno de pelear, baje y me acerque a la arena asignada para el combate y el anunciante llamo a mi oponente, este era un sujeto de mi complexión física, cabello castaño y piel morena, en el momento que nos indicaron el comienzo, el sujeto comenzó a golpearme con todo su cuerpo, yo esquivaba y bloqueaba, el sujeto se movía con velocidad y agilidad, me costaba conectarle algún golpe pero él me daba todos, un gancho en la quijada me hiso caer, él se acercó y levanto su pie para pisarme, pero lo detuve muy a penas y usando su fuerza lo hice que se callera mientras yo me levantaba, este también se levantó y comenzó atacarme, yo me defendía de cada golpe y algunas veces contraatacaba, cada golpe, cada patada, cada cabezazo que protegía, me dolía el cuerpo, en un momento crítico mi cuerpo se movió por si solo y pregunte — ¿Por qué llevar esta batalla sin sentido? No tengo nada en contra de usted, ni usted de mi— mi oponente algo confundido a mi cuestión, se detuvo por un momento, momento en que Umbra ataco ahora que estaba distraído, un simple golpe en el rostro rompiéndole la nariz y dejándolo inconsciente, la gente de afuera vitoreaba y tanto yo como Umbra nos quedamos algo confusos ante ese momento extraño, salimos de la arena de pelea y regresamos a la sala de espera para nuestro siguiente enfrentamiento, al sentarme llego de inmediato Marco quien también había terminado su enfrentamiento perdiendo, nosotros lo miramos y Umbra le dijo —Mejor suerte para la próxima amigo.

—Sí, gracias seguiré entrenando, adiós amigo— se despidió de nosotros y salió hacia los vestidores, un hombre entro y se acercó a mí —Señor Evans, tengo que informarle que su próximo contrincante se retiró del área, así que pasara directamente a su tercer enfrentamiento el cual será ahora— le agradecí y este se retiró, tome un poco de agua y cambie mis vendajes de las manos por unas nueva, entre nuevamente a la arena de combate y mire a mi oponente, este era un simple muchacho, tenía en una mano derecha un bóxer de metal, esta clase de armas contundentes son legales en estas peleas, el anunciado nos presentó— Damas y caballeros déjenme anunciarles de nuestro último combate, el nuevo favorito de muchos Jack Evans contra el ladrón de la justicia Joshua D' Efrant— dio comienzo a la pelea y el muchacho ataco con todas sus fuerzas, aunque era algo pequeño y flacucho, tenía buena fuerza y sus movimientos bastantes agiles, pero no lo suficiente para vencerme, Umbra se limitó a jugar con el esquivando todos sus movimiento y de una patada baja lo hiso tropezar, nos acercamos con velocidad y le sujetamos del brazo que tenía el bóxer de metal, Umbra le aplico una llave a su brazo, el chico gritaba de dolor, luego de un momento Umbra lo libero, el joven se veía cansado y Umbra camino haca su cabeza, lo levanto y le aplico una llave de sumisión, el pobre chico termino gritando su rendición, dándonos la victoria, dando por terminada la pelea.

En la oficina del promotor estábamos los dos enfrente de él esperando a recibir nuestro efectivo de la noche y una vez fuera de la taberna, el chico levanto una máscara y se fue saltando las paredes y tejados, por mi parte simplemente camine hasta llegar a casa, entrando por la puerta trasera de la cocina, pase por la sala principal, donde había un par de ojos de color esmeralda —Veo que volvió de su combate— dijo la voz y Umbra respondió —Así es, saco del pulgas.

—Me alegro, que no recibiera algún golpe mayor, la señorita Rebeca ya se encuentra dormida y no he visto a ningún espía esta noche— informo el gato, pero Umbra pareció ignorarlo por completo, dejo las cosas en el perchero y subió las escaleras con el gato, ambos entraron a diferentes habitaciones y Umbra se acostó a lado de Elizabeth en la cama.

— ¿Sabes que fue eso, durante nuestro primer combate de la noche?— me pregunto Umbra —No tengo idea, pero podría…

— ¡NO! No debe de ser Luce, él se encuentra dormido — interrumpiéndome de manera agresiva, el que él pudiese despertar era solo una posibilidad, pero necesitaríamos de un sentimiento triste para que se libere —Cálmate Umbra, sé que no te agrada pero si despierta por fin obtendríamos todo nuestro poder, recuerda que nuestro poder se divide en tres y si los tres estamos despiertos podemos acceder a nuestro estado máximo.

—La forma Nephlim, lo sé pero es tan desesperante el que sea tan amable con todo el mundo, hasta con el enemigo es amable.

—Bueno, así es el no podemos hacer nada— le conteste e iba a responderme Umbra hasta que desperté sobre exaltado, me sentía sudoroso y voltee a ver a Rebeca quien estaba arriba de mí, con una cara sonriente y con una cubeta vacía, sin duda me había aventado agua para que despertara —Rebeca ¿Me aventaste el agua que había en esa cubeta?— le pregunte de manera educada, ella con su sonrisa me respondió —Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque quise arrojarte agua, como venganza por haberme tumbado de la cama el jueves— me respondió de manera alegre.

—Ahora responde esto ¿Quieres el castigo de una vez o te dejo que corras por un momento?

No m respondió y se echó a correr por la casa, bien así que quiso jugar esta vez, me baje de la cama y camine hasta la puerta donde grite — ¡Ven aquí pequeña diablilla!— comenzando a perseguirla por toda la segunda planta hasta pescarla hasta el final de las escaleras, donde la levanto y ella comienza forcejear, le tumbe en el sofá y le dije con una sonrisa malévola —Es hora de tu castigo.

**Elizabeth POV**

Me sentía relajada por el hecho que Rebeca se encontraba fuera con el gato jugando, mientras yo tomaba una taza de café con Canas y Isaac discutiendo sobre temas banales —Te digo Canas, un día hay que ir a Nidgar, la Laguna del Antiguo Milagro es excelente para limpiar y purificar el cuerpo— le dije mientras le daba un mordisco a una rebanada de pan tostado.

—La apoyo en eso hermano, ya he estado en ese lugar y si es cierto lo que dicen, aunque esa laguna es subterránea y es difícil de encontrarla, pero una vez que te sumerges en sus aguas sientes que estas en el otro mundo— me apoyo Isaac, en ese momento entro Rebeca con una cubeta llena de agua y el gato le ayudaba, —Querida, ¿A dónde vas con eso?— le pregunte extrañada, esta me miro y sonrió con malicia —Voy a despertar a mi hermano con la cubeta— volviendo a lo que se proponía, le escuche que subía la escalera, Isaac me dijo —Te apuesto quinientas kirlias a que Jack le da de nalgadas— yo tomando un trago a mi taza sonreí, la baje y le conteste —Quinientas kirlias a que no lo hace.

—Hecho— dijo y me tendió la mano para cerrar la apuesta, yo acepte y le estreche la mano, en ese momento escuchamos gritar a Evans — ¡Ven aquí pequeña diablilla!— Isaac me sonrió pensando que ya tenía su victoria, escuchábamos las risas de la niña y las amenazas de Evans por toda la segunda planta, has que nos acercamos a la sala donde Jack tenia a Rebeca atrapada entre sus brazos y ella está pataleando por zafarse, Evans la deja caer en el sofá grande que teníamos y con una sonrisa malévola le dijo —Es hora de tu castigo— en ese momento lo que vimos no tenía precedente, sobre todo para Isaac quien tenía la boca completamente abierta de lo sorprendido que estaba, pues Evans estaba castigando a su hermana haciéndole cosquillas en todo el cuerpo, esta se reía y le pedía clemencia —Hermano ja, ja, ja basta ja, ja ya, me rindo ja, ja, ja, ja por favor— pero Evans no paraba de hacerle cosquillas a la niña y esta reía de manera escandalosa —Me debes quinientas kirlias Isaac— le dije con una sonrisa triunfal.

Después del "castigo" a Rebeca, Evans me pidió que vistiera de manera decente a la niña, pues iríamos con una familia elegante, así que tome de la mano a Rebeca y la lleve a su habitación — ¿A dónde iremos Elizabeth?— pregunto Rebeca mientras la desvestía —A un lugar especial mi amor— le respondí, de su guardarropa que no era tan grande como pensaba, tome un vestido de una sola pieza de color celeste sencillo y largo de la falda, se lo entrego para que se lo ponga y también unos zapatos negros, frente al espejo la comienzo a peinar y le hago su pequeña cola de caballo, ya que estaba lista bajamos a la planta baja donde nos esperaba Jack, con una mochila preparada y sus espada equipadas, Rebeca llamo a su gato y este se escondió en la sombra de la niña.

Al llegar a la puerta que bloqueaba el jardín frontal, un hombre bien vestido nos pidió identificación, Evans saco un emblema y se lo mostro a los de seguridad, estos al mirarlo por un momento, nos abrieron las puertas y nos guiaron hasta la entrada de la mansión que era gigantesca, al abrir ambas puertas lo primero que nos encontramos fue a ese hombre con una sonrisa quien nos dijo —Sean bienvenidos a la Mansión Rouser, siéntanse cómodos— junto con el hombre había tres chicos mayores a Rebeca, los tres tenían un rostro, tanto preocupante como serios, hasta que Evans hablo —Muchas gracias por recibirnos señor Homero, será un placer estar aquí.

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo especial, les deje como extra esa escenita porno, pero no se me hagan los calentones que sera la única que encontraran en este fanfic.**

***Se refiere a una imagen que se puede ver en el deviantart de Heron el cual es Lengua Dragonica.**

**Tambien subire el especial de preguntas.**


	17. Chapter 15

**HOLA. Soy Crimson y aquí les traigo le capitulo numero 15, lamento que haya tardado mucho, pero el bloqueo inspiracional estaba que a todo lo que daba.**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir See ya.**

* * *

**Capitulo Quince: Leyes Gatunas.**

**Sherrys POV**

Niños, son molestos, irritantes, llorones y no se contentan con lo que haces por ellos… Pero de alguna manera te llenan con su felicidad inocente, quieres abrasarlos y protegerlos.

Esto mismo me pasaba con Rebeca. Esa niña es por mucho la criatura más interesante con la que me he topado y la única que ha logrado abrir mi horrible y hueco corazón. Sé que suena mal, pero no es para que se alarmen, esa niña tiene algo que me recuerda a cierta persona que me acompaño durante mi infancia —Sherrys, Sherrys, levántate gato perezoso.

Escuche una voz que me llamaba, abrí mis ojos era Sapphire quien me llamaba. Mire mi alrededor y estaba en una bodega junto con otros treinta gatos de mi especie de variadas edades —Vaya, hasta que despierta el holgazán— escuche otra voz que me insultaba. Voltee a verlo, era Christopher un adolecente que solo se limitaba a ser un abusivo con el resto de la manada por ser primera generación. A estas fechas ya existe una nueva generación de mi especie, aunque no se llegara a notar las diferencias, los gatos de segunda generación son más débiles a nosotros, claro que no es para ser discriminatorio, pero hay quienes suelen abusar de su poder, sobre todo con las hembras o infantes.

—Cállate Chris, ¿O quieres te vuelva a dar tu lección?

Le amenace y pareció entenderlo a la primera. Normalmente hay leyes en las manadas de nuestra especie, muchas de estas son a favor del líder de grupo, pero yo como solitario nunca me importaron, hasta ahora. —Sherrys, ayúdame a conseguir algo de comer— me suplico Sapphire la ayuda, claro que me ofrecí, se necesita de buenas habilidades para el hurto y con mi habilidades mentales eran cosa fácil robara mercaderes despistados —De acuerdo, vamos.

—Chris, por favor, cuida del resto y no abuses por ser mayor.

—No prometo nada Sapphire— le contesto ese jodido adolecente.

Avanzando por los tejados de la ciudad llegamos a la vasta zona comercial, buscando alimentos para los pequeños.

Usando una distracción para los tenderos, Sapphire se hiso la víctima para que yo pudiera abastecerme. Sapphire al distraer a toda la gente que se encontraba, yo robaba en cada puesto, hasta dejarlo sin alimento alguno (además de alguna que otra joya para luego intercambiar) todo lo tenía en varias bolsas que las mantenía levitando con mi poder, le hice la seña para que se retirase.

—Calma, pequeña, no pienso hacerte daño.

Se acercó una pequeña que no alcance a reconocer, transformándome en mi forma oscura, abrí un agujero para transportar a Sapphire, hasta mí —Gracias, esa humana estaba por atraparme.

—No importa, tenemos que volver.

Regresamos hasta las callejuelas con las bolsas, abrimos la compuerta…

— ¿Sherrys?

Escuche que alguien pregunto mi nombre, esa voz infantil, ese tono tan significativo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí gato?

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía que me hiperventilaba. Mire a Sapphire y la empuje hacia las alcantarillas donde se escondía. Voltee a ver que eran Rebeca y Michael. Me prepare para atacar, salte entre los contenedores que había en la callejuela, entre acrobacias para confundir, golpe con un arañazo a muchacho Mike mientras que a Rebeca la levante del cuello de su vestido y la deposite en un contenedor de basura —Discúlpeme señorita, pero no puedo dejar que sepa sobre esto— dejando caer la pesada tapa encerrando a mi niña en ese basurero, volví hacia la alcantarilla, pero ese muchacho llamado Michael se interpuso.

— ¿Por qué haces esto gato? ¿Qué no se supone que eres el guardián de Rebeca?

Me hacía preguntas y yo no tenía ni el valor ni el tiempo de responder — ¡Cállate y déjame en paz!— le grite, mientras mostraba mis colmillos y garras, pero ese muchacho pareció no entender.

Con un su mano derecha me apunto —Arte de fuego, Salamandra Ígnea— invoco varios y pequeños bichos de fuego, estos fuero por mí, y al tocar uno exploto, los demás hicieron lo mismo, esquive cada explosión — ¡Oye! ¿Podrías dejarme en paz y llevarte a Rebeca?

—No hasta que respondas— me respondió.

Usando mis poderes cambia mi afinidad oscuridad por agua, el muchacho confundido por tal cambio dijo de manera arrogante —La única agua es la de la alcantarilla y no creo que sea lo suficiente para que puedas controlar.

—Pero no pensaba usar ese líquido.

Sonriendo, contraje varios de mis músculos y el muchacho llamado Michael también se contrajo. Lo levante del suelo y como a una marioneta lo manipulaba, lo lleve hasta donde estaba Rebeca, lo hice que abriera la tapa y esta salió enojada. Controlando a Michael, hice que cargase a Rebeca y los lleve hasta un lugar lejano, luego cambie rápidamente a mi forma oscuridad y desaparecí usando mi sombra.

Salí del agujero de sombra y llegue al refugio donde Sapphire ya estaba alimentando a los infantes — ¡Sherrys!— grito ella, corrió para abrazarme, le correspondí el abrazo, — ¿Estas bien? ¿Quiénes eran esos humanos? Y ¿Cómo te conocen?

—Tranquila, debo recordarte que soy un gato casero— respondí de manera tranquila, ella ladeo la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces esos dos son tus…

— ¿Dueños? No precisamente. La pequeña se llama Rebeca la única a le que le debo lealtad y el otro es solo un chico que la acompañaba.

—De acuerdo.

Christopher parecía mirarme con cierta malicia, no le di tanta importancia y regrese con Sapphire para ayudarle a distribuir los alimentos, sobre todo las carnes que primero se tenían que cocinar.

**Rebeca POV**

En la mansión de la Duquesa Rouser hablaba con Mike, él me contaba que Sherrys lo controlo de alguna manera extraña, no estaba usando fuerza mental, sino algún tipo de control muscular —Y si Sherrys ya no quiere estar con nosotros— le dije algo preocupada, Mike me abraza.

—Tranquila, le diremos a tu hermano sobre esto y él sabrá que hacer.

—Pues, la verdad no tengo ni idea de que hacer y si Sherrys quiere permanecer lejos de nosotros pues tendrá sus razones— nos asustó mi hermano apareciendo de esa manera.

—Entonces, Sherrys ya no quería volver conmigo, ya no me quera.

Mi hermano me levanto y abrazo, pego su nariz contra la mía —Claro que no princesa, Sherrys tendrá sus motivos para habernos dejado— me volvió a colocar en el suelo y acaricio mi cabeza.

—Vamos, no estés triste y vete a jugar con Rafael que se encuentra en su habitación.

—Sí.

Me marche corriendo hacia donde se encontraba mi amigo Rafael, él se encontraba jugando con Danna, al parecer esa niña mayor era quien lo cuidaba, ambos me saludaron y la niña grande se levando del suelo salió de la habitación —Luego regreso pequeños, no se metan en problemas— nos advirtió, nosotros asentimos.

**Danna POV**

Me separe de Rafael apenas llego la pequeña Rebeca, el ver ambos hermanos jugar me agradaba, por el hecho que me daban tiempo libre para hacer otras cosas además de estar cuidándolos.

Baje a hasta el sótano de la mansión, ahí se encontraba Mike trabajando junto con Joshua en uno de los viejos modelos extraños que Mike nunca logro hacer funcionar — ¿Siguen trabajando en esa extraña cosa?— les pregunte ambos chicos, Joshua me respondió sin siquiera mirarme.

—Mike, seguirá hasta que haga funcionar su inútil armatoste.

—Oye, es mi primer modelo— se defendió Michael.

—Pobre de proto, sería un buen guardián.

Proto fue el primer autómata en ser creado, pero nunca se logró que se hiciera mover. Luego de un tiempo Mike diseño a otros dos de otras especies, como el centauro y el minotauro aunque tampoco los logros echar andar, solo al pequeño pájaro que sirve para tomar esas películas. Después de tantos intentos en hacerlo funcionar Mike se desesperó, se levantó de su asiento y golpeo a la cosa esa —Voy por una cerveza ¿Alguien quiere?— decía Joshua mientras se retiraba del lugar.

—Gracias, pero no Joshua— le agradecí el gesto.

—Yo si— la acepto Mike.

**Joshua POV**

Ver a Mike enojarse por no poder hacer que funcione su cosa esa me divertía, pero me aburría a los pocos minutos. Por eso subí por una cerveza, camine hasta la cocina y abrí el refrigerador, tome dos cervezas claras y al cerrarlo me asuste al ver a Rebeca junto con Rafael, los tres nos miramos por un momento hasta que pregunte — ¿Qué quieren mocosos?— de manera molesta, pero estos no parecieron mutarse.

—Queremos que nos hagas algo de comer— me exigieron.

—Pues que mal, yo no soy su sirviente, se lo pueden pedirá alguna de las empleadas o a esa tal Elizabeth.

—Pero Elizabeth se fue con mi hermano, Canas está estudiando los libros de la biblioteca, Isaac es un idiota para la cocina y las empleadas están ocupadas— me respondió la niña. Yo en mi fastidio quería seguir viendo como Aestuo seguía refunfuñando por no lograr activar al autómata, pero estos niños mimados que me reclamaban como si les debiera algo —Esta bien, ¿Qué quieren merendar?— les pregunte, estos algo indecisos, no sabían que responder.

—Bueno ¿Qué les parece si les hago algunos emparedados?— ellos me sonrieron, deje ambas botellas en un lugar alto para que no las pudiesen alcanzar, del refrigerador saque algunas verduras y queso y algunas carnes, lave mis brazos y las verduras, corte un poco de las verduras y las carnes frías, el pan de molde lo rebane en doce para hacer seis emparedados para los niños. Los niños me observaban como cocinaba para ellos, tome una de las botellas de cerveza y busque algo para destaparla, pero al no encontrarla, use el filo de la mesa para abrir la botella y le di un trago, la deje en la mesa. Los niños asombrados por como lo abrí, termine de preparar los emparedados y los serví en un plato grande, en ese momento entro el gato — ¡Sherrys!— grito la niña para correr abrazar a ese felino súper desarrollado —Señorita Rebeca, por favor tiene que disculparme por lo que hice en la mañana— le hablo de manera triste, yo voltee a ver a Rafael quien estaba concentrado en la escena, —Oye campeón, tomare otro plato y nos llevaremos la mitad, para dejar solos a Rebeca y su gato— tome otro plato más pequeño para colocar algunos de los emparedados y llevarme al mocoso a la sala, lo deje en el centro con el plato y algunos papeles con crayones para que dibujara. Regrese a la cocina y al querer tomar las botellas solo había una que se encontraba cerrada y la otra se la estaba bebiendo la niña hasta que se la termino por completo. No lo podía creer, la niña se había bebido toda la botella, se encontraba en un estado eufórico por causa del alcohol que ingirió — Niña ¿Estas bien?— le pregunte, el gato se encontraba a su lado, se encontraba helado — ¡OYE GATO! Tienes que ayudarme.

—S, si, si— parecía no entender la situación.

Intente levantar a Rebeca pero en su estado tropezaba con el mínimo movimiento de sus pies, no estaba en sí misma, así que la cargue y con el gato siguiéndome la lleve hasta la habitación que compartía hace dos días con Rafael, la acomode en la cama y la arrope, esta seguía eufórica y hablando algunas incoherencias —Shh, descansa niña, estarás mejor cuando despiertes— quedándose dormida a los pocos segundos la deje sola en la habitación y yo caminaba junto con el gato por el pasillo —Y bien.

— ¿Bien qué?— me pregunto.

— ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que era alcohol?

—No me fije, la señorita tenia hipo y pensé que la botella contenía vinagre de sidra.

— Y ¿Cómo la niña tuvo hipo?— le pregunte curioso.

—Pues, entre las emociones que experimento le comenzó a dar hipo.

—Ya veo, pero aun así, tenías que revisar la botella.

Regresamos a la cocina donde se encontraban ahora Jack y Canas hablando, ambos me miraron que caminaba con el gato —Eh Josh ¿Dónde está mi princesa?— me pregunto su hermano a lo que le respondí —Pues está dormida por haber jugado mucho con Joshua.

—Con Joshua, bueno tiene sentido, ese niño tiene baterías de larga duración.

Volví a sacar otra cerveza, para llevársela Mike o eso iba hacer hasta que entro —Joshua, te estado esperando desde hace media hora por esa cerveza.

—Perdón, me distraje con varias cosas— me disculpe con Mike, este me perdono y le di la cerveza que tenía en mi mano, ambos la abrimos con el filo de la mesa, sonreímos, dimos un brindis y procedimos a tomar — ¿Esas no son las cervezas de Isaac?— pregunto Canas.

—Sí, son de malta je, je— le respondió Jack.

— ¿Por qué Isaac tiene cervezas aquí?— pregunto ahora Mike.

—Elizabeth no quiere que allá cerveza en la casa para que la niña no se tome una por accidente— contesto Canas.

Para que la niña no se tome una por accidente y justamente tuvo que pasar, de reojo mire como se escapaba el gato pero fue detenido —Sherrys— le hablo Evans y este volteo.

—Sí.

—Te quería decir que deberías tenernos más confianza en cualquiera que sea tu asunto con esa gata, recuerda que somos familia.

—Lo se Evans y la verdad quisiera su perdón.

—Bueno, conmigo no tienes que disculparte, sino con ella— señalando a Rebeca quien estaba en la entrada de la cocina, en verdad se veía recién despertada pues tenía su cabellos enmarañado y los ojos entre cerrados —Hermano podrías bajarle la luz, hace que me duela la cabeza.

— ¿En serio?— pregunto Evans que fue con la niña y al reviso.

—No tienes temperatura— le dijo mientras tenía su mano en su frente.

—Hermano, me duele mucho la cabeza— le seguía insistiendo.

Entre Canas y su hermano la hacían de médicos con la niña, solo yo y Sherrys sabíamos lo que ocurría de verdad, hasta que comenzó a dar arcadas. Sherrys rápidamente acerco una cubeta pero la niña no término vomitando afortunadamente —Rebeca, en verdad que te sientes mal— le hacía mimos Michael.

—Vaya, tendremos que ir a la droguería que está aquí cerca, pero no está Danna para que cuide de ella, Joshua, Sherrys ¿Pueden cuidar a mi princesa?

—Como siempre lo he hecho Evans.

—Claro Evans, será entretenido cuidar a la mocosa.

Nos despedimos de ambos adultos, mientras yo tenía a Rafael en brazos y Rebeca estaba en el lomo del saco de pulgas. Se estaba haciendo de noche y Rafael comenzó a cabecear, subí al segundo piso y arrope al niño y regrese a la sala, donde la niña se encontraba recostada en el sofá.

Regrese a la cocina junto con el gato y comencé a hervir agua — ¿Qué piensas hacer?— me pregunto el gato, a lo que contesto.

—Un té de menta con miel.

— ¿Y eso curara la resaca de la niña? Porque ella mañana tiene escuela.

—Lo hará confía en mí. Este remedio suele hacerlo la madre de Michael cada vez que su padre tiene resaca después de la borrachera.

—Espero que en verdad sirva, traeré a la niña.

Se marchó el gato de la cocina y a los pocos segundo volvió asustado —No esta.

— ¿Quién no está?— pregunte algo confundido.

—Rebeca, no está, la ventana esa abierta.

Apague el fuego de la estufa y fui a inspeccionar el salón principal. Era cierto la niña no se encontraba, la ventana se encontraba abierta y había una nota en una lengua antigua —Oye gato, ¿Sabes leer esto?— le pregunte y mostré la nota que tenía un lenguaje que no podía identificar, este lo leyó y dijo —Sí, es la lengua silvestre, antiguamente se usó en la guerra, como lengua secreta, ahora está en desuso— me dio una breve explicación.

—Sabes lo que dice.

—Sí, pone que debo de ir solo.

**Sherrys POV**

Como decía la nota. Fui completamente solo hasta la torre oeste, que era la más cercana a la mansión. El lugar es bastante amplio para un combate, observaba todo a mí alrededor hasta que escuche la voz de mi niña que colgaba del techo amarrada de sus brazos. Usando las escaleras para llegar hasta la cima, fui bloqueado por Christopher que estaba transformado en su afinidad fuego — ¿A dónde?

—Voy por mi humana, mueve antes que te desoye el cuello— con total enojo al saber que fue el quien rapto a Rebeca. Continúe con subiendo las escaleras, pero estas se derrumbaron por dos llamaradas, voltee a ver con furia a Chris por hacer eso —Como dictan las reglas de nuestra sociedad Sherrys, solo uno puede ser el alfa y yo Christopher te reto a ti Sherrys por el título de Alfa.

—Como gustes— le acepte su reto y me abalance contra él. Caímos por las escaleras rodando, nos separamos y Chris ataco primero usando sus poderes de fuego, esquivaba cualquier ataque me lanzara. Cambio a combate cercano y bloqueaba todos sus zarpazos. —Vamos, ¿Qué esperas, para atacarme gato viejo?— sin dejarme a sus provocaciones, lo ignore y usando mi afinidad viento corrí lo más rápido hacia donde se encontraba mi niña, estando casi a punto de rescatarla Chris se interpuso —En verdad le tienes cariño a esta humana.

—Déjala ir, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros— le amenace y de un zarpazo lo moví, pero el hiso lo que sería inimaginable para mí. Quemo la cuerda que sostenía a Rebeca, haciendo que callera al fondo de la torre. Christopher me empujo para por una ventana evitando que la pudiera rescatar —Vamos gato alfa, muéstrame tu poder.

—Quieres ver el poder, este poder que lo único que me ha causado no ha sido más que penas.

Le respondí ahora furioso.

—De acuerdo, el señorito quiere ver la grandiosa afinidad espectral— transformándome en aquella forma que nunca he querido, recordando la muerte de mi primer dueño, de mi mejor amigo y de mi madre.

Mi cuerpo era ligero, de color gris niebla, ojos de color morado y un ojo mental de color celeste, dos colas. Esta era mi forma espectral.

Me introduje en el suelo y salí por detrás de Christopher, le arremetí un golpe con mi garra, este no lo vio, lo encerré en un aro de fuego y otro de hielo —Esto es lo que querías ver, sentir mi verdadero poder— le hablaba mientras flotaba, con mi ojo mental cree seis bolas de oscuridad y se las lance, el pobre no pudo esquivar ninguna. Me acerque lentamente y con mi mente lo levante y comencé a estrangularlo, sin algún remordimiento el adolecente comenzaba a debilitarse por la falta de aire.

Estando a punto de morir por su insolencia, alguien me grito — ¡SHERRYS NOOO!— voltee era Sapphire quien tenía a Rebeca sobre su lomo, solté a mi rival y fui con Rebeca a quien abrace —Señorita Rebeca, se encuentra bien.

—Sí, tu amiguita me salvo.

—Sapphire, te debo mi existencia.

—No me tienes que agradecer, Sherrys— se sonrojo mi compañera.

— ¡OYE! Aún no hemos terminado— se levantó muy lentamente y muy adolorido por lo que podía ver, para continuar con la batalla. Con gusto iba a proseguir con su escarmiento, pero Sapphire me detuvo, —Por favor Chris deja esto y regresa con nosotros.

—Nunca, le exigí un mashindano a ese gato y se cumple, son las leyes de nuestra sociedad.

—Pero las leyes también dictan que se puede terminar cuando la hembra alfa lo exija, además no estás en condición de continuar.

—Entonces acábame de una vez.

Me acerque a Chris quien se veía muy lastimado, coloque una de mis patas en su hombre y le dije —Christopher, por tu conducta ante el clan yo te juzgare y te sentencio al exilio— de manera muy seria, este solo me miro cerro sus ojos por un momento y se retiró.

Volví a la mansión con Sapphire y Rebeca que ahora ya fue atendida por Joshua con su té de menta y miel. Mientras nosotros nos encontrábamos en la entrada principal —Lamento lo que ocurrió con Chris.

—No importa, el exilio le hará bien a ese malcriado.

—Sí, bueno, ahora que traslade al resto de los pequeños a esa torre abandonada, nos será más fácil salir de esta ciudad.

— ¿Regresaras Sapphire?

—Claro que regresare amor mío.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse, suspire de amor. Amor por Sapphire, hasta que llego Evans y Canas —Dijiste que estaba cerca— discutía Canas con Evans

—Y lo estaba, no pensé que se mudaría de locación hasta el otro lado de la zona.

Evans me miro y volteo a ver hacia la dirección que miraba, pero Sapphire ya se había marchado.

— ¿Qué miras bolsa de pulgas?— me pregunto, yo no le respondí.

—Debió ser alguna gata de por aquí, últimamente he visto como sueles escapar con una gata de tu misma especie— analizo Canas y para mi suerte Evans comenzó a burlarse —El gato tiene novia, el gato tiene novia, el gato tiene novia.

— ¿Seguirá por toda la noche Evans?— le pregunte.

—Toda la noche y el resto de mañana.


	18. Chapter 16

**¿Como están amigos? Aqui la oficial Judy Hopps trayendoles un fic de mi compañero Nick. Mentira que sigo siendo su linda hada Heron pero con otro atuendo. Bueno, aqui les dejo el cap de hoy.**

* * *

**Capitulo Dieciséis: Tiempo Apremia**

**Rebeca POV**

Otro día como cualquier otro, aunque Sherrys ahora es muy servicial conmigo ¿Sera que quiere que lo perdone por lo de ayer? Je, el hecho que se me encanta verlo hacer cosas por mí. Pero hoy yo quiero hacer algo por mi familia. Cuidadosamente baje de mi cama sin despertar a Sherrys quien duerme aun y salí de mi habitación lo más silencioso que pude.

Baje las escaleras y fui directamente a la cocina, me subí a la estufa y abrí los anaqueles para ver lo que podría hacerles a mi familia, — ¿Qué haces despierta?— la voz de mi hermano me asusto haciendo que cayera, y fuera rescatada por mi hermano.

Me coloco en el suelo y volvió a preguntarme — ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? Si la escuela comienza en cinco horas.

—Quería sorprenderlos a ti y a Eliza haciéndoles el desayuno— le conteste apenada, mi hermano revuelve mi cabello ya revuelto y me sonríe —Tu siempre con ideas tan tiernas, princesa— me dijo mi hermano, me hace sonrojar y sonreír — ¿Qué haces tú a estas horas?— le pregunte ahora que también ya era extraño ver a mi hermano despierto muy temprano — ¿Yo? Bueno, simplemente quise practicar un poco ¿Me acompañas?— me pregunto, yo asentí. Ambos en pijama salimos al patio de nuestra casa, mi hermano se puso enfrente de mi — ¿Recuerdas la posición que te enseñe hace tiempo?

—Sí— le respondí y me puse en esa posición que no recordaba bien la verdad, como quiera mi hermano me corrigió —Bien ya que estamos en la posición básica, respiremos profundamente y exhalemos— varios minutos hice esta procedimiento —Bien— comento mi hermano.

—Ahora imítame— como vagamente me acuerdo de esa ves, lo imitaba en sus movimientos, mi hermano me decía el nombre de las posiciones que tomaba al imitarlo como "Aparta la crin del caballo salvaje" sé que suena gracioso pero me dice que no me ría del nombre. Continuamos con las posiciones con nombres graciosos y aunque no me sintiera débil ni nada me dejo caer en el pasto jadeante —Me siento capaz de hacer cualquier cosa ahora.

—Je, je niña aun tienes que aprender, esto solo fueron las veinticuatro posiciones para principiantes.

— ¿Cuántas posiciones existen?

—Trecientas cuarenta posiciones, pero tomando en cuenta que se tratan de variantes del estilo original serian en total ciento ocho sin contar las variantes.

— ¿Qué variante me estas enseñando?— le pregunte.

—Se le llama Yang— contesto —Y como cualquier otra variante del Tao Rho sirve para mejorar respiración, la flexibilidad del cuerpo y el equilibrio con la mente— continúo explicándome y yo tumbada en el césped sin moverme. Inesperadamente me levanto y me llevo en brazos hasta la cocina donde me deposito en uno de los asientos de la mesa del centro y puso enfrente mío una taza de una agua verde —Anda bébelo, le puse un poco de azúcar para que no estuviera tan amargo— lo mire, lo olfatee y tenía un olor fuerte y al probarlo su sabor era amargo pero el azúcar que le puso mi hermano lo hiso bastante pasable para mí, aun así mi hiso sacar la lengua del asco. —Bueno, tampoco esperaba que te encantara— me lo quito y a cambio me dejo un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja y se devolvió a la estufa donde se encontraba cocinando, a los pocos minutos me dejo un plato con mi desayuno —Que disfrutes.

—Gracias.

Comencé a desayunar y en eso bajo Elizabeth junto con Canas. Al vernos a los dos despiertos pusieron una expresión de sorprendidos —Rebeca ¿Qué haces despierta? Tu hora de entrada a la escuela es en tres horas— preguntaba Canas sorprendió.

—Sí, normalmente ustedes dos suelen ser los últimos en levantarse— apoyo Elizabeth.

—Bueno, que puedo decir, ambos tuvimos la misma idea de sorprenderte Elizabeth— respondió mi hermano.

Sirvió otros dos platos para Canas y Elizabeth, ellos aun extrañados por tal comportamiento desayunaron con precaución a una posible broma. Al terminar mi desayuno subí a mi habitación donde Sherrys ya se encontraba despierto —Buenos días señorita Rebeca— me saludo.

—Buenos días Sherrys— igualmente lo salude.

—La veo muy despierta hoy.

Sherrys bajo de la cama y yo me cambie la pijama para entrar al baño junto con Sherrys, ambos entramos a la bañera no pensé que a Sherrys le gustara el agua. Comenzamos a jugar juntos lanzándonos agua el uno contra el otro —Oye Sherrys ¿Solo puedes estar en el agua en esa forma?— le pregunte algo curiosa por su cola de pez.

—No exactamente señorita, vera uso esta forma para tener control sobre el agua. Aunque la verdad no necesito de estar afinado con el elemento agua, pero lo hago por el hecho que cambio mi pelaje por escamas y así puedo mejorar mis condiciones de combate.

Explicando un poco más sobre sus poderes le hice otra pregunta —Y esa forma que tenías cuando peleabas contra aquel otro gato ¿Cuál es?

— ¿Esa afinidad dices? B… Bue. E… Esto, la, la verdad no quisiera contarle sobre eso ya que es…

—Está bien mi lindo Sherrys si te incomoda contarme sobre eso no tienes por qué hacerlo— lo interrumpí y de sorpresa le di un beso en su frente.

—Gracias señorita, será mejor salir de aquí o se arrugara.

—Sí.

Volví a mi habitación con una bata de baño y montada sobre el gato, al entrar cerré la puerta y comencé a vestirme con mi uniforme escolar. Al salir de casa junto con Sherrys en lugar de ir directo a la Academia tomamos un desvió a la torre donde casi muero, en la entrada se encontraban los chicos mayores de la mansión de la señora Rouser y estos portaban también el uniforme de la Academia donde estudio — Buenos días pequeña, a ti también gato— me saludo Danna revolviéndome mi cabello —No que me acabo de peinar— le dije molesta.

—Perdón, pero es gracioso que lo lleves corto, hasta podrías pasar de inadvertida como un niño— se burlaba de mí.

—Tranquila estas entre amigos— me consuelo Michael, en ese momento salía Joshua de la torre abandonada mientras se sacudía su uniforme —Por fin termine de acondicionar ese lugar para esa camada de treinta gatos— parecía molesto, cuando de repente salió aquella gata que me salvo la vida.

—Gracias por ayudarnos a mí y estos pequeños— agradecía aquella gata de mismo pelaje que Sherrys.

Me acerque a saludarla y ella me dio su pata como saludo. Todos juntos incluyendo a Safire a la mansión de la Duquesa Rouser donde nos recibió de una alegre manera, almorzamos algo ligero que nos ofrecieron y en ese momento Mike hablo —Lastima que termino nuestro trabajo y tengamos que volver a la Academia.

— ¿Te está quejando? Fueron tres semanas las cuales no pude quitarles el dinero a esos estirados niños burgueses— le reprochaba Danna.

— ¿Le roban el dinero a otros estudiante?— pregunte algo sorprendida.

—No pequeña, pongámoslo como una retribución por protección. Nosotros ofrecemos un pequeño servicio de defensa a quienes pueden pagar nuestros servicios— me explico Joshua

—Ah, entonces ¿No le roban a la gente?— volví a preguntar confundida.

—Dejémoslo así, ya luego sabrás a lo que nos referimos— tajo Mike con una sonrisa apenada.

Ya una vez de camino a la Academia acompañada de los chicos mayores.

**Dragona Blanca POV**

En plena corrida para escapar de la policía, ¿Qué tan jodido puede estar el día? Me preguntaba para mí misma. Escapando de un par de guardias arcanos, como odio a esos sujetos. — ¡Alto, ladrona!— gritaba uno de los guardias. Para despistarlos entre a una callejuela, escondida entre los contenedores de basura, si alguien me viera escondida a mi Dragona Blanca se estarían burlándose.

Para no tener que esperar decidí deshacerme de mi mascara y caperuza blanca. Actuando de manera normal tenía en mi bolso un diamante encantado el cual sería un buen aditamento a mi equipo personal hasta que me volví a topar con Canas —Canas, hola— le salude amablemente.

—Amelia, es la segunda vez que nos encontramos de manera repentina.

—Sí, es cierto— le respondí.

Ambos comenzamos a caminar juntos, el me ayudaría a pasar aún más de inadvertida. Caminando por el centro de la ciudad con un amigo que no sospecha de mis oscuras intenciones, tomada de su brazo mientras el leía un pequeño libro —Canas— le hable.

—Sí ¿Qué pasa Amelia?— pregunto.

—Aquí debo separarme de ti, mi camino es en aquella dirección.

—Bien, yo debo regresar a casa.

Me separe de mi viejo amigo y regrese aquella bodega que servía de hogar para los miembros de mi equipo. Volví a colocarme la máscara y entre en aquella bodega vieja sin prejuicio alguno, Rata y Mono se acercaron — ¿Tienes el encargo del líder?— pregunto Mono, yo le entrego la el diamante blanco.

—Excelente Dragona blanca, y yo que pensaba que solo servías para ser la que apagaba la calentura de nuestro líder— insultaba esa inmunda rata callejera mientras se alejaba, cosa que me enfureció y apunto de soltarle un tremendo golpe en su fea mascara. Cuando apareció mi amado Dragón —Bien hecho mi amada mía, ahora tenemos lo necesario para invocar a nuestro señor Phantom Claw— decreto mi amado dragón —Preparen todo para esta noche que será la Luna roja.

**Heather POV**

Demonios no imagine que sería más pronto de lo que pensé, bueno, no importa. Tengo que avisarle a alguien sobre esto, ¿Pero a quién? Tenía varias opciones desde a Evans que podría tranquilizar a esos seres del submundo al haber nacido con ellos o incluso a Samanta. Sea a quien sea necesitaba ayuda urgentemente y no podría perder tiempo.

Regrese a la catedral a organizar mis ideas y prioridades cuanto llego la Duquesa Catlyn con una sonrisa —Madre Heather— me hablo muy feliz.

—Catlyn ¿Viene a confesarse?— le pregunte esperando escuchar sus ya costumbres penas.

—La verdad, no del todo, pero quisiera poder hablar con usted.

—De acuerdo. Acompáñeme a la cocina que se encuentra atrás en el convento.

La invite a la parte trasera de la catedral, donde se encontraba la escuela dominical y los dormitorios de los monjes. Entrando a la cocina serví dos tazas de té de jazmín y me senté a lado de una buena amiga — Y bien ¿Qué te aqueja?

—No es una queja, sino algo mejor.

— ¿Mejor?

—Sí, conocí a mi hija, mi legítima hija— hablo en un tono casi a romper en un llanto de alegría.

—Cuéntame ¿Cómo ocurrió?

—Pues comenzó hace dos semanas, como una simple salida al parque. Pedí a la Academia que me enviaran muchachos como guarda espaldas y me enviaron a la nieta de Andrea junto con sus dos amigos.

El viaje al parque era como siempre agradable. Hasta que llegaron ellos— corto de manera inesperada.

— ¿El? ¿De quién hablas?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Un hombre junto con su mujer que se apellidan Evans, ellos tienen a mi hija Irina o Rebeca como le dicen ahora. Envié un par de veces a ese chico de la familia mafiosa que mi esposo mando asesinar, los conoce D' Efrant— Yo asentí brevemente —Le pedí que investigara a esa familia y sobre todo que tuviera vigilada a mi niña, incluso le pedí que la raptara si era posible.

—Catlyn, discúlpeme pero eso no tiene que ser así— la confronte.

—Lo sé, fue mi suegro quien se dispuso hacer un favor con aquella familia. Ellos fueron el fin de semana y el verla tan parecida a mí, aunque tiene la nariz de su padre y su sonrisa— hablaba con anhelos y sueños de haberse reencontrado con su hija.

—Señora Catlyn…

—Por favor te conozco desde que llegaste a este convento, hace más de cinco años llámame Catlyn— me interrumpió para que la tutee.

—De acuerdo Catlyn— le sonreí — ¿Te alegra de volver a estar con tu hija?— le pregunte, ella suspiro de alegría y contesto. —Me anima volver a ver a mi hija aunque no la tenga conmigo, pero me alegra saber que está bien y que tiene una buena familia que cuida de ella.

—Me alegro Catlyn aunque ¿La niña sabe que usted es su auténtica madre?

—No, creemos que es mejor que lo mejor es decirle cuando me conozca mejor y tenga algunos años más.

Continuamos con la charla hasta para que el tiempo volar. Su esposo El Duque Rouser era un hombre de mucho cuidado y muy respetado, al ser la mano derecha del rey prácticamente tenía invulnerabilidad legal. Él fue el responsable de la tragedia de la Rosa y también sobre otros casos de igual magnitud. Ese hombre podrá aparentar ser alguien de confianza, cuando la realidad es una rata, una asquerosa rata embriagada de poder. —Me alegra que se haya podido reencontrar con su hija, pero nuestra platica hiso que fuera el tiempo y tengo algunos asuntos pendientes.

—Claro yo también tengo cosas mi marido llegara en un par de días.

Al regresar al altar donde se da la misa a nuestra diosa Mariel nos encontramos con una escena que nunca pensé ver. Jack Evans con tres jóvenes y una niña en su espalda.

Nos acercamos para conversar un poco, Evans volteo a verme y con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba en la Academia militar, este se acercó a nosotras, saludo a Catlyn con un beso en su mano mientras hacia una reverencia, mientas a mí el cordial saludo de beso en la mejilla —Madre Heather, Duquesa Catlyn es un placer y casualidad verlas juntas— sonreía Evans con una naturalidad que hace tiempo no veía en él, Catlyn se ríe de manera discreta.

—Ya lo sabe señor Evans, muchos eclesiásticos tienen ciertos títulos referentes en la sociedad, la Madre Heather posee alto prestigio entre los nobles— Catlyn salió a defenderme, si eso lo puedo llamar defensa claro está.

—Duquesa Catlyn necesito hablar con la Madre Heather en privado— hablo de repente Jack, Catlyn acepto feliz.

Nos apartamos del lugar hasta llegar a mi despacho. Me sentía nerviosa y confundida, tenía que decirle a Evans que lo concierne a él. Y en el momento que tome aire para hablar Jack lo hiso primero —Los vi, a los cuatro están aquí.

¿Los cuatro? De que hablaba Evans, parecía estar asustado, le serví un trago de whisky, lo tomo entre sus manos pero no bebió —Los vi Heather, a los cuatro, Samanta, Gifka, Luna y Marcus ahí estaban ellos caminando y creo que vienen aquí.

En verdad que parece ser un problema para Jack —Descuida, no pueden hacerte nada si estás aquí— intente tranquilizar.

—Sí, gracias. De la única que debo de preocuparme es Gifka— se rio nerviosamente y no le faltaba razón, Gifka es su exnovia y el temperamento que ella suele tener la hacían alguien de temer, pero no era de lo que quería hablar con el sino de Phantom Claw el Gobernador del submundo y líder del ejercito de las sombras — Evans debo decirte que…

Intente hablar pero la puerta de mi despacho se abrió mostrando ser la Comandante Samanta junto al Capitán Marcus, ambos bastante serios, nosotros por reacción nos levantamos e hicimos un saludo militar, Marcus hablo casi gritando —EVANS.

—Señor, si Señor— le saludo militarmente.

—Puede desmallarse teniente— contesto.

—Gracias Señor— agradeció para caer inconsciente.

**Gifka POV**

En la capilla de Heather me encontraba, recargada en una de las bancas finas de la catedral. La Capitana Luna se encontraba hablando con un grupo de jóvenes y una niña que creo haber visto antes. Luna parecía divertirse hablando con esos mocosos hasta que una mujer de cabello rubio se acercó y sentó a mi lado, parecía solo observar a la niña del mismo color de cabello ¿Sera su hija? ¿Por qué creo que he visto también a esta señora antes? Serán ideas mías pero el objetivo siempre ha sido capturar a Evans a toda costa. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no creo que haya sido Evans quien asesino a mi padre pues yo me interpuse en su combate. Me enfrente a Jack para que mi padre escapara pero Evans en esa forma era muy poderoso, escapo y cuando encontraron el cuerpo de mi padre sin vida, no había rastro de Evans y se encontraba Grant. Tal vez mi odio me está jugando una mala pasada nada más, tenía que meditarlo. Hasta que se acercó esa niña que me hacía tener cierto vago recuerdo —Señora Catlyn ¿Dónde está mi hermano Jack?— le pregunto la niña a la mujer de mi lado… Esperen ¿Jack? ¿Jack Evans? No, no podía ser el mismo, la única hermana que ha tenido es Alice y Alice tenía el cabello plateado y sus ojos eran azules —Tu hermano aún no termina de hablar con la Madre Heather, espera un poco más— le contesto amablemente la mujer, curioso, el idiota de Evans no puede tener una hija o hermana menor y esta niña con rasgos idénticos a esta mujer parecían bastante sospechoso no les parece.

—Pero quiero ver a mi hermano mayor ya, me estoy desesperando— la niña se tumbó al suelo para comenzar hacer un puchero, pero la Capitana Luna la levanto y le hablo —Tranquila pequeña, tu hermano ya está por salir espera un poco— la tranquilizo y le regalo un caramelo para que se entretuviera, la mujer la volvió a mandar con esos mocosos mayores que la niña, pueden que sean amigos de la familia.

No paso mucho cuando regresaban Samanta y Marcus junto con quien no me lo espere, Evans, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mi odio hacia que me doliera el pecho —Arte siniestro, Daga de hueso— susurre, de mi mano nació una pequeña daga. De manera sigilosa desaparecí de la vista del público.

Desde la sombra miraba a ese traidor congeniar con mi amiga y los capitanes, acercándome sigilosamente para hacer mi asesinato, hasta que…

Mire a Evans como mimaba aquella niña, la abrazaba, jugaba y mimaba de la misma forma que hacía con Alice. ¿Entonces esa niña si puede ser su hija o hermana? Mi sed de sangre desvaneció al instante, solté la daga y me limite a mirar desde las sombras. No podía arrebatarle esa felicidad a una inocente criatura, aunque esa felicidad sea un desgraciado genocida.

—Gracias— escuche hablar a la Capitana Luna que estaba a mi lado.

—Solo lo hago por aquella niña.

—Sabes que no puedes ir en contra del libro de las almas, solo seguir lo que marca— regañaba Luna como era de costumbre —Lo mejor será tragar tu orgullo y hablar con Evans.

Tenía razón, como todo el tiempo, odio que tenga razón. Me trague mi orgullo y me acerque a Evans quien tenía a esa en brazos —Evans— le hable, este volteo a ver y contesto —Gifka…


	19. Chapter 17

**Buenas a todos, soy Crimson disfrazado de Nick Wild trayendoles el nuevo capitulo de Búsqueda por la Verdad"**

**Advertencia: Este capitulo esta lleno de escenas que podrían matarlo de ****emoción, no hacer caso a la advertencia no nos hacemos responsables de lo que le pueda suceder.**

**See ya.**

* * *

**Capitulo Diecisiete: Amor Fraterno**

**Gifka POV**

Ahora mismo había una tención bastante inmensa, mi enemigo Evans lo tenía enfrente de mí, tenía en sus brazos a una pequeña niña que lo abrazaba como peluche que brinda seguridad ante el peligro —Evans— logre susurrar su nombre, mis rencores hacían más difícil el comunicarme con él, intentando hablarle a Jack, pero la niña le pregunto — ¿Quién es esa bruja?— ¿Bruja? ¿Acaba de insultarme esa mocosa? Evans ahogo la carcajada le contesto —Princesita, esta bruja es Gifka mi exnovia.

—Exnovia ¿Qué es eso?

—Pues es lo contrario a una novia…— intentaba explicarle el idiota de Evans, hasta que yo hable.

—Solíamos ser una pareja y nos amábamos pero terminamos, por eso el termino de exnovia, queriendo decir que lo nuestro termino.

— Y ¿Por qué termino?— pregunto de nuevo.

Incomoda era la situación con la niña, Evans la dejo en el piso y le dijo —Rebeca porque no vas a jugar con el gato.

—Sí, ¡Sherrys!

Grito la niña y de su sombra se levantó un animalejo gigante, de aspecto calmado —Si señorita Rebeca.

—Vamos a jugar con los grandes.

—De acuerdo.

Se fue montada en el gigante felino, la última vez que los encontramos no tenían a ese animal o tal vez yo no lo había visto por estar peleando contra Jack.

—Se hace tarde— comento Evans mirando la puesta del sol —Debo regresar— agrego.

—Evans, tengo que hablar…— me silencio con su dedo índice colocándolo en mis labios.

—Cuando todo esto termine, tendremos nuestro duelo. Por ahora adiós— marchándose de mi vista, veía como levantaba a su niña y la sentaba en sus hombros, mientras el gato los seguía hacia el exterior de la catedral, — ¿Estas sonriendo amiga?

—Sí y es porque volví a ver al Evans que me enamoro.

—Aww, que lindo amiga.

Reencontrarme con Evans fue uno de los momento más difíciles, aunque él sabe y parece que quiere combatir contra mí.

—Vamos amiga luego hablaremos con el— me dijo Samanta mientras rodeaba su brazo en mi cuello.

**Jack POV**

Es bastante extraño, toparse de manera casual con quien quiere degollarte en venganza de haber asesinado a su padre y que actuase en total calma, bastante extraño para mí. Aunque será mejor que tome precauciones —Señora Catlyn.

—Sí, joven Evans— contesto algo distraída.

—Me gustaría que cuidara a Rebeca por unos días, tengo un extraño presentimiento y quisiera que la niña este a salvo.

—Claro que cuido a Rebeca— acepto mi petición, ambos volteamos a ver como ella hablaba con los mayores, lejos de nosotros, observando la felicidad de aquella niña.

—Al fin y al cabo usted es su madre.

—Sí, pero…

— ¿Cómo podría reaccionar al saber la verdad?

—Es lo que más me temo, tengo miedo que me rechace.

Cuestiones de verdadera importancia. Si ya en si es difícil decirle a un niño cuestiones que no entendería de manera simple. Lo mejor es decirle de manera indirecta y que ella misma lo deduzca o ¿Tal vez lo mejor sea decirle cuando tenga la guarda baja? Cual sea la mejor opción aun no la tenía claro conmigo. Regresando solo a casa, entre y Elizabeth me esperaba con una taza de té, le agradecí y conté que me había topado con dos mujeres que hace tiempo no veía pero creo que ya habían conocido a Samanta y aunque concordamos que no eran enemigas si debía tener mis precauciones —Y ¿No enloqueciste al verlas?

—No, bueno la verdad no sé qué me habrá pasado aquella vez. Todo lo que recuerdo es un horrible odio y el rostro del sujeto de la estación de trenes.

—Sí, ese maldito que amenazo con asesinar a Rebeca.

—Aunque ya no hay de qué preocuparse, a Rebeca la mande con Catlyn por esta noche, mañana después que salga de la Academia, Michael y Joshua la traerán a casa.

—Me parece bien, por ahora hay que dormir.

A media noche me levanto de la cama que comparto con Elizabeth. Al tener insomnio, baje a la cocina para servirme una taza de café y en lo que me servía escuche la entrada principal ser golpeada.

Me asomo por el mirador veo a Samanta y Gifka solas y con rostros nerviosos. Retiro el seguro y abro la puerta, ellas parecían en verdad estar asustadas —Sam, Gifka ¿Qué hacen ustedes a estas horas?

—Disculpa la intromisión pero ¿Podemos pasar?— pregunto Samanta.

—Adelante— asiéndome a un lado para que entraran.

Los tres en la cocina les serví una taza de café para que pudieran calmar sus nervios, los tres en la misma mesa. El silencio era abrumador y la tensión podía cortarse con la mano —Y bien ¿Qué las trae aquí?

—Veras Evans, ahora estamos en un problema y ya no es sobre ti, es sobre el nuestro pueblo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Grant, eso ocurre— respondió Gifka tajante.

— ¿Grant? Soleous D' Grant ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Aparentemente tomo el control del ejército, no tenemos idea de cómo lo logro. Pero debe tener aliados más fuertes— decía Samanta con enojo y pena.

—O tal vez el solo sea un peón en este juego, alguien con verdadera sed de tener el poder, alguien a quien tal vez le hicieron creer que obtendría el poder secreto, alguien como…

—KEVIN— contestaron las dos a la vez.

—Mi hermano mayor Kevin ¿Crees que el haya sido quien ideo el plan de conquistar el reino, solo por poder?— ansiosa y confundida pregunto Samanta.

—No, para hacer realidad lo que le prometieron hace tiempo. Tu hermano Kevin tiene las estadísticas de un soldado perfecto, bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con arma, vastos conocimientos de artes mágicas y gran estratega. Además que era el favorito para ser el sucesor, su ambición lo cegó e hiso todo para siempre destacar de cualquier manera, cualquier artimaña le servía y se volvió un lobo solitario, nunca acepto la ayuda de otros— contesto una voz gruesa y familiar que se escuchaba por la ventana de la cocina, volteamos y fue Marcus quien se encontraba ahí.

**Rebeca POV**

Mi visita aquella iglesia fue muy aburrida, solo había cuadros extraños y un olor a madera procesada que me desagradaba. Pero ya al retirarnos de ese lugar mi hermano me dijo que me quedaría en la mansión de la señora Catlyn por esta noche, eso significa que pasaría más tiempo con Rafael.

Al llegar a la gigantesca casa pase directamente a jugar con Rafael y con Sherrys por toda la mansión mientras que los chicos grandes hacían sus guardias —Rebeca, no corras por los pasillos con Rafael— nos regañaba Joshua.

—Atrapamos si puedes Joshua— le contestaba divertida, parece que se tomó en serio mi reto ya que llamo a Michael y Danna para que nos atraparan. Joshua comenzó a corretearnos para siquiera alcanzar a Sherrys quien tenía otra apariencia más delgada con exceso de pelaje en sus patas y su color era grisáceo con verde en el pelaje de sus patas, de alguna manera pesco la cola de Sherrys y tropezó, ahora estaba siendo arrastrado con nosotros. Entre risas y correteadas no sabía dónde hacia donde nos dirigíamos y sin de manera inesperada Sherrys frena haciendo que Rafael y yo saliéramos volando hacia un ventanal que había, cerrando los ojos esperando mi muerte, pero el lugar de impactarme contra el viral, me sentí liviana, abrí los ojos y estaba flotando al igual que Rafael ambos estábamos cubiertos de una aura violeta pálida y a la señora Catlyn con sus manos rodeadas de aura del mismo color. Nos bajó con cuidado a los dos cuando llega Sherrys con Joshua quien me toma del brazo sin notar a la madre de Rafael —Ahora si te tengo niña maligna— me hablo algo enojado, pero fue la señora quien puso su mano en el hombro de Joshua y este volteo —Gracias querido, pero de aquí en adelante yo me hago cargo de esto. Pero podría llevarse a Rafael a su habitación— sin decir nada Joshua junto con Sherrys que tenía al niño en su espalda se marchaban.

—Rebeca puedes acompañarme a la habitación— me ordeno y yo en silencio la acompañe a la habitación que teníamos enfrente, el solo ver que eran dos puertas en lugar de una me hacía pensar que la habitación sería muy grande y al entrar sí que era grande, con muebles blancos súper elegantes, un espejo grande con un banquito como en mi cuarto de la casa de Canas y una cama tan grande como la que comparten mi hermano y Elizabeth pero esta tenía un techo —Acércate mi amor— escuche que me llamaba, me acerque a la mujer que se encontraba al bordo de aquella cama. Con sus manos me levanto y sentó a su lado.

Aquella mujer solo me miraba sin decir nada, tal vez buscaba las palabras para comenzar o tal vez que se esté decidiendo si regañarme o simplemente azotarme como lo hace Elizabeth —Querida, no quiero que me veas como alguien que solo te va regañar, quiero que veas tu error y aprendas que obraste mal, al pedirle a Sherrys que corriera con ustedes dos sobre su lomo dentro de la casa.

Comenzó regañándome, como lo hace mi hermano con palabras dulces y que no entendía del todo —Rebeca, Rafael solo tiene cinco años y tu siete, ambos estuvieron a punto de salir por el vitral del tercer piso, cuando el gato se frenó de golpe al ver a una de las mucamas aparecer— en verdad que me estaba haciendo sentir mal la mujer esta.

—Pero Sherrys nos iba a salvar.

—Como quiera jovencita un error es un error y se tiene que confrontar. Por fortuna no llego a mayores esta travesura, solo te pedirá que te disculpes con la empleada.

—De acuerdo, ¿Pero no va a castigarme o darme de azotes?

— ¿¡Qué!? No, no hace falta tal extremo por una simple travesura ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que Elizabeth siempre me pega cuando me porto mal y mi hermano no está para protegerme.

—Oh, bueno, no hace falta tal barbaridad. Con solo que te disculpes será suficiente.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta de la habitación, la voz de una mujer pedía entrar y la mama de Rafael la dejo entrar, aquella mujer vestía un uniforme de mucama, su cabello era de color rosa y sus ojos celestes —Rosa, me alegra que vinieras, justo a tiempo— le dijo, con una palmada en mi espalda me decía que tenía que disculparme con ella, baje de la alta cama y me acerque a la empleada —Disculpe por aquel accidente— me disculpe con la cabeza gacha pero con los ojos mirándola, ella sonrió y se agacho a mi altura, con su mano acaricio mi cabello y contesto —Descuida, los accidentes ocurren y lo mejor es afrontarlos— me confortaban las palabras de aquella empleada, pero aún me sentía mal por lo que ocurrió. Debo de ser más cuidadosa sobre todo con Rafael es mi amigo y es más pequeño que yo.

La empleada se retiró de la habitación, y la madre de Rafael me abrazo, sin decir algo o que había algo me hacía sentir bien, cálida dentro mí, un sentimiento que nunca había sentido antes. Un bostezó salió de mí y la madre de Rafael pregunto —Tienes sueño.

—No es cierto— hable entre bostezó, en realidad si tenía y mis ojos cansados ya estaban.

—Puedes dormir conmigo si gustas o acompañar a Rafael.

—Quisiera dormir con usted si no es molestia— le contestes apenada.

—Molestia, jamás— me dijo.

La madre de Rafael saco una pijama que le había dado Elizabeth antes, esta era de mi talla y era de una sola pieza. Me quite mi uniforme de la Academia y me coloque aquel camisón blanco con bordado de flores rosas.

Acostada a lado de la madre de Rafael y siendo abrazada por ella me hacía sentir segura y tranquila, era un sentimiento de protección idéntico a cuando mi hermano me abraza, pero este abrazo dado por esta mujer me reconfortaba, incluso sentí que una lagrima se escapaba. —Rebeca, ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado sobre tus padres?

—No, la verdad nunca me había hecho tal pregunta.

— ¿Te gustaba vivir en aquel orfanato?

—Sí, algunos niños eran amables conmigo otros no y los encargados como los educadores siempre nos insultaban, menos la abuela.

—Y esa abuela ¿Te llamada de alguna manera especial?

—Sí, me decía dulce capullo.

—Y Evans ¿Cómo te dice?

—Linda princesita, mientras Eliza me suele decir bebe "aunque ya no sea una bebe"— susurre aquello último.

—Y yo ¿Te puedo decir hija?

Aquella pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, la verdad nadie nunca me había dicho de tal manera. Aunque a veces mi hermano me dice también hermanita, pero nunca hija, ya que en la hoja de adopción decía que me adoptaba como su hija. Creo que es no le gusta tener ese vínculo de padre e hija y prefiere que sea su hermana.

— ¿Te gustaría que te dijera hija? Querida.

—Su… Supongo y yo ¿Le puedo decir mama?

Me voltee a verla y ella estaba llorando y asintiendo, creo que es por la emoción del momento y quise preguntarle pero no lo hice por miedo arruinar el momento.

—Sabes hija, yo quise tener una niña pero tuve a Rafael.

—Y usted ¿No quiere a Rafael?

—Todo lo contrario, adoro a ese pedazo de luz, pero el hecho de poderte decir hija, hace añorar a mi difunta hija Irina.

¡Su difunta hija! Me estaba igualando a su hija difunta, creo que eso es mucho para mí y aunque tengo este sentimiento de paz cálida — ¿Le recuerdo a su hija?— pregunte y ella simplemente asintió.

—Si amor, tu voz es idéntica a la de mi hija Irina.

— ¿Qué edad tenía cuando la perdió?

—Unas semanas de nacida a lo mucho.

— ¿Tan pequeña?

—Desgraciadamente sí, pero ella siguiera con vida tendría tu edad.

Saber eso me hace apreciar aún más aquella mujer. Ambas nos dormimos juntas, abrazadas una a la otra.

**Catlyn POV**

Desperté con tranquilidad, después de poder hablar con mi hija otra vez me llenaba el alma por completo. Salí de la habitación directo al comedor, dura mi caminata tope con mi suegro el cual salude alegremente —Veo que algo dentro de ti ha revivido— contesto feliz.

—Me he vuelto a reencontrar con mi hija, mi amada hija y eso me alegra.

—Y ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?

—Me olvidare del trabajo por hoy y pasare todo el día con mis hijos.

—Bien, yo tomare el trabajo para que usted pueda relajarse.

—Gracias suegro.

—Ni lo digas.

En el comedor de la cocina se encontraba Michael, Joshua y Danna, ella estaba jugando con mi niño para que comiera los vegetales ya que siempre los dejaba de lado — ¿Dónde está Rebeca? Ya debería estar aquí, la escuela comienza en dos horas— se preguntaba Michael, yo le conteste tranquilamente.

—No te preocupes, pienso llevarla conmigo y mi hijo a disfrutar de la ciudad.

— ¿Esta segura Señora Catlyn? Evans es un poco sobreprotector con respecto a Rebeca y cuando se enteró lo de la cerveza a Joshua le cayó una bestia— me explicaba Danna.

—No, Danna, poco se queda corto, literalmente ese psicótico de Jack me amordazo, vendo los ojos, me atado y dejo colgando en la estatua del Héroe Ezekiel, tardare en recuperar mi reputación.

— ¿Cómo que una cerveza? ¿A caso Joshua le dio de tomar alcohol a la niña?

—No Señora Catlyn, más bien fue accidental. Lo que paso es que nos encontrábamos en el sótano ya que estaba intentando arreglar un pedazo de basura defectuosa y en ese momento Joshua quiso tomar una lata de cerveza que nos había regalado Elizabeth…

—En realidad Mike, Elizabeth quiso que nos deshiciéramos de las latas pero nos las quedamos y pues no las podíamos tener en alguna de nuestras casa…

—Así que pensaron que era buena idea tenerlas aquí en mi casa— ahora yo les dije enojada, pero Danna excuso.

—El Duque Homero dijo que no había problema con tenerlas aquí, ya que es su marca favorita "Locust Beer".

—Muy bien, muy bien, si mi suegro dice que está bien, no diré nada más— resignada por la elección de mi suegro, pase por alto aquello.

Al terminar de desayunar Rebeca que estaba a medio cambiar bajaba las escaleras, cuando tropezó cayendo por estas, pero su gato la salvo de continuarse lastimando. Yo me acerque preocupada, mi niña tenía apenas puesto su camisa mal abotonada y su moño desecho, le faltaba una calceta y un zapato —Tenga más cuidado señorita Rebeca, aunque primero debería arreglarse correctamente— le advertía su gato.

—Sí lo sé, pero me quede dormida y ya se me está haciendo tarde.

—De hecho hoy tengo planeado un día especial para ti— le dije con una sonrisa.

— ¿Para mí?— se preguntó.

La acompañe de nuevo a mi habitación donde cambie su uniforme escolar por un vestido largo de tirantes de color rosa, con un sombrero de paja con adornos de rosas, sandalias blancas abiertas y en su cabello a pesar de tenerlo corto me las arregle para hacerle una cola con un listón rojo. Ahora que la miraba a cuerpo completo sin duda era muy hermosa y muy parecida a mí.

Junto con mis hijos y el gato de Rebeca más un empleado, salimos los cinco en el coche, que es tirado por caballos, paseábamos por las calles sin ser molestados por entrometidos, más que todo yo era admirado por mi elegancia y sencillez al tacto con la gente, cual sea su estatus, me gustaba ser amable con todos incluso con los de peor carácter. Las miradas que recibía cuando salía a pasear es comunes para mí, pero ahora estas miradas eran de curiosidad pues nunca había salido con mi hijo Rafael y ahora que tenía a mis dos hijos conmigo, tanto la nobleza que pasaba por los alrededores como las personas comunes no nos dejaban de mirar, yo sonreía y saludaba desde el coche —Mama, todos nos miran— me hablo Rebeca quien también saludaba a las personas, yo sonreía. Llegamos al distrito comercial y bajamos del coche, le dije al conductor que pasara por nosotros hasta la noche.

—Bien, avancemos.

Caminamos por las avenidas los cuatro juntos. Las tiendas mostraban sus mejore productos, ya sea ropa, juguetes u objetos variados. Rafael se pegaba al expositor mirando los juguetes que anhelaba y por supuesto que entramos compara algunos de los juguetes que deseaba mi hijo, en cambio con Rebeca parecía conformarse con solo mirar, yo me le acerque y pregunte — ¿No quieres algún juguete o peluche?

—No, está bien— negó mi oferta.

— ¿Segura? Un capricho nunca está de más.

—Bueno…

Observando los diferentes productos que había a disposición, se acercó a un peluche de un pony, con alas de murciélago y un cuerno, su crin era de color marrón como el pelaje, los ojos eran dorados y aparte tenía una marca de una esfera mágica oscura, mi niña veía aquel peluche con cariño.

— ¿Te decantas por este amor?— pregunte sonriente.

—Sí.

Pagamos por los productos y salimos de la tienda, cuando nos topamos con Danna que deambulaba sola — ¡Danna!— grito Rebeca, reaccionando a su nombre, la joven noble, acerco gustosa y nos saludo —Buenas tardes Duquesa Catlyn, joven Rafael, lady Rebeca y noble Sherrys— en tono de burla al reverenciarse, pero ella no tenía vestido alguno sino un pantalón de la academia y tenía recogido su cabello en una cola de caballo, su camisa estaba arremangada y ocultaba la insignia de la Academia de su familia —Danna ¿No se supone que deba estar en el colegio?

—Pues la verdad es que sí, pero de paso a la escuela, unos idiotas me tomaron por sorpresa y contra mi voluntad me intentaron secuestrar, pero con mis asombrosa magia y artes de combate los machaque hasta dejarlos incapacitados.

— ¿Segura? ¿Tu abuelo sabe que faltaste?

—Bueno si falte a la escuela, pero se trataba de un encargado de mi abuelo. A mandar un fonógrafo a reparar pues la aguja se había roto, por mi culpa.

Se explicaba la joven mientras yo solo reía en silencio.

—Está bien, puedes acompañarnos en este día como mi guarida personal.

—Muchas gracias Duquesa Catlyn.

Con una nueva integrante al grupo continuamos recorriendo el distrito comercial mirando y comprando lo que nos atraía, hasta que paramos en cafetería a merendar un rato. Rebeca disfrutaba de su peluche de caballito con alas y cuerno, Danna miro aquel peluche —Que lindo peluche tienes Rebeca ¿Cómo se llama?

—No tiene nombre, aún estoy pensando en uno.

—Porque no le pones María.

—No me gusta ese nombre, debe ser algo más especial…

— ¡Darkwing! Amiga.

Se escuchó la voz de un joven muchacho que saludaba de paso a Danna.

—Darkwing, ese será su nombre.

— ¿Mi sobrenombre? Me parece bien, me alagas y mucho.

Unos cuantos sándwiches, té de manzanilla con leche y algunos postres, retomamos nuestra aventura por la zona, a mis niños les gustaba divertirse cuando Rebeca corre hacia un hombre con capa oscura —Canas.

—Rebeca ¿Cómo estas pequeña?

—Bien, estoy con la Señora Catlyn y con su hijo y con Danna.

— ¿Danna?— se preguntó mientras miraba a la chica, mientras ella intentaba esconderse.

—Danna, ¿No se supone que debes estar en el colegio?

—Y usted también ¿No?

—A mí no me preguntes, tome este día libre para hacer unos encargos.

—Y yo para hacer una petición de mi abuelo.

—Bien, te veo la próxima semana.

Se despidieron profesor y alumna, cuando ya el susodicho maestro se encontraba lejos Danna dijo.

—Vaya, con que el Maestro Canas había faltado y yo que acepte este encargo porque se me había olvidado hacer su reporte sobre los diferentes tipos de estrellas del nivel maestro

Llegamos al parque central el cual es el más grande de la ciudad, dividido en varias áreas, el parque contaba con un bosque lleno de animales, un área de combate y una zona libre para merendar y jugar. Los niños fueron al área de juegos mientras yo me encontraba con el gato y mi empleado que cargaba nuestras compras, Danna se había retirado a las canchas a entrenar por un momento, pensaba que todo podría ser así de hermoso pero mi marido llegaría en un par de semanas. Y sin darme cuenta el día estaba terminando, el cochero nos recogería en este parque por información mi empleado, pero lo que me preocupo era la luna, esta no era normal, ni siquiera era luna nueva, era la "Luna de Sangre" —Que extraño, este fenómeno estaba registrado para el próximo mes ¿Se abran equivocado los astrólogos?— me preguntaba para mí misma, por temor mande a Sherrys a que cogiera a mi hijos para irnos de regreso a la mansión. De camino regreso Danna junto con un pájaro de metal —Duquesa Catlyn, ya no es seguro el lugar. Acabo de ser informada por Aestuo que unos lunáticos están realizando una invocación siniestra de clase alta.

— ¿Invocación siniestra?

— Mami, ¿Qué es una incocacion simiesta?— me pregunto mi hijo Rafael.

—Nada mi amor.

El cochero regreso y nos pusimos en marcha hacia la mansión, mis niños se veían preocupados y el gato nervioso — ¿Qué pasa Sherrys?

—Una horrible sensación, un poder exorbitante, está ocurriendo por aquella dirección— señalaba hacia el sureste, la zona de almacenaje.

—También siento que en ese lugar se encuentra Evans, Elizabeth, los dos jóvenes amigos de Danna y cinco personas más, todos ellos están peleando contra algo o alguien.

— ¡¿Mi hermano se encuentra en ese lugar!? Señora Catlyn por favor tiene que llevarme hacia ese lugar.

—Niña ¿Estás loca? Debo de protegerte a toda costa

—Por favor mami, es mi familia quien está allá— me gano el sentimiento de culpa.

—Cochero llévenos hacia la esa dirección.

—A la orden mi lady.

Corrían los caballos a la mayor velocidad que podía hacia la dirección que no teníamos ir, la noche se sentía bastante horrible, la luna de sangre tiene efectos bastante desagradables para las bestias nocturnas. Estas se vuelven más agresivas y mucho más fuertes, la condición de cualquier ritual de invocación seria la idónea en con esta clase de luna. Nos acercábamos a nuestro destino, mi niña se veía muy preocupada por su hermano y Elizabeth, de repente el coche hacer un giro brusco que casi hace caer del vehículo a mi niño Rafael.

—Disculpe señora, pero son estas bestias que están hambrientas gracias a los efectos de la luna— se excusaba el cochero, voltee hacia atrás y teníamos toda una manada de Dragones Espectrales siguiéndonos —Danna ¿Puedes encargarte de ellos?— le pregunte nerviosa, ella con una sonrisa de confianza contesto —Por su puesto Señora Catlyn.

—Bien, y por favor que sea rápido.

—De acuerdo, para esto ocupare algo de ayuda.

—Cuenta conmigo señorita Danna— le contesto el gato.

—Sherrys…

—Calma señorita Rebeca, estaré bien.

—Bien gato ocupare parte de tu poder para hacer un hechizo.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos parecían concentrar su magia, con total concentración, el gato había cambiado su pelaje, agregando una capa gruesa de color negro, sus ojos se ahora eran rojos.

—Señor del rayo y la centella, escucha mi plegaria y ayúdame a electrificar a mis enemigos. Pentagrama, Sello Relámpago, Arte Eléctrico, Invocación: Tricornio del Relámpago.

Un sello de ritual apareció y de este salió un caballo enfundado en armadura blanca totalmente, y además de su cuerno, el casco tenía otros dos formando un triángulo, la bestia invocada creo una esfera eléctrica que lanzo a la manada de dragones Espectral, haciendo que estos explotasen del impacto mágico.

—Despejado de alimañas Duquesa.

—Gracias cariño.

Continuamos avanzando y más Dragones Espectrales aparecían, pero la bestia invocada de Danna los destruía sin problema alguno, hasta que escuchamos una explosión a la lejanía y luego escuche a Rebeca gritar —Cochero avance más rápido por favor.

Le pedí al conductor que avanzara más pero se frenó de golpe —Lo lamento mi señora, pero hasta aquí llego yo, los caballos no avanzaran más por miedo al fuego.

Bajamos del coche y avanzamos los cinco juntos hacia las llamas, Rafael estaba montado sobre el gato y yo tenía en brazos a Rebeca quien me abrazaba por estar aterrada — Duquesa Catlyn alto ahí— escuchamos la voz de un hombre quien se acercaba, al parecer una de las bodegas exploto en llamas y el ligar estaba acordonado, el Capitán Blurder que también es el padre de Michael se encontraba en ese lugar y fue quien nos habló —Duquesa Catlyn, debe salir de aquí, llévese a los niños, no es seguro para ustedes, Danna mi hijo Michael y Joshua te están esperando a lado de un camión de equipamiento, ve con ellos para el informe de la misión.

—Claro señor.

Se marchó Danna hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, mientas Rebeca forcejeaba conmigo para entrar a las llamas —Señor mi hermano se encuentra ahí adentro por favor tiene que ayudarlo— le pedía Rebeca ayuda al Capitán de la policía, pero este negó con la cabeza —Lo lamento pequeña, pero no tenemos información de personas allá adentro, por el momento estamos intentando evitar la expansión del fuego a los demás edificios.

La expresión de Rebeca cambio angustia a tristeza, comenzando a llorar fuertemente, intente calmarla pero esta parecía estar hundida en la tristeza.

— ¡Señorita Rebeca!— grito el gato y esta volteo a verlo en sollozo.

—Yo iré a buscar a su hermano, es mi obligación su bienestar y felicidad.

—Por favor Sherrys.

Traspasando la cinta de advertencia y entrando en las llamas fue como se perdió el gato.

**Sherrys POV**

Gracias a mi afinidad al fuego las llamas no me afectaban para nada, pero el humo era sofocante, tampoco podía ver mucho por el humo. Unas tablas cayeron mostrando una pared destruida, entre por esta y me topé con Evans junto con las tres mujeres de la iglesia — ¡Evans!— le grite y este volteo a verme.

—Sherrys ¿Estás aquí? ¿Dónde está Rebeca?— me pregunto asombrado por mi presencia.

—Ella se encuentra junto con Catlyn, no se preocupe.

—No estoy preocupado, cuando veas a este grupo de dementes sabrás lo que es preocupante.

—Evans levántate aún nos quedan tres idiotas por derrotar— le hablaba una mujer de cabello rubio y con cuatro alas.

Jack se levantó y volvió a la carga con sus dos espadas las Phantom Blades, el fuego era en verdad molesto, así que pensé en absorberlo y sintetizarlo en mi cuerpo.

Una loca con mascara de serpiente comenzó atacarme, yo esquivaba sus golpes, no quería lastimar a nadie en esta situación tan complicada, así que solo la empuje contra una pared. Continúe eliminando el fuego del lugar, hasta que vi a Evans y una mujer de cabello morado combatir contra dos personas con máscaras de dragón. Ambos usaban una espada, el de la máscara de dragón rojo tenía una espada de oro y la de la máscara de dragón blanco una de plata.

—Sherrys ayúdanos— me ordeno Jack y fui atacar a los dos oponentes, pero el de la máscara de dragón rojo me contraataco con su espada —Nada pueden hacer contra las Tails, son las armas mágicas más poderosas de todo el mundo— alardeaba el de la máscara de dragón roja.

—Las Phantom Blades también son buenas.

—Amor, el ritual está completo, tenemos el nivel perfecto de caos.

—Bien, por favor querida crea tu escudo frente al altar.

—Sí amor.

Mirando como la de la máscara de dragón blanca creaba un escudo para proteger a su compañero y al altar este comenzó el ritual.

— ¡OH GRAN SEÑOR DEL SUBMUNDO, MAESTRO DE LAS TINIEBLAS Y DEL TERROR. ESCUCHA NUESTRO LLAMADO, VENID A NUESTRO MUNDO Y DESATA TU CRUELDAD ANTE LOS PECADORES, VEN OH GRAN SEÑOR PHANTOM CLAW.

La estrella de seis puntas que se encontraba en la pared se ilumino en un rojo carmesí, los ingredientes que se encontraban en la mesa frente a este comenzaron a levitar. Cada uno explotaba dejando una esencia que se introducía en la pared.

El circulo que contenía la estrella de seis puntas se abrió mostrando un mundo oscuro y siniestro, el hombre de la máscara de dragón rojo comenzó a reír de manera desquiciada, al parecer todo ya estaba perdido. El líder de culto continuaba riéndose, hasta que dos garras atravesaron su cuerpo. Este callo por completo y en un segundo fue partido por la mitad, la mujer con máscara de dragón blanco se había quedado paralizada al ver como su compañero era partido por la mitad, del portal había salido por completo un monstruo gigantesco con apariencia felina, cuerpo en verdad tosco y musculoso, con armadura que protegía ciertas partes de su cuerpo. La mujer enmascarada intento escapar pero aquel monstruo la atrapo y con sus garras la partió por la cintura. De acuerdo ahora si estaba temblando de miedo, corrí a ocultarme sin importarme el fuego, — ¿Lluvia?— se escuchó preguntar a la aterradora criatura bípeda. No me había dado cuenta que el fuego se había extinguido ya.

—Je, je que icónico— volvió hablar.

—Phantom Claw, te pedimos que regreses al submundo— escuche a Evans ordenarle a tal criatura, yo me encontraba asomado. La criatura los miro y lentamente se acercaba a Evans. Ambos se encontraban frente a frente, bueno si se puede decir ya que esa criatura le sacaba más de tres metros de altura.

—Phantom Claw.

—Ahijado.

¿Ahijado? ¿Qué? De alguna manera ellos dos se conocían —Sherrys ¿Qué es esa criatura?— escuche el susurro de Rebeca.

—Una especie de monstruo aterrador señorita Rebeca… ¡SEÑORITA REBECA! ¿¡QUÉ ESTA HACIENDO AQUÍ USTED!?— grite revelando mi posición y la de la niña.

—Rebeca, sal de ahí ahora mismo— ordeno Evans, la niña obedeció sin chistar. Caminaba lentamente aterrada de la criatura, Evans la levanto y le dijo —Princesa quiero presentarte a mi padrino Phantom Claw, salúdale.

—H… Hola señor Phantom.

—Es una preciosa niña Evans ¿Es hija de Samanta y tuya?

— ¿Qué? No, se equivoca mi Lord, yo sigo igual sin pretendiente alguno.

—Que lastima Samanta siendo de tan excelente linaje.

—Y padrino ¿Cómo esta papa?

—Abaddon sigue igual, aun es fiestero, ebrio empedernido, deberías visitarle alguna vez, para ver si deja de hablar de ti.

—Parece que mi padre no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo visite.

—Abaddon será mi mejor General, pero es una llorona que añora el pasado. Fue un gusto verlos de nuevo chicos, haber cuando nos reunimos para un juego de cartas.

—Claro que si padrino.

Miraba como se retiraba tan tranquilamente aquella criatura feroz por el portal donde había salido. Sin duda fue el encuentro más extraño de mi vida.

—Hermano.

—Sí princesita.

—Esa criatura es tu padrino.

—A si es pequeña ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada, pero creo que me acabo de hacer pipí del miedo.

—Me dio el olor.

**Jack POV**

Volver a combatir a la par de mis mejores amigas me hiso recordar los buenos momento cuando éramos jóvenes, aquellos buenos recuerdos. Pero ahora tenía que ocuparme de una mocosa que no pudo retener su esfínter. Así que salimos de aquellos restos que fue antes una bodega. Afuera había varios operativos policiales y junto con ellos el trio de guardaespaldas de Catlyn, junto con la señora Catlyn. También me había algunos médicos con la Capitana Luna quien estaba curando a los pocos heridos que se encontraban trabajando en las áreas circundantes a la bodega, entre ellas Elizabeth y Heather quienes había resulto heridas de seriedad por el fuego.

—Joven Evans ¿Todo está bien? ¿Termino todo este conflicto?

Yo voltee a ver al cielo nocturno, la Luna de Sangre se había ocultado por una negra nube sonreí y abrazaba a mi niña —Así es Catlyn, todo esto ha terminado.

—Me alegro por usted, ya que Rebeca estaba preocupada por usted.

En eso llego un oficial a responder algunas preguntas, volví a dejarle a mi niña a su madre y me retire con el policía.

Siendo interrogado en ese mismo lugar, respondí a cada una de las preguntas que me eran cuestionadas. Para finalizar Heather fue quien había mandado una nota anónima a la jefatura de policía avisando sobre esto.

Fuimos liberados y uno de los agentes había salido de los escombros con las dos espadas junto con la máscara de dragón blanco, pues los cuerpo había desaparecido, estos objetos fueron confiscados para la investigación.

Los que sobrevivieron fueron dos mujeres jóvenes que usaban las máscaras de la rata y del conejo, el resto seguía desaparecido, pues no había rastro de ellos

Una semana después de lo ocurrido nos encontrábamos en la mansión de la Duquesa Catlyn, gracias a la llegada del otoño nos encontramos en el patio decorando calabazas para las fiestas de cosecha y la entrada a la temporada oscura disfrutando del decorado, en eso llegan Michael y Joshua ambos con las espadas de esos enmascarados del caso pasado.

—Señor Evans mi padre envía estas espadas como gratitud por haber ayudado en la investigación— me fueron entregadas ambas espadas. Golden Tail y Silver Tail, ambas espadas habían sido pulidas y afiladas, eran hermosas sin duda.

—Gracias.


	20. Chapter 18

**Hola a todos los seguidores de esta controvercial y cardíaca historia. Soy Crimson trayéndoles el penúltimo capitulo de este arco.**

**Sin más que decir See ya.**

* * *

**Capitulo Dieciocho: Conflictos y Penas.**

**Mariel POV**

El otoño, la estación donde el verano acaba y comienza el horario de invierno, las hojas comienzan a cambiar y caerse. En estas épocas del año es cuando los amoríos son plantados para luego florecer en primavera.

Oh eso desearía si esta historia fuese romántica. Pero mejor volvamos con nuestros personajes.

En el hogar de nuestros protagonistas, Evans se encontraba caminando por el pasillo con una bandeja con un plato de sopa, este era acompañado por Elizabeth quien traía algunas medicinas. Ambos entraron a la habitación de Rebeca quien se encontraba en cama tapada hasta el cuello, su rostro estaba rojo y tenía una compensa de hielo en su cabeza, en su mesa y piso se podían ver algunos pañuelos; su gato se encontraba debajo de la cama regulando la temperatura de esta para que su dueña estuviera cómoda —Hola princesa ¿Cómo te encuentras?— le pregunto su hermano a la pequeña enferma.

—Bien, algo (tosido) mareada.

—De acuerdo. Eliza y yo te preparamos algo de comer, además que ya es hora que te tomes tus medicamentos.

—No quiero, saben horrible— decía la niña con un puchero.

—Mi amor, dijo el doctor que tienes que tomártelos antes de cada comida— insistía Elizabeth, para que la niña se tomara el medicamento.

—No quiero— continuaba renegando.

—Vamos Rebeca, no seas una bebe— ahora le regañaba su hermano.

— ¡NO!

—Bien— fue lo único que susurro su hermano, dejando la comida en la mesa de noche de la niña, marchándose y azotando la puerta. Dejando sorprendidas a las dos.

—Nunca se había enojado conmigo así antes— decía la niña ahora con culpa.

—Bueno, últimamente tu hermano ha tenido que preocuparse de muchas cosas que sigo sin entender bien, así que por favor solo son dos pastillas— explicaba Elizabeth.

Evans caminaba por la calle sin mirar hacia donde, cuando choca contra una persona y por reflejos, Evans la toma del brazo y de la cintura. Subiendo la mirada hasta llegar al rostro, nota que es Samanta — ¿Samanta?

—Jack.

Separándose ambos algo sonrojados, Evans pregunto.

— ¿Cómo va la investigación acerca del motín?

—Excelente, las Reapers y los Black Eye, hacen buen trabajo como infiltrados, nadie sabe que tienen espías en sus redes.

—Me alegro que la investigación este resultando.

—Gracias Evans, pero yo no podría hacerlo sin ti o Gifka o Marcus.

—No hace falta decirlo Samanta.

Ambos amigos caminaron por la avenida, cruzando el parque donde suele jugar Rebeca, sentados en una banca mirando el ambiente otoñal, en un lugar público y solitario. Samanta y Jack seguían conversando acerca del futuro y la guerra que librarían contra su propia raza, ambos solos se acercaban uno al otro hasta que Jack tomo la iniciativa robándole un beso a Samanta, su amiga de la infancia, Sam lo empujo sorprendida por el acto de su amigo —Evans ¿Qué fue eso?— pregunto sorprendida.

—No tengo idea.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué no estás en una relación con esa mujer Elizabeth?

— ¿Eliza? Claro que no, Elizabeth solo es una amante y solo tenemos a Rebeca como similitud.

— Entonces ¿Por qué el beso?

—No lo sé.

— ¿No lo sabes? O no quieres decirme.

Evans callo por completo, no respondió a la pregunta.

—Extrañas a Gifka y me besaste porque soy lo más parecido a ella en cuanto a carácter.

—Sí, es eso.

—Evans, ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé Sam.

—Hombre, tienes muchos conflictos en tu cabeza, deberías tomarte un descanso ¿No crees?

Evans no respondió a la pregunta, mirando simplemente al suelo.

—Jack, tienes que relajarte, ahora mismo no estas siendo tú…

— ¿Qué puedo hacer Samanta?

—Esa son respuestas que tú mismo debes encontrar.

Evans se rio levemente.

—Te escuchaste como la Capitana Luna.

Samanta comenzó a temblar por el frio de la tarde y Evans le ofreció su chaqueta para que se cubriera.

—Gracias, pero debo de retirarme por ahora, Marcus quiere repasar algunas cosas y se pondrá como cabra si no llego a tiempo.

—De acuerdo, salúdamelos por favor.

—Sí.

Devolviéndole su chaqueta a Evans, Samanta se despidió de manera simple y se fue del parque con prisa.

**Sherrys POV**

Caminando por el patio trasero de la casa, siempre vigilando el perímetro de cualquier enemigo posible o de Joshua también. Con Rebeca enferma de gripe, por haber estado jugando en los charcos aun cuando le fue advertida, me sentía ahora solo, tranquilo, me gusta esta tranquilidad, tanto para poder dormir una pequeña siesta. Relajado por completo hasta que alguien toco la campanilla del portón frontal, yendo a ver de quien se tratase y si era ese chihuahua con sombrero de brujo, espero que sean noticias sobre la fuente de la juventud; pero no, se traban de los jóvenes Michael, Danna y el tarado de Joshua. —Hola Sherrys, venimos a ver a Rebeca, ¿Podemos pasar?— me pregunto la joven Danna, yo asentí y abrí con mi magia la puerta —Adelante.

Los acompañe hasta la habitación de la señorita y ella sonrió al ver a sus amigos — ¿Cómo te encuentras pequeña?— le pregunto Danna.

—Bastante mejor.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

—Y ¿A que han venido?— pregunto la señorita.

—Bueno, solo estábamos de pasada y decidimos venir a verte— le respondió Mike.

—Lo que nos es increíble, es que seas nuestra vecina de enfrente. Literalmente vives frente a nuestra casa— le comento Joshua junto con Michael.

—Vaya, y yo que pensé que esta era una colonia decente— comente en voz audible.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso gato de pacotilla?— me pregunto el idiota de Joshua.

—Lo que escuchaste ladronzuelo de quinta y asqueroso voyerista.

—Y lo dice el animalejo que me acuso con Jack por lo de la cerveza, cuando fue tu entera culpa que la niña se haya embriagado.

—JA, sabes nadie te creerá, ni a ti, ni a tus amigos y eso es porque yo soy el guardián de la señorita Rebeca y tú fuiste quien dejo esa lata nociva al alcance de ella, así que tú eres el de la culpa claro está.

Continuamos peleando de manera verbal, hasta que el imbécil del adolecente se lanzó hacia mí con una daga, esquive el ataque y de un zarpazo al pecho lo tumbe al suelo, me acerque lentamente y con mis garras estuve a punto de acabarlo pero…

— ¡ALTO!

Volteamos ya que la señorita Rebeca había gritado, se veía pálida y jadeaba, por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento —Por (jadeo) favor (jadeo) tiene que (jadeo) dejar de…

No termino de completar la oración cuando cayó desmayada en su cama, Danna quien era la más cercana la reviso y grito — ¡No tiene pulso!

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— pregunto Mike.

—Atrás todos— ordeno, la joven Danna. A Rebeca le abrió con fuerza su pijama dejando descubierto el pecho, froto sus manos y recito un hechizo —Sello Relámpago, Arte Eléctrico, Descarga— de sus manos salían chispas con las cuales le daba las descargas a la señorita Rebeca, alternando entre las descargas con una maniobra de reanimación cardiopulmonar, Mike asistía a Danna verificando el pulso de la señorita, —Mike, ¿Cómo está el pulso?

—Bajo, cincuenta por minuto, pero está estable.

—Tenemos que llevarla al hospital, de inmediato— comento Joshua preocupado.

—Pero no hay nadie más aquí que nosotros— le respondí.

—Papa nos tendrá que matar luego, pero esto es una emergencia— le decía el joven Michael a Joshua —Tendremos que usar su automóvil— continuaba hablando mientras sacaba un abrigo grueso para proteger a la señorita del frio y la nieve.

Abandonamos el hogar y entramos en aquel extraño vehículo negro, Joshua saco dos cables de color rojo y ambos al hacer contacto sacaron una pequeña chispa que hiso encender el armatoste —Sujétense bien— sugirió el idiota.

—Joshua ¿Estás seguro que sabes conducir esta cosa?— le pregunto Danna quien sostenía a la señorita en brazos.

—Bueno, siempre quiso que aprendiera a conducir, así que no hay mejor momento que este.

Puso el vehículo en reversa para salir del jardín y una vez que estaba en la calle, encendió una alarma pequeña que tenía dentro y dio marcha hacia adelante. La máquina se movía sola y era más rápida que la que era impulsada por los caballos, miraba como las demás maquinas se hacían para un lado, supongo que era por el aviso de la alarma que había colocado Michael sobre el techo, Joshua dio un giro brusco que nos sacudió a mí y a la joven Danna — ¡Más cuidado animal, que no ves que tenemos a una niña que se nos está muriendo!

—Discúlpame, duquesa, pero es la primera vez que conduzco.

Atravesando calles y avenidas rápidamente, llegamos al primer centro médico, entramos al lugar, pero un guardia me tomo por sorpresa y me lanzo fuera de este —No se permiten animales.

—Viene, con nosotros señor— le reclamaba Michael.

—Lo lamento niño, pero reglas son reglas— se negaba el guardia.

—Sherrys, ve a la catedral ahí esta Elizabeth. Diles que estamos en el hospital Santa Elena— me pedía que le avisara. Yo asentí y partí hacia la catedral.

Corriendo entre la multitud de gente, esquivando vehículos, cosas y perdiéndome entre callejuelas llegue hasta la catedral el cual quedaba a media hora del hospital. Entre realmente cansado por la puerta trasera donde una de las hermanas me encontró —Pobre gatito, debes estar sediento— acercándome un plato con agua, el cual termine en un instante, salí corriendo por todo el convento hasta que me topé con la Duquesa Catlyn.

—Buenas tardes Sherrys ¿Estas solo?

—Es una emergencia, tiene que venir conmigo al hospital.

— ¿Hospital? ¿Qué ocurrió Sherrys? ¿Acaso uno de los muchachos tuvo un accidente?— me preguntaba confundida

—Es Rebeca— le conteste y sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

En un instante habíamos llegado al hospital Santa Elena junto con Jack, Elizabeth, Heather, la doctora que atendió a la señorita y las dos mujeres que parecen conocer a Jack. La Duquesa Catlyn quitaba del camino con violencia, se acercó al mostrador y pregunto — ¿Dónde está mi niña?— parecía estar bastante furiosa, la joven recepcionista contesto con miedo —¿Cual niña?— pregunto.

—Rebeca Evans— contesto con rabia.

—Q… Quinto p… piso, habitación cincuenta cinco Duquesa Catlyn.

—Gracias.

Subimos hasta el quinto piso, avanzamos unos cuantos pasos y nos topamos con los jóvenes quienes estaban hablando con un médico, se les podía ver nerviosos, — ¡NIÑOS!— grito Catlyn, estos voltearon a verla no con buen rostro, el medico se acercó a nosotros y nos preguntó — ¿Quién es el familiar responsable de la niña?

—YO— respondió Evans mostrando un papel.

— ¿Y el resto?

—Conocidos y amigos.

—De acuerdo. Estos jóvenes llegaron muy a tiempo, logramos atender a la niña, pero su corazón es muy débil, tiene defectos en las válvulas mitral, aortica y tricúspide; su corazón está muy condicionado y siendo el órgano que administra la sangre y el maná en el cuerpo, aunque tengo la mala noticia que para estabilizarla tuvimos que inducirla a un coma.

— ¿Qué está tratando de decir?— le preguntaba Evans mientras levantaba al médico de su bata.

—Señor le pido que se tranquilice, su hija se encuentra estable, el haberla inducirlo a ese estado fue la única opción que teníamos.

Evans bajo al médico y este se acomodó su ropa.

—Pueden verla, pero solo quince minutos y otra cosa, los animales están prohibidos en el hospital.

—Es la mascota de la niña y se quedara por mi orden— afirmo la Duquesa Catlyn con firmeza.

Ingresamos a la habitación, esta era simplista de color celeste con una silla pegada a esta, con una pequeña mesa de madera a lado de la cama donde dormía la señorita y en su brazo también tenía un pincho donde se le suministraba un líquido de una bolsa que se encontraba colgada de un vara larga. Se encontraba dormida, subí a su cama de un salto y me recosté a sus pies, mirándola fijamente.

Elizabeth acariciaba su cabello y Evans la miraba fijamente, podía sentirse una depresión entre ellos dos, voltee a ver que Catlyn junto con las tres mujeres hablaban con los jóvenes y un adulto que no conozco, este abrazaba Michael y Joshua, debo suponer que es su padre. El tiempo pasó y el doctor ordeno que saliéramos, pero Catlyn y Evans amenazaron para que me quedara a lado de la señorita, para cuidarla toda la noche y también Evans se quedó dormido en la silla. Aun la miraba fijamente y parecía que no despertaría dentro de un largo tiempo. Ahora lo único que podía hacer es dormir.

**Rebeca POV**

No sabía dónde estaba, o que estaba pasando ¿Dónde estaba? Este lugar es muy extraño, parecía estar en un pasillo largo el cual estaba lleno de cosas flotantes muy atemorizantes de color negro y otras parecían ser gente normal. Me sentía asustada no sabía hacia donde iba por más que caminaba hacia alguna dirección. Miles de puertas había y todas tenía miedo de entrar hasta que una de las figuras negras, me tomo de la mano y jalándome hacia una puerta metálica la cual abrió y me empujó hacia su interior. Aquel extraño lugar su puso aún más extraño pues ahora me encontraba en el claro de un bosque, me levante rápidamente para regresar pero la puerta, pero el bosque era tan oscuro y lleno de niebla que me impedía ver más allá de mi nariz.

Caminando con miedo por este bosque, lo hacía lentamente y sostenida de algún objeto, hasta que caí por un barranco. En ese momento una fuerte luz se acercaba hacia mí, ahora temía por mi vida.

— ¿Rebeca?

Escuche la voz algo conocida.

—Eres tú, niña ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Voltee a ver de quien se tratase y era la exnovia de mi hermano quien me estaba llevando en su espalda.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— le pregunte.

—En el limbo.

—Limbo ¿Estoy muerta?

—De cierta manera.

—Y ¿Tú también estas muerta?

—No, yo puedo salir y entrar del mundo astral cuando quiera.

— ¿Por qué llegue a este lugar?

—Una de las Banshee, te trajo hasta aquí por error, pero eso es normal, ya que los niños que mueren son llevados a este lugar a cumplir con una prueba.

— ¿Qué clase de prueba?

—Una prueba que determinara si tu espíritu. Si caes en cualquier trampa que hay en el limbo serás mandada al Abismo y si logras superar las tres fases del limbo llegaras a las Tierras Sagradas.

—Eso suena mejor.

—Lo es, pero no será para ti ninguno de esos destinos, tu lugar aún es estar en el plano físico disfrutando de la vida.

Llegamos a una especie de cueva la cual entramos, con la luz de la antorcha mirábamos el camino que recorría la cueva, al final de todo llegamos a una puerta de metal.

La mujer abrió la puerta y llegamos al eterno pasillo nuevamente, pero ahora no había nadie, estaba solo. La mujer me dejo bajar de su espalda y reviso mi muñeca la cual tenía una esclava de plata con un nombre grabado.

—Irina ¿Qué extraño?— se preguntó la mujer

—Sí, ¿Qué extraño? Yo no me llamo Irina, sino Rebeca.

—Normalmente estas cosas tienen el nombre grabado del fallecido…

Con la vista al infinito la mujer se quedó mirando.

—Ven conmigo.

Sujetándome del brazo me llevo hasta otra puerta, esta era de madera, la cual abrió. Ahora parecía estar en un cementerio con una lápida frente a mí.

—Esta lapida tiene el nombre de esta cosa.

— ¿Sabes por qué?

—No.

—Es porque es tu lapida.

—Pero— ahora sí que había entrado en pánico, ¿En verdad estaba muerta o solo son alucinaciones mías?

— ¿QUIÉN ES USTED Y QUE QUIERE DE MI?— le grite aterrada.

—Me llamo Gifka Shenneyder, líder del grupo Reaper y soy la Muerte. Eh venido a llevarte a tu destino junto con tu familia.

En mi mente no me podía creer que en verdad estaba muerta. Ya solo era cuestión de irme para siempre, comencé a llorar hecho ovilló y contra mi lapida. Hasta que sentí que me levantaban.

—Tranquilízate. Te llevare a donde está tu hermano— me dijo para calmarme.

Caminando hacia la misma puerta llegamos a una habitación de hospital donde se encontraba mi hermano en una silla junto a la cama donde estaba.

—Rebeca, quiero que despiertes ya, ha pasado un mes desde que quedaste así— me hablaba mi hermano.

—Señorita, deseo volver a ver su alegría, su felicidad es lo único que me motiva por seguir viviendo— comentaba mi Sherrys.

—Mi niña, si despiertas te prometo que nunca más de castigare dándote azotes— añadió Elizabeth.

Me quedaba ahí parada mirando a mi familia, con lágrimas en los ojos — ¿En verdad puedo regresar?— le pregunte a Gifka.

—Por supuesto que si pequeña.

Acercándome a mi cuerpo me acomode sobre este para regresar.

**Jack POV**

Mi pequeña princesa, en coma, por un mal funcionamiento de su corazón. Daria cualquier cosa porque ella vuelva a sonreír.

—Hermano.

Ahora estoy alucinando con su voz, en verdad que estoy patético.

—Hermano, ¿Cuándo pintaste tu cabello a blanco?

En verdad que esta alucinación me quiere volver loco.

—Señorita, ha despertado— escuche al gato decir.

—Hermano, voltea a verme.

Como dos pequeña manos sostuvieron mi rostro, ella me estaba sonriendo. Mi felicidad exploto, la tome de su cuerpo y la levante para abrazarla, Elizabeth y Sherrys se unieron al abrazo —Doctor, venga a ver, la paciente de la habitación cincuenta cinco despertó— escuche como una enfermera avisaba de tal milagro.

Ya después de unos cuantos tramites, logramos sacar a mi niña del hospital en una silla de ruedas y bien abrigados por las nevadas, Fuera del hospital se encontraba un coche con caballos, fuera de este estaba Catlyn y los amigos de mi niña.

Fuimos llevados hasta la mansión Rouser, donde la Duquesa había organizado una pequeña comida improvisada, celebrando que mi niña salió del hospital.

Entre la diversión me aleje del salón principal para ir a la cocina a traer algunos bocadillos extras, fue cuando sentí la presencia de alguien —Gracias Gifka— agradecía con una sonrisa —Te debo mi vida.

—Tu vida no me importa ahora, no podía dejar que se perdiera en el limbo a su suerte— se escuchaba su voz en forma de eco.

Regrese a la fiesta y en eso también entro una de las empleadas, esta era María, una de las ex integrantes de aquella banda demente. María se acercó a la Duquesa y le conto algo al oído. Después de eso se retiró y Catlyn tenía una expresión sorprendida y angustia al mismo tiempo.

—Llego mi marido— fue lo único que escuchamos decir.

* * *

**Quiero decir que el limbo que estoy usando, es uno basado en un videojuego con el mismo nombre, se los recomiendo al mil por ciento.**


	21. Chapter 19

**Capitulo Diecinueve: Rosa Marchita. **

**Catlyn POV**

Mi esposo había vuelto, yo no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo que descubriera a la niña y ahora más que había vuelto a mi vida. Todos nos encontrábamos en la entrada principal esperando a mi marido, Maximilian entraba junto con los mayordomos que normalmente suelen acompañarme. Me acerque a mi marido para abrasarlo, pero él me miro de manera algo fría evitando todo contacto físico y luego dio un paso a saludar a nuestros invitados. Danna, Michael y Joshua hicieron una reverencia hacia mi esposo y el de igual manera saludo —Es un gusto en tenerlos aquí jóvenes.

—El gusto es nuestro, Duque Maximilian— respondieron los tres al unísono.

Dio otro paso para estar frente a Jack quien cargaba a Rebeca.

—Disculpe que no pueda saludarlo de la manera que merece— se disculpaba Evans, mientras le tendía la mano.

—No hay de que muchacho, me da gusto, además leí en el periódico que venció a un grupo de dementes armados, usted es un buen combatiente y la policía necesita de buenos elementos como tú— le correspondía el saludo.

Al final mi marido abrazo a su padre quien cargaba a su nieto.

—He vuelto padre y tengo grandes noticias.

—Espero que sean grandes y buenas noticias.

—Así es, quiero compartirlas con todos.

Regresamos al salón principal, mientras nos traían la merienda, pero de alguna manera Jack junto con los jóvenes se disculparon y retiraron dejándome con mi familia, menos Rebeca quien es de Jack.

—Lamento que tengan que retirarse, déjenme los acompaño a la salida.

—Gracias, pero no queremos molestar son su reunión familiar, de seguro que querrán ponerse al corriente y nosotros solo seriamos molestia.

—Para nada, pero sino puedo hacerles cambiar de opinión, Sebastián podrías acompañarlos a la salida— le ordenaba mi marido a nuestro mayordomo.

—Sera un placer mi señor.

Se retiraron hasta los chicos dejándome a solas con Maximilian, mi suegro Homero y mi hijo Rafael.

**Jack POV**

Acompañado por los jóvenes hasta casa, aunque en realidad seamos vecinos, no podría imaginarme a ese hombre como el monstruo que pintan en él, se veía como un hombre amable aunque frio, Elizabeth había desaparecido cuando escuchamos la noticia de su llegada.

Debo suponer que sea por miedo que no quiso mostrarse, eso además que el mayordomo quiso advertirme también "Protege a la niña, puede que ya este sospechando" fue lo que me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, Sherrys caminaba cerca a nuestro lado sin apartarse; mientras yo empujaba la silla de ruedas en la que estaba sentada. Los médicos dijeron que solo sería temporal, en lo que recuperaba la sensación en los nervios inferiores de su cuerpo.

Llegamos a nuestro hogar e invite a los chicos a pasar, todos amablemente aceptaron la invitación. Al entrar se encontraba Canas leyendo un libro en la sala principal, cosa que sorprendió a los jóvenes — ¿Profesor Canas?— preguntaron los tres al unísono.

—Muchachos ¿Qué están haciendo aquí en mi casa?— les pregunto también algo sorprendido.

— ¿Su casa? Pensamos que era de Jack y Elizabeth.

—No, de hecho esta residencia es de mi padre quien nos la heredo a mí y mi hermano cuando el falleció.

—Disculpe— se lamentó Joshua.

—No hace falta, eso fue hace más de tres años y bien ¿Qué los trae aquí a los tres?

—Pues, solo acompañábamos a Rebeca ah casa— le respondió Danna.

— ¿Cómo va con su trabajo?— les volvió a preguntarles.

—La verdad ya ha terminado, ha regresado él.

— ¿El Duque Maximilian? Vaya, que inesperado. Entréguenme sus cartas de trabajo, las firmare como concluida la misión y luego las enviare a la administración para las archiven— les pidió Canas a los chicos un papel de la Academia, por mi parte levante a Rebeca de la silla de ruedas y me la lleve al piso superior para llevarla a su cuarto para que descansara mejor. La deposite en su cama y la arrope, Sherrys subió para estar con ella.

—Descansa princesa— le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró.

**Gifka POV**

Después de haber salvado a esa niña, estaba siendo regañada por Samanta, haber revelado mi posición como líder de un escuadrón elite y además también haber revelar otras cosas que no debía.

—Aja.

Le decía sin importarme sus palabras.

—Gifka, no me estés ignorando— continuaba enojada Sam.

—Tranquilízate, no es para tanto. Además que la niña no tenía que encontrarse en ese limbo, no era su hora.

Samanta llevo su mano a su rostro y expreso con desgana —Yo sé, yo lo sé. Gifka no debes de ser tan descuidada, aun si es un civil o la hermanastra de tu ex, ¡NO PUEDES REVELAR QUE ERES LA MUERTE!

—Ni tanto, es solo un estatus temporal, dentro de treinta años alguien me sucederá el puesto y yo seré un registro más.

Mis palabras eran mezquinas y vacías, no me importaba el regaño de mi amiga, solo quería estar sola, así que me marche de la habitación.

—OYE, NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLA, GIFKA.

—Sam, no me siento con ánimo de revivir regaños tuyos, tengo suficiente con los del Caballero de la rectitud.

Me marche de la catedral, para pasear un momento, el sol caía al ocaso, lo único que no me dejaba en paz era aquella lapida con el nombre incorrecto y ahora que había encontrado a la niña no me dejaba de preguntar ¿En verdad alguien sería tan desgraciado como para hacer pasar a un recién nacido como muerto? Sin saber cómo llegue a los barrios bajos de la capital y estos son un contraste a como se muestra su estatus con las clases socio-económicas media, alta y la nobleza. Un hombre de cabellos platinados mendigaba unas monedas, lo observe y sus ojos me mostraron que era su hora "La vida sigue y necesitamos que continúe el flujo corriendo" invoque mi arma "Ira ciega"

—Perdóneme pero su hora ha llegado.

Levante mi guadaña y de un tajo arranque su alma —Ahora procederemos con su juicio.

Examinando su vida, el hombre de nombre Augusto nació en el seno de una familia acomodada, su padre fue un burgués de buen prestigio, teniendo varias tierras a su nombre. Cuando el padre murió Augusto heredo todo al ser el primogénito de dicha familia, con una esposa y dos hijos. Este hombre lo tenía todo para ser feliz, dinero, amor y descendencia; hasta que un vicio lo arrastro a su perdición, con unos amigos comenzó a jugar con apuestas y tomar bebidas alcohólicas estas eran su diversión de los fines de semana, con regularidad lo hacía con moderación; hasta que uno lo llevo a un centro de apuestas clandestino, manejado por una familia mafiosa; dejándose llevar entre las mujeres, el buen trato de los trabajadores y sobre todo las constantes rachas de ganancia que solía tener los primeros días lo comenzaron a corromper. Después de varios meses al llegar a su hogar ebrio solía tener constantes disputas con su mujer y esta al estar cansada de la actitud de su marido lo abandono llevándose a los niños con ella, luego en un juego de póker en el casino aposto una tierra que le había heredado su padre y dos horas después estaba en la quiebra.

—El vicio de la ludopatía es tan fácil de adquirir, pero tan mortal de extirpar. Banshee arrástrenlo al Purgatorio, no es más que un simple ciego que necesita limpiarse.

Mis sirvientes fantasmales arrastraron el espíritu hacia un portal negro con la orilla dorada, ese era montaña del Purgatorio donde habita el plano astral.

Regresando a mi caminata acababa de salir de los barrios bajos devolviéndose por los mismos caminos que había tomado antes para llegar, entrando por una callejuela, me tope un dragón espectral que devoraba el cuerpo de un animal; este volteo a verme y mostrando su dentadura que se encontraba cubierta de sangre del animal que devoraba. Este se acercaba con precaución, yo simplemente caminaba sin importarme el animal; este salto para morderme, pero con un movimiento de mi arma, lo golpee con el bastón mandándolo contra la pared. Me acerque al dragón espectral que se estaba recuperando, con mi guardia baja comencé acariciar al animalejo, este se encontraba sereno debido a la energía calmada que proyectaba. Ahora tenía un pequeño amigo que me acompañaría por el resto de la noche antes que se evaporase por la luz del sol.

**Rebeca POV**

En mi cama me encontraba cómoda, pero no podía sentir mis piernas parecía que no las tuviese aunque las miraba pegadas a mi cuerpo. —Sherrys necesitó ir al baño ayúdame a levantarme— le pedía ayuda a mi gato, pero este solo me miraba.

— ¿Segura señorita? Porque bien puede hacer en el pañal que aún tiene colocado.

P… Pañal, ¿Tengo puesto un pañal? O por Mariel que vergüenza, con siete años y tengo que usar esto de bebes, no, no, no, no… Esto no puede estar pasándome.

—Señorita, tiene que calmarse, es algo normal en pacientes con su condición física, ya que en el estado que se encontraba no tenía control de su cuerpo y era lo mejor para sus cuidados higiénicos, durante el mes y medio en el que estuvo en coma.

— ¿Mes y medio? Pero solo estuve un par de horas en el limbo con la exnovia de mi hermano.

—El mundo astral y el mundo terrenal tienen un manejo diferente del tiempo, el concepto de tiempo en ambos mundos fluye de manera diferente.

—Tantas cosas que debo…— comencé a sentir algo caliente y húmedo en mi entrepierna, totalmente sonrojada le dije a Sherrys —Podrías llamar a Elizabeth, creo que me acabo de hacer encima.

—Por supuesto señorita.

Salió mi gato de la habitación para llamar a Elizabeth para que me cambiara. Al volver Sherrys con Elizabeth este salió para dejarnos a solas.

—Sherrys me contó del accidente, parece que aún no controlas tu parte baja del cuerpo— comentaba Elizabeth.

—Esto es tan vergonzoso— exclame mientras me tapaba el rostro y Eliza comenzaba a quitarme el pañal sucio que tenía puesto.

—Es como cuando eras una bebe en el orfanato, yo también te cambiaba los pañales.

—Sí, pero en ese entonces yo si era una bebe.

—Aun sigues siendo mi pequeña bebe que solía llorar por cualquier cosa. Listo ahora estas limpia de nuevo— me informaba de lo obvio, aun así me arropo de nuevo con las cobijas de mi cama, se sentó en el filo de esta y me contó.

—Lamento que no puedas caminar y tengas que usar eso, pero por el momento será necesario, ya luego comenzaremos con tu tratamientos lo más pronto posible.

—Pero es vergonzoso tener que usar esto.

—Oye, sabias que la mayoría de la gente que se encuentra en estado vegetativo puede tardar hasta veinte años o incluso no volver a despertar.

—No sabía eso, pero el hecho que me haya salvado es porque Gifka me había devuelto a mi cuerpo me ayudo a recuperarme de ese estado antes— comente.

— ¿Quién es Gifka?— pregunto ladeando la cabeza Elizabeth.

—La ex novia de mi hermano, ella me dijo que era la muerte.

En ese momento Elizabeth me dio un beso en la frente y se retiró dejando la puerta entre abierta dejando entrar la luz del pasillo exterior.

**Elizabeth POV**

Cada vez estoy más consternada sobre las ideas de esta niña, ¿La ex novia de Jack es la muerte? Pero que ridiculez…

— ¿Cómo que es cierto Evans?— le pregunte a Jack incrédula de su respuesta.

—Así como lo oyes, mi ex novia es la muerte.

—A duras penas me estoy creyendo todo eso que eres una especie de híbrido ángel/demonio…

—Herón y Oscuros, son las razas de mis padres— me interrumpió para aclarar.

—Lo que sean, para mí solamente existían los humanos y los arcanos y nada más, ahora me vienen diciendo que existen tres razas…

—Cuatro, pero los Oscuros viven en el submundo— volvió a interrumpirme.

—LO QUE SEA. Mira dejo por alto eso que seas un hombre alado con trastorno de personalidad, pero el decir que tu ex es la muerte es una verdadera ridiculez.

—Bueno, si no me crees, no me creas no necesito comprobarte nada— me contesto tan altanero, que le respondí.

—Bien, pues dormirás en la sala— de manera tajante le calle el hocico al carbón y solo se escuchó una burla de parte de Isaac que se encontraba en la otra habitación. — ¡CASTIGADO!

**Sherrys POV**

Me encontraba fuera del hogar de la señorita Rebeca, vagando para reencontrarme con Sapphire quien ya había desalojado su nuevo hogar de los cachorros que habían madurado lo suficiente para independizarse, dejándola solamente con tres mininos de apenas un año.

—Sapphire, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Sherrys.

—Papi, papi, papi— me saludaban los gatitos.

Ambos adultos nos reímos del saludo, y yo sonriente les conteste.

—Que grandes están estos gatitos, parecen leones.

Los mininos rieron por el comentario y antes que pudiera jugar con los gatitos Sapphire los envió a dormir pues ya eran las ocho de la noche. Sapphire y yo subimos la torre abandonada, saltando por algunos huecos y la ventana como el tejado donde pele contra Cristopher; llegamos al punto más alto para ver la luna llena, mirando las estrellas con nuestras cabezas apoyándose una a la otra. —Sherrys, he pensado sobre tu propuesta… Acepto.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado ser mi pareja Sapphire, me haces tan feliz.

—Y tú a mi fuerte tigre.

Sapphire se apartó de mi lado poniéndome su cola en mi nariz, la cual tenía un olor tan particular, ella caminaba seductoramente y mirando hacia la luna ella se acostó boca arriba mientras escondía su tesoro con su cola. Yo me reí por su propuesta indecorosa, lentamente me acerque lentamente y me acosté sobre ella, comencé a lamer su cuello y ella ronroneaba levemente, después eso ustedes saben lo que paso.

**Michael POV**

Después de pasar algo de tiempo con el Maestro Canas, Danna se separó de nosotros para tomar camino a su casa, Joshua y yo solo cruzamos la calle para entrar a nuestro hogar. Mi padre Arthur nos recibió con su respectivo humor severo pero calmado, después de haberle robado el automóvil que usa para el trabajo, pensamos que nos asesinaría, pero al explicarle lo que ocurrió hace un mes y medio este se calmó y nos felicitó por el buen merito que hicimos, ya que él siempre fue alguien que nos inculco el uso y seguimiento de las reglas y leyes, pero estas se pueden romper si se da la excepción como ocurrió con Rebeca y como ella despertó. Mis padres se alegraron, pero ahora ello había mandado a Joshua a nuestra habitación para que mis padres hablasen conmigo de manera seria.

—Hijo, sabemos lo que está ocurriendo y sabemos sobre tu preocupación sobre el motín en las Islas— comenzó mi madre hablándome despacio.

—Sí, se acerca de todo eso, mi abuelo está en peligro— comente rápidamente.

—Lo entendemos hijo, pero hoy tuve dos personas en mi trabajo— trato de calmarme mi padre.

— ¿Dos personas?

—Sí, dos personas de alto rango, sus nombres son Samanta Florett y Gifka Shnneyder.

Mi cuerpo se helo al escuchar ambos nombres de aquellas dos femmes fatales, ellas tenían la habilidad de destruir por completo a toda una compañía de más de diez mil unidades, pero el tercer que las acompañaba el denominado nephlim, aquel que extermino a más de cien mil unidades, entre ellas elites e incluso Arcontes, estos son nuestra última línea de apoyo si todo fallaba, todo gracias a la espada Okami. La primera vez que me topé con el nephlim no lo creí tan fuerte, e incluso pensé que solo eran puras tonterías las que contaban pero me equivoque cuando lo mire a los ojos, su apariencia desalineada y sin cuidado lo hacían alguien de temer.

—La Comandante y la Muerte aquí, si, ya las había visto de reojo en la Catedral, conversando con los Capitanes Marcus y Luna— le respondí con los ojos mirando hacia la mesa del comedor

—Sé que no lo sabes hijo, pero yo antes de ser un policía era el teniente de la guardia élite "Espadas Blancas" y mi superior era Marcus quien renuncio para ser Capitán de la Quinta División. Yo por mi parte no me sentí lo suficiente fuerte para tomar su lugar y una semana después presente mi renuncia, el padre de Samanta no le gusto, pero acepto amargamente y ahora con esto su hija me busca para pedir mi ayuda— contó mi padre sobre su vida antes de ser policía en la capital del reino.

—Por esta misma razón, quisimos decirte hijo— agrego mi madre.

— ¿Y me están contando todo esto por qué?— pregunte algo desconfiado.

—Queremos que te nos unas en la campaña— finalizo mi padre seriamente.

Eso ultimo no me lo espere, Pensé que querían que me quedara aquí en la ciudad para que no se preocuparan. Pero no, quieren que los acompañe. Esto es algo tan genial, poder combatir a lado de los míos para recuperar lo nuestro.

— ¿Cuándo partimos?— pregunte decidido.

—Aún no hay fecha, habrá que estar al tanto— contesto mi padre.

Yo asentí y me retire a mi habitación, subiendo las escaleras Joshua me esperaba sentado en mi silla, se miraba serio — ¿Algún problema Heron?— me pregunto usando mi raza como sobrenombre.

— ¿Cómo sabes?...

—Lo sé, desde hace más de dos años, hermano.

— ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

—Nunca hablaron de ello, pensé que no era importante así que no le tome mucha importancia que fueran de una especie aparentemente extinta.

—Pues sí, soy un heron y no me importa.

— ¿Por qué ocultar algo como eso?

—Nuestra raza no debe mezclarse con las terrenales.

—Mira que mamones me salieron.

—Es un castigo de las bestias.

— ¿Las Bestias Guardianas?

—Sí, después de la guerra, fuimos exiliados hacia los cielos.

—De acuerdo hay mucha historia detrás de todo, pero solo quiero pedirte algo.

—De que trata hermano.

—Muéstrame tus alas.

Sonreí y las extendí mis alas, estas eran algo pequeñas a comparación con las de Heather o cualquier adulto; pues yo aún no tengo los dieciséis. Edad para ingresar a la academia militar.

Mi hermano sonrió y dijo —Mira hacia la cámara que Danna te está mirando también— decía mientras sonreía y apuntaba a uno de las aves mensajeras que había diseñado, habiendo sido engañado por mi hermano, salte hacia el para comenzar a pelear. Ambos pelábamos y jugábamos al mismo tiempo, siendo felices con nuestras vidas, actuando como niños.

**Catlyn POV**

Media noche, me encontraba en la habitación de mi hijo mirando como dormía tiernamente a comparación con el ogro de mi esposo. Temo por la vida de mi niña, pero sé que está segura con ellos, yo sé que lo está. Así podía dormir tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguiente habíamos vuelto a la rutina, Maximilian trabajaba en el consulado del Rey, mientras yo era ignorada. ¿Abre hecho lo correcto? Dejar mi antigua vida de bailes y cabarets, para tener una "vida de lujos y placeres" como me había dicho en nuestros votos nupciales.

Cosas como esas son las que me hacen plantear mis motivos, no fue amor, nunca lo fue, solo fui una noche fugaz, que se volvió larga. Descubriendo infidelidades y demás engaños. De mi parte solo me limite a cuidar y educar a mi hijo Rafael, no le debía nada a ese hombre y aunque a veces pensé en el divorció, nunca me atreví a pedírselo, su temperamento lo hacían alguien muy peligroso.

El alba se mostraba, un nuevo día comenzaba y por el reflejo de la ventana de nuestra habitación, miraba como mi esposo despertaba. Este se levantó no se muto por saludarme, solo me ignoro al igual que yo. Durante el desayuno fue silencioso y mi marido salió sin siquiera despedirse de mi o su hijo. Por la tarde junto con Rafael y mis mayordomos paseábamos por la ciudad y había decidido hacer una visita especial. Mi mayordomo estaciono el coche frente a una casa amplia, mi otro mayordomo abrió la puerta para que saliera. Hay la podía ver a mi niña quien aún vestía su pijama de dos piezas de color rosa con flores amarillas. En el jardín estaba siendo sostenida por dos gatos más grandes que ella, para que pudiera caminar, la miraba esforzarse, Elizabeth se encontraba sentada con mirada preocupada. Cuando mi niña cayó al suelo abruptamente Elizabeth se levantó para ayudarle. —Buenas tardes— les salude, todos voltearon a vernos.

—Señora Catlyn, gusto por volverla a ver— saludo el gato macho.

—Un gusto conocerla también— comento la gata idéntica al macho.

—Señora Catlyn, que inesperada visita, veo que trajo a su hijo— comento Elizabeth quien parecía angustiada.

— ¿Puedo pasar?— pregunte.

—Está en su casa Duquesa Catlyn— respondió y el gato macho se acercó para abrir la puerta del jardín. Elizabeth levantaba a Rebeca para llevarla adentro.

Cuando entramos notamos la decoración sofisticada pero sencilla, el salón principal tenía varios juguetes en suelo desperdigados, mientras que el señor Evans leía el periódico, volteo a verme y se levantó para saludar. —Buenas tardes Duquesa Catlyn, joven señorito Rafael.

—Igualmente Señor Evans.

— ¿Qué la trae aquí?— pregunto.

—Solo quise hacer una visita a mi niña.

Jack ofreció el sofá que estaba frente a él para poderme sentar. Rafael se encontraba dibujando en el suelo de la sala mientras que Rebeca sentada a lado de su hermano y su gato acostado en el suelo y sobre este la gata lo usaba de almohada ambos dormidos. Platicábamos tranquilamente mientras tomábamos té de jazmín junto con la merienda. Los temas que recorríamos eran banales y mundanos, y aunque por insistencia de Rebeca quiso comenzar su tratamiento para volver a caminar, ya que el estado vegetal le había atrofiado parcialmente su cintura y piernas, casi no las movía y tenía incontinencia urinaria, la cual la obligaba a usar pañales, cosa que la avergonzó ocultándose con una de los cojines del sofá, su hermano solo le acaricio el cabello para tranquilizarla. Además que solía rellenarle la taza o limpiarle la carita cuando se ensuciaba. Rafael se había aburrido y comenzó a molestar a Rebeca para que jugase son ella, cosa que la molesto un poco.

—Vamo, quiero juga con tico— insistía mi hijo.

—Rafael quisiera jugar pero no puedo, no ahora— le contesto algo triste.

Mi niño seguía molestando con querer jugar con Rebeca, hasta que en un momento la toma de las manos y la estira al suelo, donde ella al no tener fuerzas para apoyarse cae como costal sobre mi niño. Rebeca se voltea y Rafael comienza a llorar. Me acerque para calmar a mi niño y Evans quiso levantar a Rebeca pero ella se negó e intento levantarse por su cuenta para volverse a sentar en el sillón, cosa que logro sola, Jack solo le sonrió, le volvió a revolver su cabello y le felicito. Este la acostó sobre sus rodillas mientras acariciaba su cabello, haciendo que ella se llegase a dormir. No sé cuánto había pasado, así que me despedí de ellos.

Regrese a la mansión con mi niño y mis mayordomos, deje a Rafael con una de las criadas y pase a mi habitación, me senté en el banquito del tocador para hacer un repase de mis sombras y lápiz labial cuando veo entrar a mi marido más serio de lo normal — ¿Por qué estabas en casa de ese imbécil?— me pregunto. Yo me quede paralizada ante tal pregunta.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—No te hagas la inocente, te vi entrar en aquella casa.

—Solo son conocidos y me preocupa su niña.

— ¿La niña? Esa niña de cabello dorado y ojos ámbar con la que te gusta alucinar que es tu hija muerta— me reprocho, casi a modo de insulto.

—No, esa niña, no es mi niña, pero aun así me preocupa un poco, además que es una buena amiga de nuestro niño.

—Aja. Te daré el beneficio de la duda, pero no creo que ninguna de tus palabras, además si descubro alguna infidelidad volverás a esos centros nocturnos de donde te saque perra— amenazándome para luego salir de la habitación, en cuanto a mí su simple presencia me hacía sentir indefensa, débil, sin valor alguno. Voltee a ver el espejo y baje la mirada, ahí se encontraba la cajita de música que suelo poner me siento triste o cuando Rafael lloraba cuando era un bebe; abrí la tapa y de esta comenzó a salir la melodía lenta y triste esta música me ayudaba a calmar mis miedos. Ahora solo podía esperar lo que Mariel quisiera.

**Jack POV**

Habíamos tenido una visita inesperada de Catlyn y nos pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde charlando sobre cualquier tema, también la miraba muy atenta como cuidaba a Rebeca ahora que se encontraba parcialmente invalida. Nuestro día comenzó con una rutina que había propuesto el terapeuta, comenzábamos con unos ejercicios de calentamiento para que sus piernas pudieran responder, después la llevaba hasta la cocina para que desayunara, luego le daba su medicamento y esta vez no podía quejarse para nada. Durante la tarde comenzábamos con lo complicado, su tratamiento para que volviera a caminar, ya que este consistía que caminase al menos un metro y para eso teníamos que ir al hospital para que pudiera hacer su tratamiento, pero Elizabeth dijo que no sería necesario, ya que con su estudio de enfermería se encargaría de seguir las indicaciones sin tener que salir de casa. Y fue en ese momento donde Rebeca con ayuda de Sherrys y Sapphire hacia su lucha por recuperar llego Catlyn.

Ahora que se había despedido lleve a Rebeca hasta el baño para bañarla y aunque renegando que no lo hiciera quise solamente ayudarla, pero en su terquedad me mando al gato atacarme, así que mejor llame a Elizabeth para que le ayudara. Ya en su habitación me encontraba con ella cepillando su cabello el cual ya tenía una longitud decente para que no pareciera un niño —Princesa— le llame.

—Sí hermano— me contesto.

—Solo quiero preguntarte ¿Que si no estás molesta por todo esto que te está ocurriendo?

—Pues, no, no estoy molesta más bien triste pero como siempre dice Isaac "Siempre tienes que ver la vida con una sonrisa aunque esta te esté partiendo la madre"— cito mi niña, cosa que no me gusto aquella última frase.

—Esa boquita— le regañe levemente.

—Perdón, pero no sé qué significa eso último.

—Ya lo sabrás cuando tengas la edad de poder decir tales cosas.

— ¿Y cuándo tendré edad para decir tales cosas?— me pregunto con inocencia.

—Cuando cumplas la edad de afrontar las consecuencias.

— ¿Y qué edad es esa?

— El día en que madures.

— ¿Y cuándo será eso?— seguía preguntando más curiosa.

—No puedo responderte a todo eso, mejor ya duérmete— le dije y me la lleve a su cama, donde me recosté a su lado, me había percatado que sus orejas estaban sucias. — ¿Nunca te limpias los oídos Reb?

—Siempre se me olvida hacer eso.

—Eso explica porque nunca escuchas lo que te decimos— me burle de ella un poco cosa que no le gusto porque inflo sus mejillas. Me levante nuevamente trayendo algunas cosas para limpiar sus oídos, me senté en la cama y coloque la cabeza de mi niña en mi regazo para trabajar, con movimientos suaves limpiaba el interior de sus orejitas, al parecer le había gustado tanto que se había quedado dormida. La volví a colocar sobre su almohada y la arrope con las frazadas de la cama. El mirarla dormí me hacía feliz y de algún modo me paso factura el sueño, ya que había dormido hay mismo con ella.

**Rebeca POV**

Desperté y tenía a mi hermano encima de mí y roncando como oso. Al ser más pesado que yo forceje bastante hasta caerme de mi cama. En ese momento mi gato llego, me ayudo a sobre ponerme y me llevo hasta el baño para poder orinar en paz. Usándolo como transporte para recorrer todo el hogar, fue como baje las escaleras donde se encontraba Elizabeth haciendo el desayuno.

—Buenos días Elizabeth— le salude mientras intentaba subir a la silla para desayunar.

—Buenos días amor, veo que estas usando a Sherrys como transporte.

—Es un gusto ayudar en lo que sea a la señorita— respondió el gato.

Eliza nos sirvió ambos el desayuno el cual aceptamos gustosos. Al terminar Eliza me llevo en brazos hasta la sala, donde Sapphire había hecho un espacio para que pudiera hacer mis ejercicios, me recostó en el suelo y comenzó a calentar los músculos de mis piernas, esto no me incomodaba pero sí que gustaba tener que hacerlo, ya que también me daban un masaje muscular para relajarme aún más. Cuando bajo mi hermano, parecía estar malherido —No vuelvo a dormir en una cama infantil.

—Gracias, porque roncas como oso en invierno además nunca pude dormir por tus ronquidos— le respondí molesta.

—Perdón princesa, pero solo me ocurre eso cuando duermo en una mala posición.

—Entonces siempre duermes en una mala posición Jack— le respondió Elizabeth de manera sarcástica.

—No ocupo de tu sarcasmo Eliza, tomare una taza de café y me iré a correr— sentencio algo frustrado. Eliza continúo con mis ejercicios y luego con ayuda de ambos felinos los usaba para poderme sostener y poder caminar, como ayer intente caminar un metro, pero cada paso que daba me era un dolor insoportable. Gracias a que tenía la ayuda de mi familia; ya que estuve a punto de caer, pero soy levantada por mi hermano quien me da un beso en la frente y me deja colocada en la espalda de Sherrys —Bueno mis damas, me voy a correr y también pasare a la Academia Rebeca a recoger los deberes que te hacen falta para que no te quedes atrasada— dijo para luego salir por la puerta principal. Yo algo deprimida, porque tal vez descubriría algunas cosas que nunca le conté y espero por la gracia de Mariel no le digan de ninguna de mis travesuras.

—Qué tal si damos un paseo los cuatro juntos— sugirió Elizabeth, cosa que agradecí por el momento.

**Samanta POV**

Sé que es tonto enojarse con cosas que no puedo controlar, pero Gifka se pasó de la raya al contarle su identidad a una niña… Aunque si puede que sean exageraciones mías, digo quien le creería a una simple niña que conoció a la muerte es simplemente ridículo. Trazaba el plan a seguir para la invasión a las islas y según algunos infiltrados estos contaban con más seguridad y mis capitanes se encontraban en la Prisión del Abismo — Y bien Samanta ¿Cómo entraremos a la isla principal?— me pregunto Marcus quien se encontraba a mi lado.

—No será sencillo, pero podemos acceder desde la sexta isla, en su base de energía se encuentra un tele trasportador viejo y abandonado que podemos usar para ingresar a la isla madre, desde ese punto intentaríamos una misión de infiltración para rescatar al resto de los Sages of The Whithe Feather y también derrocar a los impostores— le respondí.

—Y para finalizar tus hermanos.

—Ellos pagaran con sangre— taje seriamente.

Ahora era yo quien buscaba la venganza y no Gifka. El medio día se observaba por la ventana de la sala de juntas del convento; mi cuerpo cansado se encontraba, necesitaba dormir un poco después de haber trasnochado.

Caminaba por los pasillos directamente a mi habitación que me cedió Heather, pero algo me distrajo. Eran los monjes del convento quienes practicaban su combate y artes mágicas, era algo raro que lo hiciera la segunda división pero el practicar el combate era obligatorio para el resto de las divisiones. Todos practicaban incluso Heather con sus shakrams que usaba para la pelea y quien se enfrentaba a ella era la Capitana Luna, ella usaba esferas de energía que lanzaba para atacar o defenderse. Tal vez no debo preocuparme por esto de la invasión, en lo que distraemos a las masas, un pequeño grupo puede rescatar a mis capitanes, por lo pronto será mejor que me relaje en mi habitación.

**Sherrys POV**

Caminaba por la ciudad llevando a Rebeca sobre mi espalda y a mi lado se encontraba Sapphire, esto de tener una relación amorosa era algo nuevo para mí. Pero era algo grata, podíamos amarnos y apoyarnos, de mi otro lado se encontraba Elizabeth quien hablaba con la señorita. Aún estoy deprimido porque la señorita no pueda caminar como se deba, pero me consuela que se esté recuperando con su esfuerzo y con mi ayuda será mucho más rápido.

Al parecer muchas personas nos evitan a Sapphire y a mí al mostrarnos tal y como somos, pero que importa somos dos gatos elementales de los más poderosos y tendremos la mejor descendencia. Nos encontrábamos en un pequeño local para amantes de los animales, ósea que podía comer en la mesa, cerca del lugar había cosas interesantes como…

—Sherrys, puede llevarme ahí— me pidió la señorita que la llevara al lugar que estaba señalando el cual era el cementerio de la ciudad.

— ¿Está segura de ello señorita Rebeca?— le pregunte confundido.

—Sí, vamos quiero ver si es cierta esa visión que tuve cuando estuve en eso que decía coma— parecía insistente. Desperté a Sapphire quien dormía debajo de la mesa y le pedí que nos acompañara.

Usando nuestras habilidades oscuras nos sumergimos en las sombras para llegar a ese lugar sin ser descubiertos por Elizabeth. Al llegar la señorita comenzó a señalar la dirección a seguir.

—Querido ¿Está bien que entremos a esta clase de lugares?— me pregunto en susurro Sapphire.

—Eso no lo sé, pero debe ser algo importante para la señorita— le respondí también en susurro.

—Si tú lo dices— finalizo.

Rebeca me estiro la piel de mi cuello para que me detuviera, cosa que dolió un poco, nos habíamos detenido frente a una lápida con donde ponía Irina Rouser y el epitafio que decía "Amada hija, nunca te olvidaremos"

—De acuerdo ¿Qué hacemos frente a esta lapida señorita Rebeca?— pregunto Sapphire a mi niña.

—Según Gifka, la exnovia de mi hermano esta es mi lapida— le respondió tranquilamente.

—Pero, esta lapida tiene el nombre de Irina y usted se llama Rebeca.

—Al parecer Irina es mi verdadero nombre y Rouser el apellido que debí llevar desde un inicio— seguía hablando tranquilamente, pero pude notar que su voz comenzaba a romperse.

—Esta es mi tumba, es mi vieja vida, una vida que se me negó. Junto a un padre y una madre, la señora Catlyn es mi verdadera madre ¿Por qué me lo oculto?— Parecía que lloraría la señorita.

—Debe tener una buena excusa para haberle hecho esto— le respondí con una media sonrisa.

—Oh mejor aún, ¿Por qué me abandonaron en ese orfanato de mierda? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?— se preguntaba y de manera inesperada se bajó de mi lomo para caminar con todas sus fueras hasta esa lapida la cual al estar frente a esta callo de rodillas y la comenzó a golpear con su puño mientras lloraba a todo pulmón. La escena era extraña, pero triste, Rebeca había descubierto a su verdadera familia por un tercero, nadie le dijo nada al respecto, puse mi pata sobre su hombro, pero ella lo rechazo y continúo llorando simplemente.

—Por favor señorita, deje de llorar, solo hará que se deshidrate— le pidió Sapphire que parara de llorar.

—Señorita, por favor, volvamos con Elizabeth, debe estar preocupada por nuestras ausencias— le dije mientras la intentaba levantar para que volviera a mi lomo, hasta que alguien hablo.

—Eso no será necesario— volteamos los dos, ya que Rebeca seguía llorando. Aquella voz era la de Catlyn, la madre de Rebeca. Ella se acercó lentamente y levanto el rostro de la señorita, al verla se calmó por completo. Catlyn la abrazo y Rebeca volvió a comenzar a llorar de igual manera, ahora la escena había cambiado de un momento triste a un tierno reencuentro de madre e hija.

—Perdóname por no haberte dicho antes mi niña, pero tenía miedo de tu padre, ese hombre te quiere ver muerta, porque no cree que seas digna de ser su sucesora— Catlyn le explicaba la razón a Rebeca, pero ella parecía no escuchar por el lloriqueo.

—Palabras al viento señora Catlyn, una madre no debe excusarse con sus hijos, una madre debe pelear por y para sus hijos— le sermoneaba Sapphire.

—Olvídese de todo y vuelva comenzar una nueva vida junto con sus dos hijos— agregué.

—Eso me encantaría, pero mi marido me encontraría— negaba Catlyn, tal vez aquel hombre debiera ser erradicado, que no volviera a respirar.

Fue entre mis pensamientos cuando algo sentí, uno de mis tantos maestros, aquel que me enseñó a usar la oscuridad como una forma de vida, como un refugio y como un arma. Aquella sombra con forma de dragón se miraba ligada a mi cuerpo bajo el sol del mediodía, una ráfaga de aire nos azoto rápidamente "Se aproxima" fue lo que el susurro de esta me conto.

—Querido ¿Qué tienes? Te ves muy serio— me pregunto Sapphire sacándome de mis pensamientos. Yo le sonrió y le doy un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

—No te preocupes, pero será mejor pedir refuerzos— al voltearme mire a Elizabeth quien se miraba triste ante la escena, después de eso se volteó para marcharse del lugar sin decir nada.

—Creo que es hora de hacer eso mi señora Catlyn— le dijo serenamente uno de los mayordomos que se encontraban detrás de la señora Catlyn.

En aquel momento se escuchó un disparo que rozo la mejilla de Catlyn. Quien había sido era Maximilian quien tenía un revolver en su mano derecha.

—Entonces si es la niña que deseche hace siete años, esta basura volvió.

— ¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ A TU HIJA, DESGRACIADO!— le reclamo Catlyn a su esposo.

—Esa basura no es nada mía— sentencio y volvió a disparar, esta vez a Rebeca, pero mi instinto para proteger me hace reaccionar y me lanzo para recibir el impacto el cual me da en mi pata trasera — ¡Corran!— les grite, la mujer se levantó y se volteó para correré junto con Sapphire, los mayordomos quisieron ganar tiempo, pero estos cayeron al suelo muertos. Intentando levantarme para huir del lugar, Maximilian pisa mi cola para no escapar y con su otra pierna me patea el estómago.

—Buenas noches gatito— se burló para luego dispararme nuevamente.

**Catlyn POV**

Estaba huyendo de mi marido con Rebeca en mis brazos y con Sapphire a mi lado, no podía hacer más que escapar de aquel horrible hombre. Si por alguna razón me le enfrentaba en un conflicto con magia, me ganaría sin duda, tenía que evitar a los sabuesos que invoca con su magia de plantas y escapara a la jefatura de policía o a la catedral para obtener ayuda. Los perros de madera me encontraron y me atajaron en una cripta, sola y con una niña inválida no podía hacer gran cosa.

Podía escuchar cómo se acercaba a cada paso mi marido, así que escondí a mi niña y a la gata detrás de una estatua de la muerte, le susurre que se marchase del lugar en lo que yo hacía tiempo.

—Aquí estoy desgraciado, deja a la niña en paz.

—Sabes Catlyn, para ser mi tercera esposa, fuiste la peor, lo único bueno que siempre fuiste buena era en la cama.

—No, me importas ahora, Pentagrama, Sello Incandescente, Arte de Fuego: Pilar Ígneo.

Le lance un hechizo de fuego avanzado, pero él se protegió con una armadura de color azul que género en un instante. Negó rotundamente la cabeza y comento.

—Catlyn, Catlyn, Catlyn, ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? En verdad no quisiera que nuestro niño se quedara sin madre, pero no me estas dejando opciones.

No me importaron sus amenazas, me abalancé hacia el para quitarle el arma, en un forcejeo por querer arrebatarle celo, Sapphire quien tenía a mi niña en su espalda a provecho para huir del mausoleo.

—Maldita perra, aun tenías a ese animalejo de apoyo.

—Sí y ahora escapara con mi hija y pedirá ayuda a quienes puedan hacernos justicia.

—Yo creo que no— en ese momento de la fuerza que aplicábamos ambos se disparó el arma hacia mi pecho, haciendo que retrocediera. Lleve mis manos a mi pecho para cubrir la herida, pero mi visión se nublaba, tambaleaba para caminar y me desplome en brazos de una estatua.

**Sapphire POV**

La Señora Catlyn me ordeno proteger a toda costa a la señorita Rebeca, cosa que haría sin chistar, pero era difícil el cargar con un peso como la niña y poderme defender de los perros de madera, era una lástima que no tuviera el control del fuego, así que me las arreglaba usando el viento en mi favor para poder correr más rápido, pero caigo junto con Rebeca quien rueda lejos de mí, al fijarme lo que paso, tenía una enredadera en mi pata que me hiso caer, con mis garras la destruí y volví con Rebeca quien se levantaba con dolor, se trepo a mi lomo y volví a tomar carrera para escapar, pero ya era tarde, estaba rodeada de esas cosas de madera y frente a mi aquel hombre, el cual paso largo de mí, le apunto a la cabeza a Rebeca y le dijo —Adiós innecesaria— a punto de dispararle le salto al brazo para mordérselo y que soltara el arma el cual callo lejos de aquel hombre. Este me golpeo y azoto contra una lápida dejándome fuera de combate pero aun consiente de lo que ocurría; el sujete busco el arma y la encontró, al acercarse a Rebeca salió la señora Elizabeth de la nada atacando al padre de Rebeca, ambos tuvieron un fuerte combate, mi visión se deterioraba parecía que caería inconsciente. De un movimiento Elizabeth le quita el arma, pero el hombre forma una nueva, esta vez un hacha de doble filo el cual usa para rebanar a Elizabeth…

**Rebeca POV**

Como un simple paseo termino en una persecución de vida y muerte, mi padre me buscaba para asesinarme, todos los que conocía o simpatizaban conmigo cayeron muertos por la necesidad de mi padre de yo morir, Sherrys fue el primero, luego mi madre quien se sacrificó para que Sapphire y yo pudiéramos vivir. Luego apareció Elizabeth a protegerme, pero mi padre uso un arma que salió de la tierra, un hacha con la cual degolló a Elizabeth frente a mis ojos ¿Ya no tenía salida? ¿Este era mi último momento? Hermano por favor ayúdame, rogaba para que mi hermano viniera en mi rescate, pero eso solo sería un milagro.

—Pequeña basura, debí haberte asesinado cuando naciste, ahora terminare con lo que debí hacer hace siete años pequeña perra— levanto su hacha frente a mis ojos, para luego bajarla y partirme a la mitad, pero se escuchó un último disparo. Esta vez de mi abuelo, aquel hombre senil tenia apuntando el caño de mano a la espalda de mi padre, se acercó lentamente y le coloco el cañón directamente en su cabeza y le dijo.

—Sabía desde siempre fuiste una decepción hijo mío, de toda mi vida tu eres lo único que siento vergüenza y esta sería la forma para pagar mi deuda con el mundo— volviéndole a disparar desde muy cerca, mi abuelo había asesinado a su propio hijo. El hombre viejo se acercó a mí y se quitó su saco para taparme con el —Ya estas a salvo nieta mía, gato ayúdame a levantarla— Y Sherrys apareció completamente sano, se acostó junto a mí para que yo lo pudiera usar como apoyo, me levante y fui directamente al cuerpo sin vida de Elizabeth quien yacía en un charco de su propia sangre. Un dolor me invadió por completo, las ganas de llorar volvieron pero yo no había derramado ninguna lágrima, solo tenía esta profunda tristeza en mí.

Volvimos todos, al parecer mi madre también se encontraba en perfecto estado, y al salir del cementerio teníamos a la guardia como a la policía cosas que explicar.

Tres días han pasado y ahora le estamos haciendo un velorio a Elizabeth quien murió por protegerme, también a mi padre le hicimos uno aunque no se lo mereciera.

Regresamos todos a la mansión Rouser decaídos por los sucesos, cuando de manera imprevista se anuncia el Rey Augusto.

—Mis, más sinceras condolencias a los amigos y familiares de las víctimas, aunque la única víctima aquí era solamente una inocente alma que de un acto de perdón se sacrificó para salvar a una alma débil e inocente de toda culpa.

—Gracias su majestad— agradeció mi madre.

—Sí, bueno lamento lo ocurrido con su es… quiero decir Maximilian, pero con su deceso, necesitare de una nueva mano derecha para la política.

—Pero, yo no soy la duquesa ya, no soy nada más que una simple cabaretera.

—Eso sería correcto si se hubieran divorciado, pero como fue viudez. La acta especifica que Maximilian Rouser le entrega todas sus posiciones como títulos en caso que el falleciera.

Mi madre miraba la carta que había firmado cuando se casó, si eso era cierto significa que ella podía seguir siendo parte de la nobleza.

—Además por voto de las demás casas ducales, usted es la indicada de ser mi apoyo político, como duquesa consorte.

—Muchas gracias su excelencia— le agradeció dejando mostrar una lagrima correr por su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente los doctores me dijeron que ya no necesitaría hacer mis ejercicios de calentamiento como del pañal pues ya tenía control de mis necesidades nuevamente, pero si tomar algunos suplementos vitamínicos y que también ocuparía de un bastón para apoyarme al caminar hasta que mejorara completamente. Mi hermano y yo nos mudamos a la mansión Rouser y mi madre adopto de manera simbólica a mi hermano, por mi parte entre los tres y la Madre Heather habíamos firmado una nueva acta donde yo dejaría el apellido Evans para usar ahora el apellido Rouser. Finalmente había encontrado a mis raíces y aunque eso me hacía feliz no podía dejar de pensar en Elizabeth, todos los momentos que pase con ella, todos aquellos castigos que me propino por mis travesuras, sin duda la extrañare más que a nadie.

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO ARCO**

* * *

**Buenas lectores, como acaban de leer, este es el ultimo capitulo de este arco de esta historia original. Por favor les quiero recordar que este siendo un de nuestros proyectos principales, tenemos que dejarlo en hiatus hasta tener todo preparado para el ultimo arco el cual sera ahora la guerra para recuperar el Skyland. Sin nada más que decir gracias por leer y comentar en esta obra, sus opiniones me son de gran ayuda. Ahora si.**

**See ya.**


End file.
